Quédate A Mi Lado
by sakuratrc
Summary: - CONTI D "MI REGRESO" - Sasuke y Sakura han vivido 3 años juntos, lamentablemente él no demuestra lo que siente y ella comienza a perder la paciencia. Una serie de problemas están por separarlos y poner en riesgo, no solo su amor, sino incluso su vida.
1. Nuestras Nuevas Vidas

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
LA HISTORIA ® SAKURA_TRC  
SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, etc.  
CONTINUACIÓN DE "MI REGRESO"**

**-=- QUÉDATE A MI LADO -=-**

**Capitulo 1 "NUESTRAS NUEVAS VIDAS"**

Una pelirrosa se sentó en la orilla de la cama, una picara sonrisa adorno su rostro al mirar por encima de su hombro, los jades fijaron su atención en el hombre que aun dormía. Cabello negro, piel blanca y un cuerpo exquisito, producto del duro entrenamiento; pero lo mejor de todo, es que solo le pertenecía a ella. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando una mano comenzó a acariciar su espalda. La sonrisa de la chica se ensancho al notar que el cuerpo del muchacho se levantaba aun con los ojos cerrados; los fornidos brazos rodearon su cintura y los traviesos labios comenzaron a besar su cuello.

- ¿A dónde tan temprano? –el tono posesivo del chico le parecía muy sensual por las mañanas.

- Tengo que ir a la tienda –las caricias estaban surtiendo efecto en ella, haciéndola perder la cordura.

- ¿Para?

- Anoche me di cuenta que nos quedamos sin provisiones y si quieres desayunar –soltó un suspiro al sentir los dientes de él en su hombro– tu dichosos tomates tengo que ir a comprar más.

- Te propongo algo… –dijo recargando su barbilla en el hombre de la chica– Si te quedas en la cama un rato más… hoy no comeré tomates –ronroneo sensualmente en su oído provocándole un ligero estremecimiento.

El tenía tanto poder sobre ella y lo sabía, pero lo que nunca admitiría era que estaba en iguales condiciones. Ella era su mundo, su razón de ser y vivir, era todo para él.

- Acepto pero solo será un rato, no quiero que Tsunade-sama… –lo ultimo lo soltó en un suspiro consecuencia de las caricias del moreno– me regañe por llegar tarde.

- Eres su alumna favorita –continuo lamiendo su cuello y subió para morder su oreja – no creo que sea tan mala contigo, Sa-ku-ra.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! –los suspiros se volvieron pequeños gemidos, la pelirrosa no aguato más y si giro para besar los labios del ojinegro, hambrienta de más.

- ¡Haruno Sakura! –el grito retumbo por todo el hospital – Llegas tarde por enésima vez en este mes.

La ojijade se encogió temerosa y apenada– Lo siento Tsunade-sama, mi despertador se descompuso.

- Si, claro, échale la culpa al aparatejo ese –gruño despectivamente la rubia– Si vuelves a llegar tarde una sola vez más, mandare al Uchiha a una misión fuera de la aldea por seis meses –grito directo a la cara de la pelirrosa, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados y los dientes bien apretados.

- Pero…

- Ponte a trabajar –siseo molesta la Hokage.

- Si Tsunade-sama –en un segundo Sakura desapareció de la vista de la mujer.

- Hay frentona, trate de cubrirte lo más que pude, pero la Hokage se dio cuenta.

- Gracias Ino.

- ¿Y ahora que fue? Sasuke te volvió a seducir al intentar salir de la cama.

Sakura bajo el rostro derrotada – Si, le dije que solo un ratito, pero…

- Debió ser MUY BUENO para que te hiciera llegar tarde casi dos horas –comento con picardía la rubia.

- Cerda, tu ni casada cambias.

Ino soltó una sonora carcajada – Solo tengo que decirte que al casarme he conocido un mundo repleto de diversidad.

- Guárdate tus cochinadas para tu marido –la pelirrrosa rodo los ojos y negó con la cabeza – No se como Sai puede aguantarte.

- Pues lo hace y muy bien –el doble sentido del comentario no paso desapercibido por Sakura.

- Basta, tengo mucho trabajo, adiós –se despidió de su amiga en cuanto llegaron a la puerta de su consultorio.

La ojijade se tiro en la silla frente al escritorio, el papeleo de sus pacientes se le había acumulado creando montañas. Suspiro hondo y profundo, y tomo el primer historial médico.

Habían pasado tres años desde su regreso de Suna, encontrarse con que Sasuke había regresado a la aldea y su lucha contra Kido. Su mundo cambio radicalmente y habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo. Y ahora todo estaba tan tranquilo, que era aburrido.

_Ino y Sai ya tenían dos años de haberse casado y eran sumamente felices. El pelinegro al no tener apellido, adopto el del clan Yamanaka. Esto hizo muy feliz a Inoichi; ya que el nombre de su clan no solo perduraría, sino que ganaba como hijo al mejor capitán de la raíz ANBU._

_En la boda hubo de lo mejor, flores y lujo por doquier, en una sola palabra majestuosa. Las madrinas no pudieron ser otras que Hinata, Tenten, Temari y Sakura; todas las amigas más cercanas de la novia. Con los padrinos hubo un poco de problemas, Ino definitivamente quería que fueran sus compañeros y maestro de equipo. Pero Sai quería a los suyos, ya que los consideraba sus únicos amigos, especialmente por adoptarlo como un miembro más a pesar de sus diferencias del principio. El debate que termino dos a dos, aunque la pelea fue tan acalorada, que más de la mitad del clan temió que la ira de la rubia los consumiera a ellos también. Shikamaru, Chouji, Naruto y Sasuke terminaron compartiendo la alegría de los novios, desde primera fila. _

_Aunque Sai no sabía demostrar sus sentimientos y no era muy bueno interpretando los ajenos; Ino se hizo cargo de enseñarle sobre los sentimientos y sus formas de expresarlos, dándole un GRAN resultado. Una pequeña de cabello negro, ojos tan azules como el profundo mar y piel casi tan blanca como la nieve; sencillamente una bebe hermosa._

- Haruno-san –la voz de la de la enfermera la sacó de sus recuerdos– Tenemos una emergencia.

Inmediatamente la pelirrosa se levanto de su asiento y salio corriendo tras la mujer. En el camino Sakura se iba agarrando el cabello en una cola baja y pensando que podría ser tan urgente para llamarla. En cuanto llego a la sala de urgencias supo la razón, un escuadrón ANBU completo llegaba malherido.

- No puede ser –murmuro apenas audible.

- Haruno-san, por aquí –llamo la enfermera– El equipo medico ANBU esta muy ocupado con el resto de los shinobis, además él pidió por usted.

La pelirrosa la miro sin entender y un terror embargo su corazón– ¿El me solicito?

- Si, el herido –tomo por el brazo a al ojijade y la condujo hasta una habitación alejada, en cuanto Sakura entro, la puerta se cerro detrás de ella.

- ¿Quién? –alcanzo a escuchar la voz bajo la mascara, no necesitaba ver el rostro, ya sabía quien era. Rápidamente removió la mascara para auxiliarlo.

- Sai… –dijo en un murmullo adolorido – ¿Qué paso?

- Feita… fue muy rápido, apenas pudimos huir… fue como si peleáramos contra el aire.

- Kido… –un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la kunoichi.

- No, era mucho más rápido… y fuerte.

- Calla, guarda fuerzas –ordeno Sakura entre lagrimas.

- Era lo único que quería advertirte –tosió un poco de sangre, acontecimiento que asusto más a la medic-nin– Ocúpate de los demás, están peor que yo.

- No me importa Sai, tu… tu… tu eres mi amigo, no voy a dejarte –las gotas saladas no le permitían ver bien, atino a limpiarlas con su antebrazo – Además si algo te pasa mientras estoy de guardia la cerda me mataría –bromeo para ganar fuerza y valor mientras lo revisaba.

- Shannaro tenemos que hacer algo y rápido –interrumpió desesperada su inner.

- Si lo se, lo se, pero esta perdiendo mucha sangre –con sus manos envueltas en chakra checaba el interior del cuerpo de su amigo– Tiene hemorragias internas y no puedo pararlas.

- Ponle una transfusión, inyéctale algo.

- Cállate no me dejas pensar –la pelirrosa no se había dado cuenta que parte de su conversación la había hecho en voz alta.

- Siempre pensé que estaba loca, feita, pero esto es el colmo.

- Lo siento Sai –miro al ANBU directo a los ojos, su pulso estaba muy bajo, mala señal.

- Haz algo maldita sea Sakura, eres la mejor medic-nin que existe, tienes que salvar a tu amigo –le grito su inner.

La desesperación invadió su cerebro, el miedo corría por sus venas y una angustia apreso su corazón. Sintió como una gran cantidad de chakra trataba de salir de su cuerpo. Después de eso, no supo lo que sucedió.

- ¿Qué paso? –la voz masculina llego como un sonido muy lejano.

- No sabemos Uchiha-san, ella entro a atender al capitán ANBU que llego muy malherido, unos minutos después sentimos una gran emanación de chakra y Haruno-san salio de la habitación para luego desmayarse –la mujer temía por la reacción del hombre frente a ella– Entramos a la habitación y el capitán estaba totalmente curado.

- Sasuke-kun… –balbuceo buscándolo con la mano.

- Llame a la Hokage –ordeno secamente el moreno, en cuanto la enfermera estuvo fuera, se acerco a la cama donde descansaba Sakura.

- Sasuke-kun… –volvió a llamarlo.

- Aquí estoy –tomo la mano de la pelirrosa– ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

- No lo se, solo recuerdo que estaba en mi consultorio, me llamaron para atender urgencias y… –contesto tomándose la cabeza con su mano libre– ¿Y Sai? ¿Cómo esta él?

- ¿Qué importa él ahora?

- Por favor Sasuke-kun, quiero saber si el… esta vivo.

- Tsk, el esta mejor que tu, te lo aseguro.

- Pero… el tuvo un paro respiratorio y su pulso era casi inexistente.

- La enfermera me dijo que lo salvaste y luego te desmayaste.

Sakura trato de sentarse pero le fue imposible, como consecuencia se tiro de lleno nuevamente– Siento que no tengo ni una gota de chakra.

- Es por lo mismo, sanaste casi por completo a Sai usando todo tu chakra –explico malhumorado Sasuke.

- Me siento cansada y con mucho sueño –dijo la pelirrosa parpadeando, tratando de mantenerse despierta.

- Duérmete, aquí estaré –el ojinegro la ayudo a acomodarse, recontándola de lado, el aprovecho el espacio y se acostó frente a ella. Mirando fijamente los ojos jades que se cerraban lentamente.

Unos fuertes y rápidos pasos se aproximaban a la habitación, Sasuke se levanto de la cama en un movimiento sigiloso.

- ¿Ya despertó? –pregunto la fuerte voz de una mujer.

- Si, pero volvió a quedarse dormida –informo secamente.

- ¿Qué te dijo?

Sasuke miro el cuerpo de Sakura, casi inmóvil; sino fuera por el casi imperceptible movimiento de la respiración, podrían decir que estaba muerta. Pensamiento que el Uchiha alejo de su mente en cuanto apareció.

- Buenos días –saludo con una sonrisa mientras unos fuertes brazos rodeaban su cintura.

- Hmm –"expreso" el hombre tras ella, pegando su rostro a la espalda desnuda de la chica.

- Podrías saludarme como la gente normal por lo menos una vez en tu vida Uchiha Sasuke –reprendió divertida la pelirrosa.

- Tú lo has dicho, podría, pero no quiero ser como los demás –murmuro contra la piel el moreno– Haruno Sakura.

Sakura se dio media vuelta y se acurruco en el pecho de Sasuke– ¿Vas a ir a entrenar con Naruto y los demás?

- Estoy decidiendo entre ir y quedarme aquí contigo –ronroneo en la oreja de la chica.

- Entonces será ir a entrenar –decidió por él mientras se escabullía del abrazo posesivo– Tengo una consulta temprano.

- Pero Tsunade dijo que debías descansar por lo menos dos semanas, y apenas llevas una –regaño sentándose en la cama y con un gesto bastante molesto.

- Ya me siento bien, además no fue para tanto.

- ¿Qué no fue tanto? –Sasuke se levanto de la cama y su ceño se frunció demostrando lo enojado que estaba– Te desmayaste, no tenías prácticamente nada de chakra, estuviste tres días inconsciente. ¿Qué más tiene que pasar para que digas que estuviste a punto de morir?

- No hagas un tormenta en un vaso de agua –contraataco la pelirrosa levantándose y poniendo las manos en su cintura.

Sasuke rodeo la cama y enfrento a la chica de frente– Tu tampoco hagas una tormenta Sakura, alguien más puede atender a tus pacientes.

- No puedo dejar en manos de cualquiera la atención médica de la hermana del Kazekage y esposa de uno de mis mejores amigos.

- Bien, pues has lo que quieras –grito el ojinegro y salio de la habitación azotando la puerta tras de si.

- ¡Shannaro, no debería hacernos enojar tanto! –reclamo la inner de Sakura.

La ojijade suspiro– No puede evitarlo, pero lo que me alegra es que se preocupa por mi –rió bajito.

- ¿Vas a ir con Temari o te vas a quedar aquí dando saltitos como loca?

- Ya voy –abrió uno sus cajones y saco ropa, después de pensarlo bien se metió al baño para vestirse.

- Sabes… ahora que lo pienso la oferta de Sasuke-kun no era tan mala.

Sakura frunció el ceño– Ya cállate, me hartas.

Minutos después se veía a una pelirrosa brincando de tejado en tejado. Eso no solo le ahorraba tiempo, sino le ayudaba a despejar su mente. Sus ojos se distrajeron un momento mirando todo a su alrededor, tal vez su pequeña aldea había cambiado, y había sufrido inimaginables ataques; pero la gente seguía siendo amable y cordial.

- Si sigues soñando despierta te estamparas contra un poste.

El comentario de su querido inner la hizo rodar los ojos– A veces creo que debería suprimirte de mi consciente.

- ¡No puedes vivir sin mi! –comento arrogante la otra Sakura.

- No puedo vivir sin Sasuke-kun o mis amigos, pero de ti algún día me desharé.

- Si, claro sigue soñando –su inner momio la mano restándole importancia al comentario de Sakura– Además si no te apresuras llegaras tarde con Temari.

_Poco después de la boda de Tenten y Neji, llego el turno de la "alianza" entre Sunagakure y Konohagakure. Shikamaru pasaba mucho tiempo organizando los exámenes chuunin, ya fuera en la aldea o en el extranjero. Casualmente Temari era la embajadora "voluntaria" por parte de la aldea de Suna, por lo que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos._

_La mejor parte fue cuando Shikamaru le pidió ayuda a la pelirrosa para pedir al Kazekage la mano de su querida hermana. Sakura con gusto acompaño a su amigo hasta Suna, solo para asegurarse que el heredero de los Nara no muriera a manos del jefe de la aldea aliada. Y a pesar de la idea de entregar a Temari no le agrado mucho a Gaara, no tuvo más opción que separarse de la rubia y dejarla ir a vivir a Konoha._

_La boda fue sencilla, pero custodiada por los mejores shinobis de la arena y de la hoja, debido a la asistencia de los Kayes. La fiesta se celebro a las orillas del bosque propiedad de los Nara, todos asistieron vestidos en tonalidades crea, beige o arena; como tributo a Suna._

_Gaara se aseguro de dejarle en claro al novia que debía cuidar muy bien de Temari y hacerla feliz. El joven estratega a pesar de siempre responder que todo era problemático, juro que la rubia estaría siempre antes que cualquier cosa en el mundo._

- Lamento llegar tarde Temari –dijo entrando al consultorio.

- No te preocupes Sakura, yo también acabo de llegar.

- ¿Puedo preguntar la causa? –los jades brillaron con picardía, arrancando una sonrisa a la rubia.

- Ya sabes como es Shikamaru, no me deja salir de la casa sin compañía.

- Es que quiere pasar el mayor tiempo posible con sus amados problemas –explicó Sakura abrazando cariñosamente a Temari– Es eso o el temor de enfrentarse al Kazekage si algo te pasa.

La rubia se separo y le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro a su amiga– Que mala eres.

- Lo se y me encanta –arrugo la nariz y sonrió para luego ayudar a la mujer de coletas a subir a la camilla– ¿Y porque no esta por aquí Nara-sama?

- Tenía que ir a la Torre de la Hokage.

- ¿Nuevas misiones?

- Creo que han tenido problemas para llenar el vacío que dejaste –suspiro Temari descubriéndose el vientre– Además están preocupados por que no encuentran a quienes atacaron al escuadrón ANBU.

- Mmm, nunca habrá quien me reemplace.

- ¿No has pensado en regresar al equipo ANBU especial?

Sakura acerco una maquina y la coloco al lado de la camilla– Si, a veces, pero no creo que a Sasuke-kun le guste la idea –se sentó en una silla y saco un bote que froto con ambas manos– Últimamente se ha vuelto muy… sobre protector –una gotita escurrió por la sien de ambas chicas– Oh, mira, por fin se dejo ver.

- ¿Qué es Sakura, niña o niño?

- Hum –se quejo en murmullos la pelirrosa– Me temo que vas a tener que batallar con otro flojo Temari.

- ¿Es niño?

- Hn, Shikamaru va a estar muy feliz.

- Lo siento por Gaara –sonrió divertida la rubia– Va a tener que esperar, el quería una sobrina.

En otro lado lejos de la aldea, se disputaba una batalla épica…

- Dobe.

- Teme.

- ¿No los vas a detener Kakashi-senpai?

- Nah, déjalos, ya se cansaran –respuesta incorrecta.

Sai solo se agacho y un shuriken se enterró en el preciado Iccha Iccha edición de lujo. Pero el aura negra que desprendía el peligris y el estar mostrando su sharingan no detuvo la pelea. Kakashi se arremango la playera y camino como un depredador contra sus ex alumnos.

- ¡Es tu culpa teme!

- Claro que no dobe –a Sai le salio una gatito en la nuca al oír que sus compañeros seguían discutiendo– Si no hubieras arrojado ese entupido shuriken no estaríamos aquí.

- No debiste esquivarlo –señalo acusadoramente el rubio.

- Créeme, no fue difícil hacerlo –una sonrisa arrogante delineo los labios del moreno – Usuratonkachi.

- Argh, eres un…

- Basta, estoy harto de sus peleas –Kakashi había perdido todo rastro de paciencia– No se como Sakura y Sai los soportan.

- Fácil –interrumpió el ANBU– los ignoramos –aclaro tranquilamente, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de sus dos compañeros.

Ante la escena, había un gran número de espectadores, y como no, si estaban en la entrada del hospital. Todos veían asombrados al cuarteto de hombres, tres de ellos bastante heridos; con ropas quemadas y múltiples cortadas en el cuerpo y bastantes hematomas.

- Kakashi… san –llamo su atención una enfermera, el hombre la miro tranquilamente y formo una sonrisa bajo su máscara– Uno de los médicos los atenderán en cuanto pasen por aquí –dijo la chica señalando un cubículo apartado de la zona de urgencias.

- Gracias...

- Que venga Sakura –ordeno Sasuke tomando rumbo a la habitación señalada por la enfermera, quien se retiro en busca de la doctora.

- Deberías pedir las cosas por favor, teme.

- Hmp.

- Yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, nos vemos luego –el pintor sonrió falsamente y desapareció en un torbellino de tinta.

- Sai, espera… –el peligris se quedo con la mano estirada, tratando de detener al chico.

En ese mismo instante se oyó la puerta abrir dejando ver a la dueña de los jades, sumamente molesta.

- ¿Y ahora que paso?

- Fue culpa del teme –se defendió inmediatamente Naruto, escondiéndose tras su ex sensei.

- Tsk, claro que no y no seas tan cobarde dobe.

- No me digas así teme.

- Yo te digo como yo quiera… usuratonkachi.

- Argh –Naruto hizo el intento de arrojarse contra su compañero..

- Silencio –grito Kakashi ya fuera de si.

Los tres shinobis miraron sorprendidos como su maestro se sobaba las sienes – Bien no importa quien haya sido, primero atenderé a Kakashi para que pueda irse a descansar –hizo una breve pausa para buscar la aprobación de su maestro, quien solo asintió agradecido– Luego ya veremos quien sigue.

- Hmp.

- Claro Sakura-chan, nosotros esperamos afuera –el rubio salio casi de puntitas, no quería hacer ruido, no fuera que el peligris se enojara… más.

Sasuke siguió a su amigo, pero no por idea propia, sino por la mirada "sugestiva" que le otorgaba la pelirrosa.

Ya afuera del consultorio el rubio se tiro literalmente en una silla para esperar a ser atendido.

- Creo que esta vez Kakashi-sensei se enojo.

- ¿En que te diste cuenta? –Sasuke miro de reojo al rubio– ¿En el katon que nos arrojo, cuando casi nos alcanza con el chidori o en el grito de hace un momento? –la ironía en la voz del ojinegro era sumamente evidente..

Pero siendo Naruto, no se dio cuenta ya que se puso a pensar en cual de los momentos fue que creyó que su ex sensei se había enojado. El Uchiha suspiro cansado y le propino un golpe en la cabeza, sacándolo de su profunda meditación– Auch, ¿Por qué me pegas Sasuke?

- Para ver si tus neuronas reaccionan.

- Eres un…

- Me saludas a Anko y le dices que pronto será la revisión del cuerpo ANBU –se oyó la voz de Sakura mientras se abría la puerta del consultorio y salio primero el peligris – Y ella no podra escaparse esta vez.

- Yo le doy tu saludo y tu recado –Kakashi se despidió con la mano en alto y se retiro del lugar.

- Pasen los dos –invito a sus compañeros– Solo espero que no le hayan hecho nada a Sai –ninguno de los dos hablo, los jades rodaron ante la actitud infantil de ambos jóvenes– ¿Dónde te duele Naruto?

- Mejor dicho que no me duele –dijo frotándose la cabeza y dirigiendo una mirada enojada hacia su "mejor amigo".

Sasuke trono la lengua en respuesta– Tsk, pareces un bebe llorón.

- Yo no voy a aguantar sus peleas –la tenebrosa voz de Sakura detuvo el conato de pleito– Te voy a curar y te mandare unos analgésicos para el dolor– Mañana podrán seguir con sus discusiones –sentencio con la mirada a ambos amigos.

Curar las heridas no le llevo mucho tiempo, en cuanto termino despidió a su amigo con una alegre sonrisa.

Sasuke se mantenía recargado en la pared junto a la puerta en lo que Sakura terminaba el papeleo– Listo, vámonos –anuncio acomodando los papeles y poniendo los expedientes en uno de sus brazos.

El moreno abrió la puerta cediéndole el paso, ella hecho un ultimo vistazo por si dejaba algo atrás. En cuanto termino de escanear el consultorio paso por debajo del brazo de su novio y juntos abandonaron el hospital.

Durante la caminata de regreso a casa, Sakura le platicaba al ojinegro como había estado muy aburrida en el hospital, de pronto en su camino se encontraron con Hinata y Naruto, que salían del Ichiraku Ramen.

Los cuatro caminaron juntos a pesar de las protestas de los varones.

- Últimamente no he visto a nadie del equipo Kurenai en el hospital, ¿no han salido de misión Hinata?

- Si afortunadamente ninguno ha salido herido –respondió alegre la ojiperla.

- No es suerte amiga –la pelirrosa paso un brazo por los hombros de la pelinegra y sonrió– Es que Kiba y Shino son muy buenos y saben trabajar en equipo –miro de reojo y acusadoramente a Naruto y Sasuke.

Hinata rió bajito y siguió con la platica.

_Naruto y Hinata tenían año y medio de haberse casado, aunque seguían comportándose como cuando eran novios. Cuando llego el momento, el rubio tuvo miedo que le negaran la mano para casarse con la heredera del clan Hyuuga, afortunadamente no fue así. Después de haber salvado a la aldea, no una sino dos veces; Naruto se gano el respeto de todos, incluyendo al patriarca del clan de su novia. Por lo que la relación con la chica siempre fue bien vista por Hiashi, quien gustosamente otorgo su permisión y bendición cuando el ojiazul, en compañía de Jiraiya, pidio la mano de Hinata en matrimonio._

_Días después del día más angustiado de su vida, Naruto tomo la misión más difícil de su vida… convencer a Sasuke que fuera su padrino de bodas. Ambas parejas cenaron juntas en el Ichiraku Ramen don el rubio se armo de valor para empezar la labor de convencimiento. El moreno no comprendía el porque Naruto se veía tan nervioso, parecía que había intercambiado personalidad con la Hyuuga, quien platicaba amenamente con Sakura. No fue hasta que Sasuke encaro a Naruto, que en un chillido pidio que fuera su padrino. El silencio rodeo al grupo. Todos trataban de procesar la petición hecha, hasta que Sakura soltó una risotada y el rubio se puso tan rojo como Hinata en antaño; a quien le escurrió una gotita en la sien. Sasuke simplemente sonrió arrogante y negó con la cabeza por las tonterías que hacia su amigo._

_La boda fue el evento más sonado de la aldea. La joven heredera del clan Hyuuga se uniría en matrimonio con el candidato más fuerte al puesto de Hokage. La pelinegra, ayudada de su familia y amigas, preparo todo y es que la celebración fue enorme ya que, prácticamente toda la aldea quería asistir para felicitar a la joven pareja. Al final las madrinas fueron el grupo de amigas, como en todas las bodas. Y el grupo de padrinos fueron Sasuke, Sai, Kakashi, Yamato y Neji._

- Oye teme –llamo el rubio la atención de su amigo.

- Hn.

- ¿Y ustedes para cuando?

Sasuke enarco una ceja extañado– ¿Para cuando que? –pregunto sin entender.

- ¿Para cuando le vas a pedir a Sakura-chan que se case contigo? –pregunto bajito Naruto tratando de que su amiga no escuchara.

- No lo se, así estamos bien.

El Uzumaki frunció el ceño– ¿Tú crees que ella esta bien ASÍ? Todas las chicas sueñan con casarse de blanco con el amor de su vida, y ese eres tú para Sakura-chan, ¿o no? –el ojiazul levanto un poco la voz pero las chicas, unos pasos adelante, no escucharon por sus risas.

- Dobe –reclamo Sasuke entre dientes– Ella ya se caso, cumplio su sueño, como tu dices, pero no fue conmigo –dijo lo ultimo en un susurro pero Naruto no logro percibir un cierto tono dolido y molesto.

- Bien, entonces espero verlos pronto, Hinata –la pelirrosa sonrió y le dio un abrazo a su amiga– pero que no sea en el hospital –sentencio contra su compañero de equipo y luego sonrió– Cuídala Naruto, que tengan bonita noche.

- Claro Sakura-chan, te lo prometo.

Las dos parejas se despidieron y tomaron sus respectivos caminos a casa.

- ¿De que hablaron Naruto y tu? –pregunto curiosa Sakura.

- De nada importante –expreso cortante Sasuke sin siquiera mirarla.

Sakura sintió que su corazón se oprimía, había alcanzado a escuchar la última parte de la conversación y ahora estaba convencida de que su relación con Sasuke se quedaría estancada en un noviazgo.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* Continuara *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Hola amigas, después de mucho tiempo (jojo, lo siento mucho) regreso con la continuación de Mi Regreso, que como podrán ver, tiene otro titulo. Este capitulo fue como una introducción aunque no cuento TOOOODO, pero si gran parte de lo que paso. Las cosas entre Sakura y Sasuke no serán color de rosa, más bien serán negras. ¿Qué pasara? ¿Permanecerán juntos o su relación se romperá? Pues todavía estoy pensándolo, no es cierto, ya se por lo menos q va a pasar en los siguientes 3 capítulos y lo bueno de esta historia es que no será TAN larga como la otra.

Gracias por su espera y espero que esto les agrade.

**Feliz Año Nuevo**


	2. De Shinobis a ¿Niñeros?

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
LA HISTORIA ® SAKURA_TRC  
SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, etc.  
CONTINUACIÓN DE "MI REGRESO"**

**-=- QUÉDATE A MI LADO -=-**

**Capitulo 2 "DE SHINOBIS A… ¿NIÑEROS?"**

Sasuke llevaba días portándose distante y Sakura cada vez perdía un poco más de paciencia, hasta que, como buena bomba de tiempo, exploto.

- ¿Qué demonios te sucede Uchiha? –grito la pelirrosa cimbrando por completo la casa.

- No me grites Haruno –advirtió Sasuke apuntándole con el dedo amenazadoramente, pero la mirada furiosa y cristalina de Sakura despertaron un sentimiento de culpa– No estoy de humor sí.

- Pues ni hoy ni los últimos días –se quejo la chica cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda – Si tan solo me dijeras que te molesta.

- N es nada, por lo menos de importancia –contesto en un murmullo saliendo de la habitación.

Sakura sintió una puñalada más en el corazón y lo que empeoro su estado de ánimo, fue sentir como el chakra de Sasuke se alteraba. Hizo el intento de detenerlo pero al llegar a la puerta de su habitación, él ya o estaba. Se recargo en el marco de la puerta y se dejo caer lentamente hasta el suelo.

En el punto de reunión del equipo Kakashi, se veía a tres de los cinco miembros, esperando a su capitán.

- ¡Qué raro que Sakura-chan llegue tarde! –exclamo el rubio en voz alta, tratando de obtener información de su amigo.

Pero Sasuke ignoraba olímpicamente a Naruto.

- Seguro tuvo cosas que hacer, no debe preocuparte – interpelo Sai con una sonrisa sincera – Aunque si tan preocupado etas… puedo ir a buscarla –estaba por partir, cuando el moreno lo tomo por la chaqueta y lo detuvo de una manera violenta.

- No hace falta –señalo con la cabeza el camino a su derecha, por donde venía la pelirrosa platicando amenamente con su ex sensei.

Incluso estando a unos metros se lograba escuchar la risa claramente divertida de la chica.

- Y cuando saque el pastel estaba todo quemado, me dio mucho coraje, pero aprendí a no quedarme dormida cuando hago un pastel.

Una sonrisa paternal y una caricia en la rosa cabeza dada por el peligris le arranco una tierna sonrisa a Sakura, y también a los demás testigos, menos a Sasuke– Bien, pues espero probar un pastel tuyo pronto, pero que no sea quemado.

- Te lo prometo, solo dame unos días para comprar los ingredientes y te hago uno.

- Yo también quiero uno Sakura-chan.

- Y si no es problema, yo creo que a mi bonita le gustaría probar uno también.

- Esta bien hare uno enorme –apunto sonriente la pelirrosa.

- Entonces deja de ser shinobi y pon una pastelería –intervino Sasuke la conversación con un deje de sarcasmo haciendo enojar a la ojijade.

- Pues no sería mala idea –dijo Naruto sin entender el sentido de las palabras– Si lo haces en m tendrás un cliente seguro Sakura.

Sakura quito su semblante enojado y le regalo una sonrisa sincera a su despistado amigo– Si Naruto, GRACIAS POR TU APOYO.

- ¿Cuál es nuestra misión Kakashi-senpai? –Sai pregunto rápidamente para evitar la inminente tormenta.

Una sonrisa nerviosa y una gotita en la nunca del ojigris le dio mala espina a los integrantes del equipo– Saben que no importa el rango de una misión ¿verdad? –dijo buscando la aprobación de sus subordinados, la cual nunca apareció – Bueno pues verán, la Hokage ha solicitado su apoyo en una misión aquí en la aldea.

- Al grano Kakashi –hablo cortante el Uchiha.

- Tsunade-sama les explicara los detalles de la misión en su despacho –miro al cielo como si hubiera algo de importancia. Naruto y Sakura siguieron la mirada de su capitán y solo oyeron – Tienen que ir a verla ahora – y un PUFF con una nube de humo, significado que su maestro había huido.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento –fue el pensamiento general de los jóvenes.

- ¿Nos vamos? A Tsunade-sama no le gusta que la hagan esperar –invito Sakura dando el ejemplo caminando.

Sai y la pelirrosa se adelantaron. El ANBU le iba platicando a su amiga como le iba siendo papa y lo difícil que era correr tras su pequeña hija.

- Jamás pensé que los bebes tuvieran tanta energía –hizo una ademán de cansancio– no entiendo como cuando llego a casa Sango –dijo refiriéndose a su hija– aun tiene ganas de jugar y mucho menos entiendo cómo es que mi hermosa esposa le sigue el paso.

- Sai, aun te falta mucho por aprender y descubrir, un hijo es una caja de sorpresas y alegrías.

- Ni que lo digas, la otra noche pensamos que ya estaba dormida, Ino se quería divertir un rato –el doble sentido era obvio para la ojijade– y de repente Sango comenzó a llorar –la sonora carcajada de Sakura saco una gotita en la sien del chico– No es gracioso feita.

- Claro que lo es –contesto quitándose una lagrima de su ojo jade– Cuando se es padre –hacia pausas para recuperar el aire– Se tiene poco tiempo libre o por lo menos eso decían mis padres –su sonrisa se borro al recordar a los fallecidos.

Sai que había aprendido a interpretar los sentimientos sonrió nostálgico. Ya tenía mucha práctica en eso de los sentimientos, y es que era Ino quien le daba mucho trabajo en ese tema– Cuando terminemos de hablar con la Hokage, ¿quieres ir a comprar un helado?

La pelirrosa sonrió enternecida por el intento de su amigo para levantarle el ánimo– Siempre y cuando no haya problemas con la cerda…

- No te preocupes, con que le lleve un litro de helado todo estará bien.

- Entonces con mucho gusto acepto tu invitación.

Tanta cercanía e intercambio de sonrisas comenzaban a molestar a Sasuke. Estaba a punto de interrumpir la conversación cuando…

- Sasuke-san –un grito demasiado agudo casi les rompe los tímpanos a los integrantes del equipo Kakashi– No puedo creerlo, no esperaba encontrarte aquí.

Sakura, Sai y Naruto estaban sumamente desconcertados y su estado se altero más cuando tres jóvenes aparecieron jadeantes y exhaustos atrás de la joven. La primera chica era una hermosa joven, más o menos de la edad de ellos. Cabello largo hasta por debajo de la cintura de color anaranjado, ojos ligeramente rasgados y de un hermoso azul claro.

- Bue-bue-buenos días –trato de articular la otra chica en medio de las bocanadas de aire que jalaba para recuperar el aliento.

Los amigos que miraban atónitos respondieron entre murmullos– Buenos días.

- ¿Son tus amigos Sasuke-san? –pregunto mirando despectivamente al resto de los jóvenes, especialmente mal a la pelirrosa.

El moreno suspiro cansado– No Risa, son mis compañeros.

- Y sus amigos también –aclaro sonriente Naruto– ¿Y tú eres…?

- Me llamo Terumi Risa, mucho gusto –saludo con una sonrisa claramente fingida– Vengo de Kirigakure.

- Risa-chan que bonito nombre, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, futuro Hokage y mejor amigo de Sasuke –comentario que hizo gruñir al moreno.

- Haruno Sakura –se presento secamente.

- Sai –dijo el ANBU con una fingida sonrisa– ¿o debería decir Yamanaka Sai? –pregunto dudoso a su amiga.

- Déjalo en Sai –rodo los ojos y se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos, como si le diera un dolor d cabeza– Con oír a la cerda gritar a todo pulmón su apellido es más que suficiente.

- Que mala eres bruja fea.

Una sonora carcajada interrumpió a los amigos– Lo siento, pero… ¡cómo puedes permitir que te hablen así! –comento Risa.

- Es un apodo que demuestra mi cariño por Sakura –señalo inocentemente el ANBU.

- Pues qué bien le queda.

- No me ayudes Sai, no me ayudes.

- ¿Qué asunto tienes en Konoha Risa? –cuestiono Sasuke impidiendo cualquier otra conversación.

- ¡Ah, es cierto! –la chica le sonrió coqueta – Puedes decirme donde está la Torre de la Hokage, o mejor aun… podrías llevarme.

- Puedes seguirnos –el moreno ignoro los coqueteos de Risa y le dio la espalda– Vamos para allá.

- ¡Qué suerte tengo! –chillo emocionada provocando un estremecimiento a todos por lo agudo de su voz.

Naruto y Sai caminaban cada uno a un costado de la pelirrosa, muy callados y atentos a la actitud que mostraba Sasuke con la desconocida. De cierto modo a los compañeros originales del equipo 7 les recordaba a la forma en que trataba a Sakura los primeros días, fría, desinteresadamente y distante, prácticamente ignorándola.

- Sakura-chan… –susurro el rubio cerca del oído de la chica.

- ¿Qué sucede Naruto?

- ¿Conoces a esa chica?

- No, ¿y tú? –el ojiazul negó fervientemente con la cabeza, para luego ambos amigos, fijar la mirada en Sai.

- No me miren a mí, si ustedes no la conocen yo menos, no es como si el Uchiha anduviera presentándome a sus conquistas –comentario que hizo hervir la sangre de Sakura.

Naruto se dio cuenta que el cabello de su amiga dejaba de ser rosado para teñirse de negro desde las puntas– Sakura-chan, tu cabello –dijo señalándolo temerosamente– Creo que deberías calmarte.

- Argh –gruño la oji jade – Me adelanto, los veo en el despacho de Tsunade-sama –informo para desaparecer en medio de un torbellino de pétalos de cerezo.

Nada de lo ocurrido paso desapercibido para Sasuke, quien se detuvo y miro interrogante a su amigo rubio– ¿A dónde fue?

- Se adelanto a la Torre.

- Tsk –trono la lengua el moreno.

Momentos más tarde, el equipo Kakashi tocaba la puerta del despacho de la Hokage anunciando su llegada.

- Adelante –se escucho tras la puerta, en cuanto los tres varones entraron la rubia enarco una ceja– Los quería ver a todos… ¿Dónde está Sakura? –lo mismo se preguntaba Sasuke, ya que se había dado cuenta que no estaba en el lugar incluso antes de entrar.

Naruto y Sai comenzaban a sudar frio, ya que, según ella, llegaría antes. Por lo que no sabían que contestar hasta que la voz, en un grito, de la pelirrosa se escucho desde el pasillo.

- Si no te haces a un lado te juro que te arrepentirás –amenaza que Sakura siempre cumplía, por lo que el ANBU y el chico kyuubi se movilizaron rápidamente.

En cuanto abrieron se encontraron a Risa custodiando la puerta y Sakura acomodándose un guante.

- Sakura –grito Tsunade– ¿Qué te he dicho de pelear en la Torre? –la ojijade bufo molesto y acto seguido se quito el guante– Ustedes deben venir de la aldea de la niebla –asintieron los jóvenes acompañantes de Risa– Pasen, también necesito hablar con ustedes.

Sakura entro al despacho y se acomodo junto a Sasuke, que le reprendió su conducta con la mirada. A lo que la Haruno solo lo ignoro.

- Mizukage-sama le envía sus más cordiales saludos Hokage-sama –saludo Risa parándose frente al trío de chicos que llegaron con ella– Y me pidió que le entregara esto –extendió un pergamino que tomo y abrió primero Shizune, para luego entregárselo a la rubia.

Tsunade lo leyó rápidamente, manteniendo en suspenso a los presentes– Terumi… Risa –pronuncio lentamente– ¿Sabes porque estás aquí?

- No Mizukage-sama solo me pidió entregarle el documento y luego recibiría ordenes de usted.

- Mmm, ya veo Mei no te dijo nada –Tsunade tomo la típica postura pensativa, codos sobre el escritorio, manos entrelazadas y mentón recargado en las manos– Bien, equipo Kakashi, ustedes serán los maestro del equipo de Risa.

Un silencio mortal se apodero de los presentes, no fue hasta que la idea fue totalmente asimilada, dos de los miembros refutaron– No –gritaron Naruto y Sakura al unísono, lo demás que dijeron era incomprensible.

- Silencio –retumbo la voz de Tsunade acallando los alegatos.

- Pero baa-chan –el reclamo fue callado con un pergamino directo a la cara del rubio.

- ¡Naruto! –Sakura se agacho junto a su amigo para revisar la herida.

- Estoy bien Sakura-chan –la pelirrosa le ayudo a levantarse bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

- Como iba diciendo, enviaron al equipo de Risa para aprender trabajo en equipo.

- ¿Y qué tenemos que ver nosotros? –interrogo Sasuke con un tono de hastió.

- Si me dejaran terminar de hablar, lo sabrían –gruño entre dientes la ojimiel sobándose las sienes– El asunto es, como dejaron muy impresionados a los Kages, Mei quiso probar que tan buenos eran siendo maestros de un equipo que no sabe trabajar en equipo.

- Si mal no recuerdo, la última vez que nos vieron juntos fue cuando peleamos contra Madara ¿no? –pregunto murmurando el rubio a Sakura.

- Hn, y en ese entonces peleamos contra Sasuke-kun, yo creo que la Mizukage nos está confundiendo.

- ¿Puedo continuar? –siseo enojada la Hokage.

- Lo sentimos mucho Tsunade-sama –la ojijade se disculpo mientras su amigo se refugió tras ella.

- Para ya no hacer más larga la conversación, ustedes realizaran misiones juntos, pero como es de suponer no serán de alto rango –aclaro la rubia.

El equipo Kakashi sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba, misiones de rango D, C y si acaso les iba bien, B. Al final morirían de aburrimiento. Pero la idea no afecto al otro equipo, bueno, solo a Risa; aunque era todo lo contrario, ella estaba feliz.

- Tsunade-sama –pidió la palabra Sakura– Ya que seguramente Naruto y los demás pueden hacerlo solos, asumo que puedo atender a mis pacientes en el hospital –Risa mostro una enorme sonrisa por la idea.

- Lo lamento por los enfermos, pero tú también serás parte de esto.

- Pero Tsunade-sama…

- Sakura no intentes zafarte, la Mizukage pidió que entrenaras a la kunoichi… –tomo el pergamino y busco el nombre– ¿Katsumoto Kotori?

- Si –chillo una chica de cabellera azulada y ojos negros– Digo a sus ordenes Hokage-sama.

- Ella va a ser tu maestra, Haruno Sakura –señalo a la malhumorada pelirrosa– Aunque la veas enojada y gruñona es una buena chica y una de mis dos mejores alumnas.

- Mucho gusto Haruno-sama –Kotori hizo una reverencia con una gran sonrisa– Hare mi mejor esfuerzo.

La ojijade suspiro derrotada– El gusto es mío, pero por favor, llámame Sakura, no me gusta tanta formalidad.

- Ahora que ya saben cuál es su misión retírense, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer-la rubia los saco de su oficina con una sola orden.

- Tengo muchas ganas de conocer la aldea –los ojos azules de la chica brillaron con anhelo– ¿Me puedes dar un tour, Sasuke-san?

El moreno rodo los ojos pero no podía negarse, la Hokage se los había ordenado no solo era enseñarles trabajo en equipo, sino servir como sus anfitriones. Aun así le molestaba pensar que serían niñeros. Naruto, como era su costumbre rompió el momento incomodo que empezaba a formarse.

- ¿Qué tal si los llevamos a comer rameen?

- Dirás desayunar dobe.

- Bueno es lo mismo.

- No creo que sea una buena idea Naruto, aun es muy temprano para comer rameen.

- Por eso mismo, como es muy temprano necesitamos mucha energía para enseñarles lo bonita que es nuestra aldea.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de la pelirrosa– Esta bien Naruto, pero tu invitas –dio caminando con las manos entrelazadas a su espalda.

- Oye, pero no me va a alcanzar para llevar la leche a la casa –el rubio corrió tras su amiga y siguieron discutiendo en broma.

Una mirada negra los siguió celosamente– Así eran antes de que regresaras, siempre unidos y cuidándose el uno al otro, no sé qué te extraña tanto.

Sai había cambiado mucho, dejo sus comentarios inoportunos atrás y ahora daba justo en el clavo. Por otro lado, Risa se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de Sasuke, eran claramente celos. Los distinguía porque ella los conocía perfectamente bien.

- Vamos no se queden atrás –grito Naruto levantando la mano en alto.

El resto del equipo de Risa intercambiaron miradas, se encogió de hombros y caminaron tímidamente.

- Sasuke-san… si quieres podemos ir a otro lado –ofreció "sensualmente" Risa.

- Hnn –Sasuke declino la oferta y camino rumbo al Ichikaru Ramen con las manos dentro de las bolsas.

La mañana siguió tranquila, en el desayuno no hubo altercado, ni riñas y mucho menos insultos; cosa extraña para el equipo Kakashi. Tomaron el resto del día de descanso visitando los lugares más populares para los jóvenes en Konoha. Al atardecer les permitieron a los chicos de la niebla retirarse a descansar y les advirtieron que serían duros con ellos en cuanto empezaran el entrenamiento.

Justo a las ocho de la mañana, el equipo Kakashi esperaba a sus nuevos "alumnos". En cuanto estuvieron cerca Naruto corrió hasta ellos– ¿Listos para entrenar duro y hacer unos cuantos rounds de peleas?

- Es una buena idea, sirve para que Sakura te de una buena paliza y que yo me distraiga un rato –apoyo Sai.

- Ja, Sakura-chan no puede contra mí, el futuro Hokage.

- ¿Apostamos? –instigo a pelirrosa con una sonrisa diabólica.

- No sabes que yo estoy contra las apuestas –negó el rubio escondiendo su nerviosismo.

Sakura de un rápido movimiento se coloco al lado de Naruto y paso un brazo por sus hombros– ¿Acaso me tienes miedo Na-ru-to-kun?

La risa, mucho más, nerviosa del shinobi cambio por una divertida– El último en llegar paga el desayuno.

- El que pierda el encuentro –rectifico Sakura.

- Desayunaré gratis –murmuro el oji azul y desapareció en una nube de humo.

- Eso crees –le siguió la pelirrosa desapareciendo en su típico torbellino de pétalos.

Sasuke rodo los ojos, sus compañeros parecían no haber crecido.

- Niños síganme –indico Sai como si trajera un grupo de pequeños preescolares– El campo "especial" de entrenamiento esta por aquí o por lo menos lo que queda de él.

Cuando Sasuke y Sai llegaron con el otro equipo, Naruto y Sakura ya habían empezado su combate, afortunadamente solo usaban kage bunshins y no sus técnicas especiales.

- Rasengan –gritaron varios clones rubios arremetiendo contra los clones pelirrosas que desaparecieron en pequeñas nubes.

- Suiton, Daibakufu no Jutsu –una enorme pared de agua fue el contraataque que arraso con dos tercios de los clones del chico.

- ¿Así entrenan todos los días? –pregunto extasiado uno de los chicos, tenía la cabellera larga color blanco y ojos violetas.

Sasuke frunció el ceo y mantuvo la mirada fija en el par que peleaba, así que Sai fue el que contesto– Solo cuando han pasado dos días y parece que no tenemos misión alguna.

- ¿Son… jounins? –el otro chico también se veía sumamente emocionado, él tenía un parecido asombroso con Kotori, era idéntico a ella.

- Claro –el ANBU estaba muy divertido con el asombro de los jóvenes– ¿Ustedes qué nivel tienen?

- Jounins y somos tan buenos como ellos y cualquiera de ustedes –aclaro enojada Risa si apartar la mirada de la ojijade.

Sasuke sonrió arrogante ante el comentario– Dudo mucho que todos ustedes juntos puedan contra uno solo de nosotros.

- Hum –se quejo la peli anaranjada cruzándose de brazos, el resto de su equipo "rieron" tristeza de la cruda verdad.

- No hables así de nuestros invitados… Sasuke, que te parece si probamos sus fuerzas en un combate de equipos –propuso Sai con una "radiante" sonrisa.

Risa se emociono y ella, si sonrió ampliamente ante la oportunidad de mostrarle al moreno sus habilidades– Aceptamos.

- ¿Estás loca Risa? –alego Kotori girando a la oji azul para verla a los ojos– Ellos son… –no encontraba la palabra para describirlos– extraordinario, son más que jounins.

- Calla Kotori, nosotros también somos extraordinarios y vamos a entrenar con ellos.

- Sakura, Naruto –detuvo el encuentro Sai – Tenemos un nuevo reto –dijo señalando divertido al equipo de Risa.

- ¡Wauuu! Nuevos oponentes, esto era divertido.

- Cállate Naruto, no te emociones demasiado… podrías dejarlos medio muertos –para sorpresa de sus compañeros Sakura fue la que hablo de manera socarrona.

- Ya verás cómo te quito esa sonrisita de la cara kunoichi de quinta –contesto Risa pero el comentario no afecto a la pelirrosa.

Sasuke aprovecho los candentes ánimos para explicar el juego. Se infiltrarían en el bosque y tendrían que cazarse entre todos. Los que "neutralizaran" a más enemigos serían los ganadores. Rápidamente los equipos se separaron y cada uno se organizo como estaban acostumbrados.

- Nos dividiremos, cada uno buscara en una región en cuanto encuentren a uno del equipo de Sasuke-san neutralícenlo –explico Risa– En medio del ataque avisaran a los demás de su localización.

- No creo que eso vaya a funcionar Risa –argullo el ojinegro, pero su superior lo ignoro y retiro para buscar a su verdadero objetivo.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer Kotori? –pregunto su compañero.

La chica se concentro, pensando bien cuáles serían las acciones a seguir– Iremos tras ellos todos juntos, hemos visto de lo que son capaces y por separado no tendríamos oportunidad, creo que es lo mejor Mamoru.

Kotori tenía razón, tan solo un par de minutos después estaban atados en el suelo, forcejeando para liberarse.

Naruto se acuclillo frente a él peli azulado– ¿Y ustedes qué nivel son? ¿Gennins, Chuunins?

- Jounins –gruño el chico.

- No puedo imaginar que hayan llegado tan alto.

- Lo bueno que esto es un juego y no una pelea verdadera –hablo Sai mientras guardaba sus pinceles y tinta.

Los chicos no veían lo gracioso a la situación, más bien estaban molestos e incómodos.

- Es que nosotros solo estábamos "jugando", no lo tomamos en serio –rebatió Mamoru luchando por zafase.

- Pues espero que su amiga si lo haga –el pelinegro se agacho hasta quedar cara a cara con el shinobi de pelo blanco– sino le espera una gran sorpresa –dijo con una sonrisa escalofriante.

- Vamos Sai, no los asustes así –Naruto lo jalo por el cuello de la camisa y lo alejo de los shinbis de la niebla– Además el teme esta con ella, no permitiría que se excediera, ¿o sí?

En otro lado del bosque, Risa seguía buscando a su presa – ¿Donde estas? –se preguntaba en voz baja– ¿Y esa niña que hace aquí?

Una pequeña, al parecer perdida, caminaba por el bosque, su piecito se atoro con la raíz de un árbol y tropezó. Por el golpe comenzó a llorar, pero Risa la ignoro por completo, a pesar de escuchar entre sollozos que pedía por su mamá y papá. El llanto se acallo y unos gritos empezaron a oírse.

- ¡Auxilio! –la voz de la pequeña sonaba realmente aterrada– ¡Ayúdenme, por favor!

Un enorme lobo salvaje perseguía a la niña. Aun así Risa no le prestó atención y trato de seguir con su tarea. Un veloz cuerpo paso a lado suyo dejándola pasmada por la velocidad.

Sakura apareció entre el animal y la niña– No temas –advirtió sin mirarla– hizo unos sellos con sus manos y mordió su pulgar– Kuchiyose no Jutsu.

La invocación apareció a un lado de la pelirrosa, un enorme lobo dorado más grande que el que tenía enfrente, aulló como saludo.

- _Esto no es un reto, no durara ni para el calentamiento_ –comunico telepáticamente a su invocadora.

- No quiero que lo mates, solo que lo ahuyentes –ordeno divertida Sakura.

- _Como digas_ –la bestia mostro una sonrisa arrogante.

La pelirrosa dio media vuelta y el lobo salvaje aprovecho el descuido para atacarla. Solo que la invocación fue más rápida y logro atraparlo por el cuello, iniciando una batalla.

- Ya todo está bien –dijo Sakura con una linda sonrisa extendiendo la mano para que la pequeña la tomara.

- Tengo miedo –chillo la niña.

- Ven, yo te llevare a un lugar seguro –lentamente la pequeña estiro la mano para tomar la de la oji jae, en cuanto la tuvo a su alcance la cargo y salto a lo alto de los arboles.

- ¿Y te haces llamar kunoichi? –Risa fue sorprendida por la pregunta que hacia Sasuke sin dejar de mirar la feroz batalla de las bestias.

- Una kunoichi solo pel… –pero el ojinegro la interrumpió.

- Un shinobi siempre defiende a los que lo necesitan –dijo para luego ir al lado de su compañera.

- Ves, ya se fue –señalo Sakura.

- Pero todavía está el otro –la niña negaba con la cabeza y se aferraba al cuello de la kunoichi.

- Él es bueno, mira si solo es un cachorrito –el pequeño rostro giro levemente para ver, frente a ella estaba un pequeño lobo que movía la cola energéticamente y una lengua de fuera la saludaba.

- ¿Cómo se llama?

Sakura se agacho con la pequeña y le indico al lobo que se acercara– Akira, es mi amigo y también quiere ser tu amigo.

- ¿De verdad?

- Claro, pero primero tienes que decirle tu nombre.

- Yuno –respondió soltándose por completo del cuello de la chica, ya estaba más tranquila y muy emocionada de jugar con el pequeño cachorro.

- ¿De dónde eres Yuno-chan? –pregunto la pelirrosa.

La niña señalo la bandana en el brazo de Sasuke– Konoha –rectifico el moreno– Es raro que este sola a las afueras de la aldea.

- No estaba sola, es que… vi una mariposa, la seguí y me separe de mis padres –hizo una pequeña pausa, estaba triste y avergonzada– Sin darme cuenta me perdí.

- Esta bien Yuno-chan, nosotros te llevaremos de regreso –Sakura estiro los brazos y cargo a la niña.

- Adiós Akira-chan, otro día nos vemos para jugar –se despidió, el lobo dio un ladrido y desapareció inmediatamente.

Naruto, Sai y sus "prisioneros" se encontraron con el resto de sus compañeros, topándose con la sorpresa de la pequeña extraviada. De regreso a la aldea, Naruto y Yuno iban platicando muy alegres, risas y murmullos acompañaban al grupo. Cuando la entrada de la aldea estaba a unos pasos se encontraron que el equipo de Hinata estaba por salir.

- ¡Hinata-chan? –canturreo el rubio saludándola con la pequeña cargada en sus hombros.

- Naruto-kun…

- ¿Esa no es la niña que debíamos salir a buscar? –pregunto Kiba al percibir el aroma de la menor.

Shino levanto la mirada para comprobarlo– Naruto y su equipo siempre nos llevan la delantera.

- Hola, ¿Cómo están? –saludo el rubio a Shino, Kiba y Akamaru quien ladro en respuesta.

- ¡Ah! Es enorme, pero no tan grande como Akira-chan –comento inocentemente Yuno mirando asombrada al enorme can.

- El se llama Akamaru, ¿quieres acariciarlo? –el ojiazul al notar la indecisión en la niña no la bajo inmediatamente– No muerde, es un buen perro shinobi.

La sorpresa ilumino el pequeño rostro formando una "O"– ¿Shinobi?

- Si, el es mi amigo y mi compañero en la batalla ¿verdad Akamru? –le dijo el castaño con mucho orgullo y el perro respondió con un ladrido.

- Nos ahorraron la salida –aclaro Hinata a Sakura– ¿Cómo la encontraron?

- Estábamos entrenando con el equipo visitante –contesto despectivamente mirando de la misma manera a Risa– Estaba en medio del bosque, sola y asustada. Afortunadamente la encontramos y nos dijo que era de Konoha.

- Tuvo mucha suerte de que ustedes la encontraran, ahora tenemos que ir a la Torre de la Hokage a regresarla con sus padres –la ojiperla veía como su esposo se divertía jugando con la pequeña, cosa que lo enterneció mucho.

Momentos después el grupo completo se encontraba con Tsunade y en medio de una mar de lágrimas por el emotivo reencuentro entre Yuno y sus padres. Ya en el despacho, la Hokage pidió que le comunicaran su primera impresión con respecto al equipo de la aldea de la niebla.

- No hay confianza –dijo Sai.

- No son especialistas en nada –siguió Naruto refiriéndose a técnicas.

- No son equipo, son demasiado individualistas –continuo Sakura.

Pero el comentario más fuerte fue el de Sasuke– No tienen el espíritu para ser shinobi.

Todos se quedaron callados mientras intercambiaban miradas.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* Continuara *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Q puedo decirles, esto cada vez me gusta más, entre más escribo más m entretengo y más feliz soy. Si algunos tuvieron problemas para leer la primera vez q la publique les pido disculpas, no fue q yo quisiera pero tuve q removerla por un error en FF y tuve q removerla.

Otra cosilla, voy a publicar cada 15 días, ya tengo capítulos adelantados, pero solo en papel y pluma y lápiz, pero m toma tiempo pasarlas porq no puedo usar mucho tiempo la compu en mi trabajo, bueno no en el actual. Espero sus hermosos RR, mil gracias por seguir leyéndome, es un honor para mí tenerlas como lectoras.

Gracias por sus RR:

**Sanguis Moon  
**(Surtió el efecto esperado jijiji)

**MariaPHO  
**(No lo subí antes porq solo lo tenía en papel y m tarde en pasarlo a la compu, sorry)

**MGGSS  
**(cuantos capis? Pues te aseguro q menos d la mitad q "Mi Regreso" Gracias por tus lindos deseos, yo también espero q este año sea mejor para ti)

**Aiko Amitie  
**(A poco t gustaría un Sasuke-kun lindo y tierno, a mí no, me gusta malote. Seeee, son unos calenturientos. Si, lamento haber tardado tanto pero había perdido la inspiración con este fic)

**Yukistar  
**(Jo, sabes q amo el suspenso y la darle mala vida a mis personajes, nada de "y vivieron felices por siempre", nah eso no existe)

**setsuna17  
**(tiempo sin verte, si, seguro si sigue así se la quitan ^o^)

**marianareyna  
**(q gusto q estes fresquecita leyendo "mi regreso", así la lees de corrida y la disfrutas más)

**asukasoad  
**(es bueno leer a viejas seguidoras, m da mucha alegría q estes por aquí, espero tus RR eh, pues si, cuando las cosas no funcionan, aunq ames a la persona tienes q pensar en tu futuro)

**nanami11  
**(lo siento, si ya la había publicado pero FF tenía un error y m salía a la mitad nada más, así q la subi y resubi y resubi y pues nada, así q la quite y espere unos días para volver a publicarla, sorry no fue mi culpa)

**Chiharu No Natsumi  
**(tan pronto como se pudo)

**luxie-chan  
**(como siempre he dicho, primero muerta antes d dejar un fic a medias, y espero q t hayas picado tanto como para volver a dejar RR)

**GREECE06  
**(jojo, espero q quede por lo menos la mitad d bueno o por lo menos q les guste)

.

Gracias por agregarla a sus listas:

**Shiroiuta**

**akemi-chan98**

**Carlie-Chan**

**Mikoto-Uchiha06**

**une-pluie**

**jennyshampu**

**cerezo-negro  
**(t voy a prohibir la entrada si no dejas RR la próxima vez ¬¬)

**Jenny Hatake**

**Mitsuki-chan SasuSaku**

**Angel-Darck**

**Adi-chan Hyuga**

**lizzie kinomoto**

**Sunshine001**

**Yadira-chan**

**kaarO – chaan**

**AmandaOtaku**

**SaMa Uchiha**

**.**

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-  
No sean malitas dejen RR,  
digo pa' saber si les gusta.  
Además amo q mis fics sean  
sus favs, pero más amo sus RR  
-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**o.o**


	3. Misión Conjunta

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
LA HISTORIA ® SAKURA_TRC  
SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, etc.**

***  
CONTINUACIÓN DE "MI REGRESO"  
***

**-=- QUÉDATE A MI LADO -=-**

**Capitulo 3 "MISIÓN CONJUNTA" **

El equipo de Risa llevaba varias semana en Konoha, haciendo misiones de bajo rango, entrenando con el equipo Kakashi; sin el capitán ya que pidió vacaciones, y aprendiendo trabajo en equipo.

- Sakura-san, no creo que esto vaya a funcionar.

- No tengas miedo Kotori, solo tienes que controlar tu flujo de chakra y lo demás es sencillo.

- Lo dices porque eres una experta.

- Si, pero también fui novata.

- ¿Hace cuanto? –pregunto irónicamente.

- Mmm, hace como… diez años.

La peli azulada se quedo con la boca abierta de la impresión– Ahora entiendo porque eres tan conocida, eres la alumna más fuerte de Tsunade-sama…

- No es para tanto –negó apenada la pelirrosa.

- La única kunoichi alumna de Hatake Kakashi y por si fuera poco, eres la compañera de Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke, dos leyendas en el mundo shinobi.

Sakura sonrió feliz de que reconocieran su trabajo y el de sus compañeros– No olvides a Sai, el también es un excelente shinobi.

- Es que no puedo creer que siendo tan joven tengas tanta experiencia, tengo la misma edad y ni siquiera he hecho una misión rango A –comentó tristemente Kotori.

- Yo no empecé sabiéndolo todo, es más, te he de decir que al principio era una inútil, no podía ni defenderme sola –sacó la lengua divertida de admitirlo.

- ¿En serio? –los ojos negros de la joven se entrecerraron y torció la boca sin creérselo.

- Hn, Naruto y Sasuke-kun me protegían todo el tiempo y Kakashi siempre me dejaba en la retaguardia para no arriesgarme.

- ¿Cómo fue que te volviste tan fuerte?

La nostalgia se reflejo en la mirada jade– Por una promesa que hice… el deseo de superarme y, porque Tsunade-shishou vio potencial en mi y me entrenó.

En medio del campo de entrenamiento una explosión lanzó a ambos peleadores hacia atrás.

- Nunca se lancen contra su oponente en el primer ataque con su técnica más fuerte –atino a instruir Sai a la espalda de sus "compañeros" temporales– Siempre deben mantener un as bajo la manga.

- ¿Esas son sus técnica más fuertes? –preguntó el shinobi de cabello azulado y ojos negros, hermano gemelo de Kotori.

- No Reito, si las usaran… ya estarían muertos –dijo Sai sin emoción alguna.

- No te creo –apuntó incrédulo Mamoru, compañero de equipo de Risa. Su aspecto era algo poco común en un joven, cabello blanco corto y ojos amarillos.

- Si vieras pelear a Sasuke-san lo creerías –apunto Risa con una sonrisa arrogante– El usa ataques de elemento fuego y rayo.

- Podrás creer que soy un entrometido pero… –el chico ANBU siguió el juego de palabras que su amiga usaba, ser "discreto" pero ir al grano al preguntar– ¿de donde conoces a Sasuke? No recuerdo que hayamos tenido una misión contigo.

Una sonrisa ladina se dibujo en los labios de la kunoichi– Hace un par de meses Sasuke-san hizo una misión a servicio de mi aldea, además…

- Es su turno Reito, Mamoru, queremos ver sus avances –interrumpió inesperadamente Naruto.

El peliblanco se levanto de un salto y encaro al Uchiha– Si los retamos a un duelo… ¿aceptarían?

- No le veo el caso –contesto secamente el portador del Sharingan.

- ¡Oh, vamos Sasuke! No seas aguafiestas –rogo el rubio– ¿¡Si! ¿¡Si! ¿¡Si! ¿¡Si!

- Si te callas, si –gruñó Sasuke con una venita en la frente.

- Fabuloso –murmuro Reito– Pues entonces…

El trinar de un halcón sobre sus cabezas no permitió que el peliazulado terminara su frase.

- Parece que tenemos otra interesante –ironizó el Uchiha– misión.

- Vamos, nos sabemos si esta vez si es una misión de verdad –animó Naruto esperanzado a que así fuera.

- Eso espero –murmuraron desganados todos al mismo tiempo.

Minutos después el equipo Kakashi y el de Risa se encontraban reunidos en el despacho de la Hokage. Impacientes, esperando los detalles de la misión. Tsunade entro seguida de Shikamaru, ambos con semblante serio, tanto, que incluso el Uzumaki no hablo. Y para aumentar la tensión los viejos integrantes de Taka entraron junto con Hinata e Ino.

Sakura intercambio miradas con el esposo de Temari, se podía dar cuenta que el asunto era de suma importancia.

- Si no fuera una emergencia preferiría que otro equipo se hiciera cargo, pero dadas las circunstancias… –expreso preocupada la Hokage– Los experimentos de Orochimaru han causado desastres y muerte por donde pasan –al mencionar a su ex compañero, Tsunade fijo la mirada en Sasuke, quien ni se sintió aludido– Necesitamos detenerlos y ustedes se harán cargo de eso.

- Tsunade-baachan, es… es… es una misión de rango A –pregunto el rubio con estrellitas en sus ojos.

- No Naruto –mascullo la ojimiel– Es S, por eso los envío a ustedes, además de que tienen más experiencia que cualquier otro equipo –esta vez fijo su ojos mieles en Juugo y Sakura, que intercambiaron miradas.

- Yo les explicare la estrategia, tomando en cuenta los reportes de sus últimas misiones…

- Disculpen que los interrumpa –intervino Risa a Shikamaru– pero… ¿Por qué somos tantos para una sola misión?

- Simple –respondió con hastío Karin– son unos monstruos, sin insultar a los presentes –se fijo en Juugo y Naruto, quien no entendió la indirecta.

- No me molesta Karin –la disculpo el gigante.

Sasuke retomo la palabra, con semblante serio y poco amigable– Los experimentos de Orochimaru son demasiado fuertes, un solo equipo no seria suficiente si son un gran número de ellos.

- Aun así…

- Shikamaru –callo Sakura a Risa llamando la atención de su amigo– Puedes continuar.

- Claro –el Nara se aclaro la garganta– Se dividirán en tres equipos, los capitanes serán: Sasuke, Juugo y Sakura –miro a los tres que asintieron– el equipo de Sasuke pondrá a los objetivos fuera de combate. El equipo de Juugo estará tras el primer equipo y cuidara al equipo de Sakura; que se hará cargo de sellar la marca maldita de Orochimaru en los objetivos "neutralizados".

- ¿Quién formará equipo con quien? –pregunto ligeramente preocupado Naruto.

- Los equipos serán Sasuke, Naruto, Sai y Suigetsu; atrás estarán Juugo, Risa, Kotori, Mamoru y Reito; el resto será el equipo de sellado y médico.

- ¿En donde haremos el ataque? –pregunto el Uchiha.

Tsunade saco un mapa y les mostró un área en los alrededores de Konoha– Tenemos la información que indica que se han establecido en esta zona.

- Es muy cerca de la aldea, ¿Cuándo salimos? –Sai temía que los experimentos llegaran hasta su hogar.

- En cuanto estén listos –cortó la Hokage y los invito a retirarse con la mirada.

Los equipos estuvieron listos y en menos de treinta minutos se reunieron en la puerta de la aldea. Sin decirse nada, todos partieron desapareciendo en las copas de los arboles.

Después de unos minutos de silencio sepulcral, ninguno quería imaginar qué sucedería si el grupo de "monstruos" sin control alguno, llegara a la aldea.

Karin acelero el paso hasta ponerse a la par de Sakura– Ne, pelos de chicle –la "nombrada" le dirigió una mirada de reojo, haciéndole entender que la escuchaba– ¿Qué hace esa aquí? –pregunto señalando con la cabeza a Risa.

- ¿La conoces cuatro ojos?

- Algo así.

- Ella y sus compañeros de equipo están en entrenamiento con nosotros.

- ¿Y le permites estar tan cerca de Sasuke? –pregunto incrédula la pelirroja.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Debo desconfiar de ella?

Karin se mordió los labios nerviosa– ¿Sasuke te ha hablado de ella?

- No, ¿Por qué? ¿Debería?

- Es que ella…

- Karin, Hinata, ¿Cuál es la ubicación exacta de los objetivos? –ordenó Sasuke interrumpiendo la conversación de las chicas.

Hinata activó el Byakugan y Karin se concentró en los chakras anormales que había en el bosque.

- Todos están reunidos en un solo lugar –informó la pelirroja señalando la dirección y Hinata completo la información.

- Están en la parte más espesa del bosque a cinco kilómetros al oeste.

- Bien, nos dividiremos –el moreno detuvo el paso y el resto de los shinobis lo imito– Sakura, tu equipo se quedara a dos kilometro de la batalla para que puedan preparase para el sellado.

- Si.

- Juugo, ustedes estarán un kilometro delante de ellos, no permitan que ninguno pase y se acerque al equipo médico.

- Entendido Sasuke.

- Y Suigetsu… ninguna muerte –sentencio seriamente el Uchiha.

- ¡¿Ah? –exclamo decepcionado el chico agua– Pero Sasuke, yo pensé...

- No pienses Suigetsu –sentenció enérgicamente su capitán.

- Eso nunca se le ha dado muy bien, no te preocupes Sasuke –dijo en medio de su risa Karin.

- No me defiendas mujer.

- Calma, no es tiempo para discutir –intervino Juugo antes de que sus amigos pelearan… más.

- ¿Listos? –habló nuevamente el ojinegro cortando toda distracción, sus compañeros asintieron serios y confiados– Andando.

- Hinata-chan, cuídate mucho –pidió Naruto dando inicio a las despedidas.

La oji perla sonrió tímidamente y deposito un beso rápido en los labios del rubio– Tu también Naruto-kun.

- Cuídate linda –Sai tomo el rostro de Ino entre sus manos y apretó ligeramente sus mejillas– recuerda que tenemos una hermosa pequeña esperando en casa.

- Tu también, no intentes ninguna locura –sentenció la rubia a su marido.

- ¿Qué todos ustedes son parejas? –pregunto hastiado Reito.

- Si –contestaron al unísono Suigetsu, Ino y Naruto, quien no se quedo callado.

- Y también Sakura-chan y el teme.

- No puedo creerlo –murmuro Mamoru– Todos tienen novia y yo ni a enamorada llego.

- No somos novios –tartamudeo apenada la Hyuuga– Ino y Sai están casados, al igual que Naruto-kun y yo.

Suigetsu inmediatamente abrazo a la pelirroja– Karin y yo vivimos juntos desde hace un tiempo.

Karin no dejo pasar la oportunidad para aclarar algunas cosas– Solo que no tanto como la pelos de chicle y Sasuke, ellos ya tienen tres años.

- Basta de platicas –interrumpió la pelirrosa– Concéntrense.

- Sakura, Juugo, a sus posiciones.

- Si –contestaron ambos capitanes y se separan del grupo, siendo imitados por sus equipos. Menos Risa.

Sasuke suspiro exasperado– ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

- Quiero una pelea de verdad, no solo ser el guardaespaldas de un grupo de niñitas que juegan al doctor.

- Cuando recibes una orden la obedeces, sino… –el Uchiha se acerco de manera amenazante, siendo detenido por su amigo.

- Tranquilízate Sasuke, no es para tanto –Naruto se había interpuesto y detenido al moreno evitando que desenfundara su katana– Risa por favor, alcanza al equipo de Juugo.

- Hazlo ahora –gruño Sasuke tomando más fuerte el mango de su arma.

La oji azul bufo molesta y siguió el camino por el que se habían ido Juugo y sus compañeros de la niebla. Furioso, Sasuke, siguió el camino hacia su objetivo.

Ya en su posición, Sakura sacaba el equipo para realizar la técnica de sellado de la marca maldita que, Orochimaru, puso en los hombres y mujeres de sus experimentos. Coloco en el piso un gran pergamino con signos en el centro; luego en cada esquina, puso otros cuatro iguales pero de un tamaño menor. Para finalizar, saco ocho pergaminos pequeños– Vengan, pónganse uno en cada muñeca –dijo entregando los pergamino que semejaban muñequeras.

- ¿Para qué son? –preguntó Karin desconfiada, analizando los trozos de papel.

- Para que tu flujo de chakra se mantenga estable, aunque te distraigas no habrá variaciones –contestó de mal humor la pelirrosa.

Ino se acerco al oído de Hinata y le susurro– ¿Y a esta que le pasa?

La ojiperla se aseguro que Sakura estuviera ocupada para poder hablar– Naruto-kun me ha contado que ella y Sasuke han tenido problemas.

- ¡Oh!

- Cada una póngase a un lado del pergamino –pidió Sakura– En cuanto hayamos activado el sello podremos darle la señal al equipo de Sasuke para que empiecen el ataque.

La rubia levanto la mano para pedir permiso de hablar, como si estuviera en la academia– ¿Cómo vamos a traer a los monstruos desde el campo de batalla?

- Sai nos los hará llegar con sus bestias de tinta y Naruto con sus sapos.

- Ok, entonces ya estoy lista –informo más tranquila Ino.

- ¿Cuál es el plan? –pregunto emocionado Naruto, aunque Suigetsu se moría por empezar.

- Esperaremos hasta que Sakura nos avise que están listas.

- Creo que no podrá ser así –dijo Sai– uno de mis ratones me acaba de decir que empiezan a moverse.

- Tsk, deténganlos –ordeno Sasuke quedándose atrás e iniciando la comunicación con sus compañeros– Juugo, empezaron a moverse estén listos.

- Si Sasuke, ya estamos en posición.

- Sakura, ¿la técnica esta lista?

- No, aun es muy pronto.

- Pues no tienes más tiempo, ya empezamos el ataque.

- Pero…

- Apresúrate –el grito enojado del ojinegro causo rabia en Sakura.

- _¡Shannaro! ¿Qué cree que somos? ¿Novatas?_ –vocifero su inner mientras mostraba el puño cerrado.

- Rayos –mascullo la pelirrosa, tomo los pergaminos que recién había puesto en sus muñecas y los arranco.

Karin miro contrariada a la chica, no entendía lo que hacía– ¡¿Qué haces cabeza de algodón?

- Voy a acelerar esto –una luz multicolor empezó a emanar del cuerpo de la medic-nin.

- ¡Detente! Se supone que no debes usar tu otro chakra –exclamo preocupada Ino.

- Lo sé, pero el equipo de Sasuke ya inicio el ataque.

La ojiperla y la rubia intercambiaron miradas, ambas se habían dado cuenta que era la segunda vez en que Sakura no usaba el "kun" en el nombre de Sasuke. Pero ninguna dijo nada y continuaron con su labor.

Mientras tanto, el equipo de Sasuke tenía pocos problemas poniendo fuera de combate a los experimentos, pero no todo podía ser tan perfecto.

- Sasuke –Sai se puso a su lado sin dejar de crear bestias de tinta– Me han avisado que algunos objetivos se han escapado.

- ¡¿Cómo?

- Estaban aun escondidos y escaparon mediante una técnica de invisibilidad.

- Juugo.

- ¿Qué sucede? –contestó el shinobi alerta.

- Algunos experimentos escaparon, deténganlos antes de que lleguen con el equipo de sellado –Sasuke frunció el ceño y apretó el agarre de su katana, impotente– Ellas están vulnerables.

Juugo en cuanto terminó la comunicación dio aviso a sus "subordinados"– Prepárense, ya es momento de actuar.

- Lo ven, no son tan fuertes como dicen –se burló Mamoru.

- Tal vez los superaron en número –comentó Kotori preocupada.

Todo eso provocó una reacción en Risa que inmediatamente se alejo de ellos.

- ¿A dónde vas Risa? –Juugo estaba confundido, jamás había tenido un caso de desobediencia.

- A apoyar al equipo de Sasuke-san –grito a la lejanía la peli anaranjada.

- Regresa es una or… –pero no pudo terminar su frase, había recibido un golpe por la espalda.

- ¡Juugo-san! –la aprendiz de Sakura inmediatamente fue en su auxilio.

Era el momento de poner en práctica lo aprendido, tenían que actuar como equipo y detener el avance de los experimentos. Lamentablemente sus fuerzas no fueron suficientes, solo pudieron parar a algunos cuantos. Debido al poderío mostrado, Juugo no tuvo otra opción, decidió mostrar su versión de la maldición y así poder apoyar a su equipo.

- Sakura –se oyó la voz de Sasuke por el comunicador.

- ¿Qué quieres? Estoy por terminar, solo necesito unos minutos más.

- No es eso, algunos objetivos han pasado a Juugo, deben tener cuidado.

- Está bien –los jades rodaron fastidiados. Estaba por avisar al equipo cuando sus jades se fijaron en la chica frente a ella– ¡Karin! ¡Cuidado!

La pelirroja giro lentamente su rostro y un enorme tronco estaba por golpearla. Sabía que no podría esquivarlo, solo atino a cerrar los ojos y esperar a recibir el golpe. Afortunadamente no fue tan duro como pensó, pero se dio cuenta que no era lo que pensaba. Sakura en un intento frenético, corrió y de un empujón la aparto de la trayectoria del tronco, recibiendo ella misma el golpe.

La Haruno fue arrojada contra un enorme árbol que se hizo añicos al impacto.

- ¡Sakura! –grito Karin, asustada y preocupada; se levanto pero no tuvo tiempo de auxiliar a la kunoichi, recibió un segundo ataque por otro de los monstruos.

Ino y Hinata hacían lo mismo, defenderse de incontables ataques.

Sakura estaba inconsciente, y aun así, sienta un gran dolor recorrerle el cuerpo. No podía despertar, ni siquiera moverse. Pero las fuerzas le regresaron debido a un grito impactante que retumbo en sus oídos.

- ¡Hinata! –el grito desesperado provino de Ino.

La kunoichi del clan Hyuuga había recibido un golpe directo en el estomago que le hizo escupir sangre y caer inconsciente.

Los jades se abrieron desmesuradamente y comenzaron a teñirse de morado rápidamente. Sentía como la ira y el odio inundaban su corazón desde lo más profundo, llenándola de fuerzas y desapareciendo el dolor de su cuerpo.

Los monstruos tenían rodeadas a las tres kunoichis. Ino aun mantenía a Hinata en sus brazos tratando de sanarla lo más rápido que podía. Karin, mientras tanto, trataba de protegerlas con varios kunais en las manos. Pero algo llamo la atención de todos los presentes, un enorme y aterrador poder emanaba del árbol destruido. No solo era eso, una figura se levantaba de entre los escombros rodeada de un chakra negro.

- ¿Jugamos? –dijo con un escalofriante tono y una sádica sonrisa, levantando un brazo a su costado. Un hoyo negro se formó en el suelo y una enorme espada salió de él.

Sasuke corrió más rápido que nunca antes. El viento sonaba como un silbido en sus oídos, tenía que llegar, sabía que el equipo de sellado estaba en peligro y los gritos que alcanzo a escuchar se lo confirmaron.

Al llegar una perturbante escena le dio la bienvenida, decenas de cuerpos destrozados yacían en el suelo. Justo en el centro de la masacre distinguió a una pelinegra de ojos morados sosteniendo una espada en su hombro.

El rostro de la chica era adornado por una macabra sonrisa y unos ojos nublados por la excitación. Sakura se encontraba bañada en sangre y parecía disfrutar al contemplar su obra. El moreno inmediatamente se coloco frente a ella y tomo la mano con la que sostenía la espada. La chica relamió sus labios, llenos de sangre, como si se saboreara a un nuevo contrincante.

- Suéltala –ordeno Sasuke, pero la oji morada rió burlona.

Al ver que no acataría la orden, se vio en la obligación de quitársela a la fuerza… si era necesario. Activo un chidori en su mano para hacer que la soltara, pero eso solo provoco que Sakura acrecentara su sonrisa aun más.

- ¡Hinata-chan! –el alarido desesperado de Naruto rompió el momento e hizo que Sakura regresara de su estado, soltando inmediatamente la espada.

- Tranquilo Naruto –interrumpió Ino entregando a la chica a los brazos de su esposo– Ella está bien, Karin y yo la hemos sanado.

- Kami… ¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí? –pregunto asombrada Risa.

En cuestión de minutos, los tres equipos estaban reunidos en el lugar donde fueron atacadas las kunoichis. Todos miraban asombrados la carnicería que había dejado la pelea.

- Demonios tienes prohibido usar esa maldita espada –gruño furioso Sasuke, la pelirrosa solo se encogió ante el regaño– ¿No podías haber usado otra técnica?

- No, tenía que defender a mi equipo.

- ¡Ellas podían defenderse solas, son jounins bien entrenadas, saben pelear! –reclamaba señalando a las jóvenes tras él.

- Lo sé, pero el enemigo nos tomo por sorpresa y…

- No tienes excusa Sakura, debiste seguir las órdenes.

- Yo… yo… –pero al ver la mirada de repudio que le mostraba Sasuke, Sakura sintió un escozor en los ojos y las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Pero antes de volverse a mostrar débil ante el moreno decidió alejarse corriendo y desapareciendo entre la espesura del bosque.

- Creo que fuiste muy duro con ella –recrimino Suigetsu– Ella solo quería defender a sus amigas.

- ¿No vas a ir a buscarla? –intervino Karin con un tono de reproche en su voz.

- Debemos terminar con nuestra misión –se dio media vuelta, dando la espalda por donde había huido la pelirrosa– Reúnan a los demás objetivos y tráiganlos aquí –ordeno a los shinobis que todavía podían moverse.

Sakura corrió hasta que las piernas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas, evito el golpe deteniendo la caída con las manos. Se levanto pesadamente y sacudió su cuerpo librándolo de la tierra, pero luego se dio cuenta que estaba completamente cubierta de sangre. Hizo unos sellos y una técnica de agua se formo, cayéndole en la cabeza y bañándola, literalmente, para remover todo rastro de la batalla. El agua se mezclaba con sus lágrimas y se perdía en la tierra bajo sus pies.

Ya estando más limpia tranquilizo su acelerado corazón y removió las lágrimas que aun corrían por sus mejillas.

- ¿Quién te hizo llorar, pequeña? –oyó a sus espaldas y al girarse se encontró con alguien conocido.

- Tu… –susurro aterrada la pelirrosa.

Karin levanto la mirada y frunció el entrecejo, lograba percibir algo y no le gustaba lo que sentía– ¡Sasuke!

- Hn.

- ¡Es Sakura! –los amigos de la chica miraron a la pelirroja inquietos– Un chakra oscuro la está rodeando, alguien está con ella.

- ¿Por dónde? –pregunto el Uchiha preocupado y en cuanto Karin le señalo el camino, él, Suigetsu, Sai y la misma Karin, corrieron en busca de la chica.

Los cuatro shinobis llegaron a un claro lleno de flores. En el centro se encontraba Sakura, parada, con los brazos a sus costados, totalmente inmóvil.

Sasuke se paro frente a ella mirando fijamente sus ojos. Su mirada estaba perdida, solo lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y una mueca de terror se dibujaba en su rostro. El pelinegro frunció el seño, tomo a la chica por los hombros y la sacudió energéticamente– ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Despierta! ¡Sakura!

La pelirrosa parpadeo y volvió en sí– ¿Qué te pasa? –de un manotazo se zafo del agarre de Sasuke– ¿No puedes dejarme sola ni un minuto?

- Feita, tiene más de una hora que nos dejaste atrás.

- Claro que no Sai.

- Lamento decírtelo Sakura-chan –intervino el chico de agua– Pero así es.

Sakura los miraba extrañada y molesta, fue hasta que Karin se acerco a ella que cambio su semblante– Sakura… ¿Quién estaba contigo?

- Nadie Karin, acabo de llegar hace un minuto y luego ustedes estaban aquí –dio un paso hacia atrás temerosa de lo que le decían– Te juro que no se de lo que hablan.

- Hablaremos luego –interrumpió Sasuke– Ahora debemos regresar con el resto del equipo –ordeno poniéndose en movimiento primero y seguido por sus compañeros varones.

- ¿Segura que estas bien? –la pelirroja aun se notaba preocupada.

- Si, no miento… cuatro ojos –bromeo Sakura para romper el pesado ambiente.

Karin se acomodo los lentes y torció los labios en un gesto de "disgusto"– No me vuelvo a preocupar por ti… pelos de chicle –siguió el juego de los insultos– Vamos, que eres demasiado lenta.

- Sí claro, yo no fue a la que tuvieron que salvar por su lentitud –canturreo sarcástica la ojijade saltando a la copa de los arboles siguiendo a su compañera.

Momentos después, se encontraron con los demás, que esperaban expectantes el regreso del grupo.

- ¿Estás bien frentona? – Ino corrió y la reviso de pies a cabeza– La remolacha dijo que estabas con alguien.

- ¡Tu también Ino-cerda! –bufo harta Sakura– ¡No paso nada, no vi a nadie…! –en ese momento vio a Naruto acuclillado junto a su esposa, Hinata se encontraba descansando bajo la sombra de un árbol –¿Cómo está Hinata?

La rubia giro su rostro ligeramente– Bien, Karin y yo la atendimos; además no fue nada de gravedad.

- ¿Alguno de mis ataques la alcanzo? –pregunto sumamente asustada y preocupada.

- No, claro que no, no alucines Sakura.

- ¿Y qué hubieras hecho si la dañaras? –dijo Sasuke a sus espaldas. Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda de tan solo pensarlo, bajo la cabeza apenada buscando las palabras para disculparse– Sabes que no debes usar ese maldito poder y aun así desobedeciste.

- No la trates así Sasuke –intervino Naruto– Ella no tuvo la culpa, solo reacciono como sus instintos selo dictaron. Ella solo quería proteger a sus seres queridos.

- Además si Risa no hubiera dejado su lugar, ninguno de esos monstruos habría pasado –remato Suigetsu molesto mirando despectivamente a la peli anaranjada.

- Cuando regresemos a Konoha entregaremos nuestros reportes y cada uno de los eventos sucedidos serán notificados a Tsunade –sentenció Sasuke seriamente, callando los pleitos que se formaban.

La noche empezaba a caer cuando llegaron a la aldea, todos estuvieron presentes cuando se entregaron los rollos con los reportes. Uno a uno, los capitanes dieron un resumen directamente a la Hokage.

Sasuke dijo que su equipo no tuvo contratiempos hasta que Risa había hecho su aparición, pero que la situación había sido controlada inmediatamente. Con esto último cedió la palabra a Juugo. El gran shinobi reporto que la chica no mantuvo su posición y que con su insubordinación permitió que los renegados lograron llegar hasta el equipo de sellado. Al final quedo Sakura, quien relato lo sucedido incluyendo el hecho de haber perdido el control. Obviamente, omitiendo detalles que no debían ser escuchados por el equipo de la niebla.

- Pueden retirarse –anunció la ojimiel, mirando fijamente a su alumna, que entendió perfectamente el mensaje.

Sakura iba a ser severamente reprendida por su escaso auto control.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* Continuara *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Tengo algo que aclarar, recuerden que esta es la continuación de mi fic previo "Mi Regreso", si no lo han leído lamentablemente no van a entender la trama de esta. Bueno, solo partes y cosas ligeramente importantes (ligeramente? Kami, los poderes de Sakura están completamente descritos en el fic anterior) Como iba diciendo, no puedo explicarles lo q ya escribi porq seria reescribir "Mi Regreso" y eso nos quitaría muuuuucho tiempo.

Les sorprendió el capi? Karin esta vez no la puse como mala, sino como alguien q ya es amiga de Sakura, digo la pobre no puede ser la mala en todos mis fics, ya tenia ganas d ponerla de buenita.

Me apresure a escribir, esta semana casi no hubo trabajo y me pegue el mayor tiempo q pude a la compu para deleitarlos y complacer a mis queridas amigas, si porq todas ustedes son personitas muy especiales a las cuales considero amigas.

Gracias por sus RR:

**SakuraBys-SS  
**(fiuu, me esforcé por sacarla, disfrutala)

**setsuna17  
**(me tomo tiempo y muuuucho esfuerzo pero aquí esta recién sacadito del horno)

**asukasoad  
**(mira actualice antes, había dicho q c/15 dias, contando con la otra historia, pero como ya la termine, tratare de publicar esta más seguido. Seee, Risa es un higadito, pero es que ahora le tocaba a Sakura sufrir un poquito de celos también)

**Aiko Amitie  
**(Si, la verdad si es bien HdP, jajaja me gusto ese acrónimo, vida cual vida? Yo solo trabajo, trabajo y trabajo… nah q exagerada soy)

**MariaPHO  
**(gracias, q bueno saber q a alguien disfruta de mis debrayes, espero seguir leyendo tus RR, además todavía falta más mal humor por parte de ambos)

**Sanguis Moon  
**(Hacerlo sufrir màs? Si tienes razón, pero eso lo dejare para mas adelante, le espera lo peor muajajaja)

**Mikoto-Uchiha06  
**(como lo solicito señorita, la conti tan rápido como pude)

**MGGSS  
**(No hay nada q agradecer de tu parte, soy yo la q esta eternamente agradecida por tu RR, no sabes lo mucho q m alegra leerlo. Lo único q lamento comunicarte es q Sakura y Sasuke van a sufrir, muajaja, me encanta hacerlos sufrir)

**Yukistar  
**(regalada? Yo diría rep… lo siento, no se valen malas palabras, jajaja, tssss esperate en unos cuantos capítulos el sueño d muchas se hará realidad)

**tsubasa14  
**(si lamento mucho haber tardado tanto, pero mi usb se murió de una pelea contra el suelo ¬¬ y perdi la inspiración, el primer capitulo lo arregle mucho, no es mas q la mitad de lo q había escrito, pero ahora lo retome con mas ganas y ya tengo varios capìs escritos a mano)

**Strikis  
**(gracias, yo también t voy a querer mucho si me dejas RR con tus impresiones, q te gusta o q no te gusta)

**GREECE06  
**(jojo, esperate, q esto no es nada)

**gabriela navarro  
**(donde estaba? Creo q eso no es d mucha importancia, pero si sigues con duda… estaba mentalizándose para no matar a Risa jajaja, mas celoso? Espérate todavía no empieza lo bueno)

**yukii yunna  
**(Uts, esperate Saku le va a dar su merecido y bien dado ^o^)

**belrockangel  
**(Sasuke *¬*, papacito, jajaja es mi personaje varon favorito, nunca lo dejare ir)

**utau  
**(jejeje, esta es la continuación de otra d mis historias, si quieres saber todo el transfondo de la historia tienes q leer "Mi Regreso", gracias por tus porras, aquí tan rápido como pude la conti)

Gracias por agregarla a sus listas:

**Citrus-Gi**

**GreeceSJL**

**qote-chan.'**

**mitsuki96**

**andy swan**

**nitzuki**

**Mishya**

**RelapC**

.

**OwO OwO OwO OwO OwO OwO  
** FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN  
QUIERO CHOCOLATES  
VIRTUALES ^o^  
O SEA RR  
ME LOS VAN A REGALAR?  
**OwO OwO OwO OwO OwO OwO**

**o**


	4. Ruptura

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
LA HISTORIA ® Sakura_trc  
SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, etc.**

***  
CONTINUACIÓN DE "MI REGRESO"  
***

**-=- QUÉDATE A MI LADO -=-**

**Capitulo 4 "RUPTURA"**

Sakura corrió con mucha suerte, el hecho de que Risa no obedeciera órdenes le restaba culpabilidad a ella, para su fortuna. Aun así no tenía pretexto por perder el control y dejar que sus sentimientos dominaran la situación.

Tsunade la "sentenció" a cumplir trabajo comunitario por tres meses; tendría que asistir a la academia y analizar las habilidades de los futuros gennins, para determinar quiénes eran los más adecuados a formar parte de los escuadrones médicos.n

Cuando terminó el regaño, ya había caído la noche. Suspiro derrotada al pensar que regresaría sola a casa, gran error. Sasuke estaba parado mirando el cielo estrellado, con las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho y… ¿acompañado por Risa?

- _¡Tienes que estar bromeando!_ –dijo su Inner jalándose el rostro con ambas manos y con la boca abierta en una enorme "O".

- Cuenta hasta diez –se repetía a ella misma, pero como vio que la peli anaranjada poco a poco se acercaba a Sasuke cambio la frase tras gruñir– Cuenta hasta un millón.

- _¡Mátala!_ –gritó su Inner fuera de control– _¡Mátala!_

Sakura respiro hondo y exhalo sonoramente, dejo caer sus brazos a los lados y apretó los puños conteniéndose. Para no mostrar lo que sentía, simplemente tomo otro camino.

- ¿A dónde vas? –Sasuke la sorprendió deteniéndola por la muñeca, solo segundos despues de haberlo visto.

- A casa –gruñó entre dientes la oji jade sin verlo a la cara.

- Sakura, ¡que sorpresa! ¿Cómo te fue? Espero que bien –expresó burlona Risa.

- Muy bien gracias por preocuparte –contestó de mala gana.

- Que bueno, sabes le estaba proponiendo a Sasuke-san –sonrió cínicamente acariciando el brazo del moreno– que fuéramos a festejar el éxito de nuestra misión.

La pelirrosa apretó los puños y los dientes– ¡¿Éxito? ¡¿Éxito? ¿En que mundo vives? ¿Eres estúpida?

Risa abrió los ojos sorprendida del mal genio de la chica y que cometiera la osadía de hablarle de esa manera– ¿Cómo te atreves?

Estaban por iniciar una pelea cuando Sasuke se interpuso– Preferimos ir a casa, hay cosas que debemos discutir –miró de reojo a su novia y en un parpadeo desapareció junto con ella.

- ¡Bájame ahora mismo Sasuke! Yo puedo caminar –se quejaba la pelirrosa pataleando en el hombro del moreno.

Pero no fue hasta que llegaron a su casa que Sasuke la puso en el suelo– ¿Qué sucede contigo?

- ¿Conmigo?

- ¡No te hagas la victima!

- ¡Yo no soy la que se ha estado comportando extraña o se queja de todo!

- No sé de que hablas –Sasuke le dio la espalda evitando seguir la discusión, que él mismo empezó.

- Y tampoco te ando evadiendo –la oji jade lo tomo del brazo y lo obligo a verla de frente– Sabes, no estaría mal que por una vez en tu vida me dijeras que es lo que sientes.

- Eso no es lo mío, déjaselo a los débiles –contesto despectivamente clavando un kunai más en el corazón de la pelirrosa.

Sakura soltó el brazo de Sasuke lentamente y dio un paso hacia atrás– Tienes razón –el pelinegro la miro, estaba con la cabeza agachada– Sigo siendo débil, débil por decirte cada día lo mucho que te amo –susurro al viento y desapareció volviéndose simplemente aire.

- Sakura regresa, no seas tonta –más no hubo respuesta.

Esperó hasta que el chakra de la chica dejó de moverse, al sentirlo inmóvil él mismo desapareció. En un segundo se hallaba parado sobre la montaña de los Hokages, admirando lo pequeñas que se veían las luces de las casa de Konoha. Sakura estaba recostada en el suelo, con los brazos extendidos y las piernas colgando a la orilla de la montaña. Los jades se encontraban mirando la inmensidad del cielo.

Después de un largo rato de permanecer en silencio, la atención de Sasuke fue atraída y desvió su mirada de la aldea para fijarla en la chica. Sakura se había recostado sobre su costado y usaba sus brazos como almohada; se había quedado completamente dormida.

Una diminuta sonrisa surcó los labios del Uchiha. Tomo a la joven entre sus brazos y automáticamente ella se acomodo en su pecho, buscando la protección y el calor que él siempre le brindaba. A pesar de su fría personalidad y actitud hacia los demás.

La pelirrosa tallaba sus ojos tratando de apartar la pereza que le aquejaba. Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación. Tapo su mirada con el antebrazo y suspiro pesadamente.

Después de vivir un tiempo con Sasuke, cada vez que peleaban, Sakura huía y esperaba a que el moreno la buscara. Tal vez solo era para calmarse, o eso creía ella; más bien lo hacía para comprobar si el hombre con el que compartía su vida sentía algo por ella. El ritual de huir y buscar ya se había vuelto una costumbre con cada discusión fuerte que tenía la pareja.

Con desgano se levanto y metió a bañar, quizá el agua fría se llevaría esos sentimientos encontrados que tenia y le regresaba la dignidad que sentía haber perdido. Se baño, vistió y bajo a desayunar; pero como era de esperarse, Sasuke no estaba en la casa.

Hizo al ojinegro a un lado en sus pensamientos y continuo con su mañana, desayunar e ir a entrenar. Lo único que le quitaba las ganas de hacerlo era ver la cara de la idiota que no cumplió con sus órdenes– Estúpida –murmuro y salió de su casa.

Camino tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha, respirando el fresco aire y disfrutando de la tranquilidad de su aldea. A su paso más de una mirada se fijaba en ella, era normal; aunque viviera con el Uchiha no estaban comprometidos y mucho menos casados. Eso aun dejaba esperanza en algunos corazones, que confiaban en que algún día, la Haruno rompiera su relación y le diera a alguien la oportunidad de conquistar su hermoso corazón.

- Buen día… Haruno-san –saludo una varonil voz.

Sakura giro su rostro y formo una divertida sonrisa – Buen día, Hyuuga-san.

- Oh, no, por favor llámame simplemente Neji.

La risotada de Sakura no se dejo esperar y el oji perla sonrió ligeramente– ¿Cómo te ha ido… papá?

_Un año y medio después de la boda de Tenten y Neji, una gran sorpresa llego a sus vidas, o más bien dos. El nacimiento de un par de gemelos sorprendió a todos, especialmente a Neji. La sorpresa fue cuando el vientre de la castaña creció y creció, incluso tuvo que dejar de hacer misiones por recomendaciones medicas. Sakura cada revisión intentaba ver el sexo del bebé, pero el pequeño parecía ser tan tímido como su padre. La única preocupación de la doctora, era que la barriga de su amiga era demasiado grande; a tal grado que a los seis meses parecía de nueve._

_El día del parto, la pelirrosa se llevó un gran susto, al estar atendiendo a Tenten y sacar al bebé, uno más salió agarrado a las piernas de su hermano. Sakura y las enfermeras se sorprendieron por la "repentina aparición" y más siendo que solo esperaban a un pequeño. Fuera del quirófano, el preocupado Neji y sus amigos escucharon dos llantos diferentes y al salir la doctora le dio la gran noticia. No solo se estrenaba como papá, sino que la alegría llegaba por doble._

_Lo único que opacaba la felicidad de la familia, era que no querían que sus niños pasaran por el mismo trauma que por el que pasó Neji. El sello que ponía la rama principal era algo por lo que ningún niño debía pasar, era denigrante y no llevaba a nada bueno. Afortunadamente, Hiashi, siendo el jefe del clan tomo la decisión de abolir esa ley. Estimaba mucho a su sobrino y lo consideraba como un hijo propio y, principalmente por él, fue en contra de las viejas ideas. La mitad del clan no estuvo contento de la decisión, pero la otra mitad agradeció profundamente, que a partir, del nacimiento de los gemelos, nadie más seria sometido a ese trauma._

- ¿Es cierto que tu equipo se hace cargo de unos shinobis de la niebla? –pregunto curioso, raro en el Hyuuga.

- Si –la pelirrosa torció la boca en una mueca de desagrado, arrancando una sonrisa divertida al castaño.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tan malos son?

Negó ligeramente con la cabeza– Malos es poco para definirlos –pero luego pensó en su "alumna"– Bueno no todos, solo su "capitana".

- Ese tono no lo usas muy seguido, hasta donde recuerdo… solo hablabas así de Karin, ¿acaso son celos?

- ¿Yo celosa? –Neji movió la cabeza afirmando– Si, está bien, estoy celosa, enojada, furiosa y… muy confundida.

- Sabes que Shikamaru es mejor para esto ¿no?

Sakura suspiró derrotada– Si pero él está ocupado, con Temari tiene demasiado, sería problemático –bufo de la ironía que dijo, gesto que no paso desapercibido para el oji perla.

- ¿Qué te hizo?

- ¿Quién?

- Los celos no son los únicos que te molestan.

La pelirrosa soltó un gran suspiro y luego sonrió amargamente– ¿Tan obvia soy?

- Pues no se para él, pero para mí sí.

Sakura camino despacio, invitando a su amigo a seguirla– Sasuke-kun… no quiere casarse conmigo.

- ¿Te lo dijo él o lo estas suponiendo?

- Hace unas semanas, Naruto le pregunto que cuando iba a proponerme matrimonio y él le dijo… que no lo haría.

- Sakura –Neji tomo su mentón y le levanto la cara– No crees que es hora de dar un paso adelante –la chica lo miro tristemente– Piénsalo, Shikamaru necesita alguien con quien quejarse de tanto trabajo que tiene en casa y como capitán.

- Gracias Neji, ya me hacía falta hablar con alguien cuerdo.

- En eso te apoyo, tu equipo deja mucho que desear cuando se trata de estabilidad mental, como tú comprenderás.

Sakura estaba por reclamar cuando el castaño puso algo en su mano y le cerró el puño, Neji sonrió ligeramente y desapareció. Los jades se fijaron en el objeto en su mano, volvió a cerrarla y se llevo el puño al pecho.

- ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Llegas tarde! –se quejo el rubio sacándole una sonrisa a la pelirrosa.

Guardo el objeto en su bolsillo y corrió para reunirse con sus amigos y el equipo visitante. Algo raro salto a su percepción, Sasuke no estaba ahí.

En otro lado de la aldea, una reunión se llevaba a cabo, un antiguo alumno y su ex sensei se encontraban en el lugar donde se cruzó su destino por primera vez.

- Debe ser muy importante para que busques mi ayuda.

- Eres la única persona que sabe del tema.

- Tanto misterio me intriga… Sasuke ¿acaso es algo de...?

Pero el joven cortó la pervertida imaginación de su ex sensei– Tsk, no es lo que cochina mente cree, Kakashi.

- Entonces es sobre Sakura.

- Sí, quiero saber si hay algún tipo de jutsu para sellar invocaciones.

El oji gris miro al cielo– Te refieres más específicamente la espada que invoca ¿no?

- Esa maldita cosa la está afectando demasiado, el otro día tuvimos una misión, no representaba problema, pero…

- La invoco sin necesitarla y causó más daño que el que requería la misión –dedujo el copy-nin.

Sasuke se recargo en el barandal con la mirada perdida en el horizonte– No solo es eso, era como si fuera ella, como si tuviera… sed de sangre y… –temía terminar la frase y prefirió guardar el silencio.

- Cómo si disfrutara matar –termino la frase Kakashi, el silencio le cedió la razón– Voy a investigar si podemos hacer algo, ¿has hablado con Tsunade-sama sobre esto?

- No quiero problemas, Tsunade es muy protectora con ella.

- Pero si Sakura se vuelve un peligro la Hokage debe saberlo.

- Si ella se vuelve un peligro –Sasuke miro molesto al oji gris– Yo mismo me hare cargo de detenerla.

- ¡Achu! –estornudo Sakura en el campo de entrenamiento.

- Alguien está hablando mal de ti Sakura-san –bromeo Kotori sentada a su lado.

- Espero que no, porque si averigua quien fue hare que me lo diga en mi cara –miro a las espaldas de Risa, muy amenazante, provocándole un escalofrío.

Una par de risotadas llamaron la atención de todos– Eres un tonto Naruto, caíste directo en nuestra trampa.

El rubio se encontraba hundido en un pozo lleno de lodo; hecho por Reito y Mamoru.

- Vaya, ustedes han hecho un gran progreso –felicito Sai viendo como su amigo caminaba totalmente lleno de lodo.

- ¿Cómo lo hicieron? –la peli azulada se veía muy emocionada inspeccionando el agujero lleno de la mezcla de agua y tierra.

- Fácil, primero Reito lo atacó con jutsus de agua, luego de que el suelo estuvo cubierto de agua –explicaba Mamoru con una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios – Yo espere el momento perfecto e hice el agujero con mi jutsu de tierra.

- Me sorprende lo bien que mezclan sus técnicas, si siguen así pronto podremos enfrentarnos como iguales –advirtió Sakura emocionada de tan solo pensarlo.

- ¿Por qué no peleas conmigo? –siseo altanera Risa a espaldas de la pelirrosa– Te reto.

Sakura sonrió diabólicamente divertida– Claro, con mucho gusto acepto tu reto.

- Espera Sakura-chan –la detuvo el rubio preocupado– no creo que sea una buena idea.

- Tranquilo Naruto –tomo las mejillas de su amigo y las estiro varias veces– no va a pasar nada… malo –contesto con una seriedad aterradora.

Mamoru y Reito hablaban con Risa tratando de planear una estrategia contra la pelirrosa– Nunca la hemos visto pelear, pero no debe dar mucho problema, considerando tu habilidad –dijo Reito confiado.

- No tendré la necesidad de usarla, no creo que me dé pelea.

- ¿Qué sucede Kotori? –pregunto Mamoru a su compañera.

- Por favor Risa, no seas tonta, Sakura-san es muy fuerte.

- Solo lo dices porque es tu "maestra", ¿qué puede hacerme una medic-nin?

La forma tan despectiva con que Risa se refirió a los medic-nin molesto mucho a la peliazulada– Ojala te den tu merecido por engreída –murmuro la chica alejándose de sus compañeros.

- Estoy lista… Risa –canturreo burlona Sakura.

Risa se paro frente a ella, la miro de pies a cabeza pensando que no se veía nada especial. ¿Qué podía haberle visto Sasuke para estar con ella? Pronto lo averiguaría.

La peli anaranjada desapareció en un segundo, Sakura sonrió y levanto el brazo deteniendo una patada que iba directo a su rostro– ¿Qué?

- ¿Es todo lo que tienes Risa-chan?

Risa volvió a desaparecer y unos kunais salieron del suelo con sellos, todos explotaron al clavarse en el brazo de la pelirrosa– Tengo razón, no eres más que una inu…

- ¿Decías? –dijo una voz a sus espaldas, la oji azul trato de girarse para enfrentarla pero Sakura le dio un golpe con el antebrazo, lanzándola varios metros.

La peli anaranjada apenas pudo ponerse en cuatro y como reflejo escupió sangre, se veía claramente agitada y lastimada. La ojijade la veía desde lejos, acomodándose sus guantes y con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada– _¿De dónde sacó tanta fuerza?_

- Vamos, muéstrame lo que tienes –incito Sakura a la oji azul.

Risa mostró una sonrisa arrogante– ¿Dices que no me contenga?

- Solo digo que no quiero aburrirme.

La oji azul tomo una rama del suelo, un chakra grisáceo emano de su mano al mismo tiempo que el trozo de madera tomaba una apariencia distinta. Sakura no perdió detalle de los cambios y pudo darse cuenta que la vara tenía destellos con la luz del sol. Saltó al encuentro de Risa y esta la recibió golpeándola con la vara. La pelirrosa retrocedió tomándose el brazo donde impacto el golpe.

- ¿Te sorprendes? Déjame explicarte –saco un kunai de su bolso y golpeo la vara, produciendo un sonido metálico– Soy algo… especial, poseo un kekkei genkai extremadamente raro.

- Al grano Risa, nunca expliques más de lo necesario a tus oponentes –le susurro la ojijade a su espalda, asustando a la chica que salto para alejarse– Tu habilidad es del tipo metal, puedes convertir todo lo que tocas en acero.

- Para ser solo una medic-nin eres bastante inteligente, pero esa inteligencia no te salvará –Risa saltó a la rama de un árbol y con una mano arranco las hojas a su alrededor, para luego convertirlas en afiladas navajas que arrojó contra Sakura.

La kunoichi de Konoha sabía que no podía mostrar más de sus habilidades, Tsunade se lo había prohibido para evitar que las demás aldeas supieran de su verdadero origen. Como último recurso– Suiton, Suijinheki –el muro de agua fue tan grueso que ninguna de las hojas de acero logró atravesarlo.

- _No puede ser_ –Risa estaba tan sorprendida como sus compañeros– _Ese ataque es de un shinobi de rango más alto, imposible que ella pueda hacerlo_. ¿Quién demonios es esta chica? –mascullo furiosa.

Sakura se tronó las manos y miro directo a los ojos azules– Soy tu peor pesadilla pequeña idiota.

Risa sintió no solo que las palabras la hacían estremecer, sino también el suelo bajo sus pies parecía moverse. Un clon de su oponente salió de él, golpeándola directo en el estomago y lanzándola al aire. La peli anaranjada trato de retomar su postura de batalla pero fue demasiado tarde, la oji jade estaba sobre ella golpeándola nuevamente en el rostro y arrojándola contra el suelo.

La kunoichi de la niebla trato de levantarse, volviendo a caer sobre sus rodillas. Estaba muy malherida, su cuerpo tenía cortaduras y hematomas por todos lados, su cara tenía profundos raspones. Escupió algo de sangre y se limpió la boca.

Sakura hizo unos sellos, inflo las mejillas y eso le dio una idea a la oji azul, una sonrisa malvada surco sus labios– ¿Sasuke-san te ha hablado de mí? ¿De cómo nos conocimos? –la pelirrosa detuvo su ataque y miro extrañada a la chica– Veo que no, pues déjame decirte que Sasuke-san y yo nos conocimos MUY BIEN –dijo en un tono que crispo los nervios de Sakura.

- ¿Quieres decir qué…?

- Sasuke-san y yo… nos acostamos.

La pelirrosa abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, descuido que aprovechó Risa para atacarla. La oji azul corrió contra la kunoichi y le atino un golpe en el estomago que hizo que Sakura se doblara al impacto. La chica de la niebla sonrió triunfante, lamentablemente su sonrisa se borró al ver que de la oji jade se desprendía un chakra negro.

Sakura levanto el rostro y su mirada se veía llena de oído y sedienta de sangre– ¡Eres una maldita perra! –gruño abalanzándose contra Risa y estampándola contra el suelo.

- ¡Naruto hay que detenerla! –dijo Sai en un tono verdaderamente asustado.

- Si, kage bunshin no jutsu –los clones del rubio corrieron para detener a su amiga.

La pelirrosa miro de reojo, notando que los clones de Naruto intentaban detenerla. Hizo los mismos sellos que el Uzumaki y el mismo número de clones de ella aparecieron. La diferencia era que los clones de Sakura iban totalmente en serio y no dudaron en atacar para destruir.

Mientras los clones desaparecían entre nubes de humo, el chico del ANBU Raíz preparaba sus pergaminos y dibujaba serpientes– Ninpou Choujuu Giga.

Decenas de serpientes salieron de los pergaminos, arrastrándose entre la hierba silenciosa y sigilosamente. En cuanto llegaron a la zona donde Sakura tenía a Risa contra el suelo, los animales rastreros se enredaron en las piernas de la pelirrosa, aprisionándola por piernas y manos. La kunoichi de la niebla se arrastro lejos de su atacante gracias a la distracción, pero no fue suficiente. La pelirrosa emanó más chakra negro disolviendo a las bestias de tinta de su amigo y librándose de sus ataduras.

Sakura tomo el tobillo de Risa y la jalo para ponerla nuevamente bajo ella– Te voy a enseñar lo que es un verdadero Kekkei Genkai, bueno si así se le puede llamar a mis… habilidades.

- ¿Tú… tú tienes un kekkei genkai?

- Condena de muerte –la pelirrosa activo su más terrible habilidad, puso su mano contra la de la chica de la niebla– Primera sentencia, Martirio de Acero –un clavo de metal atravesó la mano de Risa.

- ¡Argh! –chillo la peli anaranjada.

Con la chica tratando de zafarse, los compañeros de Risa trataron de intervenir– Kotori, Reito, prepárense –alarmó Mamoru.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer Mamoru? –pregunto asustada la peli azulada.

- Decías que soy una inútil –reclamo tétricamente la ojijade– ¿Qué piensas ahora?

- Solo eres una farsa, usas tus técnicas médicas para asustarme.

Una sonrisa diabólica adorno el rostro de la kunoichi de la hoja– Segunda sentencia…

Mamoru hizo unos sellos y golpeo la tierra– Doton, Gaia no Kenshi –el suelo empezó a resquebrajarse en dirección a las dos chicas. En cuanto estuvo cerca de ellas, una roca en forma puntiaguda se dirigió contra la pelirrosa.

Y como era de esperarse, Sakura lo detuvo con un jutsu de agua– Suiton, Teppoudama–de su boca salió una bola de agua que destruyó al impacto la roca– Suiton, Daibakufu no jutsu –una gran ola arraso con el equipo de Risa.

- ¡Naruto! Esto cada vez está empeorando más –señalo Sai peleando contra uno de los clones pelirrosa que le impedía seguir haciendo bestias de tinta.

- Si, no soy estúpido, pero no podemos acercarnos sin hacerle daño.

Lo que Naruto y Sai más temían estaba por suceder. Sakura estaba por invocar su espada. Pero como de milagro una mano atrapo la de la pelirrosa. La kunoichi giro su rostro lleno de furia, buscando a aquel que se atrevía a detenerla. Sasuke estaba tras ella, sosteniendo su muñeca, mirándola firmemente. La ojijade gruño iracunda y ataco sin avisar al moreno, quien apenas logro esquivar el ataque; o eso creyó.

Sasuke miró su costado y notó que su ropa se encontraba rasgada y una leve cortadura sangraba a la altura de sus costillas. A pesar de no portar armas, Sakura había logrado herirlo con una de sus técnicas médicas. Los ojos negros despertaron el Sharingan para buscar a la kunoichi, en segundos la encontró; arrancaba la katana de la espalda del joven ANBU. Sai trato de detenerla pero fue en vano, su amiga volvió al ataque contra Risa. La oji azul aun permanecía en el suelo presa del miedo.

En cambio, Sasuke se movió más rápido que Sakura, deteniéndola por ambas manos; pero no era un contrincante fácil. La fuerza sobrehumana de la pelirrosa le daba problemas al portador del Sharingan.

- ¡Me engañaste! –se quejó Sakura enfocando un golpe a la cara del moreno, pero fue interceptado por la mano de este.

El Uchiha hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir que sus huesos casi se rompían– ¿De qué hablas?

- ¡Te revolcaste con esa zorra y no fuiste lo suficientemente hombre para decírmelo! –reclamó con tanta ira que no solo sus golpes afectaban al moreno.

- ¡Tranquilízate! –ordenó Sasuke tratando de calmarla al notar que un ojo de la joven ya no era jade, sino morado y el otro comenzaba a teñirse.

Sakura seguía dando batalla– No, pienso demostrarle quien es Haruno Sakura.

El moreno frunció el ceño– No te vuelvas una molestia, Sakura.

Una de las pocas veces que la llamaba por su nombre y era para herirla… nuevamente. Sakura dejo de forcejear, sus ojos regresaron a su color normal y el chakra negro que emanaba, se disolvió en el aire. Al notar que se había rendido, Sasuke soltó sus brazos y desactivo el Sharingan.

- Como ordene –dijo con la cabeza agachada, para luego levantarla y mirarlo fríamente– Uchiha-taichou.

Sakura se dio media vuelta y se alejo caminando, apretando fuertemente los puños, conteniendo la ira y las ganas de matar a Risa.

- Solo tenías que detenerla –interpuso Sai a espaldas de Sasuke– No herirla.

- Tsk, no te metas.

- ¡Teme alcánzala y pídele una disculpa!

- No tengo tiempo para sus berrinches, tengo una misión.

- ¿Por qué no nos avisaron? –pregunto confundido el rubio.

- Porque la misión es solo para mí –cortó Sasuke y desapareció.

Naruto estaba muy preocupado, veía el camino por donde su amiga se había marchado y el lugar donde segundos antes desapareció su amigo. Suspiro y se ocupo de ayudar a sus "alumnos" para llevar a Risa al hospital, había quedado bastante golpeada y aun estaba en el suelo, aterrada de ver a la muerte cara a cara.

Sasuke llego al lugar a donde siempre huía la pelirrosa con la esperanza de encontrarla. Pero fue en vano, Sakura mantenía su chakra oculto y no daba señales de estar cerca– Demonios, ¿dónde te metiste?

El moreno restregó su mano contra su rostro. Sentía que cada día empeoraba su situación con Sakura y que no ponía nada de su parte para arreglarlo. Al contrario, hacia hasta lo imposible por no enfrentar sus problemas y evitaba a la chica, como claramente se lo había recriminado en su pelea.

No tenía otra opción, miró la posición del sol y chasqueo la lengua. Se le hacia tarde para iniciar su misión y si quería regresar antes de lo planeado, tenía que salir inmediatamente. Al regreso haría el esfuerzo por hablar con la pelirrosa y poner en claro la situación.

En la Torre Hokage, Tsunade y Shizune discutían algo de suma importancia, hasta que unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la conversación.

- Adelante –concedió la rubia.

Los ojos de las dos mujeres se abrieron impresionados al ver entrar a la ojijade.

- Shishou…

Los claros signos de pelea y el tono serio en su voz y claramente a punto de quebrarse, alarmó a la ojimiel– ¿Qué sucede Sakura?

- Necesito un favor…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* Continuara *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Holita, la bomba explotó, las cosas se pusieron feas y Sakura ya no aguanto quedarse con la boca cerrada. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si Sasuke fuera mi novio.

Algo que me animo mucho para terminar este capítulo rápido fueron todas las emociones que pasé esta semana. Primero los nervios, tuve una entrevista de trabajo y pues eso siempre pone los nervios de punta. Luego la nostalgia, tengo un sobrino que amo con todo mi corazón, lamentablemente tiene casi 6 años q no lo veo. Él vive en EU y hace poco entro al ejército, ya ni puedo hablar con él por teléfono. El otro día vi a uno de sus primos y me recordó muchísimo a mi sobrino, tanto, que en cuanto llegue a casa y se lo conté a mi mama me puse a llorar. Kami, lo extraño tanto. Sí, soy tía y una muy joven ^o^, con solo decirles q mi 1er sobrino nació cuando yo apenas estaba en primaria. Luego, en el negocio donde trabajo un estúpido… cliente, me reclama que no me apresure a llevarle su pedido (mercancía), q m tarde mucho y bla bla bla. Yo estaba tan enojada que le puse su mercancía en el escritorio y le dije, firme y directo a los ojos "Si no te parece ve tu por tus cosas, q no eres el único cliente al que atiendo". Jajaja, luego me moría de la risa de tan solo pensarlo y es q tengo q caminar tres cuadras (calles) y atravesar cuatro semáforos para llegar. Y finalmente, una alegría tremenda, tras tres meses d no ver a mi queridísima amiga, Tavata, el fin de semana nos vimos para celebrar el dia del amor y la amistad, yendo al cine a ver nuestra, acostumbrada, pelicula de terror y sangre. Solo que esta vez, solo fue de "suspenso".

¿Qué opinan de Facebook? Yo casi no lo uso, pero he estado pensando en abrir una cuenta para estar en contacto directo con ustedes ^o^. Pero lo haría, con una condición, solo si juran sobre su cosa más preciada y sagrada, q no dejaran de dejarme RR aquí en FF.

Después de tanto choro mareador, gracias:

**Citrus-Gi  
**(espera, solo un poco más y Sasuke va a sufrir, muajajaja)

**setsuna17  
**(q mala eres, como q ya no t acordabas d mi u.u, voy a llorar)

**greece06  
**(si, ya le hacia falta sentir esos celos q comen el alma, todos los celos se los llevaba Sasuke. Si ya Karin se merecía un papel de chica buena, y todavía falta q se vea más de ella. Jojojo, y no has visto lo mala q puede ser Saku)

**Aiko Amitie  
**(q mala eres, no contestaste mi mensajito, solo por eso no les diré la sorpresita, muajajaja. Estudia mucho, algun dia me podría dar cuenta q eres mi medico y me gustaría q fueras tan buena como Dr. House.)

**MariaPHO  
**(todos queremos matar a Risa ¬¬ pero ya le toco su buena golpiza. Si pero a Sasuke tambien le toco su buen estate quieto)

**Asukasoad  
**(jajaja, a todos les gusta q Sasuke sufra y q Saku sea feliz, pero no hay felicidad sino hay sufrimiento, eso quiere decir… q Sakura será MUY MUY FELIZ? No lo se, necesito preguntarle a mi otro yo)

**Strikis  
**(bueno, entiendo un poquito de tu rr, y como ya te lo había dicho mil gracias por hacer el esfuerzo de leerme, me encantaría q fuéramos amigas y q sigas leyendo mi historia)

**MGGSS  
**(Gracias por tus lindos deseos, yo tambien espero q hayas tenido un fantastico dia del amor y la amistad, yo fui al cine a ver una pelicula de suspenso y un poquito de terror, jajaja, así celebro san valentin)

**Sanguis Moon  
**(Tan pronto como se puede, el trabajo m impide actualizar mas rapido)

****(yo quiero RR's)

**luxie-chan  
**(si maldito Sasuke, pero va a sufrir y mucho, muajajaja)

**shussun  
**(no se puede historia muy larga, mi imaginación se esta secando con tantas historias, kami, mi cerebro ya casi no tiene ideas, el trabajo se las come)

**SUPER MEGA HIPER IMPORTANTE:  
SAKURA-MISA NECESITO Q M MANDES UN PRIVATE MESSAGE, ME SUPER URGE PLEASE!**

.

Gracias por agregarla a sus listas:

**Yoss**

**Sakufan**

**Minerva85**

**sole-2823**

.

**o ¬¬ o ¬¬ o ¬¬ o ¬¬ o ¬¬ o ¬¬ o ¬¬ o  
**Que malos son, me he dado cuenta  
que ya no me quieren u.u  
si me quisieran me dejarían RR  
y tu… tu si me quieres verdad?  
**o ¬¬ o ¬¬ o ¬¬ o ¬¬ o ¬¬ o ¬¬ o ¬¬ o**

**o.o**


	5. Cambios Necesarios

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
LA HISTORIA ® SAKURA_TRC  
SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, etc.**

***  
CONTINUACIÓN DE "MI REGRESO"  
***

**-=- QUÉDATE A MI LADO -=-**

**Capitulo 5 "CAMBIOS NECESARIOS"**

Sasuke solo regreso a casa a cambiarse la ropa desgarrada. Mientras se quitaba la playera, sus ojos se toparon con una foto en la mesita de noche junto a su cama. Sakura lo abrazaba por la espalda, una hermosa sonrisa adornaba su rostro. En cambio, él, solo miraba hastiado el aparato que su rubio amigo llevo para tomar la fotografía.

Tomo el portarretratos y lo dejo bocabajo.

El tiempo se fue volando, dos días después del incidente entre Sakura y Risa; Sasuke se encontraba a la entrada de Sunagakure. Kankuro le dio la bienvenida y lo condujo a la morgue, donde Gaara y un grupo de médicos ya lo esperaban.

- Bienvenido Sasuke –saludó el Kazekage.

- Hn, Tsunade me dijo que necesitabas mi ayuda, pero no especificó en qué.

El pelirrojo lo invito a acercarse la mesa de autopsias, al correr la sabana descubrió un cuerpo recién abierto– Este es uno de los ANBU que patrullaban los alrededores de Suna, hace una semana lo encontramos muerto junto con el resto del escuadrón.

- Seguramente alguien los atacó, no es extraño –rebatió Sasuke.

- Lo sabemos, pero lo que nos consterna es que no tienen heridas –el hermano mayor de Gaara intervino– no fue envenenado y no es el único, ya van dos escuadrones esta semana.

- ¿Qué suponen?

- Le pedí a Tsunade-sama que te enviara porque creo que los mataron mediante un genjutsu –explico el de mirada agua marina.

- Y como soy experto en el tema…

El Kazekage asintió a pesar del tono sarcástico del moreno, y le permitió revisar los cuerpos.

Sasuke revisó nuevamente los cadáveres y comprobó los informes médicos preliminares. No había absolutamente ninguna herida o marca que indicara un ataque. Revisó cada centímetro del cuerpo y no encontró nada.

Kankuro nuevamente lo condujo, esta vez, hasta la oficina de su hermano.

- ¿Confirmaste nuestras sospechas?

- Si, no hay ninguna forma en que hayan sido atacados físicamente, pero mentalmente hay muchas probabilidades.

- ¿Sabes de alguien que pueda haberlo hecho?

Sasuke desvió la mirada– Solo espero que no sea quien imagino.

- ¿Quién?

La chica miraba por última vez lo que había sido su habitación, su hogar, durante tres años. Años en los que vivió toda clase de experiencias, alegría, tristeza, complicidad, amistad, protección, paz, desesperación, odio… y amor. Si, incluso odio, porque había ocasiones en las que odiaba al moreno por ser tan callado y reservado. Nunca le decía más de lo necesario y a veces ni eso. Además, jamás habían tocado el tema de cuál era la razón que lo había hecho regresar o sobre la muerte de su hermano. En realidad no sabía nada del tiempo que el joven había sido enemigo de Konoha.

La ira se apodero de ella, tomó lo primero que tuvo a la mano y lo arrojó contra la puerta del cuarto de baño. Un estridente ruido asaltó sus oídos; el cristal del portarretratos quedó hecho añicos.

Corrió para recogerlo, y en el trayecto un vidrio se clavo en su pie– ¡Maldición! –se sentó en la orilla de la cama y extrajo el trozo ensangrentado.

Lo percibió como una señal, debía irse antes de que resultara más lastimada.

Por la tarde, Sakura se encontraba en su consultorio practicando jutsus médicos. Manteniendo su mente alejada de Sasuke y ocupada en cosas más útiles. Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su concentración– Adelante.

- Buenas tardes Sakura-chan, ¿estás ocupada?

- ¡Hinata! Entra, sabes que para mis amigas siempre estoy libre –se acercó a la oji perla y le dió un tierno abrazo– ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

La pelirrosa la invitó a sentarse frente a su escritorio y ella tomó su lugar– Pues estos días no me he sentido muy bien, he tenido mareos y no soporto el olor de la comida, me da… nauseas.

- ¡Oh, ya veo! –Sakura sonrió divertida, se levantó de su silla y se paró tras su amiga– Pasa a la camilla, voy a examinarte.

Tras practicarle una minuciosa revisión y hacerle unas cuantas preguntas, la ojijade, ayudo a Hinata a levantarse de la camilla– ¿Es lo que creo Sakura-chan?

- ¡Si Hinata, por fin voy a tener a un pequeño Naruto-chan o Hinata-chan entre mis brazos! –dijo abrazando a la pelinegra muy alegre.

- Me muero por contárselo a Naruto-kun.

- Pues no pierdas tiempo, ve y díselo a mi querido amigo, seguramente explotara de alegría al saberlo.

- Si, muchas gracias Sakura-chan –ahora fue Hinata la que abrazo a Sakura y se despidió con una radiante sonrisa en sus labios.

Caminando por la calle, Hinata iba sumida en sus pensamientos. La alegría invadía su corazón y su alma se llenaba de gozo al pensar que pronto su familia crecería. Estaba alegre por la noticia, preocupada porque tenía muchos asuntos que atender y nerviosa por el hecho de convertirse en madre.

- Hinata, espera –oyó la voz de la medic-nin, giró su rostro y Sakura se dirigía en su dirección casi corriendo– Ese no es el camino a tu casa, ¿A dónde vas?

La ojiperla rio divertida– Al mercado, necesito comprar algunos víveres para la casa.

- ¿Te puedo acompañar?

Caminaron juntas un buen rato. Hinata le platicaba que estaba un poco ocupada con su nueva vida, entre atender a Naruto y los asuntos de los Hyuuga, casi no tenía tiempo para ella. Aunque vivía fuera de los terrenos del clan, cada tarde acudía a su antiguo hogar para ayudar a su padre y aprender a ser una buena líder. Afortunadamente contaba con la ayuda de Neji y el apoyo de su esposo y su cuñada, Tenten. Y aunque los temas de su familia le eran muy importantes, para ella estaba primero Naruto y sus misiones como kunoichi. Si, ella amaba ser kunoichi, pero por recomendaciones medicas dejaría de realizarlas, debía cuidarse ella y al pequeño que llevaba consigo.

Hicieron las compras que Hinata necesitaba, al final Sakura la miro con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa– ¿Me harías un favor Hinata?

- Claro Sakura-chan –asintió un poco preocupada– Para eso estamos las amigas ¿no?

La pelirrosa se acerco y le susurro algo al oído de Hinata. Fue algo tan sorprendente que dejo a la oji perla con la boca abierta. Sabía que los problemas entre Sasuke y Sakura habían tocado niveles peligrosos, pero nunca imagino que fueran tan graves.

Hinata se apresuró a regresar a casa para contarle a Naruto lo que su amiga de equipo le había dicho.

Un par de días después Sasuke regresó a Konoha, y como le fue sugerido, se presentó inmediatamente ante la Hokage.

- ¿Qué fue lo que encontraste?

- Los ANBU de Sunagakure fueron asesinados por un genjutsu.

- Debió ser un excelente shinobi –acoto Tsunade.

Sasuke la interrumpió hablando entre dientes– O alguien con un Kekkei Genkai muy poderoso.

- ¿Tú crees qué…? –se quedo callada al escuchar que golpeaban la puerta de su oficina– Adelante.

- Buenos días Tsunade-sama –saludo Shikamaru al entrar, seguido de Sakura, Neji, Naruto y Sai.

- Te dije que llegaríamos justo a tiempo, Yamato –se oyó la voz de Kakashi proveniente desde la ventana.

Al capitán ANBU le salió una gotita en la sien– _No sé porque no somos como la gente normal y usamos la puerta_.

Los integrantes del equipo Kakashi se veían sumamente extrañados; todos menos Sakura, quien estaba muy tranquila parada entre Naruto y Neji.

- ¿Que sucede Tsunade-baachan? ¿Vamos a salir en misión? –preguntó ilusionado Naruto.

- No exactamente –contestó la mujer repasando con la mirada a todos los presentes– He decidido hacer algunos cambios –hizo una pausa que aumentó la tensión en el ambiente– El desempeño del equipo Kakashi es excelente, no tengo queja alguna, pero su poderío y habilidades están concentradas en un solo equipo.

- ¿Nos vas a separar baachan? –a pesar de la desesperación exagerada, la ojimiel no perdió la paciencia.

- Por lo tanto los equipos quedarán de la siguiente forma, temporalmente –aclaro Tsunade– Yamato será el capitán del equipo de la niebla, el equipo Kakashi estará conformado por Sai, Naruto y Sasuke.

- ¿Vas… vas a alejar a Sakura-chan de nosotros? –reclamo el oji azul.

- Sakura –una extraña calma rodeaba a la Hokage– regresará a su anterior equipo –pronunciación que hizo fruncir el ceño a Sasuke– Su capitán será Shikamaru y, Neji su compañero.

- Tsunade-sama –intervino Kakashi– Considero que es mejor dejar a Sakura bajo mí…

- Ya lo pensé Kakashi, y no pienso cambiar mi decisión; necesito al equipo de Shikamaru completo.

- Por favor, considere que dejaría a nuestro equipo sin medico –Tsunade se levanto con mirada amenazante– El equipo Kakashi raramente sale herido, las habilidades y poder de Sakura están siendo desperdiciados. PUNTO. Ahora retírese equipo Kakashi –ordenó señalando la puerta.

Ante lo espeluznante que la ojimiel se torno, el equipo salió sin rebatir más Sasuke se dio la vuelta y miro atentamente a la pelirrosa, quien no le dirigió ni el saludo o una mirada.

Afuera de la torre, el equipo de Risa esperaba tranquilamente a que sus "superiores" terminaran la reunión urgente con la Hokage. En cuanto los vieron salir, supieron que algo malo había pasado.

- Pregúntales Kotori –le susurro Reito dándole un empujón.

- ¿Por qué yo? Ustedes los conocen mejor, además, no puedes darme ordenes.

- Claro que sí, soy tu hermano mayor.

- Por segundos –rebatió la peli azulada.

- Pero lo soy.

- No puedo creerlo –grito Naruto interrumpiendo la pequeña discusión– ¿Tsunade-baachan se ha vuelto loca?

Solo que se calló al recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Kakashi– Más respeto Naruto, es la Hokage y ella sabe porque lo hace.

- No creo que haya sido idea de la Hokage-sama –interpuso Sai seriamente señalando con la mirada al Uchiha.

- ¿Hay algo que no sepa?

- Bueno en realidad… –tartamudeo el rubio.

- ¿Qué pasa que los tiene tan… molestos? –pregunto harta Risa.

Sai y Naruto intercambiaron miradas, pero no eran nada amigables. Sentían que la chica tenia parte de la culpa, ella había tenido problemas con su entrañable amiga, y hermana, desde que apareció en la aldea. Además estaba el hecho de que no tenían idea de cómo, Risa, conoció al Uchiha.

- No es nada importante y tampoco es asunto tuyo –contesto Sasuke dejando a todos boquiabiertos por el tono claramente iracundo y que difícilmente intento ocultar.

- ¡Oh, miren! ¡Ahí viene Sakura-san! –Kotori sonrió felizmente al ver a su instructora– Buenos días Sakura-san, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy? ¿entrenar o estudiar?

La ojijade sonrió apenada– Lo siento mucho Kotori, pero ya no formo parte del equipo Kakashi –la sonrisa de la aprendiz se borro, en cambio la de la peli anaranjada apareció.

- ¿Por qué? –pregunto mirando confundida a los chicos tras ella.

- Son cuestiones logísticas, pero vas a tener una excelente maestra, Ino te ayudara de ahora en adelante –respondió con mucho ánimo en su voz.

- ¿La Hokage te regaño por el pleito con Risa? –cuestionó curioso y con cierto toque de morbo el gemelo de Kotori.

- No, claro que no.

- Seguramente es porque tienes miedo a una revancha –asumió venenosamente Risa.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo y estaba por contestar, pero una mano frente a ella la detuvo– Lo que sucede, es que Sakura tiene prohibido matar a cualquier escoria, no importa lo problemática que sea –Shikamaru había intervenido para defender a su amiga y poner a la visitante en su lugar.

- ¿Y qué? ¿Te mandaron al escuadrón de los perdedores? –trato de seguir provocándola.

- Pero si no la mandaron a tu equipo –contraataco sorprendentemente Neji.

Kakashi se aguanto la risa al igual que todos los de Konoha, al final se aclaro la garganta e intervino– Te extrañaremos mucho Sakura, suerte –el peligris se acercó y le dio un gran abrazo– Estaré al pendiente por si necesitas ayuda.

- ¿No querrás decir, te mantendré vigilada? –susurro irónica la pelirrosa, y la risa nerviosa de su ex sensei le dio la razón.

Y aunque todos los demás no se acercaron para decirle algo, ella solo sonrió y se retiro "escoltada" por sus nuevos compañeros. Se alejo sin mirar atrás.

- Espera Sasuke, ¿A dónde vas? –pregunto Naruto al ver que su amigo tomaba el camino contrario.

- ¿A dónde crees dobe?

- No lo sé, por eso pregunto –dijo inteligentemente el rubio alcanzando a Sasuke y caminando a su lado.

- A casa, usuratonkachi, acabo de regresar de una misión y no tengo ganas de soportarte –gruño sin mirar al chico a su lado.

Naruto no hizo caso al mal humor de Sasuke y camino junto a él. Lentamente caminaba, una gran "calma" los rodeaba. Sasuke pensaba en que era había pasado para que la pelirrosa se cambiara de equipo; si, él sabía que era idea de Sakura. Había aprovechado que la Hokage la estimaba mucho y ejerció su influencia para ser removida del equipo Kakashi.

Al llegar a casa del Uchiha, el dueño del lugar subió a su habitación. Naruto se quedo en la sala, mirando a su alrededor.

En cuanto Sasuke entró a su habitación, se quito la playera y la arrojo al suelo. Iba caminando directo al baño, cuando sintió que algo pequeño se clavaba en la planta de su pie. Miro al suelo y encontró un portarretratos hecho añicos, el mismo que él había dejado bocabajo. Los vidrios esparcidos por todo el suelo y el marco totalmente desarmado. Sus ojos se fijaron en una mancha roja en el suelo, sangre. La pisada era de Sakura, no había duda alguna; pero lo que más le extraño es que no hubiera limpiado el desorden. En ese momento fue cuando algo lo golpeo mentalmente, se dirigió al armario y al abrirlo, no encontró la ropa de la pelirrosa. Abrió los cajones de la cómoda y solo estaba su ropa. Busco con la mirada para darse cuenta que en la habitación hacían falta todas las cosas de Sakura. Una pequeña hoja de papel que yacía sobre la cama llamo su atención, la tomo y leyó su contenido.

"_No volveré a ser una molestia en tu vida, ni como kunoichi, ni como mujer.  
Adiós Sasuke, cuídate mucho.  
Haruno Saura_"

Estaba enojado, furioso, tanto que no se dio cuenta que hizo cenizas el papel con un chidori.

Él tenía la culpa, él provocó que la chica se alejara, él y sus palabras llenas de veneno.

Naruto lo miraba desde la puerta de la habitación, recargado en el marco con las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho.

- ¿Lo sabías no?

- Hn –asintió apenado el rubio– Me lo dijo hace un par de días.

_Hinata llego corriendo a casa, busco a su esposo con desesperación, encontrándolo en la nevera buscando algo de comer._

_- ¡Naruto-kun!_

_El oji azul se asusto por haber sido sorprendido, pero se dio cuenta que la chica estaba demasiado agitada– ¿Qué sucede Hinata-chan?_

_- Sakura-chan… Sakura-chan…_

_- ¿Qué le pasa a Sakura?_

_- ¡Ella va a dejar a Sasuke!_

_- ¿Qué? Eso no puede ser, ella lo ama demasiado._

_- Si, pero tú me dijiste que ellos han tenido muchos problemas y…_

_- Voy a hablar con ella –dijo y desapareció por una de las ventanas de la casa._

_Sakura estaba sentada sobre la cabeza tallada en piedra de Tsunade. El viento mecía ligeramente sus cabellos, sus pies se balanceaban sobre el vacio y sus manos estaban apoyadas a sus espaldas en el suelo; permitiéndole ver mejor el horizonte. Un viento más fuerte agito su melena hacia adelante, una figura se sentó junto a ella de igual forma; para ver junto con la pelirrosa el atardecer._

_- Prefiero los amaneceres –dijo sin más la voz masculina._

_- Voto por la noche con luna llena –contesto Sakura arrancándole una sonrisa al chico._

_- ¿Estás segura de lo qué vas a hacer? ¿Dejarás a Sasuke?_

_- Yo diría que es… un tiempo fuera, tiempo para pensar y meditar._

_- Sakura-chan, sabes que lo que decidas vas contar con mi apoyo._

_Ahora fue la pelirrosa quien sonrió– Me equivoque en grande, ¿no Naruto?_

_- Es una buena decisión, esto le ayudará al teme a ver que puede perder lo mejor que ha tenido._

_- No me refiero a eso, baka –le dijo alborotando la rubia melena y luego se aferró fuertemente al brazo de su chamarra– Me equivoque al enamorarme de él en lugar de ti –Naruto se sorprendió por la declaración– Como no me di cuenta de lo guapo, fuerte –con cada palabra se acercaba más al rostro del chico kyuubi– lindo, dulce y tierno que eres –le susurro rozando sus labios contra los de él– Debí enamorarme de ti… Naruto…kun._

_- Sakura…chan… yo…_

_De repente, ella se alejo poniéndose de pie y mirando al cielo dijo– Pero sabes, no resistiría quitarle la felicidad a Hinata; ella siempre te ha amado y no podría hacerla llorar, sería muy injusto._

_El Uzumaki sonrió enternecido y afligido a la vez– Eso es lo que más admiro de ti, tienes un gran corazón y te preocupas más por lo demás que por ti misma._

_- Gracias… hermano, salúdame a tu adorable esposa y dile que voy a estar bien –sonrió falsamente y su cuerpo se deshizo en pétalos que rodearon al rubio._

_Naruto levanto una mano y atrapó algunos de los pequeños rastros de flor de cerezo; pero notó algo extraño, los pétalos no solo eran rosas sino también… negros._

- Entonces el rumor era cierto –escuchó a su espalda, se giro y sonrió arrogante– Sakura.

- Anko…senpai –se cruzó de brazos y tomó una posición desafiante– Tu peor pesadilla ha regresado.

- Sueña Haruno –le dio un golpe en la cabeza con una tabla de madera.

- Auch, solo porque tienes ese enorme dango –con sus brazos simulo un enorme estomago, algo… exagerado– al frente, no te doy tu merecido.

-¿Qué dijiste?

- Que te ves muy linda embarazada Hatake-senpai –respondió burlona la pelirrosa.

- Cállate Uchiha –Neji y Shikamaru se asustaron al oir lo que la capitana ANBU dijo, y es que era de suponer que no supiera nada.

La oji jade chasqueo la lengua varias veces, al mismo tiempo que negaba con el dedo índice– Yo nunca he sido una Uchiha, Anko, y ahora que soy soltera nuevamente no lo seré.

- ¿Rompiste con el Uchiha?

- Hn, vuelvo a ser un alma libre y sin límites –hablo con un brillo diabólico en sus ojos.

Shikamaru interrumpió a las mujeres, con un poco de temor– Disculpe Anko-san, no debería encargarse de revisar los reportes pendientes.

- Y de repartir las asignaciones a los equipos –advirtió Neji.

- ¡Oh, sí claro! Y debo anunciar el regreso de mi, cof, cof –simuló toser para encubrir lo que dijo– del escuadrón favorito de Tsunade-sama.

Shikamaru, Neji y Sakura se miraron entre ellos mismos y sonrieron de lado, la pelirrosa tomó la palabra y anunció– El equipo ANBU de las Sombras esta nuevamente en el campo de batalla.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* Continuara *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Estoy muy contenta, muy, pero muy contenta. Cambie de trabajo, recibi muchos RR's, la vida puede ser más perfecta? Si, si puede serlo, si el sol no m rostizara, quemara y evaporara cada vez q pongo un pie en la calle, mi vida seria perfecta.

Les gusto el capitulo? Porq si no les gusto… se tendrán q conformar, muajajaja, no, como creen. Las cosas sucedieron, Sakura dejo a Sasuke, Sakura admitió e hizo cosas muy locas, eso q hizo con Naruto, pues estuvo medioi raro no? Pero m gusto, fue mi parte favorita.

Grax's y el doble de besos por sus RR:

**MariaPHO  
**(es lo mejor d todo, a poco no soy buena dejándolos en suspenso ^o^)

**Strikis  
**(en serio, lo hare lo mas rápido q pueda, esta vez m tarde menos no?)

**greece06  
**(no, m lo hubieras dicho antes! El estress es malísimo! Entonces hubiera trabajado. Jo y todavía no has visto lo q falta pa q Sasuke sufra, muajajaja)

**Aiko Amitie  
**(jajaja, todos quieren matar a Risa, pero todavía falta pa q sepan TODO y la verdad… aun no se como va a terminar la cosa)

**Citrus-Gi  
**(Q va a hacer Sakura? ¡Que no va a hacer! Fiesta, hombres y pura perdición)

**sirena oscura  
**(Sasuke s merece q Sakura lo encierre y tire la llave lejos ^o^. No! Sakura nunca perderá su poder, a menos q hiciera algo muy loco ¬¬' y si a mí también m encanta q sea mala, malota)

**sole-2823  
**(tiempo? Yo le daba unas cachetadas y unos zapes para ver si asi se le acomodan las ideas, aunq tengo algo peor planeado para el o.O)

**shussun  
**(sabes eso d q sea larga, no se, es q m han dicho q no la extienda mucho y pues como ya m hice a la idea d q sea corta pues no he pensado en mas ideas locas para hacerla super larga, sasuke es un bstrd pero ya pronto aprenderá no t preocupes, jojo, Karin sintió a ****** y causara muchos problemas. Lo q le dio neji fue el detonante para q ella se fuera)

**sasura-chan uchiha  
**(Bienvenida, espero q t des una vuelta por mis demás historias. Y si sasuke es un idiota, pero pronto aprenderá a no serlo)

**Sanguis Moon  
**(es mi más grande afición, dejar a los lectores en suspenso)

**MGGSS  
**(q hara sasuke? Quedarse solo con su maldito orgullo y pues eso d la infidelidad solo Risa y Sasuke lo saben, pero algún dia todo saldrá a la luz)

**luxie-chan  
**(Tsunade quiere mucho a Saku y la protege, por eso le cumplió el favor. sufre sasuke, sufre! Muajajaja)

**kamilitauchiha  
**(aquí esta cumplida tu petición)

**GreeceSJL  
**(los hombres nunca hablan d nada, y esta no fue la excepción, ahora q solo ellos saben lo q en realidad sucedió, si fue infiel o no. **Taichou es capitán**, como Sasuke suele ser el capitán d misiones por eso Sakura se refiere asi a el, dando a entender q su relación será solo profesional y creo q ya ni eso)

**Utau  
**(si lo siento en lo d la demora, pero deben entender, la mayoría d ustedes van a la escuela o a la uni, yo ya no soy d ese ramo ¬¬, yo ya soy empleada y pues m da poco tiempo para escribir, bueno ahora quien sabe porq cambie d trabajo y pues el tiempo q paso frente a una compu es TRABAJANDO, puro trabajo. Denme una oportunidad y no se desesperen, please)

**Gabriela  
**(gracias Gaby, m alegra q t guste, recuerda q todo lo q escribo lo hago por personitas lindas como tu, q disfrutan d mis debrayes y locas historias)

.

Gracias por agregarla a sus listas:

**Hisana Uchiha**

**Kasu Uzumaki**

**eva uchiha**

**sasura-chan uchiha**

**.**

Es oficial mi cuenta en Facebook es la siguiente:

**SakuraTrc Haruno**

No creo q haya muchas o sí? =P

.

**O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O  
El mejor regalo para un amigo es  
una sonrisa y cariño.  
En mi caso también son RR's  
Tu… eres mi amiga?  
O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O**

**o.o**


	6. Equipo ANBU de las Sombras

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
LA HISTORIA ® SAKURA_TRC  
SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, etc.**

***  
CONTINUACIÓN DE "MI REGRESO"  
***

**-=- QUÉDATE A MI LADO -=-**

**Capitulo 6 "EQUIPO ANBU DE LAS SOMBRAS"**

- ¿Sabes algo de ella? –su pregunta fue ignorada– ¿por lo menos has intentado hablar para aminorar el daño? –sin resultado– ¡Teme! ¿vas a dejar así las cosas?

- Callate dobe, ella si lo quiso –dijo de manera agresiva picando el pecho del rubio y haciéndolo retroceder – Yo no pienso buscarla, ni que fuera tan importante.

Naruto enfureció y le dio un empujón a Sasuke– Claro que es importante, ella era parte de nuestro equipo, es nuestra amiga –dándole otro empujón incluso más fuerte – k y la única persona que te amó de verdad, sin importarle lo bastardo que eres.

- Tú lo has dicho –volvió a picarle el pecho– era, el pasado quedó atrás.

- Eres un –el oji azul estaba por lanzarle un golpe a Sasuke cuando una mano detuvo su puño.

- ¡Yoo! Veo que hoy amanecieron con muchas energías.

- Kakashi-sensei –murmuró Naruto.

- Bien, alégrense, Tsunade-sama nos ha enviado a una misión –dijo alegre el peli gris sin que el sentimiento fuera grupal, cuestión que le causó un tic en el ojo visible– ¿Tenemos algún problema? –miró interrogante a Sasuke y Naruto, luego pasó a Sai, quien solo se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza– Jóvenes, yo también extraño a Sakura, pero así lo decidió la Hokage.

- No fue Tsunade –interrumpió el moreno– Es Sakura la que no quiere estar cerca de mí y le pidió a su maestra que la cambiara de equipo.

Naruto abrió los ojos enormemente– ¿Te dijo eso?

- No, ella solo se fue de casa, huyo como una cobarde –siseo entre dientes Sasuke.

Kakashi suspiro derrotado ante la declaración– Supongo que se canso de tus desplantes y que no la tomaras en cuenta –desvió la mirada pero los ojos de sus discípulos se centraron en él– ¡ups! Lo dije en voz alta, bueno no importa la verdad no mata.

- Dijiste que teníamos misión, ¿de qué se trata? –pregunto Sai para cambiar el tema.

- Gaara va a mandar los cuerpos de los shinobis muertos y necesita una escolta –explico tranquilamente el capitán.

- ¡Que aburrido! ¿No hay nada mejor que hacer?

- ¿Por qué los envían?

- No lo sé Sasuke, solo me dijeron que debemos traerlos, aunque supongo que quieren revisar a consciencia para averiguar que los mato.

- Yo ya los revise a consciencia –remarco molesto por la desconfianza– y no veo el caso de volver a hacerlo.

- Ino me comentó que a su clan le pidieron que revisaran los cuerpos.

- Es decir que no será un examen físico, sino mental –dedujo Kakashi tomándose el mentón muy pensativo– Si es así, ¿Por qué no los mandaron en compañía de Sasuke cuando él regreso?

- Tenían que preparar los cuerpos y armar un escuadrón más fuerte –comentó entre pensamientos el Uchiha.

- ¿Por qué una escolta mas fuerte? El teme es un shinobi inigualable –pregunto el rubio perdido en la conversación– ¿Quién querría robar unos cuerpos malolientes?

- Esa es la pregunta Naruto –el pintor le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza– ¿Quién querría que su forma de matar sin dejar huella sea investigada?

- ¿Nadie? Crear un jutsu así debe ser muy difícil –concluyó Naruto y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios– Entonces esta misión no será tan aburrida como creía –sonrió más que satisfecho– ¿Cuándo salimos?

- En cuanto estén listos y nuestra compañera para esta misión este con nosotros.

El equipo Kakashi salió esa misma tarde, debían llegar cuanto antes a la aldea de Suna y ayudar a Kankuro y su equipo a trasladar dos de los cadáveres.

- ¿Cuál va a ser nuestra primera misión? –pregunto la oji jade echando un vistazo a los papeles que sostenía Anko.

- Tsunade-sama no quiere que Sakura esté muy estresada, seguramente nos va a mandar a misiones pequeñas –contesto el Nara.

- Pero vamos a tener una misión ¿no?

- Error Shikamaru, ha habido problemas en el sur de esta aldea –señalo un pequeño poblado– Al parecer unos delincuentes han estado destruyendo los campos de agricultura. Lo que preocupa más al señor feudal es que el pueblo se está muriendo de hambre.

- ¿Por qué no han mandado un equipo de shinobis "normales"? –pregunto Neji.

Anko sonrió de lado– La petición de detenerlos llego esta mañana y estábamos esperando a que el equipo estuviera completo para mandarlos… a ustedes.

- ¡Que problemático! –expresó tomándose la cabeza– ¿Cuándo debemos partir?

- Mañana, el destacamento que los acompañara apenas está siendo movilizado –señalo con una vara de madera la zona del problema– Y ya que Sakura debe estar un poco oxidada, creo que le tomara algo de trabajo ir al paso de ustedes –comento burlona la capitana.

La pelirrosa entrecerró los ojos e inflo las mejillas– No estoy oxidada… yo por lo menos aun puedo caminar y no ando cargando un dango gigante.

- Ha-ru-no –gruño enojada Anko arremangándose la chaqueta.

- Nos vemos después Ango –Shikamaru negó con la cabeza y rectifico su error– digo, Anko-san –mientras, Neji, sacaba a su amiga a empujones.

_Anko y Kakashi, ellos han sido la pareja más extraña de todas. El comienzo no fue tan raro como la relación que llevan. Anko prácticamente obligo al peligris a comprometerse. Según ella, si esperaban más tiempo serían abuelos de los hijos sus alumnos antes de ser padres. Kakashi sufrió unos cuantos días, el temor al compromiso más parecía un terror a ser "atrapado" por UNA sola chica._

_El ex capitán ANBU estaba tan nervioso de hacer la proposición en el momento adecuado, en el lugar preciso y con las palabras perfectas, que lo arruino todo. El plan, según Sakura, era llevarla a un lugar romántico, en una cena inolvidable; una hermosa cita, solo eso. Pero no, Kakashi tenía que arruinarlo todo siguiendo las técnicas de su estúpida guía Iccha Iccha Paradise. Kami, fue la peor y más ridícula cita en toda la historia de Konoha. Para fortuna del hijo del colmillo blanco, Anko se divirtió mucho viendo como su novio intentaba declarar su amor y pedirle que pasaran el resto de sus días juntos. Al final de muchos tropiezos durante la velada, por fin Kakashi le propuso matrimonio; para luego caer inconsciente por la respuesta de Anko. "No, yo no quiero casarme. Solo quiero que te comprometas a una relación monógama y me gustaría tener un hijo, pero que crezca en un hogar sólido", fue lo que literalmente le contesto la mujer._

_Pero eso no es todo, lo más raro fue el descubrir que iban a ser padres. Durante una misión en la que Kakashi era capitán y Anko, Sakura y Yamato, sus subordinados. La peli violeta se le veía realmente mal, se le acalambraban las piernas; no aguantaba nada en el estomago y el noventa y nueve por ciento del tiempo no podía mantener el equilibrio. Momentos antes de iniciar la misión la medic-nin obligo a su senpai a someterse a una revisión rápida, relevándola de su asignación debido a su "padecimiento". Un malestar que llevaba soportando por tres meses sin avisar a nadie para no faltar a su trabajo. Por obvias razones, Sakura le prohibió tomar parte en la misión y la dejo bajo el cuidado de Kakashi. Quien parecía tenerle más miedo a las reacciones de su esposa por las prohibiciones de su ex alumna; que a lo que sucediera en la misión si solo actuaban Yamato y Sakura._

Ya fuera de los cuarteles ANBU, ambos varones sudaban frio y, Sakura, ella simplemente reía divertida– Bien chicos, nos vemos donde siempre mañana al amanecer, el último en llegar paga el sake al regreso –sonrió y desapareció.

- ¿Ya sabe Temari?

- Si, lo único que le preocupa es la estabilidad mental de su amiga –rodo los ojos cansado– Dice que en cuanto tengamos tiempo libre, organizará una noche de chicas.

- ¿Crees que vaya a estar bien viviendo ella sola? –pregunto Neji mirando el lugar donde había estado la pelirrosa.

- No, pero alejarse de él le ayudará a volver a ser la misma.

El oji perla enarco una ceja– ¿Te refieres a la perfecta asesina o a la chica que no dejaba de estar de fiesta?

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros– Lo que la haga feliz.

- Ambas –contestaron los chicos al unísono y riendo.

- Pues entonces saca tus ahorros, vas a pagar la fiesta en cuanto regresemos Shikamaru.

- ¿Por qué estas tan seguro…? –preguntó pero el Hyuuga ya había desaparecido– Que problemático.

Estaban a horas de llegar a la aldea de Sunagakure, el "camino" se veía bastante desolado. Fue cuando Sasuke detuvo su andar repentinamente, miro extrañado a su alrededor; como si buscara algo. Activo el Sharingan y escaneo los alrededores, pero solo podía ver arena.

- ¿Pasa algo Sasuke? –Kakashi regreso sobre sus pasos para checar a su ex alumno.

- No es nada, solo sentí como si alguien intentara atacarme.

- Karin –llamo el capitán a la chica, que inmediatamente se acercó– Podrías revisar si alguien nos ha estado siguiendo, por favor.

- Si –la pelirroja busco signos de vida alrededor, pero fuera de los pocos animales que vivían en el desierto, no había nada– Lo siento, no logro detectar algún chakra ofensivo.

- Debió ser mi imaginación.

- Entonces sigamos –ordeno el capitán del equipo.

Naruto se paró al lado de Sasuke y lo miro preocupado.

- No me veas así usuratonkachi, van a creer que estas enamorado de mi.

- ¡¿Qué? –un escalofrío recorrió su espalda de tan solo haber oído la idea– Esa es una estupidez, a mi me encantan las mujeres; jamás me fijaría en un tipo y mucho menos en ti –el rubio se alejo ofendido y disgustado.

Sasuke hecho un último vistazo y al girar el rostro para retomar el camino, sintió que algo rozaba su mejilla izquierda. Hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor y se toco la zona afectada. Mas no tenía nada y tampoco había algo que pudiera causarle daño– Debo estar alucinando –pensó y retomó la marcha.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde de la hora acordada, el de coleta llego caminando con toda la calma. A la distancia pudo ver a Neji y Sakura platicando, ambos vestidos como ANBU. Llevaban ropa negra ceñida al cuerpo, chaleco color arena, a diferencia de Neji y Shikamaru, Sakura llevaba pantaloncillos cortos y una katana a la espalda. Ellos no portaban el arma porque no la consideraban necesaria.

- Si caminaras más despacio, juraría que lo haces dormido.

- Soy flojo Sakura, no sonámbulo.

- Que bien te ves –la pelirrosa rodeo al Nara viéndolo de arriba abajo– Temari te ha puesto en forma –comentario que hizo sonrojar al chico.

- Deja de mirarme así –le tomo la cabeza a la chica y la hizo mirar a Neji.

- Ah, casi lo olvidaba –metió la mano en su bolsillo y la extendió para entregarle un objeto al oji perla– Gracias, si no hubiera sido por ti no habría dado el paso.

El Hyuuga tomó el pequeño objeto y lo colocó en su chaleco– ¿Todavía conservan el suyo?

Shikamaru giro un poco su cabeza y colgando de su oreja estaba un pequeño objeto. Sakura sacó una cadena que colgaba de su cuello y también lo mostró. Cada uno tenía uno, era el símbolo de los ANBU, pero el de ellos era color negro. Un pendiente, un broche y un dije; símbolo del equipo que formaban. Los tres sonrieron cómplices, el estar juntos de nuevo les traía muy buenos recuerdos, la única diferencia, era que ahora eran más maduros, fuertes y experimentados.

En una señal del capitán, los tres desaparecieron del campo especial ANBU.

El recorrido no fue largo, al medio día llegaron hasta la aldea que necesitaba su ayuda. Después de hacer una inspección rápida, establecieron su base momentáneamente para hablar de los pormenores de la misión.

- No debemos matarlos, solo dejarlos inconscientes –rectifico por enésima vez Shikamaru.

- Si, ya lo dijiste, los soldados del señor feudal están esperando que los entreguemos para llevárselos bajo arresto –canturreo harta Sakura.

- ¿Cuál es el procedimiento para la misión?

- Sakura dejará fuera de combate a los vigías que están escondidos en las copas de los arboles –explico el estratega– En cuanto termine, te dará la señal para que tu empieces a pelear en el campamento que esta al costado del pueblo –miro fijamente a la pelirrosa– Debemos evitar que den la señal de alerta al campamento que está al oeste del pueblo.

- Si ellos se dan cuenta, actuaré y también los detendré.

- Debemos ser rápidos y eficaces, no podemos permitir que tomen a los aldeanos de rehenes y mucho menos que huyan Neji –retomo la palabra el de coleta.

- Necesitaremos hacer dos barreras para evitar que huyan, ¿podrás hacerte cargo Sakura?

- ¿Quieres que te encierre con decenas de hombres fugitivos de la ley, despiadados, asesinos y locos? –pregunto incrédula la chica.

El Hyuuga pareció pensarlo un poco– ¿No crees que suena peor de lo que es?

- Solo era para darle un poco de emoción –Sakura le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda, haciéndolo casi caer– Además tu solo eres capaz de acabar con todos en menos de cinco minutos.

- Y si no haces tu trabajo tendré que hacerlo en la mitad de eso –el oji perla ataco el comentario con una pequeña sonrisa arrogante.

Sakura lo miro con la boca abierta– ¡Que malo! Para que veas que sigo siendo la número uno de este equipo, me hare cargo de los vigías y del segundo campamento.

- No tienes que demostrar nada Sakura –Shikamaru trató de calmar la excitación.

- Sin clones –advirtió Neji.

- Trato hecho –susurro perversamente la oji jade colocándose su máscara ANBU con el rostro de un lobo, inmediatamente después, se desintegro en medio de un suave viento.

El Nara se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano y negó con la cabeza– No debemos alentar su instinto asesino y es lo primero que haces.

- Es fuerte y podrá superar sus problemas, tienes que tener más fe en ella… capitán –el oji perla se coloco también su máscara, la que él portaba tenía el rostro de un águila.

- Que problemáticos –comento al aire y se puso su máscara de gato.

Mientras el equipo ANBU de las Sombras terminaba su trabajo, Kakashi mantenía una reunión a solas con el Kazekage para recibir la poca información recuperada.

- Pudiste darme los papeles frente a los demás, ¿a qué se debe tanto secreto Gaara?

El pelirrojo miraba por la ventana de su despacho, con los brazos a la espalda. Su actitud tranquila y llena de paz parecía inquebrantable. Pero debajo de todo, el Kazekage estaba sumamente preocupado– Kakashi-san, esto deberá quedar solamente entre nosotros y, Tsunade-sama deberá ser informada a su llegada a Konoha.

- Claro.

- Hemos hablado, el consejo y yo, de los posibles asesinos y llegamos a una conclusión –la pausa en su conversación intranquilizó al peli gris– La única persona que pudo hacer este daño es alguien con un poder ocular superior a cualquier otro.

Kakashi frunció el ceño y susurro– Rinnengan…

La noche cayó y el equipo encargado de la detención de los delincuentes tomo un descanso. Habían terminado su trabajo sin contratiempo alguno; lograron detener a los bandidos y entregarlos a los soldados del feudal. Claro que tuvieron que apoyar al pelotón por cualquier "contrariedad" que pudiera suceder.

El equipo ANBU de las sombras aprovecho para armar un campamento un poco alejado de los prisioneros y poder remover sus mascaras para respirar tranquilos. Neji estaba haciendo la segunda guardia mientras Shikamaru dormía plácidamente; pero Sakura parecía no estar disfrutando tanto su tiempo de descanso. La pelirrosa se removía intranquila en su lugar, su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas y su faz era de completo dolor.

El oji perla se acerco a ella y la movió por el hombro tratando de despertarla– Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien? Despierta.

La kunoichi se levanto de golpe, agitada y asustada– ¡Neji!

- Kami debiste tener una pesadilla horrible, jamás había visto a alguien sufrir tanto cuando está durmiendo. ¿Qué soñabas?

- No lo recuerdo, solo sé que estaba aterrada.

- De eso pude darme cuenta –dijo Neji, enarco una ceja y frunció el ceño, luego tomo gentilmente el rostro de la oji jade y lo giro levemente para verlo mejor con la luz de la fogata– Estas herida.

Sakura toco su mejilla izquierda y recordó lo que había sucedido– ¡Oh, sí! Uno de los bandidos logro cortarme con una daga, pero no es nada, solo un pequeño rasguño.

El equipo de Kakashi esperaba a su capitán en las afueras de la torre del Kazekage. Todos permanecían tranquilos, en silencio y hundido en sus pensamientos. Todos menos uno… Naruto.

El rubio miraba y volvía a mirar a sus amigos, algo le pareció muy extraño. Entrecerró los ojos y se acerco al ojinegro amigo de la "infancia". El acto llamo la atención de sus compañeros.

- Ne, Sasuke.

- ¿Qué quieres dobe?

El oji azul señalo la mejilla izquierda del moreno con el dedo índice– ¿Quién te araño el rostro?

Sai y Karin abrieron los ojos sorprendidos. En el lugar que señalaba Naruto, Sasuke tenía una marca roja; era como si algo filoso le hubiera, casi, cortado el rostro.

Por la mañana el escuadrón del feudal reunía y encadenaba a los detenidos. Mientras que el equipo ANBU de las sombras estaba alistándose, acomodando sus mascaras y tomando sus posiciones para escoltar al contingente. Aunque la mayoría se comportaba resignadamente, hubo uno que parecía estar bastante agitado.

- ¿Dónde está? Exijo saber que fue lo que paso con mi primo –gritaba enfurecido el integrante más joven de la banda de delincuentes.

- Cállate imbécil –uno de los soldados lo golpeo en el rostro, haciéndolo caer de rodillas.

- Espere –lo detuvo el de la máscara de gato– No debes ponerte así, sino harás de esto algo muy problemático.

- Pues si no quieren que les de problemas, díganme donde esta mi primo.

- Si es uno de ustedes debe estar aquí –intervino el ANBU con máscara de águila e intento calmar las cosas.

- ¡Ya lo busqué! Además le pregunte a los demás y dicen no haberlo visto desde que ustedes nos atacaron ayer.

- Mira niño, seguramente huyó y no lo dudaría, todos ustedes son unos cobardes; mira que andar atacando a pueblos indefensos y todavía hacerse las víctimas. Tienes que estar mal de la cabeza –le dio una patada el soldado en el costado sacándole el aire– Si no querías ser traicionado no te hubieras unido a esta banda de delincuentes.

Shikamaru se acerco a Sakura, quien veía todo impávida– ¿Estás segura que nadie escapó?

- Estoy segura, nadie puede entrar o salir de mis barreras, pero si quieres hago un reconocimiento del terreno buscando al, posible, fugitivo.

- Hazlo por favor –miró al joven en el suelo y se paró frente a él– Vamos a realizar una búsqueda, si escapó lo sabremos.

- Kuchiyose no Jutsu –dijo la chica y frente a ella en una nube de humo apareció un pequeño lobo dorado.

- _Ya te habías tardado_ –le reprocho el animal en una comunicación mental.

- _No te pongas así, nos vimos hace un par de días_.

- _¿En qué puedo ayudarte? _–pregunto irónico.

- _En la búsqueda de un fugitivo_.

El lobo miro alrededor checando al tipo de personas que estaban presentes– _No es un shinobi, ¿verdad?_

- _No, solo es un delincuente_ –contesto con toda calma.

- _Como digas_.

- Técnica de rastreo extendida –un jutsu se formo a los pies de la chica ANBU, uniéndose con el chakra del animal.

Akira desapareció de la visión de todos, mientras Sakura mantenía los ojos cerrados bajo la máscara. Conforme la bestia se alejaba de ella, el radio de búsqueda se incrementaba– _Solo hay energía y olores de animales, alguna que otra esencia de humano pero no percibo nada significativo_.

Sakura permitió que su amigo se alejara al máximo alcance de su técnica, que fueron bastantes kilómetros– No hay nada capitán, ¿seguimos con la búsqueda?

- No, ya déjalo así –concedió el de mascara de gato.

- ¡¿Eso es todo? –grito el prisionero.

- Como dijo el teniente –refiriéndose al soldado– debe haber huido.

- El no es un cobarde, jamás huiría.

- Sera mejor que guardes silencio, si no quieres empeorar tu situación –aconsejó el de mascara de águila.

Uno de los soldados obligó al joven a ponerse de pie jalándolo por el brazo. Empezaron el camino con rumbo a la cárcel del país del Fuego, todos serían recluidos hasta el día del juicio.

Pero había algo que le incomodaba a Neji. En cuanto regresaron a Konoha le pidió a Shikamaru hablar a solas.

- ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto en medio de un bostezo el de coleta.

- No crees que Sakura estuvo algo… extraña al final de la misión.

- Mmm, la sentí un poco seria y distante, pero nada fuera de lo normal –Shikamaru se cruzo de brazos y adopto una actitud seria– Te molesta algo, dime que es.

- La noche siguiente al asalto a los campamentos de los enemigos, Sakura tenía un rasguño en una mejilla.

- No es raro, un enemigo pudo haberla herido.

Neji se tomo el mentón pensativo– Dudo mucho que Sakura sea tan descuidada como para que algún maleante de bajo nivel la haya herido bajo la máscara, sería prácticamente imposible.

- Tienes razón, pero no hagas una tormenta en un vaso de agua –el de coleta posó una mano en el hombro de su amigo– Si algo malo hubiera pasado, ella no los hubiera dicho, ¿no?

La respuesta tranquilizó un poco al oji perla, pero no tanto como para olvidar el tema.

Sakura se encontraba en su apartamento, recién llegaba y ya se había quitado la mitad de la ropa. Después de diez días de misión, tenía la urgencia de meterse a la ducha y darse un largo baño. Abrió la llave y dejo que el agua corriera hasta alcanzar la temperatura exacta y llenara la tina de baño. Arrojo al suelo sus prendas íntimas y se aseguro de remover toda la suciedad acumulada.

En cuanto se sintió totalmente limpia, se metió a la tina y conforme el agua cubría su cuerpo los recuerdos de esa misión regresaban a su mente.

_La ANBU de máscara de lobo se movía ágilmente entre los árboles. Era como si danzara al compás de una muda melodía, su despliegue de habilidades era inigualable._

_Todos los vigías caían uno tras otro a tan solo segundos de que la chica comenzara su ataque. Casi nadie le presento problemas, algunos ni cuenta se dieron de la presencia de la kunoichi. Para casi todos, paso desapercibida, menos para uno. El único que le causo problemas y que recibió su castigo._

_- Vaya, sin duda alguna eres un shinobi de grandes habilidades, mira has matado a todos mis hombres –alabó irónicamente sin recibir respuesta– Oh, veo que no solo escondes tu rostro, sino también tu voz… cobarde._

_El insulto provoco ira en la kunoichi, que en segundos se encontraba frente al delincuente, amenazándolo con la katana al cuello. Pero sin decir nada. Asumía que sus acciones eran suficientes._

_- ¿Crees que eso me da miedo? –dicho esto, una daga salió de su manga, atacando al ANBU directo al rostro._

_El ataque resulto en la remoción de la máscara que protegía la identidad de la kunoichi y en un rasguño en su mejilla izquierda– Ríndete, es lo mejor para ti; no puedes huir y si peleas perderás sin duda alguna._

_- Eres demasiado confiada…_

_De repente la voz del hombre se disolvió en el aire y fue reemplazada por el tintineo de unas campanillas. Sakura frunció el ceño y miro alrededor buscando el origen del extraño sonido. Dentro de la barrera, una extraña silueta estaba parada a las orillas del bosque. La silueta le mostró el puño, el cual, al abrirse, dejo ver que de la palma nacía un pequeño capullo rosa. Un capullo que lentamente comenzó a florecer hasta convertirse en una flor de cerezo pero sus pétalos no eran rosas… sino negros._

_Sakura agacho la cabeza, tapando su mirada con el fleco. Una sonrisa diabólica adorno sus labios y al levantar la cara su mirada había cambiado; el iris de sus ojos, ahora, moradas reflejaban una sed de sangre imposible de saciar– No estoy confiada, estoy segura._

_En menos de un segundo tenía al hombre contra el suelo, con un kunai clavado en su costado– ¡Argh! –se quejo el hombre._

_- Mmm, pensé que eras mejor._

_- Lo soy, no voy a dejarme vencer por una mujerzuela como tú –de su ropa saco otra daga que intento clavar en el estomago de la chica._

_- Demasiado lento –dijo de pie al lado del delincuente, pegándole una patada en el rostro y arrojándolo varios metros lejos._

_El hombre intento pararse, tenía la cara desfigurada del golpe, sangraba profusamente de las costillas y apenas si pudo ponerse en pie– ¡Te voy a matar! –grito y corrió contra la kunoichi._

_La pelirrosa lo recibió, quedando recargado cada uno contra el otro. Sakura tenía la cabeza agachada, recargada frente al hombro de él– Nuevamente te equivocas –dijo sacando su katana del estomago del hombre._

_El delincuente retrocedió unos pasos tomándose el torso en la parte en que su cuerpo había sido atravesado– Ayúdame –suplico._

_Los ojos teñidos de morado de la ANBU lo miraban atentamente– Te lo advertí y no quisiste hacerme caso._

_- ¡Tienes que ayudarme! ¡Con un demonio!_

_- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?_

_- Porque moriré sino lo haces._

_- Hmm –la chica rodó sus ojos– Pero según nuestros informes… tú no tuviste compasión de la gente del pueblo._

_- Ellos se lo buscaron –gruñó de dolor cayendo de rodillas en el suelo– No quisieron pagar por su seguridad._

_Sakura se acercó a él, caminando en círculo alrededor del moribundo– Entonces según tu razonamiento… te lo buscaste._

_- ¡¿Dinero? Eso es lo que quieres para ayudarme –levantó la mirada esperanzado– Tengo mucho, puedo pagarte lo que quieras._

_- ¿Cuánto vale tu vida para ti? –preguntó hincándose frente a él y mostrando su mano envuelta en chakra verde– Esto es lo que los shinobis usamos para curarnos a nosotros mismo y a nuestros compañeros; crees ser merecedor que una de las mejores medic-nin te ayude._

_- ¿Eres doctora?_

_- Claro, sino no podría usar técnicas médicas, es obvio._

_- Te daré lo que quieras, joyas, dinero, tierras._

_- Porque no mejor –una sonrisa siniestra se dibujo en sus labios provocando terror en el hombre– tu corazón._

_Corto su muñeca dejando la sangre correr hacia su mano– Kuchiyose no Jutsu –una espada salió del suelo y la sonrisa de Sakura se amplió aun más al tomar la empuñadura._

_El hombre intento huir pero le fue imposible, el enorme filo de la katana se clavó en su cuerpo a la altura del esternón, atravesándolo desde el pecho hasta la espalda. La pelirrosa le dio un giro al mango, rotando la hoja de acero y creando un hueco en el pecho de su víctima. De un solo jalón saco la poderosa arma del cuerpo, dejándolo caer inerte al suelo. El corazón del hombre quedo clavado en la katana; Sakura lo miraba y sonreía satisfecha._

_Cualquiera podía ver como la pelirrosa se deleitaba con lo que hacía, era como si hubiera nacido para matar._

_Miro el cuerpo junto a ella, con desagrado y repulsión, hizo unos sellos y el suelo se abrió tragándose al hombre que se atrevió a enfrentarla. Sin dejar rastro alguno. Tomo su máscara del suelo y volvió a colocársela. Como si nada hubiera pasado._

Sakura termino de recordar su misión sumergida y recostada en el fondo de la tina. Abrió los ojos y sus ojos jades, ya no lo eran más. Los matices del iris de sus ojos habían cambiado por el frío morado que la caracterizaba al usar su espada, "La princesa del infierno".

Una silueta sentada en la rama de un árbol observaba a la chica– Bien mi pequeño retoño, crece oculta bajo el dulce cobijo de las hojas, amparada por el duro manto de su protección y cuando menos se lo esperen florecerás, pero será muy tarde para detenerte.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* Continuara *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Por fin lo termine, lo siento el trabajo absorbe mucho tiempo pero logre terminarlo ahorita que mi jefa no está. Jijiji. En fin, no digo más, espero que lo hayan disfrutado +_+.

Gracias por sus RR:

**Kamilitauchiha  
**(Q tal el capi? A poco no estuvo oscuro o.O)

**Strikis  
**(No, no reconciliaciones, Sasuke tiene q sufrir y aprender que tenía una gran mujer a su lado)

**greece06  
**(Si todos votemos por una Sakura más mala y sangrienta, muajajaja, perdón m emocione, además para q la pido, yo asi la hago. Gracias por el tip, afortunadamente ahora trabajo en una oficina, en donde no entra el sol, bendita sea la oscuridad y ahora solo me asoleo cuando salgo a comer)

**sole-2823  
**(Vaya q s va a arrepentir, además se va a dar d topes contra la pared)

**asukasoad  
**(si Sakurita tenía q dejarlo, estaba arruinando su vida. La intriga, me encanta la intriga, uno nunca sabe que es lo q va a suceder. Risa merece la muerte, tengo q planearlo algo feo!)

**MGGSS  
**(Dejemos q el destino se encargue de… separarlos, muajaja. Si Saku necesitaba un cambio, volver a ser independiente y hacer una lista de sus prioridades, ella misma. Gracias, ahorita ya tengo 2 semanas y 1 dia, hasta hoy, me gusta el ambiente, aunq no todos mis compañeros ñ.ñ)

**luxie-chan  
**(faltaba menos, es un lujo verlos juntos y todavía hace falta algo bueno, tengo una sorpresia guardada bajo la manga)

**Aiko Amitie  
**(Jajaja, te salió en rima y todo. Estuvo muy bueno tu RR. Si, graxs por el consejo, pero ahora soy totalmente oscuridad y sombrasssss. No te estreses vive la vida con calma, nada vale la pena para q sufras, bueno si, el q yo no actualice, muajajaja ^w^)

**Citrus-Gi  
**(¡Oh, sí! Estoy pensando hacer un capítulo dedicado completamente a la libertad de Sakura *-*. Solo espera a q mi inspiración fluya)

**nanami11  
**(No, no hay pretextos, tienes q estar al pendiente, nada d q la escuela, la familia, tu novio, nada, tu atención tiene q estar 100 x 100 aquí en mis historias… nah, no es cierto, todos tenemos cosas q hacer y esto solo es un pasatiempo, así q no t preocupes, pero no olvides dejar RR's, va? No! no, Sakura no se sello y nunca lo haría, simplemente se cambio de equipo; ya no quería verle la cara de amargado a su EX novio, jijiji)

**MariaPHO  
**(Eso de Sasuke y Risalo sabrán a su tiempo, q va a ser… exactamente no lo sé, pero no será pronto. ¿Cuántos capítulos va a tener? Pues no sé, hay quienes m han pedido q sea larga, otros no se quejaron cuando dije q sería corta, así q lo dejare a la libre voluntad d mi imaginación)

****(Si t clavaste tanto, eso dice q soy buena escritora? Pues muchas gracias, si fue un alago. Pobre de ti, las relaciones así son difíciles, sobre todo cuando uno pone TODO de su parte y la pareja solo quiere disfrutar de los beneficios ¬¬ Si Karin ya s merecía ser la buena, ya es demasiado ponerla d la mala d la historia. Ves q Sasuke y Sakura se acaban de separar y ya quieres q tengan hijos, no pues no, por lo menos todavía no)

**shusun  
**(si lo sé, pero si los alargo más me toma más tiempo en pasarlos a la compu y pues mi trabajo absorbe mucho tiempo. D hecho el final d este capítulo lo hice al aire, y me tarde media mañana en hacerlo ñ.ñ, imaginate si los hago más largos. Es q primero escribo algunas ideas en mi cuaderno, de Tinkerbell por cierto, luego los voy pasando poco a poco a la compu y voy checando errores, sintaxis, tratando d hacerlo entendible. Asi q imaginate si los hago larguísimos, como acostumbraba, me tardare mas tiempo. Pero t prometo q intentare enriquecerlos aunq sea un poquito mas. Si lo d Kakashi y Anko me fallo, me apresure a actualizar y esa parte s m paso, lo siento. Tus demás preguntas conforme avance la historia serán resueltas. Porq es K+, porq aun no es para niñas adultas, jajaja, pero temo q tendre q cambiarlo si sigo incluyendo palabras altisonantes, o sea, groserías)

**amy  
**(volátil! Jajaja, nunca había oído q s refirieran a mi Sakura así, jajaja. Yo la considero… fuerte d carácter, celosa y muy explosiva. Y si, tienes razón, si ellos no fueran así, la historia no sería divertida d escribir)

**sunmy  
**(worales! T leiste todo el primero en una sola sentada! Eres mi ídolo, ni lo q tardo en escribir 1 hoja, por lo regular m tardo 2 dias. Muchas gracias, espero seguir leyéndote pronto)

Gracias por haberla agregado a sus listas:

**Dame- san o melis-chan**

**Living Dolls**

**Minakoxsasusaku**

**Andrealapirada  
**(q significa pirada? En México no es una palabra usada ^^'. Lamento mi ignorancia)

**mikami21**

**erandYm-chan**

**sekay14**

.

**: -o- : -o- : -o- : -o- : -o- : -o- : -o- :  
No he comido, tengo hambre.  
Aunque ahorita me conformo solo  
con un postre… RR's  
: -o- : -o- : -o- : -o- : -o- : -o- : -o- :**

o


	7. Noche de Kunoichis

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
LA HISTORIA ® SAKURA_TRC  
SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, etc.**

***  
CONTINUACIÓN DE "MI REGRESO"  
***

**-=- QUÉDATE A MI LADO -=-**

**Nota: Tengo desde el martes 22 de marzo tratando de actualizar, pero FF no me lo permitía. Por favor, tengan paciencia, no fue mi culpa! ñ.ñ**

**.**

**Capitulo 7 "NOCHE DE KUNOICHIS"**

- Ya vete, seguramente Yoshino-san ya esta esperándote –exclamo la rubia empujando a su marido fuera de la casa.

- ¡Que problemáticas son las noches de chicas!

- No importa lo que opines, ahora vete que ya no tardan en llegar mis amigas.

-Sí, sí, ya me voy –respondió saliendo a paso lento de la casa.

Temari terminó de acomodar la casa, bueno en realidad solo puso algunos platos para las botanas en la mesa; el resto lo había hecho Shikamaru bajo instrucciones de ella. Era obvio que el hombre de la casa hiciera los trabajos pesados ¿no?, además su linda mujer estaba embarazada y a poco menos de dos meses de dar a luz a su primogénito.

La primera en llegar fue Sakura, ya que Shikamaru no había ido al entrenamiento de la mañana; pues ella no tuvo nada que hacer, así que aprovecho para llegar antes a la casa de su amiga.

Con el paso del tiempo, la amistad entre las dos kunoichis se volvió más fuerte. Primero con la estancia de Sakura en Suna y consecuentemente, al residir Temari en Konoha. La relación se consolido al unirse la familia Sabaku no y Nara, al casarse con su mejor amigo.

- ¿Cómo te has sentido Temari? –pregunto en su papel de medic-nin.

- Bien, por un lado el bebé heredó lo flojo de su padre, pero por desgracia cuando se altera se pone muy inquieto, y créeme es más inquieto que Naruto.

- Son buenas señales de un bebé sano, ¿verdad pequeño? –dijo sobando el abultado vientre de la rubia.

En ese momento el nonato empezó a moverse, las dos mujeres rieron sorprendidas por la reacción del pequeño– Reconoce perfectamente a su tía Sakura.

- Me alegra que estén bien.

- A nosotros también nos agrada verte tan feliz.

- ¿A qué te refieres Temari? Siempre estoy feliz y más cuando estoy rodeada de gente que amo.

La chica de coletas tomo la mano de Sakura y la llevo hasta el sillón– Amiga, no tienes que esconder nada conmigo, conozco muchas cosas de ti que ni Ino imagina, ¿Cómo te has sentido?

- Bien, más tranquila y relajada.

- Eso me ha dicho Shikamaru, dice que ríes por todo y que solo borras tus sonrisas tontas cuando están en misión y que a veces ni en esos momentos.

- Es que me siento…

- Libre.

- Si –afirmo afligida la pelirrosa– No es como si estando con Sasuke me sintiera atada o algo así, pero él empezaba a… sofocarme –suspiro sonoramente al recordar su anterior situación– No era que el amor se haya terminado, no Temari, puedo decirte que yo aun lo amo y lo amare por siempre. Pero lo que más me molestaba de él era su actitud, a veces era demasiado distante y frío, en otras ocasiones demasiado sobre protector. Creo que nunca pude entenderlo por completo.

- ¿Y qué me dices de ti? No creo que sea totalmente culpa de él.

- Supongo que después del primer año de vivir juntos deje de intentar que Sasuke me abriera su corazón, me di por vencida y eso estuvo mal.

Temari acaricio tiernamente la cara de Sakura, veía a la pelirrosa como una hermana menor y le rompía el corazón verla triste– Ya verás que Sasuke se dará cuenta que te ama y te pedirá disculpas.

- No sé si quiero que eso suceda…

Pero la conversación de las mujeres se vio interrumpida por la llegada de las demás amigas.

Como era una reunión donde se pondrían al corriente de lo acontecido en sus vidas, todas llevaron algo para comer y beber. Ino se hizo cargo de llevar onigiri de diferentes ingredientes, en perfecta forma triangular. Tenten preparo algo que deleitaba el olfato de las chicas, takoyaki recién preparado; platillo favorito de la kunoichi y experta en su elaboración. Hinata, como ellas la describían, la chica más dulce; llevo el postre para la noche, un pastel de azúcar morena llamado Karumeyaki. Karin, que ya formaba parte del grupo de amigas, y no era muy aficionada a la cocina, decidió lucirse y llevar una botella de sake para cada una. Lamentablemente, para unas y afortunadamente, para otras, no todas podían tomar por su embarazo. Sakura, debido a su recién cambio de casa y poco tiempo en la aldea, opto por solo llevar las bebidas para las mujeres que no podían tomar alcohol.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu nuevo equipo frentona?

- Bien, aunque hemos tenido poco trabajo ha requerido de su tiempo para hacerlo.

- La última vez Neji estuvo fuera por diez días –se quejo la de chonguitos– Pensaba que me iba a volver loca yo sola con los niños.

- No seas tan quejumbrosa, Hinata estuvo ayudándote –regaño Temari a su amiga.

- Es práctica para la futura mamá, ¿no Hinata? –comento Tenten dándole un pequeño codazo a su cuñada.

La oji perla se ruborizo, aun no había dado la buena noticia al resto de sus amigas, quería encontrar el momento para hacerlo. Ino, Temari y Karin se quedaron con la boca abierta, ellas no lo sabían aún.

- Entonces eso quiere decir que… –Ino estaba tan sorprendida que se había quedado sin palabras.

- Si cerda, Hinata y Naruto van a ser papas –contesto la pelirrosa tomando un sorbo de sake, ella ya había empezado el convivio, o para ella, "el conbebio".

- Te lo tenías muy guardadito –elogió la pelirroja imitando a su amiga y bebiendo un gran sorbo de alcohol.

- ¿Cuándo te enteraste? –pregunto curiosa la rubia de coletas.

- Hace un par de semanas fui a ver a Sakura –dijo mirando a la ojijade, que asintió alegre– Tenia unos malestares y dudaba que fuera un embarazo.

- Con eso de que tu marido todos los días quiere desayunar, comer y cenar ramen, yo creería que es una indigestión –bromeo Tenten haciendo reír a todas.

Ino muy emocionada se acerco para abrazar a la oji perla– ¿Y para cuando seremos tías?

- Dentro de siete meses llegara el nuevo Uzumaki.

- ¡Celebremos al nuevo bebé! –invitó la castaña levantando su vaso de sake en alto– ¡Salud!

Después de un corto rato de estar platicando, una de los envases de sake quedó sin rastro de la bebida. Los ojitos azules de Ino se toparon con el objeto, brillándole diabólicamente, tomo la botella y sonrió parándose en medio de todas.

- ¡Es hora de jugar! –el tono de voz usado por la rubia le provoco escalofríos a todas sus amigas– Verdad o Reto.

- Voy por otra botella –anunció Sakura levantándose del suelo y tratando de escapar.

- Nada de que te vas frentona, te sientas –de un jalón la tiro de sentón– Yo empiezo –sus orbes se pasearon por las cinco amigas que miraban expectantes los giros que daba la botella, hasta quedar con la parte superior señalando a Tenten.

- ¡No! ¡¿Por qué yo?

- Bien, ¿Qué prefieres, verdad o reto?

La castaña lo medito bien, sabía que sin importar lo que escogiera sería una tortura– Verdad.

- ¿Es cierto que durante una borrachera… Lee te beso?

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? –pregunto Tenten totalmente ruborizada y escandalizada.

- Eso lo confirma –dijo Temari envuelta en risas.

- Así que fuiste tú la que me robo el amor de Lee-san –bromeo Sakura señalándola acusadoramente.

- Pero… fue un error, yo estaba ayudando a Lee a regresar a casa y ambos tropezamos.

- Tu lo dijiste, tropezaron… pero sus labios –comento burlona Ino.

- Mi turno –dijo la castaña cambiando el tema, tomo la botella y la hizo girar con poca energía, quería desquitarse de la oji azul pero no le resulto, quedando como la siguiente víctima la otra rubia– Temari… ¿verdad o reto?

- Verdad –dijo señalando su abultado vientre.

- ¿Es cierto que tu marido le pone mucho empeño a la hora de ir a la cama? –pregunto maliciosamente la castaña.

- Si, cuando se trata de hacer bebés, Shikamaru no es nada flojo –comento tranquilamente la oji verde.

- ¡Kami, ustedes no tienen vergüenza alguna! –comento Sakura al oir tan solo la segunda pregunta del juego.

- ¡_¿Qué clase de preguntas nos esperan?_ –grito alarmada la inner de la pelirrosa.

Temari tomo la botella y la hizo girar tocándole a Hinata ser la presa– Bien, veamos seguramente vas a querer reto, ¿verdad? O prefieres… ¿verdad?

Los ojos perla se pasearon por sobre los de sus amigas– Verdad.

- ¿Tienes alguna fantasía oscura?

- ¿Oscura? –pregunto temiendo la respuesta de Temari.

- Si, ya sabes, algo que te gustaría hacer y que no sea nada inocente.

- Yo siempre he querido… hacerlo con Naruto-kun… en unas… ¡aguas termales! –dijo en medio de un gritillo temeroso.

- ¡Quien la viera, tan calladita que se ve! –comento Karin sorprendida.

- Dicen que los callados son los peores –apunto Ino sin darse cuenta que la botella la señalaba a ella.

- Cuidado con lo que dices –la pelirrosa le dio un codazo señalando el envase con la mirada.

- ¡Pregúntame lo que quieras Hinata, para mí no hay problema en contestar!

- ¿Alguna vez Sai te ha pedido que poses desnuda para él?

Eso no se lo esperaba– Pues…

- Anda cerda, no que contestabas cualquier cosa.

- Pues si lo voy a contestar y déjame decirte frentona, que Sai no solo me ha hecho posar para él, sino ha practicado body painting en mí y me ha enseñado a pintar sobre su cuerpo.

- ¡Demasiada información! –alardeo simulando asco Tenten.

- ¡Me toca!

- ¡No otra vez! –mascullo Karin levantándose por una botella más de sake.

- ¿Qué decías remolacha? –la pelirroja miro con intenciones asesinas a Ino.

- Ya suéltalo, ¿qué quieres saber?

Ino trato de pensar bien lo que le preguntaría a Karin, tenía que intentar ruborizarla– ¿Alguna vez viste desnudo a Orochimaru?

La kunoichi enarco una ceja de manera interrogante, luego rodo los ojos buscando en su retorcida mente la respuesta– Para ser sinceras… si, y no solo a él, también a Juugo, Suigetsu y Kabuto –ladeo la cabeza ligeramente– Créeme el color de la piel de esa víbora era muy parecido al de tu marido, pelos de elote.

La risotada del grupo de amigas no se hizo esperar– Eso te pasa por venenosa Ino –se burlo Sakura.

- No es gracioso Sakura, ahora no podre ver la palidez de Sai de la misma manera.

- Mi turno –dijo desganada Karin, le dio solo un pequeño empujón y la boca de la botella señalo a Sakura– Pelos de chicle, ¿lista?

- ¡Reto! –grito desesperada la pelirrosa.

- No seas cobarde, nadie ha pedido reto – Karin le dio un golpe en la cabeza en forma de reproche.

- Esta bien, que sea verdad, pero…

- ¿Con cuántos has tenido relaciones? –la pregunta dejo el lugar en completo silencio.

Sakura agacho la cabeza "tratando" de esconder su sonrojo. El flequillo le cubría los ojos.

- Vamos Sakura, tienes que contestar –exigió Temari.

- Oi, Sakura, no te hagas la santa –llamo Ino a su amiga.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! –exclamó sorprendida la pelirroja por su descubrimiento– Sakura –Karin tomo por los hombros a la oji jade y la hizo mirarla a los ojos– ¡¿No me digas que perdiste la cuenta?

- No es eso –contesto desviando la mirada.

- ¿Entonces frentona?

- Es que… no lo recuerdo bien –contesto en un susurro.

- ¿Qué? –gritaron todas alarmadas.

- ¡¿Si, que querían? ¡La mayor parte del tiempo estaba medio ebria cuando lo hacía!

- ¿Medio? Yo diría totalmente ebria –acoto Karin con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Pues yo por lo menos tengo buenos recuerdos de los hombres con los que me acosté, y no traumas por Orochimaru.

- Buen punto –señalo Temari ganándose una mirada perturbadora de Karin.

- Me las vas a pagar –mascullo tétricamente la de gafas.

Sakura giro nuevamente la botella y esta vez le toco preguntarle a Ino– ¿Dónde ha sido el lugar más extraño donde lo hayas hecho?

- En el techo de una casa durante una noche de vigilancia –respondió rápidamente la rubia.

Y la batalla de preguntas indiscretas continuo, teniendo como victimas a todas y cada una de las mujeres.

- Tenten… –llamo su atención Ino– ¿Hubo alguien más que te gustara además de Neji?

- Si, cuando vi por primera vez a Sasuke pensé que era muy lindo y guapo –tomo la botella y la hizo girar– Karin, ¿lo has hecho en agua con Suigetsu?

- No, pero si lo he derretido con mis encantos –contesto delineando sensualmente su cuerpo y haciendo reír a todas por el comentario– Hinata… ¿Quién crees tú que es el miembro más guapo de tu clan?

- Neji-niisan –respondió rápidamente con una tímida sonrisa y ya más animada hizo girar la botella– Temari, ¿alguna vez tus hermanos te han pedido consejo para tratar a las mujeres?

La oji verde se lo pensó un momento– Kankuro si muchas veces y más que consejos se quejaba de no entenderlas y pues Gaara, no, creo que es demasiado caballero y eso lo aprecian las chicas –se agacho por la botella y para hacerlo más divertido la hizo girar rápidamente– Ino… ¿si pudieras cambiarias algo de Sai?

- No, cómo es y cómo era lo hace perfecto para mí, sobre todo como era; eso me dio oportunidad de enseñarle muchas cosas –comento en doble sentido– Karin… ¿a quién te gustaría ver sin ropa? Puedes ser hombre o mujer.

- O quimera en su caso –bromeo Sakura refiriéndose a Orochimaru.

- Kakashi –contesto la pelirroja– tengo mucha curiosidad de saber cómo se ve su rostro –eso le dio una idea a Ino, que maliciosamente le hizo una señal a Tenten para que manipulara el giro de la botella quedando para responder la pelirrosa.

- ¡Hicieron trampa!

- Mmm, pelos de chicle, ¿alguna vez has visto el rostro de tu maestro?

- Si, una –contesto la chica ANBU tomando la botella para hacerla girar.

- Espera –la detuvo Ino– ¿Cómo se ve? ¿Es tan guapo como parece?

- Solo se vale una pregunta por giro –reclamo la interrogada soltándose del agarre de la rubia– Hinata, ¿si tuvieras la oportunidad contra quien te gustaría tener un combate?

La oji perla esta vez no pensó tanto la respuesta como las demás veces– Contra ti Sakura –contesto dejando boquiabiertas a todas y la casa se vio rodeada de un ambiente de suspenso cuando se dieron cuenta que la botella volvía a señalar a la oji jade.

- ¡Oigan esto no es justo!

- Explícanos cómo pudiste ver el rostro de Kakashi-sensei.

- ¡Tu también Hinata! –Sakura rodo los ojos mientras la Hyuuga asentía alegremente intrigada– ¡Bien! Fue porque nos besamos, ¿satisfechas?

- ¡No puede ser! ¿Tú y tu maestro? ¡No puedo creerlo! –grito escandalizada Ino.

Sakura para zanjar el tema decidió decir más de lo esperado– Fue una noche de borrachera, él se recuperaba de sus heridas y yo acababa de regresar de la aldea de la estrella. Ambos estábamos muy confundidos y nos besamos, no fue nada especial.

- ¿Naruto-kun lo sabe?

- ¡No! –grito asustada la pelirrosa– Y no debe saberlo, no quiero problemas con… Kakashi.

Las chicas parecían disfrutar poner nerviosa a Sakura, todas intercambiaban miradas y esperaron a que ella girara la botella para continuar con el juego– Bien, te toca preguntar Sakura –recordó Tenten.

Al girar la botella, le toco el turno de contestar a Hinata– ¿Es cierto que Kiba te robo tu primer beso? –pregunto desquitándose de la situación incómoda en la que la ojiperla la había metido.

- No, eso no conto como un beso… ¿o sí?

- ¿Cómo paso? –invito Karin a que les platicara más.

- Un día que estabamos en el lago el equipo Kurenai, llego Naruto-kun y al oír su voz, de los nervios porque me viera en traje de baño (bañador)… me desmaye –conto totalmente sonrojada y avergonzada– Kiba-kun me saco del fondo del lago y me dio respiración de boca a boca.

- ¿Qué opinan? ¿cuenta como su primer beso? –pregunto Tenten tratando de aminorar el sentimiento de inocencia de su cuñada.

- Yo digo que no, de todos modos, ella no lo respondió –contesto Ino.

- Hinata, gira la botella –la peli azulada hizo lo que le pidieron y para su mala fortuna le toco nuevamente a Sakura.

- Oigan no, eso ya es abuso –se quejo la pelirrosa.

- Es la suerte frentona.

- Yo diría su mala suerte –rebatió Tenten.

- Ahora quiero reto –mal contestado por la oji jade.

- Haz un Henge no Jutsu y transfórmate en Kakashi-sensei –se vengó Hinata.

- Eres una…

- Es eso o tener una pelea contra alguna de nosotras.

Sakura lo tomo como una opción, era tentadora. Si peleaba contra alguna de ellas tenía una gran posibilidad de ganar; aunque eso representaría un desgaste innecesario de energía. Y aunque ella tuviera energía de sobra, no tenía ganas de pelear contra sus amigas– Esta bien –se levanto de su lugar, formo los sellos– Henge.

Al decir la palabra, una nube de humo se formo a su alrededor y al disiparse el copy ninja apareció ante las mujeres. Vestido con pantalón oscuro, una camiseta sin mangas; parado con las manos en los bolsillos y su típica actitud tranquila y despreocupada. Pero sobre todo y que más llamo la atención de las mujeres, Kakashi, o mejor dicho, Sakura, irradiaba la misma atracción y sexapil que caracterizaba al shinobi.

Todas lo veían embobadas al tenerlo tan cerca, o eso parecía. Karin fue la primera en ponerse en pie y revisarlo detenidamente– ¿En verdad es tan guapo? O lo estas idealizando, pelos de chicle.

El ojo gris de "Kakashi" miro asesinamente a la pelirroja– Si no te parece…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar su frase Ino, Tenten y Karin la tenían contra el suelo. Inmovilizada de pies y manos– No te muevas frentona si no quieres salir lastimada.

- ¡¿Qué demonios?

- Solo queremos ver el rostro completo de tu sensei –contesto la castaña sacando un kunai de quien sabe dónde.

- No se atrevan a quitarme la máscara –decía Sakura moviendo frenéticamente la cabeza.

- Oh vamos, no seas egoísta, todas queremos saber si lo que no vemos de su rostro esta tan bueno como lo que vemos –contesto Temari parada frente a su cabeza.

Tenten tomo la máscara y la rasgo con el kunai, facilitándole el quitarla. Todas abrieron los ojos emocionadas. Emoción que desapareció en cuanto vieron unos labios extremadamente gruesos y grotescos; y unos dientes de conejo, enormes y espantosos.

- ¡Qué horror! –exclamo asqueada Karin y soltando a "Kakashi".

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Frentona! ¿Qué hiciste?

- Lo que ustedes me pidieron –dijo volviendo a ser la pelirrosa– Me transforme en Kakashi y les deje ver lo que ustedes conocen.

- Pero lo que queríamos ver es lo que NO CONOCEMOS –reclamo Karin molesta.

- Ese secreto permanecerá entre Kakashi y yo, bueno supongo que también con Anko.

- ¡Que mala eres Sakura! –se quejo Hinata decepcionada.

- Solo por eso, prepárate –dijo Tenten sacando de, otra vez, quién sabe dónde, kunais y shurikens. Ino se trono las manos, acomodando sus huesos para iniciar una pelea. Karin se acomodo las gafas y formo una sonrisa diabólica.

- No, vamos chicas, no tienen que ponerse así –Sakura levanto las manos, negando temerosamente y riendo nerviosa.

- Contra ella –las animo Temari a atacar.

Ya en la madrugada, después de una "feroz" batalla entre chicas. Temari recorrió la sala observando lo que quedo de sus amigas. Ino tirada en el sofá boca abajo, con la mano colgando; y sin embargo, después de la pelea, ni un solo cabello fuera de lugar y su maquillaje intacto. Totalmente glamorosa. Tenten sentada en el suelo y recargada en la pared, con una pierna doblada y su brazo recargado en ella. Su faz era de total calma y tranquilidad, aunque se podía vislumbrar una diminuta sonrisa. Seguramente por la batalla recién librada. Hinata se había quedado dormida en el sillón de una plaza. Con sus manos recargadas en su regazo, parecía una muñequita de porcelana. Tan linda con sus finos rasgos y su cara ligeramente sonrojada por la risa y las preguntas indiscretas de toda la noche. Al finalizar, Sakura y Karin estaban sentadas en el suelo, recargadas una en la otra, espalda con espalda. Se veían sumamente cansadas, pero al igual que Tenten, una sonrisa adornaba sus rostros. Si alguien las viera, no creerían que habían sido rivales de amor; bueno en realidad, no fueron rivales, después de un tiempo, Karin se dio cuenta que nunca fue candidata en la competencia. Ahora, las dos se encontraban dormidas, juntas y compartiendo la ultima botella de sake.

Temari rio enternecida, si alguien las viera no creería que son las kunoichis más fuertes de sus respectivas generaciones. La kunoichi con la mejor habilidad para dominar la mente de otras personas, sin importar el rango de su víctima. La mejor armamentista de todas, sabía usar cualquier tipo de arma; no importaba si eran pequeñas o enormes, ella sabía usarlas todas. La heredera del clan Hyuuga, aunque joven, tenía una gran sabiduría para resolver problemas de la familia, ese conocimiento y habilidad solo se podía comparar con su excelsa forma de pelear y con el enorme corazón que caracterizaba a la joven. Luego estaba la mejor kunoichi sensorial, su habilidad para detectar chakras y poder rastrearlos era inigualable. Tan buena era, que la academia shinobi la había reclutado para enseñar a las nuevas generaciones, que portaban habilidades similares, ha aprovechar mejor sus dones. Si había alguna misión que requiriera localizar determinados chakras, ella siempre estaba presente. Y por último, la mejor medic-nin de la todo el mundo shinobi. La joven había superado a su maestra, era la más rápida para curar en el campo de batalla y con el conocimiento más desarrollado para curar cualquier tipo de venenos.

No solo eran sus amigas, también la futura madre era una kunoichi con grandes habilidades, había aprendido a analizar y elaborar estrategias de batalla que su marido le había enseñado. No solo eso, poseía una gran determinación para cuidar de los suyos y eso le daba una fuerza e inteligencia en el campo de batalla inigualable. Y lo más remarcable era que no solo velaba por la seguridad de su nueva aldea, Konoha, que la adopto como una más de sus kunoichi; sino que también se preocupaba por Sunagakure, especialmente por el Kazekage y su consejero principal, Kankuro.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Temari se levanto, la mayor parte de sus amigas seguían "casi" en las mismas condiciones que la noche anterior. Excepto Karin y Sakura. Ninguna de las dos estaba en la casa, o eso creía la rubia hasta que escucho una voz.

- Buenos días Temari –saludo Karin con un vaso de agua en la mano.

- Buen día Karin, ¿te sientes mal?

- No, ya estoy acostumbrada a tomar, además mi cuerpo se cura rápidamente aunque sea de una borrachera.

- ¡Qué envidia! ¿Has visto a Sakura?

- Si hace un rato se marcho.

- ¿Se levanto tan temprano? Pero si apenas son las ocho de la mañana.

Karin se recargo en el marco de la puerta de la cocina y cruzo las piernas– Pues sí, pero dijo que tenía que entrenar –desvió la mirada con molestia y mascullo– Tch, esa mocosa no aprende.

- ¿De qué hablas Karin? –pregunto desconcertada la rubia de coletas.

- Cuando aun pertenecía al equipo Kakashi, Sakura tuvo una discusión con Sasuke y salió huyendo del lugar; pero lo extraño fue que sentí un chakra que envolvía el suyo.

- ¿Quién era?

- Eso es lo que no sabemos –informo enojada la pelirroja– Cuando la encontramos decía que no había visto a nadie y que solo se había alejado de nosotros por cinco minutos.

- Y según ustedes, ¿cuánto tiempo fue?

- Fue más de una hora el tiempo que no estuvo con nosotros –tomo un trago de agua y continuo el relato– Ino la reviso y dijo que solo estaba fatigada, que no estaba herida. Supusimos que por el desgaste físico ella se había desvanecido y por eso no se percato del tiempo que estuvo alejada. Pero aun así, yo seguí sintiendo residuos de chakra que no era de ella.

- Te preocupas mucho por ella Karin, eso quiere decir que la quieres –dijo en medio de una sonrisa sincera y de agradecimiento.

- No digas tonterías.

- ¡Oh, vamos Karin! Tú y Sakura se han hecho muy buenas amigas, no lo niegues.

- Esta bien, tienes razón –se dio media vuelta y fue por un poco más de agua. Sin mirar a la rubia sonrió levemente– Fue con la primera que tuve contacto cuando Sasuke aun pensaba en la venganza, Sakura lloro frente a mi por él. Le rompía el corazón ver que Kakashi y él se enfrentarían. Ella lo amaba a pesar de que Sasuke quería matarlos a todos. Kami, en ese momento pensé que tenía un corazón muy blando para ser una kunoichi.

- Pero eso es lo que hace grande a Sakura, su corazón –Temari se sentó en una silla del pequeño desayunador en la cocina e invito a Karin a hacerlo también– Cuando ella ama a alguien le entrega todo y no solo lo digo por Sasuke, sino por todos sus amigos. Shikamaru me platicaba de lo mucho que ella se esforzó por mejorar, primero con la Hokage y después aprendiendo un poco de todos sus compañeros. Su único objetivo era volverse más fuerte para poder proteger a sus seres queridos y así lo hizo.

- Si, pero lo que ella no entiende es que el cuerpo tiene sus límites y cuando uno los pasa no importa quién sea o que capacidades tenga; Sakura podría herirse por esforzarse demasiado.

- Habla con Sakura y díselo, seguramente a ti si te escuchara.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –pregunto dudosa Karin.

- Fueron rivales, enemigas, se odiaron y envidiaron por sus respectivas relaciones con Sasuke –Temari en un tierno gesto tomo la mano de la pelirroja y la apretó con la suya– Y ahora eres su amiga… nuestra amiga.

- Gracias Temari –el comentario hizo sonrojar a Karin y sonreír agradecida.

Lejos de la casa de los Nara, Sakura entrenaba fervientemente hasta quedar exhausta y recostada en el suelo, mirando las nubes pasar.

- _¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_ –oyó la voz dentro de su cabeza, a un costado de ella, sentado y mostrando toda sus majestuosidad, Akira miraba también el cielo.

- Claro.

- _¿Por qué me hiciste buscar a un hombre muerto?_ –hizo una pequeña pausa y miro a la chica de soslayo– _Al que tú misma le quitaste la vida_.

Sakura suspiro hondo, acomodo sus brazos bajo su cabeza y se encogió de hombros– No lo sé.

- _¿No sabes qué? ¿Qué lo mataste?_

- Por supuesto que lo sé, pero ellos no debían saberlo –contesto entre dientes, visiblemente alterada– Recuerda que estoy a prueba.

- _¿Sakura, te sientes bien?_

- Si, porque lo preguntas.

- _Últimamente se desprende de ti un aroma distinto y tu actitud ha cambiado_.

La pelirrosa miro extrañada a su amigo y aunque asemejara una loca hablando con un animal que parecía no responderle, siguió la conversación– Solo que sea mi perfume nuevo y que ya me libere de la opresión de vivir bajo el mandato del dictador Uchiha.

- _No creo que sea eso, pero si tu lo dices y estas bien con tu nueva forma de vida, por mi está bien_ –contesto despreocupadamente el lobo– _Además no importa el camino que decidas tomar, yo siempre estaré a tu lado_.

- Gracias, mugrosote –dijo tirándose sobre su amigo y restregándose contra su peludo rostro.

- _¿Qué vas a hacer para desayunar?_

- Mmm, ¿te parece una carne asada?

- _Para mí que sea término medio, pero más cruda que cocida_.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* Continuara *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Lo siento, FF se volvió loco y no me permitía actualizar me salía un error y tuve que reportarlo dos veces. Además que este capítulo no estaba previsto en la historia, pero me pareció que debía anexarse para relajar las cosas un poco. ¿Y es que a quien no le gusta pasar una noche entre amigas? Pero en cuanto empecé a escribirlo me conecte tanto con la situación que me emocione recordando viejos tiempos con mis amigas. También me pareció conveniente para responder una duda que quedo al aire, ¿Sakura no recordaba que había matado al hombre? Claro que lo recordaba, pero no quiso decir nada.

Gracias por sus RR:

**Kamilitauchiha  
**(gracias, espero q este capítulo meta más intriga en la historia)

**Asukasoad  
**(quien hirió a Sasuke? Pues fue algo así como una repercusión de la herida que tuvo Sakura. ¿Quién la observa? Es el malo de la historia)

**Amy  
**(ella va a ser tan mala como se pueda, exacto, tu si entendiste, si hieren a uno el otro lo reciente)

**Citrus-Gi  
**(Jajaja, no exageres, el tiene mucho que mirarle *¬* no solo la cara)

**Aiko Amitie  
**(Muajaja, si Sakura pertenecerá al lado oscuro y nadie podrá evitarlo. Jojojo, es que de las heridas se ira desentrañando más adelante. Tómalo con calma, si te estresas las cosas nunca salen bien. Mi lema es: "Toma la vida con calma, nada vale la pena como para enfermarte" Si estudiaste durante todo el año y prestaste atención a tus clases todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras. De todos modos mucha suerte.)

**Minerva85  
**(Si será mala y tenebrosa, ya lo verán. Si, ellos están unidos pero después diré porque y como. Sasuke va a sufrir y bastante para que aprenda a valorar lo que tiene o mejor dicho tenía)

**greece06  
**(Seee, Sakura será mala y disfrutara serlo. Cuando Sakura salvo a Sai… ya lo sabrán, no falta mucho para decirlo… espero. Vaya q si aprovecho mientras me mis jefes no están, lamentablemente hay días en los que no puedo hacer otra cosa más que trabajar y trabajar)

**sole-2823  
**(jajaja, gracias a mi me divierte mucho escribirlo y me encanta entretenerlas y hacerles pasar un rato agradable)

**shusun  
**(hola niña, m va bien y a ti? Espero q perfectamente. Sasuke es un infiel? Quién sabe! Q tengas bonitos días y q t diviertas leyéndome)

**sunmy  
**(no, no es nada bueno, si sigue así se unirá al lado oscuro. Intensidad, va a haber y mucha. Pues voy a tardar en escribirlo, con el trabjo me cuesta trabajo continuarlo, pero d q lo termino lo termino)

**MGGSS  
**(Si, la mayor parte de las conversaciones entre Akira y Sakura son mentales, no les gusta q los demás se enteren d lo q hablan. Sí, creo q lo deje en duda, pero Sakura si es consciente de lo q hace y lo recuerda bastante bien. Oh, sí, voy a hacer sufrir a Sasuke y bastante, ya lo verán. Gracias por las porras y te deseo lo mejor para ti también)

**Sunshine001  
**(Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto, pero argh el trabajo es pesadito. Gracias me haces ruborizar, a mi encanta hacerles pasar buenos ratos con mis locuras escritas. Q bueno q t hayas divertido en tus vacaciones, disfrútalas, yo ya no tengo eso û.û.)

**Nini Cullen Uchiha  
**(Jajaja, no como sin palabras? Vamos niña di algo q m haces sufrir, s q t gusto pero dime más, necesito saber si ya m volví loca por escribir estas cosas! Bueno, la verdad ya lo estoy. Besitos y saluditos)

**Hitorijime  
**(Orales! 2 días es un record, creo q nadie lo ha leído en tan poquito tiempo, ni siquiera lo q m lleva escribir 1 hora, jajajaja. Gracias m encanta escribir, es un hobby q he adquirido desde q escribí "Mi Regreso", jamás pensé q lo llevaría tan lejos. Empecé en la preparatoria, pero bueno, esa es otra historia y en ese entonces jamás imagine q sería tan genial, creo q m equivoque d carrera)

**Sunmy  
**(Gracias, pues se hace el esfuerzo para divertirlas un ratito)

Gracias por agregarla a sus listas:

**saku saku Uchiha**

**Rossy Adamantis**

**Gatita Kon**

**M-Manakel-K**

**Blue Uchiha**

**AsukaxLockhart**

**MummyGirl**

**sasusaku fr**

.

**u.u ' u.u ' u.u ' u.u ' u.u ' u.u ' u.u ' u.u ' u.u ' u.u '  
Saben… la primavera no es mi estación favorita  
De hecho, la odio ¬-¬, el calor es agobiante y el  
sol no lo soporto =_=  
Hagan de la primavera algo pasajero y  
regocíjenme con sus refrescantes RR si?  
u.u ' u.u ' u.u ' u.u ' u.u ' u.u ' u.u ' u.u ' u.u ' u.u '**

**o**


	8. Camino a la Verdadera Libertad

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
LA HISTORIA ® SAKURA_TRC  
SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, etc.**

***  
CONTINUACIÓN DE "MI REGRESO"  
***

**-=- QUÉDATE A MI LADO -=-**

**Capitulo 8 "CAMINO A LA VERDADERA LIBERTAD"**

Neji salía de la oficina de la Hokage después de entregar el papeleo de los exámenes chuunin. Esta vez, él fue escogido para ser parte de los examinadores y no delegado, como lo fue anteriormente Shikamaru.

- ¡Oi! Neji

Oyó el llamado y por reflejo levantó el rostro– Fabuloso –murmuró irónico al ver que el equipo Kakashi COMPLETO venía hacia él– Buenos días.

- ¿Y Sakura-chan no vino contigo?

- Naruto… somos un equipo, pero no estamos pegados.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí Neji? –pregunto Kakashi curioso, pero sobretodo, interesado.

El oji perla lo miro extrañado y con un ligero ápice de molestia– Los exámenes chuunin, eso es todo –estaba por retirarse cuando Sasuke se interpuso en su camino– Con permiso… Uchiha.

- Neji –interrumpió Naruto impaciente– ¿Dónde están Shikamaru y Sakura-chan?

Sin dejar de ver amenazante al ojinegro respondió de mal humor– Entrenando.

- Pero Shikamaru es… flojo, ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento podría tener con alguien como Sakura-chan?

Neji rodo los ojos fastidiado– Ellos están… volviendo a sincronizar sus chakras para una técnica especial.

- Eso suena interesante –expreso Sai con una sonrisa "curiosa"– Cuéntanos más.

El Hyuuga suspiró derrotado, no se desharía del ex equipo de la pelirrosa tan fácilmente– Sakura y Shikamaru tienen un jutsu especial y hace mucho que no lo practicaban, es todo lo que puedo decir, nos vemos –dio un paso hacia adelante y desapareció en un PUFF.

Shikamaru no estaba tan "emocionado" más bien, exhausto y tirado en el suelo viendo como las nubes corrían en el amplio cielo– Creo que ya fue suficiente, no me queda ni una gota de chakra.

- ¿Quieres que te dé un poco para poder seguir entrenando?

- No gracias.

- Pero eso sería de mucha ayuda –dijo inclinándose junto a su amigo– Hace tiempo que no hacemos este jutsu y estas un poco "oxidado" –comento parafraseando a la capitana ANBU.

El castaño sonrió divertido– Si y ya rectificamos nuestra sincronización, no hay más que hacer.

- Claro que aun tienen mucho que hacer –escucharon la voz del tercer miembro de su equipo. Shikamaru y Sakura vieron hacia lo alto de la copa de un árbol, donde Neji estaba parado– Aun tienen que practicarlo conmigo.

- Neji tiene razón –sonrió la pelirrosa muy emocionada al tener al oji perla junto a ella apoyándola.

- Saben perfectamente que esta técnica solo funciona con Sakura –interrumpió el de coleta, rompiendo las ilusiones de ambos amigos– Ella es la única que puede moldear su chakra para acoplarlo con el mío.

- Esta diciendo que no sabes moldear tu chakra –le susurro al Hyuuga con discordia en su voz.

- No seas víbora rosita –el Nara alboroto la rosada cabellera, haciendo reír a la chica– ¿Cómo te fue con Hokage-sama, Neji?

- Bien, incluso… nos mando a una misión.

Al oír la declaración los ojos jades brillaron de alegría– ¡Es una excelente noticia!

- Mañana partimos por la noche.

- ¿Por qué hasta la noche?

- Tenemos que prepararnos, esta misión no es como la anterior –advirtió Neji seriamente– En esta tenemos autorización para usar fuerza letal.

Shikamaru se cruzo de brazos pensativo– ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

- Nos han solicitado detener a shinobis de Amegakure –Sakura frunció el ceño ligeramente.

El Nara, habiendo notado el malestar en la chica, suspiro– Sera mejor que vayamos a descansar y relajarnos. Mañana debemos estar muy alertas, nuestros objetivos son shinobis bien entrenados.

- _¡Shannaro!, entrenados por Pain y seguramente por Madara_ –grito furiosa la inner de Sakura.

El equipo de las Sombras iba saliendo de los campos de entrenamiento ANBU, cuando se toparon con otro grupo de compañeros.

- ¡Qué bueno verte de nuevo entre nuestras filas Sakura-san! –saludo un chico de cabello negro y ojos aperlados, claramente un miembro del clan Hyuuga.

- Hola Hiro, ¿Cómo has estado?

- Ahora que te podre ver más seguido, mucho mejor –contesto mirando a la joven de pies a cabeza.

- Es bueno saber que gozas de buena salud, nos vemos –se despidió Shikamaru empujando a su amiga por los hombros.

- ¿Por qué tanta prisa? –Hiro se interpuso en su camino.

- Mañana tenemos misión y debemos descansar –contesto Neji tomando a Sakura por el brazo y quitándola del camino de su primo.

- ¿Van a salir temprano? –los jades viajaban de chico en chico, se notaba muy divertida por ser el centro de atención de los tres jóvenes.

- No –respondió el capitán del equipo de las Sombras– por la noche, pero debemos estar al cien por ciento.

El oji perla sonrió de lado– Entonces puedo invitarte a salir esta noche.

- No –contestaron Neji y Shikamaru al unísono.

- Si, encantada acepto –fue lo que salió de la boca de la pelirrosa.

El estratega la giro por los hombros– No vas a regresar a tu antigua vida… ¿o sí?

- ¿Te refieres a la aburrida y sobreprotegida vida? ¿o la divertida y desenfrenada? –pregunto con un dedo en su mentón y adoptando una cara pensativa– Pero claro, con responsabilidad –luego miro a sus dos compañeros– Porque tú y Neji parece que quieren la primera opción, pero siendo ustedes los sustitos del Uchiha.

El oji perla miembro del equipo de las Sombras suspiro derrotado– Ella tiene razón, además necesita relajarse y Hiro –volteo a ver amenazante a su primo– Cuidara de Sakura y la acompañara hasta la puerta de su casa.

- Además no somos nadie para prohibirle salir –dijo Shikamaru encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia a lo que decía, porque no era porque lo sintiera así.

- Gracias chicos –les dio un abrazo y un beso a cada uno de sus compañeros– les prometo portarme bien y regresar temprano a casa.

El par de ojos aperlados y castaños quedaron fijos en el grupo de jóvenes que se marchaba. La pelirrosa se notaba alegre platicando con el chico Hyuuga.

- ¿Qué te hizo regresar al ANBU? –pregunto curioso el pelinegro.

Sakura suspiro y luego sonrió maliciosamente– No será que te molesta mi presencia…

- Para nada, al contrario –negó fervientemente con los brazos– Sabes que siempre disfrute de tu compañía y si no quieres decirme es porque, imagino, es culpa del Uchiha.

- Hiro, por favor, esta noche solo quiero divertirme.

- Como digas Sakura-san –hizo una leve reverencia y le cedió el paso para entrar al bar más conocido de Konoha.

- Ah, y no me llames Sakura-san, es… muy formal, ¿somos amigos no?

Hiro sonrió arrogante y susurro– Y espero que podamos ser algo más.

Horas más tarde, cuando el sol comenzaba a despuntar, Sakura y Hiro salían "caminando" del lugar. Estaban muertos de la risa, pero eran risas tontas y sin sentido, típicas de los ebrios.

- Y cuando le dije a Neji que él invitaba los tragos se puso blanco del susto –decía entre risas la pelirrosa.

- Es que… –tomaba aire el oji perla para poder hablar– con esos dos pequeños diablillos que tiene por hijos, no le alcanza para nada.

- Si, ya lo imagino –más rápido de lo que Hiro hubiera querido, llegaron a la entrada del apartamento de la chica– Bien, ya llegamos.

El Hyuuga sonrió y metió sus manos en los bolsillos, se veía como un adolescente nervioso al final de una cita– Mucha suerte en tu misión.

- Gracias Hiro –contesto Sakura avergonzada, pero lo que más la sorprendió fue el sentir que Hiro le daba un casto beso en la mejilla.

- Descansa Sakura –se despidió y se alejo caminando tranquilamente por la calle.

Sakura se toco el lugar donde recibió la muestra de cariño, hacia mucho que no recibía algo así. Tierno, dulce y sin ninguna otra intensión de por medio. Solo… cariño.

El Sharingan giro furioso, Sasuke presenciaba todo desde un lugar ligeramente lejano. Había pasado la noche entera esperando que la pelirrosa regresara a casa tras su entrenamiento. Pero no hubo señal de ella, decidido, se quedo vigilando el lugar. Y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a Sakura regresar, no sola y hasta la mañana siguiente, acompañada.

Si, conocía al tal Hiro y para su desgracia, muy bien. Durante un largo tiempo buscó a Sakura, invitándola a salir, regalándole flores, pequeños presentes. Y no solo era eso, cuando necesitaba atención médica, pedía específicamente la de la pelirrosa. Lo que colmó su paciencia fue que un día, Hiro acorraló a Sakura en su consultorio e intento besarla. Afortunadamente, él llego justo a tiempo. Y no era que ella no pudiera defenderse, pero hacía falta la fuerza de un hombre para hacerle entender al Hyuuga que la medic-nin no estaba interesada en él. Por lo que al darse cuenta de la amenaza que sufría la oji jade, Sasuke casi le rompe la mandíbula al oji perla con un golpe directo a la quijada.

Pero las cosas habían cambiado. Sakura lo dejo y ahora quería dejar todo atrás, comenzando una nueva vida. Aunque pensándolo bien, la chica parecía estar refugiándose en el pasado; en la vieja Sakura, la que no tenía límites y que hacia todo lo que quería.

Entrada la noche, el reintegrado equipo ANBU estaba listo para salir a misión. Sus tres miembros repasaban sus órdenes en el camino.

- ¡Es problemático decir esto! Pero… esta misión es con fuerza extrema.

- ¿A qué se debe el permiso de matar? –cuestiono seriamente Sakura.

- Un escuadrón de la aldea de la lluvia se quiere infiltrar al castillo del feudal –explico como si fuera algo normal Neji– Los informes revelan que quieren tomarlo como rehén para exigir la salida de todas las tropas shinobis que controlan la aldea de Amegakure.

- ¡Qué tontería! –apuntó Sakura– Con eso no ganarían nada, no solo Konoha está vigilando los movimientos de la aldea que controlaba Pain.

Shikamaru se notaba muy pensativo, por lo menos desde que salieron de la aldea– Esto es muy raro, quien atacaría a un señor feudal solo para usarlo como rehén. Además como dice Sakura, no somos los únicos, las cinco naciones están metidas en esto.

- Tal vez solo están probando su fuerza y nosotros somos su calentamiento –dijo la pelirrosa.

- Sería suicida, ¿no crees? –alegó el Hyuuga– No solo Konoha, sino Kumogakure tienen a sus bijuu; iniciar una guerra contra nosotros sería una locura.

- Ya lo había pensado Neji, es por eso que no comprendo lo que el enemigo intenta con esta amenaza.

- Sin importar lo que estén planeando debemos averiguarlo, es por eso que tomaremos un prisionero –propuso Sakura calmando la agitación que el tema estaba provocando.

- Tienes razón, no debemos alterarnos ni suponer nada, primero acataremos las órdenes y como extra haremos que nos digan sus planes –argumento el estratega.

- Me sorprendes Sakura –alago el castaño de larga cabellera– Creo que te has vuelto más inteligente que Shikamaru.

La ojijade negó con la cabeza y el dedo índice, con una mueca bastante infantil– Te equivocas Neji, SIEMPRE –remarco la palabra– he sido más inteligente que él.

El comentario hizo reír a sus amigos, relajándolos y preparándolos, al mismo tiempo, para la misión.

El equipo ANBU de las sombras llego, como estaba planeado, poco antes de la media noche al castillo. Recibieron informes y comentarios del equipo al que relevarían, siendo notificados que nada raro había pasado.

- Esta vez haremos un entrenamiento nocturno –advirtió Yamato al equipo de la niebla– Ya están listos para un encuentro con el equipo Kakashi, deberán demostrarles todo lo que han aprendido.

- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que debemos hacer? –preguntó curioso Reito.

- Simple… acercarse a ellos tanto como les sea posible y colocarles este sello –explico el ANBU mostrando un papel cuadrado con algo escrito– Pueden usar la técnica que quieran y las armas que quieran, pero para hacerlo…

- Tendremos que trabajar en equipo –completo Kotori con determinación.

El equipo de Kirigakure se preparó, Yamato les dio el día libre mientras esperaban la caída de la noche.

- ¡Voy a morir de aburrimiento! –dijo Naruto tirándose al suelo boca arriba.

- Ya cállate dobe.

- No entiendo que hacemos aquí.

Sasuke bufo fastidiado– Es la última prueba para el equipo de Kirigakure y con esto la bola de estorbos regresaran a su aldea.

- Tienes razón, cuando ellos se vayan nosotros regresaremos a nuestra vieja vida –el rubio se levanto con un brillo de ilusión en su mirada– Misiones rango A o S, entrenamientos a morir, nuestro ritual de ir a comer ramen…

- Eso nunca lo dejamos de hacer –interrumpió el moreno con cierto tono de cansancio en su voz.

- Bueno, pero podremos ir en parejas –Naruto se tapo la boca– Lo siento, lo había olvidado, pero también podemos ir en una noche de amigos, solo hombres, invitamos a Sai…

- Cállate usuratonkachi –dijo Sasuke arrojándole una piedra que atino justo en el centro de la frente del rubio.

- Si, tienes razón, mejor me callo y regreso a mi posición –aviso sobándose la zona afectada por el golpe.

El portador del kyuubi se alejo rápidamente, perdiéndose en la espesura del bosque.

Sasuke suspiro, miro al cielo y opto por subirse a las ramas de un árbol para apreciar mejor la oscuridad de la noche. Era de las pocas cosas que disfrutaba, perderse en la negrura del firmamento, mientras acariciaba la suave piel de la mujer con la que compartía su vida. Lamentablemente, ella, ya no estaba ahí para acompañarlo. Él, con su fría actitud y malos tratos, la alejo. Y lo que más rabia le provocaba, era que Sakura ya había retomado su vieja vida. Fiestas, excesos y mala conducta. O eso era lo que él creía. Sumiéndose en sus recuerdos de cuando compartía todo con la pelirrosa, se quedo profundamente dormido.

Una silueta, la de ella, Sakura se hundía en la oscuridad y era rodeada por sogas rojas; sogas que a cada segundo la envolvían más y apresaban su cuerpo. Ella no se resistía al aprisionamiento, solo se dejaba envolver, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada y la mirada perdida… vacía. Sus ojos habían perdido la chispa de vida que siempre reflejaban. Todo sucedía bajo una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo negros.

Sasuke se despertó de golpe sintiendo una presencia cercana. En ese momento, una cadena se enredo en su pierna jalándolo al suelo de golpe. No lograba ver nada a pesar de que el alba iluminaba el bosque– Sharingan –fueron sus palabras. Con la primera fase de su habilidad ocular activada, logro darse cuenta que el peliblanco de la niebla estaba escondido bajo tierra.

Inmediatamente saco un kunai con un sello explosivo que lanzo justo al suelo en la zona donde Mamoru estaba resguardado. Un segundo después, sintió un fuerte dolor en su hombro, era como si algo se clavara en su cuerpo. El dolor lo hizo caer en una rodilla, tomándose la zona afectada y con el rostro claramente en una mueca de sufrimiento.

- Eres mío… Sasuke –oyó la voz de Risa tras él y luego sintió que ella se abrazaba a su espalda.

- Aléjate de mí –de un golpe arrojo a la peli anaranjada lejos de él.

- ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede imbécil? –intervino Reito saliendo de los arbustos.

Kotori salió detrás de su hermano y miro extrañada al Uchiha– Sasuke-san… ¿te sientes bien?

- No es nada –mascullo enojado moviendo el brazo en círculos, pero el dolor no le permitía moverlo bien y se acentuaba a cada segundo.

El Uchiha intento ponerse de pie y de repente, el dolor se volvió tan intenso que las fuerzas abandonaron su cuerpo, desvaneciéndose en el momento.

- ¡Sasuke! –grito Risa corriendo por él.

- ¡Sasuke-san! –inmediatamente Kotori se agacho junto a él y comenzó a revisarlo.

- Busquen a Kakashi –ordeno la capitana del equipo de la niebla.

El castaño estaba acostado en el pasto, disfrutando del andar de las nubes y su hermoso color al ser alumbradas por la luz de la luna– Es una pérdida de tiempo.

- Calma Shikamaru, una de las cualidades de un shinobi deber ser la paciencia –aconsejo la pelirrosa sentada en la rama del árbol sobre la cabeza del castaño.

Neji bufo burlón– Deberías practicar lo que predicas –dijo señalando todas las figuras de madera que había creado la chica.

- Pero me mantuve quieta y tranquila ¿no? –reclamó pero se paralizo.

- ¿Sakura?

- Shh Neji, Shikamaru, prepárense, alguien se acerca.

El ojiperla activo el byakugan y escaneo los alrededores– Son tres, sus niveles de chakra son considerablemente altos.

Shikamaru se levanto, sacudió su ropa e hizo un poco de estiramientos para quitarse la flojera, saco su máscara y se la coloco– No sé si es mejor no hacer nada o tener trabajo que hacer.

- No seas problemático –gritaron Neji y Sakura antes de ponerse sus máscaras.

- ¡Hey! No se roben mi frase y bajen ya –ambos shinobi saltaron de la rama y sin siquiera tocar el suelo desaparecieron. Como si se los tragara la tierra.

El Nara comenzó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos y sin dejar de bostezar– Detente aquí, vienen justo a cincuenta metros, a las tres en punto –aviso la voz de Neji.

Momentos después, tres shinobi con la banda de Amegakure aparecieron delante del estratega– Miren tenemos a nuestro propio comité de bienvenida.

- Pero solo es uno, ¿nos creerán tan débiles?

Shikamaru se rasco la cabeza con flojera– Quedan bajo arresto por violar el tratado de paz de las cinco naciones, por infiltración no autorizada al país del Fuego y… –bostezó el castaño, llevaba dos días sin dormir, se sentía a morir– por ser una amenaza inminente contra el señor Feudal.

- ¿Quién nos va a detener? –preguntó mirando a todos lados, buscando un equipo– ¿Tu?

- Si.

- Un debilucho como él, ¿Qué nos podrá hacer?

El Nara junto sus manos– Kage Mane no Jutsu –realizo su técnica, pero se notaba débil y con escasa velocidad. La sombra se dividió en tres caminos, acercándose lentamente a los tres transgresores.

- ¡¿Y eso qué? –se burlo uno de ellos.

Las sombras estaban a unos pasos de atraparlos cuando dos cuerpos "emergieron"– ¡Sorpresa! –dijo Sakura al salir de la sombra en el suelo frente a los enemigos.

Los shinobi de la impresión no fueron capaces de reaccionar recibiendo un golpe directo a la mandíbula por parte de la pelirrosa. Otro en el estomago por parte de Neji. El tercero era estrangulado por la sombra que Shikamaru controlaba con dificultad debido a la falta de luz.

El tipo que golpeo Sakura se levanto del suelo, sacudiendo su ropa. Era un hombre de la misma estatura que la chica, vestía una gabardina azul que le cubría por completo, las mangas lo cubrían por debajo de las manos, el pantalón era del mismo color, gafas oscuras y un sombrero negro. De cierto modo le recordaba a Shino solo que más enigmático, pero igual de tranquilo. Tenía un mal presentimiento con el tipo.

Neji tenía frente a él a un individuo de gran musculatura, del doble de grande que él y con aspecto de demonio. Su rostro tenía cortadas por todos lados, vestía solo un pantaloncillo corto totalmente desgarrado, una camiseta de tirantes en deplorables condiciones y estaba descalzo. En su espalda traía un enorme mazo con una cadena enredada a su torso.

El hombre que mantenía Shikamaru cautivo, se veía menos temible que los otros dos. Su delgadez y escasa musculatura indicaban que no era un tipo de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Se veía como cualquier civil. Pantalones holgados, sin camisa y solo un chaleco cubrían parte de su torso. Una pequeña katana pendía del cincho del pantalón. Nada alarmante.

El tipo que peleaba con Neji se desato la cadena del cuerpo, blandió el mazo y lo arrojo contra Shikamaru. Liberando a su compañero del estrangulamiento de sombras.

- Te tardaste Jin –exclamo el hombre.

- Tú tuviste la culpa Pokku por dejarte atrapar con esa estúpida técnica.

- ¿Y yo como iba a saber que podía controlar las sombras?

- Cállate y derrota a ese debilucho cuanto antes.

- Ojala te partan la cara Jin, ese tipo de la máscara de pájaro no se ve nada débil.

El enorme hombre se enojo e hizo girar su enorme mazo dando giros con la cadena– Te demostrare que ese renacuajo no puede contra mí.

Neji se dio cuenta que esta batalla sería algo complicada, la pelea a larga distancia no era su fuerte; pero debía idearse de un plan para derrotar a su oponente. Analizo la situación, el blandir el mazo con la cadena requería mucha fuerza y tiempo, sobre todo, tiempo. Al hacerla girar y lanzarla, consumía suficiente tiempo para que él pudiera acercarse y atinar unos cuantos golpes.

El oji perla se preparo, habiendo analizado los movimientos de Pokku, como había oído que lo llamaban, midió el tiempo y en cuanto el tipo lanzo el mazo contra él, Neji salto sobre el arma. Aterrizo sobre el mazo y ocupo la cadena como "puente" para acercarse al shinobi de la lluvia. Estaba por llegar, cuando el tipo de un jalón hizo que el mazo regresara, golpeando al Hyuuga por la espalda.

- ¡Demonios! –se quejo el shinobi de la hoja al encontrarse en el suelo, no se había dado cuenta que la cadena era retráctil. En solo segundos se había contraído, sumado a la fuerza con la que había jalado de la cadena; eran milisegundos lo que le llevaba moverla y tenerla nuevamente en su mano.

- Creíste que mi forma de pelea era lenta y requería mucha fuerza ¿no? Pues te equivocaste –dijo tratando de aplastar el rostro de Neji de un pisotón.

Shikamaru logro ver todo preocupándose por su compañero– _Tch, pensé que estos tipos eran basura, pero solo lo aparentan_.

- Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu –escucho justo debajo de él, unas manos intentaron atraparlo, afortunadamente el castaño no era tan lento como parecía– Nunca te distraigas.

- _¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? Este tipo usa elemento tierra, sino está en la superficie no podre usar mi kage mane no jutsu_ –se preguntaba mentalmente– ¡Que problemático!

- _Ahora entiendo porque los dejaron usar fuerza letal_ –exclamo irónica la inner de Sakura.

Una sonrisa arrogante se formo en los labios de la pelirrosa– Esto va a ser divertido.

A pesar de que la kunoichi desapareció del campo visual, el hombre no se movió ni un milímetro. Permanecía en total quietud. Dos Sakura atacaron al hombre por ambos flancos, las mujeres llevaban un kunai en cada mano. El tipo solo se movió lentamente, deteniendo el ataque. Un sonido metálico retumbo en los oídos de la pelirrosa desconcertándola.

Una de las kunoichi se quedo en cuclillas mientras la otra miraba atenta a su rival. El hombre deslizo un par de bastones metálicas por las mangas. Sonrió diabólicamente y se lanzo directo contra una de las Sakura, que desapareció en un PUFF en cuanto el tipo la golpeo. La otra pelirrosa intento golpearlo por la espalda, pero unas púas se desplegaron hiriendo al clon y haciéndolo desaparecer en una nube de humo.

- Sal, sal, donde quiera que estés –susurro tenebrosamente el shinobi.

- Esto no es un juego –advirtió Sakura dando un golpe contra la cara del hombre.

Pero a pesar de toda la fuerza empleada, no logró moverlo ni un centímetro de su lugar, solo había girado levemente el rostro. La pelirrosa abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, para su fortuna el hombre no podía ver sus reacciones por la máscara que la cubría.

- ¡Adiós! –dijo el hombre dando un giro y pateando a la oji jade por la espalda.

El cuerpo salió despedido contra una de las murallas que protegían el castillo. Al momento del impacto, se formo una nube de humo y en lugar de la chica ANBU, un tronco cayó al suelo.

Cada uno de los shinobis de Konoha tenía problemas enfrentando a los infractores.

El primero en idear un plan fue Shikamaru. Cautelosamente espero a que el tipo saliera de la tierra y en cuanto lo hizo– Te tengo –murmuro victorioso al sentir que el sol alumbraba el firmamento. El amanecer llego justo a tiempo.

Había analizado paso a paso los movimientos de su rival. Tenía una gran habilidad para moverse bajo tierra e incluso realizar jutsus sin la necesidad de salir. Pero el Nara se había dado cuenta que de vez en vez, el hombre lo buscaba tratando de usar la técnica de la decapitación interior. Era algo así como su sello de aniquilación.

Con el movimiento realizado por el surgir de la tierra, activo sellos explosivos que coloco cuidadosamente el estratega con ayuda de su manejo de las sombras. Prácticamente, el hombre termino degollado. Y Shikamaru sin una sola gota de chakra. Exhausto, no tuvo de otra más que tirarse en el suelo.

- _Tch, estúpido Jin, mostro todas sus técnicas en tan poco tiempo_.

Neji se dio cuenta que su oponente no era fácil de derrotar. Su gran corpulencia no solo le daba la fuerza para agitar el enorme mazo, sino que absorbía la mayor parte de la fuerza del golpe que lograba atinar, sin recibir gran daño. Había estado pensando y no veía otra opción, si no quería prolongar el tiempo de batalla lo haría.

Pokku agito en el aire el mazo, pero el Hyuuga en lugar de evitar el golpe, se lanzo de frente contra el arma y a milímetros que lo tocara salto y corrió por la cadena. El shinobi de la lluvia contrajo la cadena para golpear al ANBU por la espalda, pero eso solo le dio más impulso al chico.

- Hakke Hasangeki –el oji perla golpeó al enemigo en el pecho con la palma de su mano y libero una intensa onda de chakra blanco que causo un enorme daño al enemigo y lo manda volando por los aires.

La técnica ostentaba la potencia suficiente como para reducir a polvo una roca de gran tamaño, aplicada al shinobi, seguramente había molido los órganos internos de este.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto acercándose a Shikamaru.

- Si, sólo que me esforcé demasiado al no haber luz en que apoyarme.

- Creo que nuestra esperanza de obtener información reside en el último miembro vivo.

- Si, lamentablemente no pudimos evitar matarlos –comento viendo por sobre su hombro los restos de sus contendientes.

- Vamos, Sakura no debe estar lejos –tendió la mano para ayudar a levantarse a Shikamaru.

- ¿Qué no estaba aquí?

- No, la pelea la hizo alejarse, pero no te preocupes –activo el byakugan y busco a su amiga– Bien, como te decía no está lejos.

- Démonos prisa, no quiero que este sola por mucho tiempo.

- Como ordene capitán.

A la pelirrosa se le estaba dificultando pelear con solo su fuerza y tres tipos de jutsus. Como le había ordenado Tsunade, escogió sus habilidades al iniciar la batalla. No debía mostrarle a nadie que era capaz de controlar todos los tipos de chakra.

- ¡Shannaro! ¿Y ahora qué? –pregunto su clon especial– Hemos usado fuego, viento y tierra, y ninguno parecer funcionar.

- No logro entender su forma de pelear –se quejo Sakura– Mi fuerza y las técnicas de tierra parecen no hacerle daño alguno, es como si lo golpeara con una almohada –reviso su bolso y ya solo le quedaban unos cuantos kunai y shuriken– Y para empeorar la situación tiene una especie de recubrimiento metálico que lo protege de las armas.

- No solo de las armas, también del fuego, no importa que te apoye con técnicas de viento; el tipo no parece tener puntos débiles.

- Todos tenemos algún punto débil, no importa lo fuerte que seas –una idea cruzo por la mente de Sakura, sonriendo arrogante bajo su máscara hizo algunos sellos y murmuro– Redención.

- Nos van a reprender por usarlo –acoto el clon especial al ver un pequeño resplandor dorado alrededor de su creadora.

- Kage Bunshin no Jutsu –decenas de clones de la chica ANBU aparecieron.

Los clones se lanzaron en ataque directo contra su rival, acertando golpe sobre golpe. El ataque termino abruptamente cuando el hombre expandió más púas por todo su cuerpo.

- Es hora de terminar mi misión –informó el hombre lanzando cientos de kunais contra los clones remanentes.

Todos fueron exterminados, excepto la original, que salto por encima de las armas evitando su posible muerte. Estando en el aire, no perdió de vista a su objetivo, saco su katana ANBU de la espalda y se alisto para atacar. Sin embargo, algo interrumpió su concentración. Era como si algo se enredara en su tobillo y la jalara al suelo. Agacho su rostro para ver que solo había sido su… imaginación.

El shinobi de Amegakure aprovecho la distracción de Sakura para hacer un ataque más. De la manga de la gabardina salió una lanza y la arrojo contra la mujer.

La ANBU logro darse cuenta del ataque, pero le fue imposible evitarlo del todo, con la pequeña katana desvió ligeramente el trayecto del arma que iba directo a su corazón. Lamentablemente, logro herirla en el hombro izquierdo. Haciéndola caer estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

- ¡Argh! –se quejo la chica estando en el suelo, tomándose la zona herida en un intento de sacar el objeto de su cuerpo, pero fue inútil.

- Que lastima, me habían dicho que eras más fuerte –el shinobi se paro encima de la pelirrosa quedando ella tumbada en la tierra entre los pies del hombre, de una patada al rostro le quito la máscara, dejando ver un par de ojos dorados.

- ¿Quién? ¡Dime quien te envió!

El hombre se agacho sosteniéndose de la lanza y clavándola más profundamente. Acaricio el rostro de Sakura y acomodo un mechón tras su oreja, tomando el pretexto para acercarse más a su oído y susurrarle– El mismo que te está abriendo los ojos al camino de la verdadera libertad –los jades se abrieron desmesuradamente– ¡Oh! Debo irme, tus amigos están por llegar –se reincorporo sin quitarse de encima de la oji jade.

- ¡¿Y? ¿Tienes miedo que ellos te atrapen?

- No, solo que podrían hacer muchas preguntas; y tú sabes… nadie debe saber nuestro pequeño secretito.

Sakura hecho la cabeza a un lado– Tienes razón, nadie debe saberlo, así que… –sonrió sádicamente y cuando volvió a mirar al hombre sobre ella, sus ojos ya no eran dorados, sino morados– Kuchiyose no Jutsu –susurro sacando del suelo la enorme espada y blandiéndola aun con el brazo herido.

Su enemigo se quedo estático, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Poco a poco, su cabeza se fue deslizando a la altura de su cuello. Delgadas líneas de sangre comenzaron a correr en su cuello, hasta que su cabeza cayó a un costado de la kunoichi y rodo unos centímetros por el suelo. El cuerpo inerte del individuo se desplomó hacia atrás, terminando sobre las piernas de la chica.

La pelirrosa se dejo vencer momentáneamente, se sentía mareada. Intento levantarse pero le fue en vano, la lanza estaba clavada hasta el suelo. Reunió todas sus fuerzas y de un tirón logro levantarse un poco para apoyar sus brazos en el suelo. Con esto fue suficiente para que en el siguiente intento se pusiera de pie, aun con la lanza atravesándole el hombro profundamente. Se recargo en su espada para poder permanecer en pie, concentro sus últimas fuerzas y trato de caminar.

- ¡Sakura! –escucho el grito de sus compañeros.

- Neji… Shikamaru…

El ojiperla corrió para atraparla y detener su caída– Voy a sacarla.

- No espera –lo detuvo el castaño– Primero debemos cortar uno de los extremos para que sea más fácil.

- No hay tiempo, ninguno tiene una habilidad que nos ayude; además si no somos rápidos y precisos la lastimaremos más.

- Hazlo Neji –murmuro Sakura despertando del desmayo– Pero ten cuidado de no tocar la punta, creo que esta envenenada.

- ¡Demonios! –se quejo Shikamaru.

Neji le entrego a la chica al capitán ANBU, respiro hondo y profundo y de un solo golpe, dado en la base de la lanza, la saco por completo del hombro de Sakura– ¿Ahora qué hacemos? –pregunto preocupado. Shikamaru la abrazo sentándose en el suelo para iniciar los primeros auxilios, aunque fueran solo básicos.

- Escúchenme bien, voy a poner mi cuerpo en un estado… algo así como hibernación, mis signos vitales estarán casi en ceros y parecerá que estoy muerta.

- Te inducirás un estado de catalepsia ¿no? –la pelirrosa asintió levemente– Es para que el veneno no se disipe por tu cuerpo, si la sangre tiene una circulación extremadamente lenta no afectara a tu organismo.

- Exacto Shikamaru, veo que tienes futuro como médico.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

- El que mi técnica dure, jamás la he puesto en práctica en mi misma, así que no se cuanto tiempo dure.

- Estamos lejos de Konoha, y no creo que en el palacio haya los médicos adecuados para ayudarte.

- Ya pensé en eso –lleno su mano de sangre y golpeo la tierra– Kuchiyose no Jutsu.

Una enorme águila apareció frente a ellos batiendo soberbiamente sus alas– ¿Qué quieres Hana? –la voz indicaba que el águila era un macho, no como las que por lo regular invocaba la chica, que eran hembras– Estaba en medio de mi riguroso entrenamiento.

- Lo siento Ryouta-san, necesito tu ayuda –Sakura hablo con una lastimosa sonrisa– Eres el más rápido entre las águilas y necesito que me lleves de vuelta a Konoha.

La enorme ave la miro, tratando de esconder su sorpresa al ver la gran herida en el hombro de su invocadora– Suban –ordeno a los shinobi.

- Primero, lo primero; díganle a Tsunade que el veneno es un compuesto natural, seguramente hecho de veneno de avispas, ha paralizado los músculos de mi brazo izquierdo por completo, lo he detenido ahí pero empezó a paralizar también los nervios de mi hombro.

- No digas más –regañó Shikamaru– Ellos sabrán cómo atenderte.

- Es mejor que ustedes se lo digan, podrán ahorrar tiempo y actuar inmediatamente– hizo unos sellos y luego puso sus manos en su frente y sobre su pecho, a la altura de su corazón– Sueño… invernal.

En menos de un segundo, la temperatura corporal de la kunoichi descendió, no tenía pulso, ni palpitaciones y su respiración era nula. O eso parecía.

- ¡Muévanse! –ordeno Ryouta alterado.

Neji tomo a Sakura en sus brazos y subió de un salto al lomo del ave. Shikamaru lo siguió. Ambos se sostuvieron fuertemente del denso plumaje. Ryouta inmediatamente remonto y voló lo más rápido que pudo.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* Continuara *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sin más que decir para actualizar rápido y solo agradeciendo sus comentarios:

**Asukasoad  
**(el clima de donde vives me vendría de maravilla, es así como me gusta)

**MariaPHO**

**Aiko Amitie**

**Shusun**

**Hitorijime**

**bren-chan**

**luxie-chan  
**(mato uno de los bandidos que SOLO debía capturar)

**amy  
**(lentamente se esta volviendo del lado oscuro)

**sunmy**

Gracias por agregarlo a sus listas:

**dana Haruno**

**Deri Mary**

**yuuki Haruno**

**. **

**l =P l =P l =P l =P l =P l =P l =P l =P l =P l =P l =P  
El trabajo se está poniendo verdaderamente difícil,  
el tiempo para los hobbies se está complicando,  
pero si ustedes me apoyan con sus RR's todo  
será mucho más fluido y más divertido.  
¿Me apoyas?  
l =P l =P l =P l =P l =P l =P l =P l =P l =P l =P ñ =P**

o


	9. Lazos Indestructibles

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
LA HISTORIA ® SAKURA_TRC  
SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, etc.**

***  
CONTINUACIÓN DE "MI REGRESO"  
***

**-=- QUÉDATE A MI LADO -=-**

**Capitulo 9 "LAZOS INDESTRUCTIBLES"**

- ¡Muévanse! –ordeno Ryouta alterado.

Neji tomo a Sakura en sus brazos y subió de un salto al lomo del ave. Shikamaru lo siguió. Ambos se sostuvieron fuertemente del denso plumaje. Ryouta inmediatamente remonto y voló lo más rápido que pudo.

- ¿No crees que deberías ser menos… violento? –pregunto preocupado el oji perla.

- ¿Quieres llegar a tiempo para salvarla o prefieres que muera aquí en un suave vuelo?

- Tranquilos los dos –calmo Shikamaru la pelea– Entiendo que estemos preocupados, pero nada cambiara si peleamos.

- No debió salir a trabajar con compañeros tan inútiles.

- ¿Qué dijiste? –mascullo entre dientes Neji con una gotita escurriéndole en la sien.

- ¡Que son unos inútiles! ¡Ella casi nunca termina herida en sus misiones, o por lo menos no tan gravemente!

Shikamaru enarco una ceja asombrado– Te importa mucho.

- Si se lo dices te daré como desayuno a mis polluelos… gusano.

- Todas las invocaciones se parecen a su invocador –murmuro el Hyuuga cerca del oído de su capitán.

- Prepárense, ya estamos cerca.

- Espera, si ven un ave así de grande seguramente la atacaran –aviso el estratega– Necesitamos notificar que somos nosotros.

- Demasiado tarde –informo el águila, cadenas y kunais se dirigían contra ellos en un intento de derribarlos– Sosténganse, si se caen no los ayudare.

- ¿Y qué hay de Sakura?

- De ella yo me encargo.

- Sera mejor bajar y avisarles que somos nosotros –Shikamaru se puso en pie y salto del lomo del ave, tratando de aterrizar lo mejor que pudo sobre el techo de una de las edificaciones de la aldea.

Inmediatamente fue rodeado– ¿Shikamaru-san? –pregunto uno de los shinobi.

- Sí, soy yo –contesto levantándose torpemente del suelo– Dejen de atacarnos, traemos a Sakura herida y necesitamos llegar al hospital.

- ¡Alto! Es uno de los nuestros –ordeno el capitán a cargo de la defensa.

- Dirígete al hospital, esta por allá –señalo Neji el lugar donde se encontraba el edificio.

Saltó y comenzó a correr por los techos de las casa rumbo al hospital– Informen a Tsunade que Sakura fue herida en un hombro y envenenada con toxinas naturales, le han paralizado músculos y nervios –tropezó, pero antes de caer logro retomar el equilibrio– Díganle que ha usado una técnica para inducirse una catalepsia y detener la difusión del veneno.

- Ya oíste, entrega el reporte a Hokage-sama –uno de los shinobi se separo del grupo en cuanto recibió la orden.

- ¿Cómo esta? –pregunto el rubio.

- Ya lo revise y no encuentro nada malo en él –informo escribiendo algunas anotaciones en el historial médico.

- No puede ser, estábamos en medio de un entrenamiento y se desmayo, se tomaba el hombro izquierdo y le sangraba...

- Tranquilízate Risa –sentencio Ino a punto de perder la paciencia y guardándose las ganas de estrangularla– Salgan, por favor.

- Pero…

- Solo Naruto puede quedarse.

- ¿Por qué solo él? –pregunto en tono de reclamo Risa.

- Porque son como hermanos, la única persona a parte de Sakura, que Sasuke permitiría quedarse –gruño la rubia sacando a todo el equipo de la niebla de la habitación.

- ¿Por qué lo dices con tanta seguridad?

- ¡Sasuke! –exclamaron los rubios al mismos tiempo.

- ¿Qué hago aquí?

- No sabemos cómo, pero te heriste en el hombro y luego te desvaneciste en medio del bosque –informo Kakashi.

- Si, recuerdo lo de perder la consciencia pero… ¿herido? Eso no paso.

Ino se acerco a la cama y reviso los ojos del moreno con una pequeña linterna– ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste?

- Un agudo dolor en el hombro, como si algo me hubiera atravesado.

- ¿Lo habías sentido antes?

- No.

- Debió ser una vieja lesión del musculo, solo debes descansar un poco y esta tarde te podrás ir a casa –tartamudeo al ver levantarse a Sasuke de la cama– Te dije que tienes que descansar.

- Puedo hacerlo en casa.

- Espera, debo tenerte bajo observación.

- Vamos teme, solo serán unas horas… –Naruto se vio interrumpido por un fuete viento que abrió la ventana de golpe.

- ¡¿Qué! –exclamo Ino cubriéndose el rostro.

El Uzumaki corrió a la ventana para ver de qué se trataba. Una enorme águila descendía sobre el hospital; pero fue lo único que pudo ver– ¡No sabía que tuviéramos transporte aéreo de emergencia, ttebayo!

- No lo tenemos –negó Kakashi parándose junto al rubio. El alboroto escaló de nivel, cuando vieron llegar corriendo a Shizune y Tsunade al hospital– Iré a ver qué sucede.

- Sera mejor que vaya yo Kakashi-sensei, seguramente van a necesitar mi ayuda, Sakura está en misión así que… me toca a mi ayudar.

- Te acompaño, de todos modos tengo que ir a recoger a Anko.

En el techo del edificio, Neji bajó de un salto del ave– Gracias.

- No lo hice por ustedes –chillo Ryouta y batiendo sus alas desapareció.

- ¡¿Cómo esta? –grito Tsunade al llegar junto al oji perla.

- Sigue… ¿dormida? –no sabía que otra cosa contestar.

- Será mejor actuar mientras este así –le señalo a Neji que la pusiera en la camilla.

Sakura fue conducida hasta el área de quirófanos, en el camino, Tsunade había hecho un diagnostico completo de la herida y el procedimiento a seguir. Y ya Shizune se encontraba analizando el veneno que estaba impregnado en el chaleco de la joven.

Kakashi se quedo estupefacto al ver la escena, literalmente, correr frente a sus ojos. Sakura en una camilla, con la ropa ensangrentada y sin respiración… muerta. Camino lentamente hacia atrás topándose con una aterrada Ino.

- No digas nada Ino, nadie de mi equipo debe saberlo –tomo a la rubia por los hombros e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos– ¿Entendiste?

- Pero Naruto y Sasuke deben saberlo.

- ¿Qué debemos saber? –pregunto el rubio advirtiendo de su presencia y de la de Sasuke.

Los orbes negros viajaron de Ino a Kakashi, y viceversa. Como si se tratara de un chidori que golpea directo a su cerebro comprendió todo. Shikamaru entro corriendo sin fijarse a quien pasaba en su camino. Tenía la ropa llena de sangre. Sangre que con seguridad no era de él. Solo quedaban dos opciones, Neji y…– Sakura –susurro. Inmediatamente se abrió paso entre los demás y corrió tras el heredero de los Nara.

Aunque intento entrar a ver lo que sucedía, Sasuke fue sacado a la fuerza del quirófano. Le ordenaron esperar junto con los demás. Cuando se dio la vuelta se topo con quien desquitar su frustración– ¿Cómo demonios dejaron que esto le sucediera? –le grito a Neji tomándolo por el cuello del chaleco.

- Somos humanos Sasuke, las misiones no siempre salen a la perfección.

- ¡Se supone que debían cuidarla! –siguió con los reclamos gritando lo más que le permitían su garganta.

- Sabes… creo que eres el menos indicado para decirlo –de un manotazo se soltó del agarre del iracundo moreno.

El comentario hizo explotar la furia de Sasuke, Neji acababa de dar un paso para alejarse, cuando recibió un golpe directo al rostro, cortesía del Uchiha– Nunca permití que Sakura resultara tan lesionada en una misión.

- Tal vez la cuidaste mucho como kunoichi, pero… ¿y qué tal como mujer? ¡¿Cómo la persona que es Haruno Sakura? Porque sabes Uchiha, Sakura no es un objeto que te pertenece –Neji se levanto de un salto y se abalanzo sobre Sasuke.

- Deténganse, van a ocasionar que nos echen –dijo Shikamaru tratando de separarlos– ¡Que problemático! Kage Mane no Jutsu –los detuvo con la técnica familiar.

Al llegar Kakashi y Naruto, se quedaron atónitos al ver la escena. Sasuke y Neji tumbados en el suelo y Shikamaru sosteniéndolos con ayuda de las sombras.

- ¡Ya se te acabara el chakra Nara! ¡De todos modos eres el siguiente!

- No me importan tus amenazas Uchiha, lo único que me interesa es darte tu merecido –increíblemente Shikamaru había perdido todo rastro de la paciencia que lo caracterizaba.

- ¡Cállense todos! –grito exasperado el peli gris– ¿Podrían decirnos que fue lo que paso?

Neji y Shikamaru intercambiaron miradas. El de coleta suspiro y deshizo su técnica, dejando libres a sus compañeros cautivos– Hirieron a Sakura en un hombro y la envenenaron –informo Shikamaru deslizándose derrotado por la pared, hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Se tomo la cabeza con las manos, para luego hundirla entre las piernas.

Durante el transcurso de la tarde, ya no solo eran los compañeros de Sakura y el antiguo equipo 7, también habían llegado Sai, Hinata y Temari; para acompañar a sus parejas y apoyar "moralmente" a su amiga.

Entrada la noche, después de horas de operar, salió la Hokage acompañada de su asistente. Estuvieron tan concentradas en la intervención de la pelirrosa que no se dieron cuenta del alboroto que armaron Sasuke y el equipo ANBU de las Sombras. Ambas se veían sumamente cansadas.

- Tiene prohibidas las visitas, esta delicada y tiene que estar en constante observación –sentenció mirando a TODOS y cada uno de los presentes– No hay nada que puedan hacer por ella ahora, vayan a sus casas.

Los ánimos estaban tan bajos que nadie quiso protestar. Todos se retiraron del hospital o eso pareció.

Sasuke habiendo localizado el chakra de la pelirrosa, que se encontraba casi por los suelos, logro filtrarse hasta la zona de cuidados intensivos. La vio, tendida en la cama, con los ojos cerrados y una lenta respiración. En ese momento pensó que parecía muerta, si no fuera por todos los aparatos que indicaban lo contrario, lo pensaría. Pero se golpeo la frente con la mano– ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? –se pregunto a sí mismo.

Camino sigilosamente hasta estar junto a la cama. Sakura tenía un yeso que iba desde la parte superior de su pecho, avanzaba por el hombro izquierdo y cubría todo su brazo. El cual, se encontraba flexionado y descansando sobre su estomago. Fuera de eso, no podía ver más lesiones.

Llevado por un impulso desconocido, se sentó en la cama, junto a la cabeza de la chica. Con un dedo, acomodo un mechón que cubría uno de los ojos de la chica. Pensó que si estuviera dormida, verdaderamente, le causaría molestia– Molesta –esa palabra era insignificante para algunos, pero para ellos dos decía tantas cosas. Se acomodo para quedar recostado junto a ella y por el movimiento sintió una punzada en el hombro.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de algo que lo impresiono mucho. Sakura había sido herida en el hombro izquierdo, y por lo que comentaron el par de idiotas, como se refería a ellos por dejar que la chica fuera herida, había sido por la mañana.

Demasiadas coincidencias. Además debía considerar que él no había hecho nada para recibir una lesión así y mucho menos sangrar.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Acaso había una clase de conexión entre ellos? Pero… ¿cómo había pasado? ¿o qué lo origino?

Y ahora que lo recordaba, no era la primera vez que sucedía pero si de las más sobresalientes. Con anterioridad se había dado cuenta que si Sakura recibía una cortada en batalla él la resentía; si Sakura estaba extremadamente feliz, él sentía que todo estaba de maravilla e incluso las noches en que hacían el amor, las sensaciones y el placer eran indescriptibles.

Todo empezó tiempo después de iniciar su vida juntos. Sakura se dedicaba a sanarlo cada vez que regresaban de misión. Sasuke admiraba cada gesto, cada movimiento, su dedicación y el amor con que lo trataba. Incluso usaba su sharingan para mantener grabado el dulce semblante de la chica y no perderse ningún detalle. Por supuesto que ella se daba cuenta, le sonría tiernamente y continuaba su labor. Solo que a veces, sin saber porque, Sakura activaba su otro chakra. Iluminado no solo sus manos, sino a ambos cuerpos del arcoíris de energía. Y muchas veces, esa energía activaba y avivaba la "llama" de la pasión.

Pero aun así, se seguía preguntando si esa era la causa, preguntas que siguieron rondando su mente hasta quedar dormido.

Tsunade veía la escena desde una pequeña abertura en la puerta. Al principio pensó en sacarlo a patadas del lugar, de cierta forma era su culpa. Si él no hubiera tratado mal a su alumna, Sakura no habría pedido su cambio de equipo. Y estaba el hecho de lo que Risa le había dicho a la pelirrosa; hecho que aun no se había aclarado y solo permanecía como un chisme.

_En la Torre Hokage, Tsunade y Shizune discutían algo de suma importancia._

_- ¿Por qué envió a Sasuke solo, Tsunade-sama?_

_- No quiero poner a Naruto en riesgo._

_- ¿Cree que los ataques tengan que ver con los Bijuu? Pero Sunagakure ya no tiene al suyo._

_- Solo es por previsión, además confió en la fuerza de Sasuke y su perspicacia para encontrar secretos._

_Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la conversación._

_- Adelante –concedió la rubia._

_Los ojos de las dos mujeres se abrieron impresionados al ver entrar a la ojijade._

_- Shishou… _

_Los claros signos de pelea y el tono serio en su voz y claramente a punto de quebrarse, alarmó a la ojimiel– ¿Qué sucede Sakura?_

_- Necesito un favor…_

_- ¿Qué demonios paso?_

_La joven alumna se miro de arriba abajo, estaba toda llena de lodo y con heridas de cortaduras por todo el cuerpo y la ropa– Nada de importancia._

_- Tal vez TU no le encuentres importancia, pero a mi si me interesa saber que paso –manifestó como una orden de que respondiera._

_- Tuve un pequeño encuentro contra Risa –murmuro mirando al suelo, parecía una niña pequeña la cual habían descubierto después de una travesura._

_- ¿Encuentro? Dirás pelea._

_- Bueno… si, es que, fue ella, Risa-no-baka tuvo la culpa._

_- Adelante –"invito" a continuar con la explicación._

_- Risa me reto a un duelo, estábamos peleando y a ella le dio coraje que yo fuera tan fuerte –comentario que le saco una sonrisa arrogante a la Hokage– Una cosa llevo a la otra y para no hacer el cuento más largo… me dijo algo que sobre paso los límites de mi paciencia._

_Shizune enarco una ceja extrañada– ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Risa?_

_Sakura se vio reticente a hablar, causando sospecha en las mujeres– Sakura…_

_- Si Tsunade-shishou._

_- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? –pregunto lentamente, tratando ella misma de mantener su paciencia– Sakura… _

_El tono tétrico de su maestra causo un escalofrío que recorrió su columna vertebral, alertándola de no hacerla enojar– Me dijo que ella y Sasuke… –dejando el fin de la declaración a la imaginación de su sensei y senpai._

_- ¿Cuál favor querías? –Tsunade interrumpió el silencio incomodo que se había formado._

_- Quiero cambiar de equipo Tsunade-sama._

_- ¿Hasta qué Risa se vaya?_

_- No, ya no quiero formar parte del equipo Kakashi –Shizune se quedo sin palabras, al igual que la rubia– No podría trabajar con… Sasuke._

_- Esta bien, entonces…_

_Nuevamente unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la conversación._

_- Adelante –concedió la Hokage._

_- Con su permiso Hokage-sama –era Shikamaru, entro saludando y viendo atónito a la pelirrosa._

_- Un pequeño duelo._

_- Aham –asintió no tan convencido el castaño._

_- ¿Qué pasa Shikamaru?_

_- Solo venía a dejar mi informe sobre la última misión._

_- ¿Cómo les fue?_

_- Pues no como hubiéramos querido, pero la completamos con éxito._

_Una idea cruzo por la mente de la Hokage– Shikamaru… ¿Qué dices si se formara el equipo ANBU de las Sombras nuevamente?_

_- Eso sería fabuloso, pero –miro desconcertado a la oji jade– Sakura está en el equipo Kakashi._

_- No, de ahora en adelante, reincorporo a Haruno Sakura al escuadrón especializado ANBU de las Sombras._

_La pelirrosa sonrió aliviada y Shikamaru complacido– Bienvenida Sakura._

Tsunade suspiro, no entendía lo que pasaba por la mente del Uchiha. Pero si demostraba preocupación por Sakura, no debía ser tan malo.

Desde el fondo de su corazón deseaba la felicidad de su alumna, y esperaba que las cosas entre la pareja se solucionaran. Pero si la felicidad de la chica era lejos de Sasuke, la mandaría hasta el otro lado del mundo si fuera necesario. No podía dejar de preocuparse por ella, era como su hija y si decidiera alejarse de la aldea, no la culparía y a pesar de estar separadas por kilómetros, la seguiría queriendo.

Al darse cuenta que el moreno estaría al pendiente de la chica durante la noche, la Hokage se retiro dejando órdenes de solo entrar en caso de que la paciente lo requiriera.

Sasuke se despertó al sentir fuertes movimientos a su lado. Se incorporo en la cama y miro a Sakura. Se notaba alterada, su rostro se contraía en una mueca, que pudo descifrar como de miedo. Tomaba la sabana con su mano libre, apretándola fuertemente y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- ¿Por qué…? ¡Quiero salir! ¡Déjenme salir! –murmuraba la chica con un tono adolorido.

-Shhh –el pelinegro posó una mano sobre la frente de la chica, la tomo de la mano y le susurro al oído– Tranquila, todo estará bien.

Sakura se sereno poco a poco, hasta quedar nuevamente tranquila. No era la primera vez que la apaciguaba. Desde un tiempo atrás la chica había tenido pesadillas y él la había tranquilizado con éxito cada noche.

Sasuke sonrió arrogante, sabía que a pesar de no estar juntos aun era el poseedor del amor de la pelirrosa. Los lazos que compartían eran indestructibles, tan fuertes que incluso compartían las heridas que recibían.

Despertó lentamente, abrió sus ojos con pesadez y molestia por la luz que entraba por la ventana abierta. Parpadeo un par de veces y se cubrió el rostro con el antebrazo. Se sentía muy adolorida y su brazo le pesaba toneladas. Intento levantarse, pero no pudo mover el brazo izquierdo para recargarse. Lo recordó. Recordó la misión, el ataque, su herida, invocar al águila más engreída de todas y por último, haberse auto inducido en un estado de suspensión vital.

- _¡Aun estamos vivas, Shannaro! ¡Somos las medic-nin numero uno del mundo shinobi!_

- Las cosas solo… salieron bien.

- ¿Y qué hubieras hecho si no fuera así?

- Ino…

La rubia se acerco a checar el suero y los signos vitales de su amiga– ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Como si una enorme cerda me hubiera caído encima.

- Ja, ahórrate tus burlas, estuviste a punto de morir.

- Pero aun sigo aquí, ese es motivo suficiente para ser feliz.

- Baka.

- ¿Tu me estuviste cuidando?

- No, Tsunade-sama te prohibió las visitas –Sakura escaneo el lugar, podía sentir los residuos de más de un chakra– fue ella la que se quedo a cuidarte, ¿Qué haces?

- Nada, solo pensé en revisar el lugar.

- No seas paranoica frentona –dijo dándole un golpecillo en la frente– Ya te dije que Tsunade-sama estuvo cuidándote.

Pero Sakura sabía que su sensei no había sido la única en estar en el cuarto. Aun podía sentir dos chakras más. El de Sasuke y otro más.

- ¡Oi, Sasuke! –llamo el rubio.

- ¿Hn?

- ¿Aquí fue donde Sakura-chan peleo con ese tipo?

- Si –respondió sin prestarle mucha atención al rubio.

- ¿Qué estamos buscando?

- Algo que nos indique quien los envió –se agacho y toco el suelo donde había un agujero y una gran mancha de sangre.

- El arma era muy grande –señalo al ver el hoyo que había dejado la lanza al enterrarse en la tierra– Si ella no lo hubiera matado lo habría hecho yo mismo.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo. Naruto no era el único con ganas de matarlo, hubiera tenido que hacer fila. Y tal vez solo habría esperado en vano. Él mismo habría acabado con el sujeto sin dejar rastros de su existencia.

- ¿Encontraron algo? –pregunto apareciéndose Sai.

- No, aun no –contesto Sasuke cortante– Pero dudo que encontremos algo… Porque no van con Kakashi y le dicen que esto es una pérdida de tiempo –miro a Sai quien entendió la indirecta.

- Sasuke tiene razón, además Ino me dijo que Sakura sale del hospital en un par de días.

- ¿Quieres estar ahí? –pregunto al ANBU de la raíz señalando el camino de regreso con su capitán.

- Si, ¿que tu no?

- Claro, me encantaría, en cuanto salga la invitare a comer un platón de ramen especial.

El Uchiha se quedo atrás, revisando atentamente los alrededores. Cerro sus ojos y puso la mano en el mango de su katana, listo para desenvainarla– Seas quien seas te puedo encontrar donde quiera que te escondas –dijo abriendo sus parpados, mostrando el Sharingan activado.

Pero solo un soplo de viento fue la respuesta y con él, un murmullo– El retoño está listo.

La presencia que había detectado desapareció por completo. Cerró sus ojos y desactivo el Sharingan, pero algo llamo su atención. Caminó unos pasos y encontró pétalos regados en el suelo, giro su rostro buscando el origen. En el lugar no había ni una sola flor o… árbol de cerezo ¿negro? Como en su sueño.

La pelirrosa estuvo en el hospital un par de días más, para sorpresa de su doctora, Tsunade, no hubo necesidad de retenerla más tiempo. Sus heridas habían sanado casi tan rápido como las de Naruto. Con el tiempo se dio cuenta que el chakra especial de Sakura le ayudaba a sanar como lo hacía el chakra del kyuubi a Naruto.

Lo único que tendría que hacer Sakura, era permanecer con el hombro vendado hasta que recuperara totalmente la sensibilidad en esa zona.

El día que fue dada de alta se encontraba alguien esperándola a la salida, llevándose una grata sorpresa– ¿Llegue a tiempo?

- ¡Hiro!, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Neji-niisan me dijo que hoy salías del hospital.

- Bueno, sí, pero…

- Lamento no haber venido a visitarte, estaba en una misión –se disculpo extendiendo su mano con un ramo de rosas rojas– Esto es para ti.

La pelirrosa sonrió– Gracias, son muy lindas.

- ¿Te acompaño a casa?

- Hn –asintió Sakura y el oji perla le ofreció el brazo para caminar juntos.

- ¡Ino! –grito el ojiazul para llamar la atención de la rubia al otro lado del pasillo.

- Naruto –mascullo molesta Ino, se acerco al grupo que recién llegaba al hospital– ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no grites en el hospital?

- Lo siento, es que estaba emocionado –se disculpo rascándose la cabeza y sonriendo travieso.

- Venimos a ver a Sakura –informo con una sonrisa Kakashi.

- Llegaron tarde, ella salió hace una hora.

- ¿Se fue a casa, hermosa? –pregunto Sai depositando un beso en la mejilla de la ojiazul.

- Si, pero…

- Bien, gracias, nos vemos –se despidió rápidamente Naruto arrastrando al esposo de Ino fuera del hospital, seguido de Kakashi que llevaba de la misma manera a Sasuke.

Ino se quedo con la mano estirada– Sakura no está… sola.

Prácticamente, segundos después, el equipo Kakashi se encontraba frente a la puerta del apartamento de la pelirrosa. Naruto encantado de ver a su amiga, toco energéticamente la puerta con los nudillos. Fue tanta su emoción que no se dio cuenta que la puerta se abría y para su sorpresa una mano detuvo el golpe que estaba a punto de dar.

- Vaya, no podía esperar menos energía del futuro Hokage –expuso la varonil voz.

- Lo siento, departamento equivocado –río divertido el rubio por el halago.

- ¿Quién es Hiro? –la voz de Sakura, que al instante asomo la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina sorprendió a todos– ¿Naruto?

El rubio se abrió paso sin pedir permiso y abrazo a su amiga cariñosamente– Nos tenías muy preocupados Sakura-chan.

- ¿Nos? –la oji jade rio nerviosa ante la sorpresiva visita

- Hola feita, te venimos a saludar y ver como sigues.

- Yoo –saludo Kakashi pasando a la casa jalando a Sasuke por el cuello de la camisa.

- ¿Naruto?

- Si.

- ¿Podrías soltarme? Aun sigo un poco adolorida por la operación.

- Oh, sí claro, lo siento Sakura-chan.

Kakashi se paró a un lado del oji perla– No sabía que Sakura fuera tan popular entre los Hyuuga.

- ¿Y tu quien eres? –pregunto el Uzumaki sin soltar a la chica del abrazo solo aflojándolo un poco.

- Que grosero soy, mi nombre es Hyuuga Hiro, mucho gusto en conocer al tan famoso equipo Kakashi… completo.

Sakura miro apenada al Uchiha, se sentía incomoda y con un poco de miedo ante la situación.

- ¿Quieren un poco de agua, café, té, jugo, soda, sake…? –ofreció la pelirrosa para romper la tensa atmosfera que se formaba deseando haber tomado una botella del licor para no estar tan nerviosa.

- Jugo –pidieron todos menos Sasuke, quien se quedo completamente callado.

- Yo lo traigo Sakura, no te preocupes –se acomidió rápidamente Hiro desapareciendo rumbo a la cocina.

Sasuke aprovecho la distracción de todos y tomo a la oji jade del brazo arrastrándola fuera del apartamento.

- ¿Qué te sucede? –pregunto Sakura zafándose del agarre.

- ¿Qué hace él aquí?

- ¿Hiro? Pues vino a…

- _No le digas nada, no es asunto suyo_ –le grito su Inner para que reaccionara.

- No te importa que hace Hiro aquí, lo que yo haga ya no es asunto tuyo.

- Tienes razón, a mi ya no me importa con quien te andas revolcando en la cama.

Comentario que le valió una bofetada, que de la fuerza lo hizo trastabillar y girar la cabeza hacia un lado.

- Vete, no quiero volver a verte, ni a saber de ti

- Dime a la cara, dime que ya no sientes nada por mí.

- Te odio, no sabes cuánto daño me has hecho –Sakura desvió la mirada para no enfrentar a las orbes negras que la miraban inquisitivamente.

- Bien, pues de ahora en adelante considérame muerto –gritándole a la cara y golpeando fuertemente la pared tras ella, dejando una marca en el lugar.

Se fue, la dejo sollozando y pareció no importarle hacerle más daño.

El equipo Kakashi, se quedo solo escuchando, entristecieron por lo sucedido. Y lo que más les dolió fue que ninguno era sincero.

Hiro alcanzo a escuchar el golpe en la pared, dejo las cosas sobre la mesa y estaba por salir, furioso. Kakashi lo detuvo poniendo un brazo frente a él– A un lado Kakashi-san.

- Temo que no puedo dejarte salir… Hiro.

- Pero Sakura…

- Ellos deben arreglar sus problemas –intervino Naruto con una melancólica sonrisa.

- ¡A ustedes no les importa Sakura!

- Por supuesto que nos importa, la queremos mucho –informo Sai de manera neutral– Pero los problemas que tienen ellos dos son por falta de comunicación.

Sakura entro con los ojos hinchados, pero sin ningún otro rastro de llanto. Al ver la mirada preocupada de todos, sonrió tristemente– Estoy bien, ya estoy acostumbrada.

- ¿Quieres ir a comer? –pregunto Kakashi palmeando la rosada cabeza y abrazándola paternalmente.

- Si claro, la dieta del hospital no es la mejor que hay.

- ¿Ramen? –pidió Naruto en modo de pregunta.

- La feita tiene que escoger, no tu Naruto-baka.

- Que sea ramen –acordó Sakura sonriendo ante la cara triste de su amigo. Miro por encima de su hombro y del brazo de Kakashi que la rodeaba– Hiro, ¿no quieres venir con nosotros?

El oji perla aguantaba la rabia que sentía por lo que había sido testigo, se relajo cuando vio la sonrisa que lo invitaba a ir a comer con los amigos de la pelirrosa– Claro, si tus amigos están de acuerdo.

El equipo Kakashi intercambio miradas, eran como hermanos mayores que trataban de ponerse de acuerdo para aprobar al pretendiente de la pequeña hermana– Con gusto aceptamos tu compañía –informo el peli gris.

- Y por ser tu primera vez… tu pagas –le soltó Naruto sonriendo divertido.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* Continuara *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

No voy a decir nada, solo que las cosas se van a poner buenas… con esto creo q ya rebasamos la mitad del fic, aun no estoy muy segura de la cantidad de capítulos que van a ser. Me apresure a escribirlo para que no esperaran tanto, pero mi inspiración decayó cuando vi que casi no llegaron RR's, ¿Qué ya no les está gustando la historia? Supongo que no, a mucha gente les gusta ver a Sasuke y Sakura siempre juntos, pero yo no soy de esa idea. Creo que la vida no es de color rosa, sino seria demasiado aburrida. Además muchos escriben que Sakura sea una chica que besa los pies de Sasuke y eso no m gusta. Por eso… para mi Sakura es quien lleva las riendas de la historia y quien hara sufrir a más de uno en Konoha.

Gracias por sus animadores RR's:

**MaraPHO  
**(Solo nos queda tomarla con calma, respirar hondo y profundo, contar hasta mil y leer buenos fics. Animo, disfruta la escuela, cuando uno la termina la extraña)

**greece06  
**(Todos odiamos a Risa, pero velo por otro lado, ella solo se enamoro; aunque se puso pesada porq seguía de rogona aunq sabia q el ya tenia a alguien. Dicen q en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, ahora imaginate en una guerra por amor. Me ha nacido un excelente titulo para un fic o un capitulo)

**asukasoad  
**(Si, por una extraña razón q espero quede clara en este capitulo, ellos están conectados, jajaja, ahorita q estaba revisando tu RR m di cuenta q estaba metiendo esto en el siguiente capitulo, como estaba escribiendo el 10 y contestando sus preguntas, jajaja, casi meto la pata. Pero como le digo a greece06, Risa solo esta enamorada, tampoco hay q ser tan mala con ella. Nosotros aquí en Mexico es primavera pero parece el infierno, en mi trabajo tenemos TODAS las ventanas y puertas abiertas, un MEGA ventilador y nada más nos estamos ahogando de calor)

**Ruki-0408  
**(Gracias, pues a mi también m encanto escribirlo y más q ustedes lo disfruten y me digan q no les gusta o q si les gusta)

**Strikis  
**(gracias, sabes q agradezco infinitamente q leas mi historia, digo el esfuerzo q haces es inmesurable, yo apenas puedo leer tus RR, pero me apoyo con el diccionario de google. Neste capítulo, Sasuke não vai lutar por Sakura, q t podría decir… Espero q si este bien escrito. Obrigado muito. Besos.)

**Danniee  
**(m haces sonrojar y reir como tonta, en verdad tus halagos son algo grandioso. Espero seguir recibiendo RR's tuyos siempre es bueno saber que les parece la historia. Gracias, si cada vez se pone más pesado el trabajo, pero m gusta estar aquí. Besos)

**luxie-chan  
**(muajaja es q la estoy haciendo terrorífica y lo q le falta)

**amy  
**(No fue un jutsu, más bien como lo explique aquí es como le dijo Sakura a Shikamaru, su chakra está un poco sincronizado aunq ellos no lo sepan con exactitud y es q tanto curar Sakura a Sasuke y estar juntos tuvo sus consecuencias ^o^)

**o**

***************************************  
No saben cuánto disfruto escribir,  
pero más recibir comentarios de ustedes  
Hagan mi día feliz y déjenme RR si?  
Si me pongo triste tardare 2 semanas en  
actualizar muajajaja  
*******************************************

**o**


	10. Encuentros y Arrepentimientos

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
LA HISTORIA ® SAKURA_TRC  
SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, etc.**

***  
CONTINUACIÓN DE "MI REGRESO"  
***

**-=- QUÉDATE A MI LADO -=-**

**-  
**_En una ocasión me preguntaron: ¿Por qué "Mi Regreso" está en la sección "M" y este fic no? Bueno, pues es por obvias razones ¬¬ en "MR" hubo mucha acción, muchas malas palabras, mucho SEXO *¬*, pero aquí no había nada de eso y digo había porque como premio a su enorme cantidad de RR y la gran felicidad q m causaron, __**EN ESTE CAPITULO HABRA LEMMON**__, sin más que decir, DISFRÚTENLO.  
Dedicado a pandiux7 y MaGy-Souh  
_**-  
**

**Capitulo 10 " ENCUENTROS Y ARREPENTIMIENTO"**

- Perfecto, tres días más y estarás lista para salir a misiones nuevamente.

- Genial –sonrió la pelirrosa bajando de la camilla de un salto.

- Pero… deberás tener absoluto reposo, no puedes andar por ahí entrenando, ni salir de fiestas alocadas o esforzarte demasiado moviendo los muebles de tu casa –las advertencias hicieron reir a la chica.

Unos golpes en la puerta del consultorio alertaron a ambas mujeres– Adelante –concedió la doctora mientras la paciente se ponía su ropa tras una cortinilla.

- Hola Shizune, me dijeron que Sakura estaba aquí.

- Buen día Karin, si, pasa.

- Hola cuatro ojos.

- Que tal pelos de chicle.

- Las dejo solas, tengo pacientes que atender.

- Antes de que te vayas, como doctora de esta niña mimada –dijo dándole un golpe en la frente a la pelirrosa con el dedo índice– ¿le das permiso para ir a pasar el fin de semana a un hotel de aguas termales?

- Claro, le recete descanso y eso me parece perfecto.

- Bien, pues así será, vamos frentona, debemos salir tan pronto como podamos –agarro a Sakura por el brazo sano y la arrastro fuera del consultorio.

Después de ser remolcada hasta la puerta de su casa, la oji jade se vio en su cuarto empacando un poco de ropa– Aun no me has dicho el plan, cabeza de remolacha.

La chica de gafas estaba recostada en la cama de la pelirrosa, boca arriba, balanceando las piernas y leyendo una revista– Uno de los clientes para los que hice una misión quedo muy satisfecho, así que como agradecimiento me regalo un fin de semana en su hotel.

- ¿Por qué no vas con Suigetsu?

- Oh, también va a ir, me dijo que podía llevar dos amigos, así que…

- ¿Me escogiste a mí y a tu novio? Que mal gusto.

- Si, verdad.

- Pero Karin… eso debió suponer un viaje romántico solo para ti y Suigetsu.

- Dijo que le gustaría pasar un rato con su querida amiga.

Sakura sonrió divertida y siguió empacando. No eran muchas cosas, pero llevaba lo suficiente para divertirse el fin de semana completo.

Luego de que la pelirrosa empacara sus cosas, fueron al departamento que Suigetsu y Karin compartían– Con permiso –anuncio su llegada Sakura al entrar tras la pelirroja, pero no hubo contestación.

- No te preocupes Sakura, pasa, el ya se adelanto –Karin se adentro por un pasillo, mientras Sakura admiraba la bonita decoración del lugar.

Era un pequeño departamento, pero se notaba espacioso. Tal vez eran las grandes ventanas que permitían el paso de la luz del sol y alumbraban perfectamente el lugar. La sala estaba formada por dos sofás, de dos plazas cada uno. Un pequeño televisor y muchas plantas decoraban el resto del lugar. Junto con un librero repleto de novelas románticas y relatos de misterio. La oji jade se arrodillo y saco uno de los libros del estante inferior.

- Medicina…

- Si, Suigetsu quiere que sea medic-nin.

- Es una gran idea.

- ¿Tú crees? –Karin tiro su maleta a un lado de la de su invitada y se acerco a ella.

- Claro, y si me lo permites, yo seré tu maestra.

- No gracias, aun tengo mis dudas –le quito el libro de las manos a Sakura y lo coloco nuevamente en su lugar.

- ¿No me quieres como tu maestra?

- No, lo que no quiero es estudiar, lleva mucho tiempo y esfuerzo –le dio un golpe con los nudillos en la cabeza– Además yo prefiero enseñar y estar en misión, no encerrada en un hospital.

- _¿Qué no casi es lo mismo?_ –pregunto desconcertada su inner.

- _Creo que Karin prefiere sentirse con el control sobre sus alumnos_ –rio nerviosa la pelirrosa.

- Vamos, el hotel no está lejos, pero me gustaría llegar antes de la hora de la comida.

Sakura corrió y tomo su bolso para alcanzar a su amiga.

El trayecto era rápido, pero acatando las recomendaciones de Shizune se fueron caminando. Además de disfrutar la caminata y el panorama, querían viajar sin la prisa con la que siempre lo hacían. Aunque resulto algo… lento. Tardaron mucho más tiempo del que habían calculado.

- _Afortunadamente estamos bien entrenadas_ –comento a su inner Sakura.

- _Yo hubiera preferido hacerlo del modo rápido… volando_.

- _Tienes razón, como no pensé en Midori_ –se golpeo mentalmente la pelirrosa y físicamente, alertando a Karin.

- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te volviste loca? Bueno eso ya estabas.

- No, es que se me olvido que pudimos llegar en un águila, digo para no perder tanto tiempo.

- Muchas gracias por recordarlo cuando ya llegamos, no solo tienes el pelo de chicle, también el cerebro –se quejo la pelirrosa.

- Lo siento.

- No te arranco la cabeza porque Suigetsu se enojaría conmigo.

- _¡Que consuelo!_ –murmuro su inner "dándole la espalda" a Karin y cruzándose de hombros.

- Vamos Karin, no te enojes, ya te pedí disculpas –suplico Sakura uniendo sus manos como si rezara– Para corregir mi error yo te invito tres rondas de sake esta noche, ¿Qué dices?

- Que sean cinco y estamos a mano.

A la pelirrosa le escurrió una gotita en la nuca y suspiro derrotada– Trato hecho –extendió la mano, estrechando la de su amiga.

Las chicas entraron al hotel para registrarse. Sakura reconoció perfectamente el lugar, había ido muchas veces. Uno de ellas, cuando fue su primera misión con Yamato-taichou y, en ese tiempo, despreciable Sai. Y otras tantas con el equipo Kakashi.

La atención de Sakura fue atraída al oír que su habitación seria individual. No como las que acostumbraba a compartir con sus amigos y compañeros. Una salita central, rodeada por habitaciones. Pero pensó que así debían ser las cosas cuando te hospedabas gratis.

- Toma tu llave –le entrego Karin un llavero con el número del cuarto y su respectiva llave– Tu cuarto es de enfrente.

- ¿No me habías dicho que Suigetsu se adelanto para registrarse? –pregunto señalando el otro llavero en la mano de Karin.

La pelirroja agacho la mirada para ver lo que el dedo de Sakura señalaba– Oh, cierto, pero… yo creo que Suigetsu aun no llega porque no lo encontraron en el registro.

Sakura enarco una ceja, signo de que no creía en la mentira de Karin. Había algo extraño en todo y ella aun no lograba descifrar lo que era. O no quería ni imaginarlo.

Se metieron cada una a su cuarto, era pequeño pero acogedor. Una cama junto había una mesita con una lámpara, un sillón frente a la ventana, un armario para guardar su ropa con una linda yukata lista para ser usada, un espejo en la parte interna de la puerta. Algo sumamente relajante, era la vista, justo a lo lejos una montaña se alzaba, con un poco de nieve en la punta. Le recordaba a la montaña donde vivía Akira.

Acomodo su ropa en el armario y se sentó en la cama, tirándose sobre su espalda, con los brazos extendidos y meciendo las piernas– Hace mucho que salíamos de vacaciones.

- Hn, aunque preferiría una misión.

- _Tienes razón, hace dos semanas que no hacemos más que descansar_.

- Afortunadamente al regresar ya nos darán de alta.

- _Eso espero, me pregunto… ¿Qué estarán haciendo Shikamaru y Neji?_

- Seguramente disfrutando de sus familias.

Su inner suspiro, sentándose en el "suelo"– _Hubiéramos invitado a alguien para divertirnos_.

- Jejeje –rio nerviosa la pelirrosa– Si, lo sé, pero…

- _Deberíamos ser como antes_.

- ¿Te refieres a…?

- _Si, que no nos importe con quien nos…_

- Cállate, ni se te ocurra lo que imagino.

- _No te hagas la santa y pura, que bien que lo disfrutabas_.

- Si pero eso era ANTES.

- _Antes de que Uchiha nos escogiera como su "novia" y luego nos botara como si fuéramos basura_.

- Tienes razón, voy a rehacer mi vida, empezaremos este día –de un salto se paro sobre la cama– A partir de esta noche Haruno Sakura volverá a ser la rompecorazones de Konoha y de todo el mundo shinobi.

- Sakura… –la voz de Karin y los golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron. Bajo de la cama y abrió la puerta.

- ¡Hola Karin! ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Con quién estas…? –dijo la chica de gafas abriéndose paso a la habitación e inspeccionándola.

- Sola, porque lo dices.

- Te escuche hablando con alguien.

- Debiste imaginarlo –rio nerviosa la pelirrosa, no era la primera vez que alguien la escuchaba hablar consigo misma.

Karin se encogió de hombros restándole importancia– Bien, vamos a comer.

- Mejor vamos a sumergirnos un rato a las aguas termales, ¿Qué dices?

- Esta bien, si quieres, pero solo un rato porque ya tengo hambre –comento sobándose el estomago.

Sakura regreso por la llave de su cuarto y por las cosas necesarias para asearse y disfrutar de las aguas; luego acompaño a la otra kunoichi para hacer lo mismo.

Al llegar a la zona donde dejaban sus cosas, comenzaron a desvestirse y dejar su ropa bien acomodada en los canastos dispuestos para guardarla. Se acercaron a la puerta de entrada de las aguas termales y oyeron unas voces al otro lado.

- Ya era hora de que Sasuke-san dejara a esa mojigata de Sakura.

- Si, primero se tiraba a la diversión y al alcohol, pero en cuanto él regreso ya se hacía la niña buena.

- No solo eso, se acostaba con cualquiera, le quito el novio a mi prima.

- Ahora el problema está en espantarle a la zorra esa, la pelirroja que llego con él y su equipo.

- Yo no sé cómo le permitieron quedarse, ni siquiera es de esta aldea.

- Lo malo es que ahora está de resbalosa con Sasuke-sama y hasta le hace de sirvienta para ver si así le hace caso.

- El otro día yo la vi saliendo muy temprano de casa de Sasuke-san, seguramente andaba de ofrecida.

- Primero enemigas y luego muy amigas, las dos son unas hipócritas; no dudaría que en una misión las dos se mataran a traición.

Los comentarios de las mujeres hicieron resaltar más de una venita en la frente de ambas chicas.

Sakura tomo el filo de la puerta– Sabes Karin-chan, el otro día fueron unas pacientes al consultorio, buscando una cura para la hinchazón en las piernas y que crees… –abrió la puerta simulando no haber escuchado nada.

- ¿Qué pasó Sakura-chan? –entro la pelirroja tras Sakura hablándole de una manera muy dulce.

- Prepare un tratamiento y en lugar de aliviar su padecimiento lo empeore –se sentó frente a la pequeña área de aseo y comenzó a tallar su cuerpo para remover las impurezas antes de meterse por completo a las termales.

- No me digas, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

- Oh, mira simple, use agua caliente para tratar de extraer los líquidos retenidos por el cuerpo, lamentablemente… el agua que use también fue absorbida.

- No te desanimes, creo que solo es cuestión de practicar un poco más tu control del chakra –miro al estanque donde las mujeres escuchaban atentamente la conversación– Deberías practicar aquí –dijo mirando malévolamente a las mujeres.

- Tienes razón, gracias por la idea –Sakura mostro su mano envuelta en el típico chakra verde mientras se acercaba al estanque con una mirada malévola.

Las mujeres salieron corriendo del lugar, despavoridas de tan solo imaginarse totalmente infladas por el agua. Karin y Sakura las vieron sin decir nada, cuando estuvieron fuera del lugar, ambas empezaron a reír sonoramente.

- Sakura… –hablo Karin seriamente– Lo que dicen…

- No te preocupes Karin –la pelirrosa se metió al agua hasta quedar cubierta por encima de los pechos– él ya no es asunto mío, no me importa con quien decida estar.

- Pero yo si quiero aclarar las cosas –la pelirroja se paro frente a Sakura– Sasuke me pidió que le ayudara con la despensa, sabes que está muy ocupado y cuando regresaba de las misiones estaba muy cansado para ir a comprar –se hinco sumergiéndose en el agua sin perder de vista los jades que la miraban despreocupados y enternecidos– Es por eso que una vez a la semana voy a su casa y le llevo las compras.

- Ves, no tengo porque preocuparme, Sasuke y yo rompimos.

- Pero Sakura… –la nombrada puso un dedo sobre los labios de Karin acallándola.

- Déjame terminar de hablar. Tu y Sasuke son amigos, él te escogió como su compañera cuando busco la venganza contra Itachi y cuando formaron parte de Akatsuki seguiste con él.

- Sin contar que intento matarme.

- Estaba confundido, las cosas no eran como él pensaba y… bueno, lo importante es que tú has estado con él y lo quieres, eso yo lo aprecio. Por eso no me interesa que lo cuides hasta que encuentre alguien a quien él de verdad pueda entregarle su corazón.

Karin suspiro tristemente– Ustedes son unos tontos, tu y Sasuke simplemente son el uno para el otro, no entiendo cómo pudieron terminar.

- Así son las cosas Karin, no te preocupes, vive la vida y disfruta a Suigetsu –declaro recargándose en la orilla y estirando los brazos, colocándolos sobre las rocas que delimitaban el estanque.

- Bien, ¿sabes que voy a hacer?, voy a disfrutar a ambos, voy a formar mi propio harén y mis primeros esposos serán Suigetsu y Sasuke.

- Te felicito Karin, es una excelente idea.

Al notar que Sakura no mostraba preocupación o interés alguno en el tema, Karin se sintió a rabiar. Quería estrangularla y sacarle los ojos, ¿era ciega o estaba loca?, pero no hacer el intento de regresar con Sasuke era una tontería. O eso era lo que la pelirroja pensaba. Pero su plan ya estaba en marcha y eso la hizo sonreír maliciosamente.

Unos minutos después entro una mesera con dos botellas, claramente de sake, y dos copas.

- Me permite –pidió entregando las pequeñas copas a ambas chicas, luego sirvió a cada una un poco de la bebida etílica y se levanto para retirarse– Con su permiso.

- Espera –hablo Sakura– En media hora podrías traer dos más.

- Como guste, con su permiso –hizo una leve reverencia y se retiro del lugar.

Karin miraba atónita a la oji jade, hasta que ella se dio por entendida– ¿Qué?

- ¿Cuándo la ordenaste?

- Hace un rato.

- ¿Mandaste un clon?

- Claro, somos kunoichis, tenemos que aprovechar nuestras habilidades.

- Sakura eres… increíble, entre más te trato siento que te conozco menos.

- Es otra de mis habilidades, nunca sabrás que es lo que en realidad pienso y mucho menos como voy a reaccionar.

- Podría ser cualquiera de los siguientes padecimientos… tener doble personalidad o ser bipolar.

La inner de Sakura asintió con arrogancia y con una enorme sonrisa diabólica– _Yo diría tener doble personalidad_.

- ¡Kanpai! –brindo la pelirrosa con su copa en alto y tomándose el liquido de un solo trago.

Pasada una hora en el agua y unas cuantas botellas más; Karin saco a Sakura del agua, le ordeno ponerse la ropa interior y le ayudo a ponerse la yukata. Dejándola mal puesta, un hombro le había quedado totalmente a la vista.

- Te dije que no debías beber tanto sin tener nada en el estomago.

- Pues ahora –hip– podemos ir a comer… y seguir brindando –hip–.

- No más sake.

- Jajaja –rio divertida la pelirrosa y luego se torno completamente seria y con un aura negra a su alrededor, muy atemorizante– No eres mi mamá, no puedes decirme que no puedo hacerlo.

Karin por instinto retrocedió unos pasos– Te puede hacer daño –tartamudeo temerosa.

- No me importa, tengo tres días para hacer lo que yo quiera.

- Luego no andes de llorona –murmuro al aire dándole la espalda a Sakura.

Aunque inmediatamente sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda; miro por encima de su hombro y la pelirrosa tenía una sombra sobre los ojos y una mirada asesina– Yo no soy llorona.

- Nos vemos en cinco minutos en el restaurante del hotel –aviso Karin y salió huyendo hacia su cuarto.

Sakura fue a dejar sus cosas a su habitación. Se estaba divirtiendo en grande, ahora solo faltaba la cereza del pastel… Miro la ventana y quiso disfrutar la vista, se recargo en el marco de la ventana disfrutando la ligera brisa que soplaba meciendo suavemente su cabello, era tan refrescante. Sonrió, tenía algo muy interesante en mente. Abrió su armario y busco algo especial para ponerse. Al terminar se dio un vistazo en el espejo, sonrió y salió para encontrarse con su amiga.

El restaurante, era también bar, cosa que alegro mucho a la pelirrosa. En medio de la poca iluminación logro distinguir la mano levantada de Karin que le señalaba donde estaba. Sin prisa alguna se dirigió a la mesa, robando la atención de los varones en el lugar.

Con mucho cuidado había escogido el atuendo adecuado para presentarse. Un kimono color rojo que le llegaba unos centímetros arriba de la mitad del muslo, sin mangas, con pétalos negros pintados al azar por toda la tela, un obi negro que dibujaba perfectamente su cintura y unas sandalias bajas con listones que se enredaban a lo largo de las pantorrillas.

Karin se quedo con la boca abierta al verla. La siguió con la mirada hasta que se sentó frente a ella.

-¿Ya ordenaste? –pregunto la pelirrosa tranquilamente.

- No, aun no, te estaba esperando –balbuceo sorprendida.

- Que buena amiga –alzo la mano y llamo la atención del mesero, que se acerco rápidamente al notar quien lo llamaba.

- Buenas tardes señoritas –saludo el hombre con una sonrisa coqueta para ambas chicas– Puedo sugerirles el especial de la casa… –Sakura sonrió al notar que el hombre se señalaba así mismo al decirlo.

- ¿Cuál es el especial de la casa? –canturreo molesta Karin por las nada discretas insinuaciones.

- Para comenzar les puedo ofrecer una sopa sumashijiru, para despues un sashimi muy fresco de salmón, acompañado de un plato de soba frio y para sus finos paladares –todo lo decía sin dejar de mirar a Sakura, quien había cautivado la atención del joven– Y les recomiendo una botella del sake más especial que tenemos, importado directamente de las islas, una botella de awamori.

- Tráigannos su recomendación –corto Karin alejando al hombre de la mesa.

Los jades no se despegaron del cuerpo masculino hasta que se perdió en la puerta de la cocina– Justo como me lo recomendó el doctor.

- ¡Sakura! –la regaño la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué? Soy una mujer joven, soltera y con mucha e…ner…gí…a… –dijo extrañada al percibir un chakra conocido. Nuevamente esa mirada, una sombra cubrió el área alrededor de sus ojos– Karin –llamo tan tétricamente que esta vez la pelirroja temió por su vida.

- Hola lindas, ¿cómo han estado? ¿Me extrañaste? –pregunto Suigetsu con una enorme sonrisa y dándole un beso a su petrificada novia– ¿Karin? ¿te sucede algo?

- Hn –fue lo que emitió el acompañante del chico acuático.

- ¿Ya ordenaron? –pregunto el peli azulado sentándose junto a Karin– Siéntate Sasuke, vamos a comer.

- Con su permiso, yo me retiro –aviso Sakura levantándose de la mesa.

Suigetsu inmediatamente se puso de pie y detuvo a la chica por la muñeca– Me ofenderías si te vas, Sakura-chan.

- _No tenemos porque irnos_ –argumento la inner pelirrosa– _Vamos a demostrarle que no nos importa su presencia_.

Sakura suspiro– Esta bien, me quedare, pero tu pagas la cena y yo lo que le debo a Karin.

- No Sakura, no tienes que pagarme nada –replico la otra chica.

- Pero quiero hacerlo, yo nunca rompo una promesa –dijo entre dientes de una manera bastante amenazante.

- ¿Cómo has estado Sakura-chan? Alguien me dijo que –Suigetsu miro de reojo a Sasuke, que estaba sentado al lado de Sakura– estuviste en el hospital por una grave herida en una misión.

- Si, me clavaron una lanza en el hombro izquierdo pero no estuvo tan mal, el problema fue el veneno.

Y así comenzó la plática entre los cuatro, aunque solo tres hablaban y el otro solo oía. El mesero llego con las bebidas y tomo la orden de los varones. Sin dejar de coquetear con Sakura, quien le sonreía y le flirteaba igualmente, recibió una mirada de advertencia por parte de Karin y luego de Sasuke.

La velada siguió tranquila y sin ningún infortunio entre charlas y risas. Suigetsu sabia como alegrar a cualquiera, él y sus comentarios graciosos, divertían a Karin y a Sakura. Y aunque Sasuke no lo admitiera también le parecían divertidos, además que le daba la oportunidad de ver la sonrisa de Sakura. Esa que a él le gustaba tanto y que se había encargado de destruir tiempo atrás.

Bastante comida y mucha bebida, tanta que todos estaban intoxicados e irracionales. El único que mantenía sus cinco sentidos intactos era Sasuke, pero se retiro sin decir una sola palabra.

Suigetsu y Karin se besaban apasionadamente y sin ninguna vergüenza.

Sakura ya estaba harta de ver a sus dos amigos devorarse el uno al otro. Y por fin llego su salvación, el mesero se acerco a ella.

- Me retiro, mi turno acabo –comento el joven sin dejar de mirar los jades.

- Gracias por tus servicios, fueron excelentes –Sakura le regalo una traviesa sonrisa.

Espero a que el joven saliera del restaurante y se levanto de su lugar– Diviértete –le animo pícaramente Suigetsu mientras Karin mordisqueaba su cuello.

La pelirrosa sonrió y salió tras el joven que acababa de conocer, nada le importaba, estaba sumamente ebria, dolida por ser ignorada y sentía un gran vacío en el corazón. Necesitaba sentirse libre…

El hombre la esperaba afuera. Inmediatamente ella lo beso, tomándolo por sorpresa– Vamos a mi habitación –el mesero asintió victorioso.

Caminaban por el pasillo directo al cuarto de Sakura, él la abrazaba por la cintura y le besaba el cuello haciéndola reír. La diversión se terminó cuando llegaron a la puerta anterior a la habitación de Sakura. Sasuke estaba ahí, recargado en la puerta, con los ojos cerrados, los brazos sobre el pecho y las piernas cruzadas. Claro, como no lo había pensado antes, Karin y Suigetsu les habían conseguido cuartos uno al lado del otro.

A la pelirrosa le pareció un dejavu, como el día que regreso de Sunagakure y se topo con la sorpresa que él también había regresado. Lo peor fue cuando la encontró en el callejón con el cantante del bar de Konoha.

- Genial –mascullo ella.

- Desaparece –ordeno sin siquiera mirarlos.

- Oye amigo, ella me invito, creo que puede hacer lo que quiera.

- No lo repetiré –se giro hacia ellos y abrió lentamente los ojos, mostrando el Sharingan girando furiosamente.

- ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede? –Sakura se acerco a Sasuke empujándolo violentamente por el pecho.

- Estas ebria –le recrimino el pelinegro.

- ¡Eso a ti no te importa! ¿No se suponía que estabas muerto para mí? –volvió a empujarlo haciéndolo retroceder un paso.

- Sera mejor que te tranquilices.

- Estaré tranquila cuando TÚ me dejes en paz –iba a empujarlo nuevamente pero la detuvo por las muñecas.

- Oye amigo –interrumpió el mesero pero la mirada amenazante del shinobi lo detuvo y el miedo de ver el Sharingan girando lo hizo huir.

Sakura intentaba soltarse, pero Sasuke la retenía con todas sus fuerzas. La pego contra la pared y la inmovilizo poniendo su pierna entre las de ella. Se agacho hasta quedar cara a cara– Sakura… tranquilízate.

- ¡Tranquilízate tu, pedazo de imbécil!

La cercanía era tanta y tan tentadora. Sasuke podía sentir la agitada respiración de Sakura chocar contra su rostro. Sakura no podía dejar de verlo, sus labios, sus ojos; no sabía si era los efectos del sake, pero no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

Un impulso más fuerte que su voluntad los hizo unirse en un salvaje beso. Lleno de deseo y pasión. Sasuke la mantenía aprisionada, con ambas manos sujetas contra la pared. La diferencia, estaban entrelazadas. Sakura soltó una mano y busco en el bolsillo de él la llave del cuarto, con una sonrisa victoriosa le mostro el pequeño objeto. Con una maestría inigualable abrió la puerta, jalando a Sasuke dentro.

La mirada jade estaba nublada por el deseo y el alcohol, pero eso no le importo a él, que solo quería estar con ella, lo deseaba intensamente. La miro de pies a cabeza, se veía exquisita con ese vestido, totalmente ceñido a su escultural cuerpo, permitiendo ver sus torneadas piernas y tocar la tersa piel de sus brazos. Su cabello en un chongo alto con un par de mechones a los lados de su rostro. Sus labios rojos e hinchados por el salvaje beso. La deseaba, deseaba estar dentro de ella y hacerla gemir.

Los orbes negros brillaban llenos de lujuria, deseo, ella podía verlo perfectamente, lo conocía y sabía que él la deseaba tanto como ella a él. En ese momento todo quedo en segundo plano, su discusión, su separación, los malos tratos. No sabía si era el inmenso amor que aun le tenía o el alcohol en su organismo, pero deseaba estar con él, lo anhelaba. Además extrañaba sentirse deseada, ser la dueña del fornido cuerpo que él ostentaba, de ser la única a la que le dirigía la mirada, a la única a la que deseaba.

Al notar la aceptación, Sasuke no dudo en continuar; acaricio una de las piernas. Sakura levanto la pierna, enredándola en la cadera del pelinegro. Ambos se perdían entre las caricias y el cuerpo del otro. Sasuke quería enredar sus dedos en la larga cabellera, tomo los palillos que sujetaban el chongo y los deslizo lentamente; dejando caer libre las hebras rosadas. Sakura hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, agitando la melena y disfrutando las caricias que él le dedicaba.

Sakura se aferro al cuello de su haori y se apego al varonil cuerpo, buscando más de él. Sasuke la tomo del trasero y la levanto recargándola en la pared. Ella seguía luchando con la ropa de él, pero tuvo éxito al deshacerse de la parte superior de su traje. Delineo cada uno de sus pectorales, provocando que los músculos se contrajeran al contacto de sus dedos.

Sasuke la tenía más fácil, lo único que se interponía entre sus manos y la tersa piel de ella, era el kimono que traía. Con delicadeza paseo su mano por la orilla de la prenda, abriéndola poco a poco y metiendo su mano para acariciar la piel del abdomen. La caricia desencadeno los primeros suspiros de placer en ella. Esto le indicaba al Uchiha que podía continuar. Con lentitud desabrocho el obi del kimono, dándole acceso total al cuerpo de la chica.

La pelirrosa bajo los brazos y dejo que el kimono se deslizara lentamente por sus brazos. El oji negro la abrazo y comenzó a morder el cuello de la chica, acariciando la espalda y bajando hacia el hombro izquierdo, topándose con una pequeña marca que asumió era el único vestigio de su última herida. Siguió bajando hasta toparse con uno de los pechos de Sakura. Atrapo el pezón, lo succiono y lamio hasta dejarlo completamente erecto.

Sasuke necesitaba más, la llevo cargando hasta la cama, depositándola y recostándola con mucha cautela. Repartía besos y caricias por todo el cuerpo de ella. Sakura no dejaba de suspirar, pero era hora de cambiar papeles. De un rápido movimiento coloco a Sasuke bajo ella, se hecho el cabello a un lado y comenzó a besar y lamer el pecho de él. Bajo las manos, desato el cinturón y abrió los pantalones, bajándolos por las piernas y arrojándolos al suelo. Lo miro con picardía, rozaba con sus dedos por encima de la única prenda que le quedaba. El moreno gruño, su erección estaba ya muy pronunciada y era aprisionada por sus calzoncillos, prenda que la chica aun no removía.

Sasuke se canso de esperar, al igual que lo había hecho ella, de un jalón la puso bajo él y parándose a los pies de la cama se deshizo de su ropa interior; dejando su virilidad al descubierto. Sakura se paro sobre el colchón, le sonrió y se abrazo al cuello de él. Recargo su frente contra la del hombre frente a ella y lo miro directo a los ojos, para volver a besarlo apasionadamente.

El calor de la pasión y el arrebato del deseo los llevo a tenderse sobre la cama, Sasuke beso el cuello y ella enredo sus piernas en su cadera, buscando acercar sus zonas intimas, atraídas por sus insaciables palpitaciones. Sasuke se coloco en posición y de una sola embestida introdujo por completo su miembro en la húmeda cavidad. Sakura gimió levemente por el agudo dolor causado, tratando de ahogarlo en el cuello del moreno. Se quedaron quietos, acostumbrándose al contacto. Besando sus cuellos y hombros, calmaron su impaciencia.

Sakura se sintió más cómoda y fue ella la que empezó a moverse, marchando el ritmo. Sasuke se dejo llevar, lentamente comenzaba el vaivén. Poco a poco el ritmo iba en aumento, al igual que los gemidos de ella y los gruñidos de él. La pasión era desbordante, no habían estado unidos en semanas y el poder gozar el uno del otro era algo que hacían con mucha regularidad cuando vivían juntos. La primera oleada de electricidad recorrió sus cuerpos, desde la punta de los pies hasta su cabeza; el primer orgasmo había sido sublime.

Sasuke se sentó sobre la cama, sin salir de la pelirrosa, quien seguía tendida en el colchón. El moreno se inclino hacia el frente, besando el abdomen de Sakura y saboreando cada centímetro de la piel hasta llegar a los pechos, tomo uno con una mano y lamio el otro. Continúo su recorrido y besó el cuello y el lóbulo de la chica; buscando sus labios y fundiéndose en otro beso. Poso su mano libre en la nuca de ella y enredo sus dedos entre las finas hebras de su cabello. Apoyo una mano en el colchón y se levanto jalando a Sakura con él, sentándola sobre su cadera. Con esta acción continuo el rito de hacerle el amor a la mujer.

Sakura se movía esta vez al ritmo que le marcaba Sasuke, que la mantenía sujeta del trasero y la nuca para poder besarla a su antojo. La pelirrosa sentía como el miembro varonil la penetraba profundamente por la posición en que se encontraba. Estando su razón totalmente nublada, fue ella quien tomo el control de la situación, se separo un poco del cuerpo de Sasuke y recargo ambas manos en sus hombros, subiendo y bajando a su antojo. Enredo sus manos en el cabello negro y atrajo el rostro de su amante hasta su pecho, obligándolo a que siguiera con las caricias a sus pechos.

Ambos pronunciaron el nombre del otro en medio del segundo orgasmo de incontables más de la noche. Cada uno más extasiante y embriagador que el anterior.

Sakura sintió una respiración en su nuca, se removió en la cama y abrió los ojos pesadamente. Se tallo los ojos y puso antebrazo sobre ellos la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana lastimaba su vista. Sin que ella se moviera más sintió que la cama se movía y alcanzo a escuchar un gruñido junto a ella. Lentamente y con temor giro la cabeza topándose con una melena negra y un fornido cuerpo, un hombre dormido. Con mucha cautela se levanto de la cama, busco su ropa en el suelo, se la puso sin hacer ni el más mínimo sonido. Estaba por salir de la habitación cuando la curiosidad la hizo regresar. Vio la ropa del hombre esparcida en el suelo, ropa que le pareció extremadamente familiar. Camino como gato por la habitación directo a la cama del lado en el que el hombre tenía el rostro.

- ¡Oh por kami! –grito su inner jalándose la cara de la impresión– Nos acostamos con Uchiha Sasuke… otra vez.

Sakura retrocedió unos pasos tomándose la cabeza tratando de recordar, había bebido demasiado, pero si mal no recordaba salió del restaurante y se topo con el mesero. Se besaron, se acariciaron, nunca mencionaron sus nombres, pero estaban a unos pasos de llegar a su habitación cuando… Claro, ahora lo recordaba, Sasuke se interpuso en su camino ahuyentando a su conquista de esa noche. Luego comenzaron a discutir y una cosa llevo a la otra y esa otra los llevo a tener una noche de intensa pasión.

No lo podía creer, nuevamente había caído en las garras del Uchiha y él se aprovecho que estaba ebria, ni siquiera el saber que no estaba en condiciones de negarse lo detuvo. Lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, había pisoteado su dignidad y ella se lo permitió, incluso coopero. Desapareció de la habitación y reapareció en la suya, empaco rápidamente sus cosas. Sin avisarle a Karin entrego las llaves de su cuarto en la recepción y salió del hotel, corrió tan rápido como sus adolorido cuerpo se lo permitió hasta que cayó de rodillas en el suelo. El mar de lágrimas no le permitía ver el camino.

Limpio su rostro con el dorso de la mano y mordió su pulgar– Kuchiyose no Jutsu.

Una nube de humo dio paso a su fiel compañero, quien frunció el ceño y gruño al ver el estado de la pelirrosa– _¿Qué paso?_

- Nada, solo llévame a la aldea.

- _Sakura, dime ¿qué fue lo que te paso?_

- Akira –grito enojada la oji jade– Llévame a casa.

El enorme lobo gruño y la ayudo a subir a su lomo, poniéndose en camino a un paso sumamente veloz. Pero a pesar que la chica se lo ocultara el imaginaba lo que había pasado, el cuerpo de Sakura estaba impregnado del aroma del Uchiha. Sentía rabia, odio, quería asesinarlo sin piedad por hacerla llorar. Si no fuera porque le juro a ella que nunca, por su cuenta, le haría daño, en ese mismo instante la dejaba a cuidado de alguno de los lobos de su manada y regresaba a buscar al hombre que se atrevió a hacerle daño.

En pocos minutos Akira se encontraba cruzando a escondidas la entrada de la aldea, uso una técnica de camuflaje y entro sin ser visto. Al llegar al edificio donde tenía su apartamento la pelirrosa de un salto llego hasta la ventana y se introdujo con mucho cuidado.

- Gracias.

- _No quieres que…_

- No Akira, ya puedes irte.

- _Creo que es mejor que me quede._

- Quiero estar sola.

- _Cualquier cosa me llamas_ –se restregó contra ella, a lo que Sakura sonrió abatida y luego lo acaricio despidiéndolo.

La bestia desapareció en una llamarada de fuego.

Sakura boto la mochila sin fijarse donde, camino hasta su cuarto y se tiro boca abajo en la cama. Necesitaba pensar, aclarar sus pensamientos y pensar en lo que iba a hacer. Se debatió mentalmente entre si lo que había hecho estuvo bien. También tenía parte de la culpa por que prácticamente se arrojo a los brazos de él, el estar alcoholizada no era excusa sabía lo que estaba haciendo y no solo eso, lo disfruto como nunca antes, sintió que su unión había sido mucho más fuerte que todas las veces anteriores. Sencillamente fue mágica. Pero lo más importante, ¿Qué pensaba Sasuke de todo?

Resolvió darse un baño, sumergirse un rato en el agua le ayudaría a aclarar la mente y tomar una decisión con respecto a lo que haría.

Los golpes en la puerta lo despertaron, había dormido como hacía días no podía. Abrió la puerta aún somnoliento.

- Buenos días –canturreo Suigetsu abriéndose paso e inspeccionando el lugar– Veo que anoche tuviste una noche salvaje –interpretó al ver la ropa del moreno esparcida por la habitación y verlo cubierto solo con la sabana a la cintura.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Invitarte a desayunar, vamos vístete, Karin fue por Sakura; a menos que la tengas escondida en el baño.

Comentario que lo hizo recordar, que Sakura debía estar ahí. Tomo por la camisa al chico agua y lo saco de su cuarto a empujones sin hacer caso a los reclamos de este. Abrió la puerta del baño y la chica no estaba ahí. Entonces era como decía Suigetsu, tal vez regreso a su cuarto y se encontraba bañándose. No le tomo ni cinco minutos el bañarse y vestirse. Al salir se encontró con sus dos ex subordinados discutiendo.

- No está, ya te lo dije infinidad de veces.

- ¿Ya la buscaste en las termales?

- Si, ya escanee el lugar en busca de su chakra y por lo que pude darme cuenta es que se fue.

- ¿Sakura se fue? –pregunto desconcertado Sasuke.

Karin y Suigetsu voltearon a verlo– Si Sasuke, Karin ya la busco en el hotel y dice que encontró rastros de su chakra en dirección a la aldea.

Sin decir más regreso al interior de su habitación, recogió todo en un segundo y dejo el lugar sin decir más. La pareja lo siguió de regreso a la aldea, ninguno se atrevía a decir nada. Por la actitud de Sasuke y el hecho de que Sakura dejara el hotel sin avisarles, era obvio que hubo problemas.

En cuanto estuvo a la vista la entrada de la aldea, redujeron la velocidad hasta estar caminando. Karin se aventuro a colocarse al lado del moreno– Me adelantare y buscare a Sakura en su casa.

Al no recibir una negativa, dedujo que era una aprobación. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo adentrándose en la aldea.

Suigetsu alcanzo a Sasuke y se coloco a su lado, caminando hacia atrás– Cuéntame que paso –pidió curioso.

- No paso nada.

- ¿Entonces no te encontraste con Sakura-chan y el mesero del restaurante? –al recordar el cómo se había topado con la pelirrosa y el tipo aquel frunció el ceño– Entonces si lo ahuyentaste.

- ¿Por qué a todos les encanta andarse metiendo en lo que no les importa? ¡Sabes, ya tengo suficiente con el usuratonkachi como para que tú también estés de metiche!

Suigetsu iba a decir algo cuando Sasuke se detuvo y suspiro, cansado y harto– Buenos días… Sasuke.

Pero el moreno no respondió y trato de seguir el camino, pero la chica se interpuso justo al frente– Bien, yo los dejo –se desentendió del asunto el peliazulado y se despidió con la mano en alto–Adiós Risa.

El ambiente se volvió incomodo y muy pesado– ¿Qué quieres?

- Yo… solo venia a despedirme.

Sasuke la miro sin expresión alguna, hizo el intento nuevamente de retirarse pero ella lo tomo del brazo. Acto que provoco que él se soltara de un manotazo. Risa agacho la cabeza triste y a punto de llorar– Eso no funciona conmigo.

- ¿Tanto la quieres? –pregunta que se quedo sin respuesta– Dame una oportunidad, renunciare a Kirigakure, le diré a mi tía que quiero quedarme, que hable con Hokage-sama, yo…

- Basta.

- Pero…

- No me importa lo que hagas o si traicionas a tu villa, no te quiero cerca de mi o de Sakura.

Risa intento abrazarlo, pero Sasuke la detuvo tomándola por ambos antebrazos– Por favor… solo déjame despedirme.

Sakura salió de bañarse, mientras se vestía se armaba de valor para lo que estaba por hacer. Esperaría en la entrada el regreso de sus amigos, porque seguramente ya estaban más que conscientes de que ella había dejado el hotel. El plan era, tal y como lo repasaba mentalmente:

_1. Saludarlos como si nada hubiera pasado.  
2. Pedir un momento a solas con Sasuke.  
3. Conservar la calma.  
4. Evitar el contacto directo con sus enigmáticos, profundos y cautivadores ojos.  
5. No fijarse en esos labios tan besables y apetecibles.  
6. Matar esas ganas que tenía de arrojársele al cuello y hundir sus manos en la negra melena._

- _Te estás saliendo del tema_ –le advirtió su inner (¬¬)

- Oh, sí claro.

_7. Preguntarle "¿qué te llevo a hacer el amor conmigo?", "¿sientes algo por mi?", "si regresamos… cambiarias".  
8. Si responde algo parecido a "Si, Sakura… yo te amo"._

- _El alcohol te ha frito las neuronas _–replico su inner.

- Déjame soñar.

_9. En cuanto responda, decirle "yo también te amo… Sasuke-kun"  
10. Darle un beso lleno de amor._

- _Si sigues alucinando, no podrás sorprenderlo en la entrada_.

- Tienes razón.

Respiro hondo y profundo, se hecho un último vistazo al espejo. Se había arreglado especialmente para la ocasión. Un vestido ligero de color rosa pastel, de tirantes y unas sandalias blancas. Acomodo su cabello con un pequeño broche del lado izquierdo y se había puesto un poco de brillo labial, casi imperceptible. En cuanto se sintió lista, salió de su apartamento, por la ventana, debido a la tardanza y que imaginaba que Sasuke podría llegar en cualquier momento a la aldea.

Su corazón trabajaba a mil por hora, no por el ejercicio que estaba haciendo, sino por la emoción que sentía. Sabía que la noche anterior no solo era especial para ella, Sasuke se había portado cariñoso y atento con ella. Sonrojándose al recordar los acontecimientos.

Los techos de las casas se acabaron, por lo que tuvo que bajar al suelo. Al caminar se dio cuenta de a dónde estaba por llegar. Justo frente a la banca en donde Sasuke la había dejado la noche que huyo con Orochimaru. Para ella ese ínfimo pedazo de Konoha tenía un enorme significado y unos pasos más adelante se topo con la peor escena que jamás imagino ver. No habían podido escoger peor lugar que ese.

Risa y Sasuke se besaban en los labios.

Sintió como la calidez por el amor que pensaba Sasuke sentía por ella, se transformaba en una calidez de odio. Su corazón explotaba lleno de odio, dispersando el sentimiento por todo su cuerpo. Sintió como la ira corría por sus venas. Cerró sus ojos, tratando de contener las ganas de matar que se apoderaban de ella.

Cuando abrió los ojos para buscar a su objetivo, Risa, se dio cuenta que no estaba en Konoha; sino a la mitad de la nada. Miro a un lado, bosque; miro al otro, más bosque. Frente a ella, un camino; tras ella, la continuación del camino.

- Teletransportación –murmuro, pero esa habilidad la había perdido cuando Tsunade y Kakashi restablecieron los sellos del dragón que se habían roto. Ahora esa habilidad estaba de regreso.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un tarareo. Miro hacia atrás, por encima de su hombro y un hombre en estado inconveniente se acercaba a ella.

- Que suerte tengo, he encontrado a una hermosa señorita, sola a mitad del bosque –pronuncio el hombre con dificultad por el alto nivel de alcohol en su sangre.

Sakura lo miro indiferente, iba a caminar pero el hombre la detuvo por la muñeca– Ni siquiera lo piense –musito la pelirrosa entre dientes liberándose del agarre de un jalón.

- Vamos preciosa, diviérteme un poco –le dijo tomándose los genitales con la mano libre y moviéndolos de manera grotesca.

La chica levanto el brazo, acto seguido, el hombre agacho la mirada y vio que la mano de la pelirrosa estaba dentro de su pecho. Sakura giro levemente su rostro, no tenia expresión alguna. Sus ojos se veían fríos y carentes de vida. Retiro su brazo de un solo movimiento, quedándose con el corazón del hombre en la mano.

El cuerpo de su víctima cayó sobres su costado, resbalando hasta caer de cara al suelo y manchando su rosa vestido de rojo sangre. Los jades miraron el resultado de su ira. Sin siquiera mover un dedo, el cuerpo comenzó a incendiarse. Para terminar su "castigo", apretó el corazón hasta hacerlo explotar, manchando también su rostro. Hecho que pareció no importarle en lo más mínimo.

Miro el camino, una idea cruzó su mente. Cerró los ojos e imagino su casa, la entrada de la aldea, el camino hasta su edificio y la entrada a su apartamento. Imagino abrir la puerta, recorrer la sala con la mirada, el pasillo que daba al baño y al fondo la puerta que la separaba de su habitación. Tomo el picaporte y lo giro.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró frente a su cama. Lo había logrado, había llegado hasta su cuarto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero como todo ejercicio no puesto en práctica con regularidad, se sintió agotada. No solo por el exceso de chakra utilizado, y es que considerando su verdadero potencial, el que le permitían usar era casi nada. Aunque también se sentía desgastada emocionalmente, tenía la esperanza de regresar con Sasuke después de esa apasionada noche. Pero sus esperanzas fueron destruidas al encontrarlo con Risa.

Se tiro sobre la cama, boca abajo y encogiéndose como ovillo abrazo sus piernas contra su pecho y escondió su rostro, sollozando. El inaudible sollozo se volvió un llanto incontrolable. Golpeo el colchón con el puño cerrado, sin deshacer su posición de autoprotección.

Sintió como la cama se hundía tras ella. Un cuerpo se sentaba a su espalda– Shhh, tranquila mi pequeño retoño, todo estará bien.

La voz sonó como un arrullo tranquilizador y las caricias en su cabeza terminaron por ayudarla a calmarse. Lentamente se quedo dormida, siendo cuidada por su misterioso "ángel guardián".

Sasuke se quito a Risa de encima de un empujón– ¡¿Qué no entiendes que no me interesas? –grito limpiándose la boca con el antebrazo.

- Yo te amo Sasuke, ¿Por qué no me permites acercarme?

- Como te lo dije en Kirigakure, no estoy interesado en ti, ni en nadie más.

- Pero esa noche…

- No paso nada Risa –grito Sasuke más que harto por la insistencia de la chica– Esa noche TÚ te escabulliste en mi habitación y dado que no querías irte, YO me fui, te deje sola. Jamás engañaría a Sakura con alguien como tu –dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza y frunció el ceño al pensar en la pelirrosa– Es eso ¿no? Eso le dijiste a ella, por eso ese día estaba tan molesta conmigo.

- Si tanto te ama ¿porque dudo de ti?, eso me dice que no confía en tu amor. Ella no vale la pena –vocifero desesperada– Ella no es mejor que yo, yo soy parte de una familia con Kekkei Genkai, soy sobrina de la Mizukage, tengo grandes habilidades en la batalla, ella solo es un elemento de apoyo como medic-nin…

- Pero solo te importas tu misma –se acerco a ella y la miro despectivamente– Jamás podrás ser mejor que Sakura, ella se preocupa primero por los demás que por ella misma por eso es medic-nin, y es la mejor de todos. Ella es mucho más especial de lo que imaginas, no solo como kunoichi sino como persona y es muy importante para mí y para esta aldea. Así que jamás te atrevas a menospreciarla –recogió el bolso de Risa del suelo y se lo arrojo al pecho, la chica apenas pudo atraparlo– Ahora vete a Kirigakure, aquí ya no eres bienvenida.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* Continuara *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Y como he dicho, nunca nada es color de rosa. Si encuentran algún error en alguna parte del texto me avisan, solo le di una revisada rápida para poder publicar cuanto antes. Seré breve en mis respuestas.

Gracias a sus RR:

**Aiko Amitie  
**(Si m di cuenta varios días después y es q una amiga m pregunto si mi cuenta andaba bien. Y lo único q t voy a decir es… q barbara, tu tienes un 6to sentido)

**Hitorijime  
**(A poco no los hombres son asi? Malos cuando ellos son los q empiezan los problemas)

**Asukasoad  
**(t sorprendiste más? M llevo solo 5 dias terminar el capitulo ñ.ñ, m esforcé mucho y aproveche cada segundo libre. No no t emociones, tengo muchas cosas q hacer y mirame, estoy aquí. Mi felicidad llego a niveles insospechados cuando en mexico llovió por 4 dias, yo era mas q feliz, y eso también m ayudo en mi inspiracion)

**Daniela  
**(t gusto el momento SasuSaku? A poco no estuvo bueno *¬*)

**Dfbgksd  
**(a mi también m encantaría q nunca terminara, pero… todo tiene un fin)

**mitsuki96  
**(Lo depre déjamelo a mí, asi tal vez saque un Fic lleno tipo "emo", jajajaja, no es cierto)

**sakura nita  
**(es q saku no sabe q hacer, la siento algo perdida. Exacto, por algo el titulo del fic, alguien debe hacer la petición no?)

**VICKY  
**(Wuau! Don? El mio? No como crees, es solo un debraye (locura) d mi depravada cabecita. Saluditos desde MEXICO hasta CHILE)

**Amy  
**(si todos golpeemos a Sasuke)

**GreeceSJL  
**(mmm, no, no m has dejado RR, pero no importa, ahora tengo una amiga más, si m permites llamarte así. Tsunade d Cupido? No lo sé, sería demasiado bueno para Sasuke q alguien como ella lo ayude ^o^, soy mala. Por recibir tantos RR, por eso actualizo rápido. Vacaciones? Yo solo tendre 2 dias libres)

**Alizz  
**(si sasuke es un celopata =P)

**Rouslyn Uchiha  
**(si ya fue suficiente del castigo no? Q bueno q m lo quitaste, ya extrañaba tus RR. Ese es el objetivo d la historia, q todos sientan lo q escribo, eso quiere decir q no soy tan mala escribiendo. Gracias, eso d ser una d tus favoritas significa MUCHISIMO para ti, no sabes cuánto)

**Vicky  
**(Seee arriba Sakura y su fuerza d carácter)

**sirena oscura  
**(Es q le puse un nombre muuuuy largo, pero q bueno q lo encontraste. No t vuelvas a perder, q esto empieza a ponerse mejor aun)

**Tathuhime  
**(Jojojo, si es q Sakura es mi personaje femenino favorito y pues Sasuke el masculino. No tienes idea d como m dan inspiración esos 2, antes no era fan d Naruto pero cuando los vi por primera vez m enamore d ellos. Y si, ella les hara ver su suerte, muajajaja)

**Shusun  
**(Felices vacaciones a ti, yo solo tendre 2 dias libres, jueves y viernes, es q yo ya no voy a la escuela, solo trabajo y trabajo y trabajo y escribo en mis ratos libres… ¬¬ Seremos las reinas d la adrenalina, pero espero q este capítulo no tenga consecuencias en tu organismo, jajajaja. Doble RR, doble saludo. Muchas dudas resueltas no?, Sasuke no le fue infiel a Sakura, pero tampoco se lo aclaro. Tienes razón le van a comer el mandado *-* en mas d un sentido)

**PANDIUX7  
**(pandiux, pandiux, pandiux, q bueno q regresaste, û.û ya m sentía abandonada, que tengo? Una mente sucia y llena d basura, que le pongo? Pues a mi café un toque de ron y a mi chocolate un poco de jarabe de licor y d vez en cuando fumo d la verde, no, no es cierto, eso no; que le hago? Escucho mucha música y cuando encuentro la rola perfecta escribo. MAS T VALE DEJAR RR SI NO QUIERES SUFRIR LAS CONSECUENCIAS *-*)

**Sunshine001  
**(Grita, grita, q nada t detenga, q no t importe lo q piensa la gente o lo q digan, haz lo q s t de la gana, gracias por tus comentarios, tan pronto como pude)

**Safaronox  
**(con la pareja? Pues ya ves q hicieron sus cositas *¬* y pues los malos? Están escondiditos todavía)

**()  
No me dejaste tu nombre, y la verdad no reconozco tu forma d escribir, pero sí eres alguien a quien conozco, lo se, algo me lo dice. Me dices q estuviste malita, espero t encuentres mucho mejor, tomalo todo con calma, nada vale la pena para q arriesgues tu salud. Cuidate mucho t mando muchos besos y muchos abrazos y muchos "muchos", jajaja, es q escribí muchos muchos. Ahora también puedes "seguirme" desde facebook, ahí también dejo avisos d las publicaciones. Mi nombre es SakuraTRC Haruno, mandame un mensaje diciéndome q m sigues en FF y t admito en cuanto lo lea**

**luxie-chan  
**(y aquí aumento mucho la intensidad, uff hasta sentí calor oO. Sasuke se va a arrepentir tenlo por seguro)

**MaGy-Souh  
**(t haz ganado mi respeto y cariño, como se los he dicho a otras lindas personitas, 2 días, caramba ni lo q m lleva escribir 1 hoja. Yo estoy bien pinga (aunq aquí en mexico significa andar de traviesa pero yo si estoy bien drogada con tanto RR y eso m encanta) Odio q las compus s actualicen cuando se les da la gana)

o

Gracias por agregarlo a sus listas:

**sasusaku fr**

**haruchiha92**

o

***********************************************  
Esta semana hubo muchas lluvias en mi vida  
1. RR, q m ayudaron mucho a levantarme el ánimo  
2. Agua, si cayo mucha lluvia aquí y eso m inspiro +  
3. Trabajo, q no es lo q mas m gusta, pero en fin  
¿Puedo esperar más lluvia d su parte? Las dos primeras  
opciones son las q más m gustan  
***********************************************

o 


	11. Malestares y Apetitos

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
LA HISTORIA ® SAKURA_TRC  
SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, etc.**

***  
CONTINUACIÓN DE "MI REGRESO"  
***

**-=- QUÉDATE A MI LADO -=-**

**Capitulo 11 "MALESTARES Y APETITOS"**

Naruto, preocupado por su amigo, fue a buscarlo a su casa. El mundo podía acabarse y Sasuke sería el primero en estar ahí para ver la destrucción. Pero llevaba días llegando tarde a los entrenamientos, a sus encuentros para salir a misión. Sin mencionar que siempre se le veía en muy mal estado e incluso había pedido vacaciones. Hecho que sorprendió a todos.

- Sasuke –llamo tocando a la puerta– Vamos teme, abre la puerta.

Después de minutos de estar tratando de ver a su amigo, el rubio decidió escabullirse a la casa. Salto a la ventana de la habitación del moreno e inspecciono el interior. Sasuke no estaba ahí. Se metió cuidadosamente, miro el lugar y estaba hecho un chiquero. Ropa por todos lados, la cama sin arreglar, envases de comida rápida y… corrección, su amigo si estaba, pudo escuchar ruidos extraños provenientes del baño.

Sasuke salió del cuarto de baño, con una toalla húmeda sobre la boca– ¿Qué quieres dobe?

- Estás hecho un despojo humano Sasuke, ¿te sientes bien? –pregunto acercándose al pelinegro y ayudándolo a sentarse en la cama.

- Es que así despierto –Naruto enarco una ceja impactado al no captar el sarcasmo de su mejor amigo– Claro que me siento mal usuratonkachi.

- ¿Por qué no has ido al hospital? –Sasuke desvió la mirada– Vamos, ¿no me digas que no quieres ir porque Sakura-chan sigue molesta contigo?

- Eso no me preocupa –mentira– No quiero ir porque es solo un malestar pasajero.

- Llevas más de un mes así.

- Es por comer tu estúpido ramen diario.

- Pues no es lo único que has estado comiendo –los ojos azules rodaron recordando las "extravagantes" comidas que hacía Sasuke– La semana pasada comiste diario panqueques con jalea de fresa, la anterior fueron frutas bañadas con yogurt y miel, ésta semana empezaste con leche con chocolate y cereal azucarado.

- Cállate dobe –advirtió el ojinegro tapándose la boca.

- ¡Y esas eran las comidas! No quiero imaginar cómo desayunabas, pero me dijeron que te vieron en la zona comercial comprando caramelos como si fueras a poner tu propia dulcería.

- ¿Qué tiene eso de raro?

- Que tú odias los dulces, llegas tarde a los entrenamientos, no hablas con ironía, ni mal humor, solo calma ¿Qué te está sucediendo?

- Sencillo…

- No has visto a Sakura-chan.

- Mmm –suspiro derrotado el moreno, desviando la vista hacia el suelo.

Naruto se sentó al lado de su amigo– ¿La has buscado?

- Claro que la he buscado, diario voy a su casa y nunca esta. La he buscado en el hospital, en el cuartel ANBU y siempre es la misma respuesta: "Está en misión".

- ¿Hace cuanto que no la ves?

- Hace –trato de recordar la fecha exacta pero no le fue imposible– tiempo; Karin y Suigetsu tuvieron la genial idea de intentar reconciliarnos.

- ¿Falló?

- Si y no, Sakura y yo pasamos la noche juntos –la quijada del oji azul cayó hasta el suelo y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por la impresión– Lo extraño fue que a la mañana siguiente ella desapareció del hotel y desde ese entonces no la he vuelto a ver.

- Te voy a ayudar –dijo de lo más decidido Naruto golpeando la espalda de su amigo y poniéndose de pie frente a él– Pero primero vayamos a desayunar, tengo ganas de unos huevos con tocino –comento sobándose el estomago.

Grave error, como respuesta, Sasuke devolvió el estomago justo a sus pies– Te dije que no hablaras de comida.

Después de haberse aseado y regresado a cambiarse a su casa; Naruto y Sasuke fueron a buscar a la pelirrosa a su casa. El rubio fue el de la iniciativa y toco a la puerta. Tras unos breves minutos la puerta se abrió, topándose con una gran sorpresa.

- Buenos días –saludo Hiro con una gran sonrisa a los recién llegados– ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? –ni el rubio ni el moreno supieron cómo responder– Que grosero soy, pasen –concedió el oji perla haciéndose a un lado.

- Disculpa… ¿esta Sakura-chan?

- Oh, no ella está en misión, pero me parece que hoy temprano regresa.

- ¿Y tu estas aquí… cuidando sus plantas? –pregunto extrañado Naruto buscando con la mirada los posibles encargos, pero no encontró nada.

Hiro se carcajeo por el cuestionamiento– No, yo también vivo aquí –miro con una sonrisa arrogante al Uchiha– Sakura y yo somos novios.

Declaración que dejo más que sorprendidos a ambos shinobi, dejándolos sin respiración. Pero no fue la única respuesta, sin advertencia alguna, Sasuke se lanzo sobre el Hyuuga golpeándolo fuertemente en el rostro y atrapándolo contra el suelo por el cuello. Una y otra vez le golpeo el rostro con el puño, descargando toda la ira que sentía. Naruto se puso encima y trato de quitarlo sin éxito. Fue hasta que con un movimiento brusco, el rubio se arrojo de espalda jalando consigo a Sasuke; que no dejaba de forcejear para seguir peleando.

- Demonios, tranquilízate Sasuke.

- Tú te lo buscaste –dijo Hiro levantándose y limpiándose el rostro de la sangre que le salía por la boca y la nariz.

- Tú te estás buscando la muerte Hyuuga.

- Ella necesita alguien que la cuide, que la apoye, que la proteja y por sobre todo que no tema a decirle… te amo.

Sasuke se quedo petrificado por lo que escucho. Hiro tenía razón, Sakura se merecía alguien que la valorara y pudiera demostrar sus sentimientos. Lentamente se dejo vencer, suspiro y con la cabeza gacha se levanto y salió del apartamento de la pelirrosa. Naruto corrió tras su amigo, tenía que apoyarlo.

- Sasuke… aun puedes luchar por ella.

- No Naruto, el idiota… Hyuuga tiene razón, yo no me merezco a Sakura.

- No se trata de merecerla, Sasuke –el rubio lo detuvo por los hombros, mirándolo seriamente, azules contra negros– Se trata de a quién ama Sakura-chan y quien la ama.

El pelinegro se quito las manos de Naruto empujándolas con su brazo– Pues entonces tengo la batalla perdida –sonrió irónicamente– Ella ya escogió a quien ama.

- Lo dudo mucho, pero si es así puedes reconquistarla, nada es imposible y menos para ti –sonrió ampliamente alentando a su amigo– Vamos teme, fuiste el shinobi numero uno en la lista bingo, las cinco naciones querían tu cabeza, derrotaste a Madara, convenciste al consejo de dejarte regresar, cumpliste tu condena y sobre todo lograste hacer que Sakura-chan regresara.

- Y también intente matarla dos veces, no derrote al desgraciado de mi antecesor solo, sino hubiera sido por Kakashi, Sakura y tu no me habrían permitido regresar, yo fui el que alejo a Sakura y por sobre todo, yo la herí, yo la hice sentirse menos y jamás he sido totalmente sincero con ella.

- Pero eso lo vamos a cambiar, primero –lo rodeo con su brazo por los hombros y lo atrajo para que escuchara atentamente– limpiaremos tu casa, haremos algunas compras; porque dudo que estés comiendo bien.

- Por supuesto que como bien.

- Dudo que un pastel de zanahoria cubierto de jarabe de arándano sea una comida nutritiva.

- ¿Y tú que sabes de nutrición?

- Hinata-chan está embarazada, debe tener una dieta rica en nutrientes, proteínas y vitaminas.

- No voy a cambiar mi estilo de vida solo porque dices que no es nutritivo, así me gusta comer.

- Está bien, no cambiaremos tu menú, pero si haremos que seas un poco menos desagradable en tu forma de tratar a la gente –le advirtió Naruto con una sonrisa divertida.

Al medio día en la Torre Hokage, Shikamaru entregaba su informe de la misión.

- ¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿Tuvieron problemas?

El estratega evito el contacto visual con Tsunade, se rasco la cabeza y busco las palabras exactas para describir lo sucedido– Si consideras que logramos el objetivo, yo diría que estuvo bien.

- ¿Pero? –animo la rubia a que siguiera hablando.

- Pero… Sakura se salió de control, pero solo un poquito.

- ¿Qué tan poquito? –pregunto entre dientes la Hokage.

- Digamos que mato a tres hombres –agacho la cabeza y balbuceo tratando de ser lo menos entendible posible– a sangre fría.

- ¡¿Qué? –fue un grito que retumbo en toda la aldea.

- Se que no es justificación, pero si no hubiera sido por ella, yo estaría muerto.

Tsunade entrelazo sus manos, recargando sus codos sobre el escritorio– Muchos peros y una justificación no cambian las cosas.

- Si pero –Shikamaru suspiro rendido, había vuelto a decir un pero.

- Retírate –ordeno secamente.

- Tsunade-sama…

- Retírate Nara Shikamaru, tengo cosas que hacer.

Shikamaru salió de la oficina con una mueca de "metí la pata" que era bastante obvia.

- Hola, ya llegue –aviso feliz la pelirrosa entrando a su apartamento.

- Bienvenida –la recibió Hiro con una gran sonrisa y los brazos abiertos esperándola.

Sakura no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzo a los brazos de Hiro, de un salto se ciñó al cuerpo del joven, con piernas y brazos. Lo beso con ahínco y desesperación– Te extrañe –murmuro en medio del beso.

- Yo también… l –contesto pero la pelirrosa le giro el rostro para ver el labio enrojecido y con un pequeño corte.

- ¿Qué paso?

- Nada, solo fue un pequeño "encuentro" con el puño de alguien más.

- ¿Entrenamiento?

- Digamos que si –explico sin darle mayor importancia al hecho, además que no le daría la satisfacción a Sasuke de hacerlo quedar mal al perder contra él– ¿Quieres comer algo?

- Si tengo hambre, pero de otra cosa –dijo colando su mano por debajo de la playera de Hiro y acariciando juguetona su abdomen.

- Acabas de regresar…

- De una misión de tres días, con dos hombres casados y muchos delincuentes –sosteniéndose con las piernas enredadas en la cadera del ojiperla y él asiéndola de la espalda, la pelirrosa le saco la playera hasta dejarla colgado en el cuello. Beso sus pectorales y subió a su cuello.

- Sakura…

- Shhh –acallo poniendo un dedo sobre los labios del pelinegro– ¿Qué no me extrañaste?

- Por supuesto que sí –respondió entre ligeros suspiros por las ardientes caricias que ella le proporcionaba, una sonrisa arrogante adorno los labios de la ojijade. Hiro atrapo entre sus manos el rostro de su novia, lo levantó y besó los carnosos labios de la chica– Te amo Sakura.

- Hn –murmuro mordisqueando la oreja del pelinegro.

- Estas últimas semanas has estado muy… candente, ¿no crees?

- ¿Te molesta? –pregunto besando el pecho de Hiro.

- No –gimió debido a los roces del cuerpo de Sakura contra el suyo.

Los jades rodaron fastidiados– Entonces cállate –ordeno desabotonando el pantalón de su amante.

Un par de días después, la oji jade terminaba de entrenar en los campos del ANBU. Sudaba y respiraba con agitación.

- Eres tenaz.

- Llegaran un momento en que seré nombrada capitana del ANBU, tengo que mejorar día a día.

- Esa actitud me gusta, y para ser sincera, no veo mejor shinobi que tu para reemplazarme –alago que extraño a Sakura.

- ¿Es el fin del mundo, es una broma, te golpeaste la cabeza, estas a punto de dar a luz Anko?

- Ninguna de las anteriores engendro rosado, es solo que tengo un favor que pedirte.

- Debe ser algo muy peligroso para que vengas con esa actitud –apunto la pelirrosa mirando seriamente a su superior– O es alguien a quien odias mucho.

- A quien ODIAMOS mucho –la palabra recalcada fue la que llamo la atención de la chica– Sakura en la condición en la que estoy –dijo mirando su abultado vientre– no puedo salir de la aldea y mucho menos enfrentarme con alguien de ese nivel… pero tú sí.

- Ya Anko, deja de darle vueltas y dime quien es.

- Kabuto… –nombre que hizo hervir la sangre de la pelirrosa.

- Tengo información cien por ciento confiable de su localización.

- ¿Dónde está?

- Tendrías que salir hoy mismo.

- Anko –interrumpió tratando de calmar su impaciencia– ¿Dónde está?

- Ya sabía que reaccionarias así –la tomo por los hombros e hizo que la mirara a los ojos– Esto no será fácil, no puedes salir sin permiso de la aldea, solo tengo una misión pendiente lista para "asignártela" –resoplo molesta la capitana– Tendrás que hallar la manera de hacer las dos cosas a la vez.

- No hay problema –respondió sumamente confiada sonriendo con arrogancia.

- Si algo malo pasa sería mi culpa.

- Nada malo va a pasarme, no te preocupes.

- Eso espero, no solo tendría problemas con Hokage-sama, tu ex sensei me mataría si algo malo te pasara –saco un rollo de su gabardina y se lo entrego en la mano– Estos son los detalles de la misión que tendrás que cumplir, haciendo el truco que te enseñe podrás encontrar la "otra" información que necesitas.

- Entendido Anko-senpai… déjalo todo en mis manos –tomo el pergamino, se despidió y desapareció del lugar.

La peli violeta se dio media vuelta y se retiro a su oficina a redactar el documento con el reporte que después entregaría Sakura para cubrir las apariencias.

Sakura regreso a su apartamento para buscar lo que necesitaría. Sabía perfectamente de lo que Kabuto, o mejor dicho, Orochimaru sería capaz de hacerle.

- ¿Qué haces? –pregunto sonriente Hiro mirándola desde la puerta de la habitación.

- Anko me asigno una misión.

- ¿No es muy pronto para que tu equipo vuelva a salir?

- No es para mi equipo, solo iré yo –dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos mientras seguía colocándose su equipo ANBU.

- Pero una misión ANBU siempre debe ser en equipo, esto no me gusta Sakura.

- Te guste o no, voy a cumplir esta misión hoy mismo –se giro y lo enfrento con cólera en sus ojos– no puedo desobedecer órdenes, además no necesito tu permiso –tomo su pequeño bolso y salió de su apartamento azotando la puerta tras de sí.

No pudo verlo, pero Hiro se veía rabioso, de un golpe destrozo la puerta de la habitación al no poder controlar la ira por la forma en que la pelirrosa le había hablado– ¡Maldicion!

Sakura se encontraba fuera de la aldea, se detuvo en la cima de un risco y saco el rollo que Anko le había entregado. Lo leyó detenidamente y creo a su clon especial– Tienes que realizar esta misión cueste lo que cueste.

- Es fácil, solo debemos entrar a un viejo templo y robar un rollo, ¿Qué podría salir mal?

- Pues más te vale que nada, por cualquier duda –se mordió el pulgar, hizo rápidamente unos sellos y tocó el suelo con su mano– Kuchiyose no Jutsu –un lobo dorado apareció frente a ellas– Ella es Kiara, hermana menor de Akira, te acompañara y si algo malo sucede ella me avisara.

- Como quieras, pero preferiría estar ahí cuando mates a ese desgraciado.

- Lo sé, pero solo puedo confiar en ti para esta doble misión.

- Gracias.

- Es hora de partir, en cuanto termines has que Kiara regrese a su hogar y luego reúnete conmigo.

- Entendido capitana –le hizo una señal con la cabeza a la loba y desapareció con ella saltando de lo alto del risco.

Sakura puso el pergamino en el suelo, hizo unos sellos y corto su mano con un kunai, dejo que la sangre manchara el pergamino y una pequeña explosión se hizo sobre el papel. Las instrucciones de la misión habían cambiado a un detallado mapa. Guardo el rollo en su bolso trasero, topándose con su máscara ANBU y su banda con el símbolo de la hoja, las dejo ahí, ni siquiera las miro. Esto lo haría como Haruno Sakura, no como un miembro de Konoha.

- Hasta aquí –detuvo Kakashi a sus ex alumnos y a Sai.

Naruto inflo las mejillas en un puchero de disgusto– Pero apenas tenemos…

- Más de medio día entrenando –corto el peligris– ¿Qué no tienes hambre?

- Ahora que lo dice –se tomo el estomago sobándolo en circulo– Si, ya me está gruñendo la panza.

- ¿Tu cuando no tienes hambre? –comento sarcástico Sasuke.

- ¿No me digas que tú no tienes hambre? –pregunto mirando inquisitivo al moreno– ¿Qué desayunaste esta mañana?

- Lo mismo de siempre.

El rubio sonrió maquiavélicamente– ¿Qué? ¿Pasteles, helado, malvaviscos cubiertos de chocolate…? –las opciones llamaron la atención de Kakashi y Sai, que miraron sorprendidos a Sasuke.

- Yo no desayuno eso dobe.

- Oh, vamos teme, que no te dé pena admitirlo, no tiene nada de malo que hayas cambiado tu estilo de vida.

- Espera… –interrumpió el ex sensei– ¿Has estado comiendo eso Sasuke? –preguntado al oji negro, que desvió la mirada con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro

- Solo un poco… de vez en cuando.

- Sabes –Kakashi sorprendió a Sasuke atrapándolo con un brazo alrededor de su cuello– la depresión tiene muchos síntomas –comenzó a enumerar mientras el moreno intentaba zafarse del agarre, sin éxito– algunos comen hasta hartarse, otros se recluyen en su casa, incluso la gente llega a intentar el suicidio…

- No estoy deprimido Kakashi, jamás intentaría suicidarme y no estoy loco –reclamo en tanto seguía luchando.

- Una de las fases de la enfermedad es la negación –intervino Sai ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del Uchiha– Solo tienes que decirlo.

- ¿Decir qué? –pregunto el "interrogado" lográndose zafar de un golpe en la espinilla a su captor.

- Obvio Sasuke –dijo Sai con una enorme sonrisa de diversión, Sasuke enarco una ceja sin entender nada de lo que decía– Solo necesitas decir que necesitas ayuda.

Naruto asentía al igual que Kakashi, solo que éste sobándose la zona afectada por el "ataque" de su ex alumno.

Sus jades se mantenían fijos en la entrada de la cueva. Lo imaginaba, su objetivo era una víbora ponzoñosa, solo los lugares oscuros y fríos le quedaban a su personalidad. Entro sigilosamente, caminando por el techo de la cueva, previendo que el shinobi tuviera "guardias" dispuestos por cualquier lado.

Un kunai se clavo frente a ella– _¡Sello Explosivo!_ –de un salto cayó al suelo y se cubrió de la explosión.

- Que tenemos aquí –se escucho la voz cansada del hombre que salió de entre la nube de humo y escombros– Oh, pero si es la compañera de Sasuke-kun, ¿Cómo esta él?

Sakura hizo una mueca de desagrado al oír el nombre del Uchiha salir de los labios de Kabuto. Aunque ya no se podía saber si seguía siendo él o si era Orochimaru. Su físico se asemejaba demasiado al sannin, al grado de tener pocos rasgos del hombre de cabello gris que había conocido.

- No te atrevas a pronunciar su nombre, sucia basura.

- ¿No me digas que volvió a escapar? Pues déjame ahorrarte la molestia, él no está aquí.

- Lo sé, pero no vine a buscarlo a él, sino a ti –pronuncio de manera tétrica levantando la mirada y dejándole ver sus ojos morados con una inmensa sed de sangre.

Kabuto sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo y con el sentido de auto preservación en su máximo nivel, ataco a la pelirrosa. Cientos de serpientes salieron de las mangas de su capa, tratando de atrapar a Sakura, quien solo saltaba intermitentemente entre el techo, las paredes y el suelo.

- No escaparas niña tonta –su brazo se convirtió en una serpiente mucho más grande que las demás atrapando a la chica a medio salto.

La kunoichi forcejeaba para liberarse, debido a su fuerza y para evitar que escapara, Kabuto la atrajo hasta tenerla a escasos centímetros de él– ¿Escapar? Yo no estaba intentando escapar –murmuro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Kabuto la miro de pies a cabeza y la chica estaba cubierta de un líquido verde viscoso– ¿Qué es esto?

- Solo un pequeño adelanto de lo que te espera.

- Eres… como ya lo dije, una tonta –Sakura enarco una ceja sin entender– Soy una víbora, ¿crees que no tengo cierta inmunidad a los venenos?

- Tch, pensé que me la ibas a dejar fácil, después de todo, ambos somos medic-nin.

- Y por lo que pude saber eres alumna de Tsunade-sama.

- Pensé que habías dejado de espiarnos en cuanto te hicimos regresar a tu hoyo después de derrotar a Madara.

- ¿Ustedes? Dirás Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun, porque hasta donde recuerdo no te vi en el campo de batalla –observación que no le causo molestia a la pelirrosa– Con tu escasa experiencia en combate, ser siempre la más débil de tu equipo –eso sí que altero la tranquilidad de la chica– Y así te atreves a venir a tratar de atraparme.

- ¿Quién dijo que vengo a atraparte? No, no, no –negó con la cabeza en un gesto de decepción– Vengo a matarte, mitad favor a una amiga y mitad en venganza.

- Ya sufres de los mismos traumas que Sasuke-kun, soñando con matar y vengarse por lo que sufrió –tomo una actitud como si estuviera impartiendo una sesión de psicoanálisis, se dio la vuelta mientras seguía aprisionando el cuerpo de la kunoichi– Tu y Sasuke-kun deberían aprender de Naruto-kun, el simplemente vive la vida con alegría, su único objetivo es ser Hokage y ser feliz junto con sus compañeros.

- ¡Podrías dejar de decir Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, como si fueras su amigo!

- Pero si fui amigo de SA-SU-KE-KUN –pronuncio lenta y siseando el nombre del joven.

Sakura sintió su sangre hervir, con su fuerza adquirida en los entrenamientos con Tsunade, estiro los brazos haciendo pedazos la víbora que la mantenía cautiva– Te prohíbo volver a pronunciar su nombre con tu maldita lengua viperina.

Ambos dieron un salto hacia atrás. Kabuto tomándose el brazo destrozado y con un gesto de profunda ira– Veo que aprendiste muy bien de la Hokage, pues yo también aprendí mucho de Orochimaru-sama –sin tener que hacer los sellos, Kabuto solo pronunciaba los nombres de sus técnicas– Bunkari Tsuchi no Jutsu –concentro chakra en el suelo y resquebrajándolo, las rocas resultantes al pequeño terremoto producido por la técnica, se dirigieron contra la chica, y la golpearon sin compasión.

Sakura solo atino a cubrirse el rostro con los brazos, sin perder de vista a la serpiente. Dio un salto atrás y cayó apoyada con una rodilla en el suelo y la mirada baja– No eres el único que puede hacer eso –levanto el rostro, sus ojos brillaban en un odio inmensurable y sumado a su chakra negro, podía atemorizar a cualquiera– Akira listo.

- _Listo Sakura_ –contesto la bestia desde afuera de la cueva.

- Barrera de los Elementos, Variación de Esfera –pronunciaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Kabuto la miro sin comprender lo que sucedía y, al desconocer los poderes que se le presentaban en frente, ataco sin pensarlo dos veces, saco un pergamino de su capa y lo tiro al suelo– Shikon no Jutsu –de los sellos salieron varios cuerpos.

- Vamos Kabuto, la misma técnica no funciona dos veces con nadie –dijo refiriéndose a la técnica de resucitación de cadáveres.

- ¿Tienes miedo de los muertos?

- No le tengo miedo a nada –sonrió arrogante y acumulo chakra en sus manos– Chakra no Naifu.

- ¡Bien, usaremos nuestras técnicas más básicas!

Los cadáveres atacaron a la pelirrosa, que de un solo movimiento les cortó la cabeza a todos. El aprendiz de Orochimaru frunció el ceño– Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

Sakura negó divertida– Kokuangyou No Jutsu –con el jutsu creó una oscuridad absoluta, Kabuto solo podía verse a sí mismo y ligeramente a sus "ayudantes".

El hombre coloco a sus clones a su alrededor tratando de cubrirse para prepararse y realizar un contraataque en cuanto la pelirrosa intentara algo– Veo que Orochimaru-sama se equivoco al llevarse a Sasuke-kun, tu hubieras sido mejor cuerpo de reemplazo.

- Jamás me hubiera prestado para sus experimentos –retumbo la voz sin la posibilidad de dar su ubicación exacta.

- Pero no hubieras sido un experimento, hubieras sido algo grandioso, Orochimaru-sama había perfeccionado la transferencia de cuerpos y con tu nivel de manejo de chakra hubieran creado al ser perfecto.

- Ni en mis más horribles pesadillas.

Kabuto sonrió arrogante, se había dado cuenta que si las emociones de la chica cambiaban, también lo hacia su chakra. Movió los ojos a la última posición que había podido detectar– Veo que ya no eres más la pequeña niña que no podía hacer más que protegerse tras la espalda de sus amigos.

- Esa niña débil quedo en el pasado Kabuto –un incremento en su chakra fue notable, la ira hacia que perdiera su autocontrol.

- ¿Quién te mando, Hokage-sama?, no, ella no arriesgaría a su pequeña aprendiz; tampoco pudo ser Kakashi-san, él también es muy protector con la única kunoichi que ha entrenado –empezó a detectar mejor los cambios de "humor" en la chica– además me imagino que no viniste sola... Naruto-kun debió acompañarte o por lo menos ese chico nuevo… ¿Sai?

- No soy una kunoichi que necesite niñeras –grito apareciendo a espaldas de Kabuto, pero debido a su ira, él pudo esquivar el golpe atrapando su brazo y azotándola contra la pared llena de piedras afiladas– ¡Ugh!

- No, pero eres alguien que pierde los estribos muy fácilmente –le hizo la observación rozando su lengua contra el rostro de Sakura. Los clones de Kabuto se volvieron serpientes que ataron las manos de la pelirrosa al suelo– Sabes creo que devorare tu cuerpo y absorberé tus poderes, solo dime una cosa… ¿Qué eres?

- Soy la persona que va a terminar tu maldita existencia –le escupió a la cara con una mueca de total disgusto.

- Si claro, bien, no puedo esperar más, además no me importa que seas –Kabuto se arremango la capa y descubrió su cabeza, hizo unos sellos y las serpientes que ataban a Sakura se unieron con sus brazos.

Por más que luchaba la kunoichi no podía zafarse, era una situación desesperante. Y como era parte de su filosofía, a momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas. Aunque esto solo fuera un pretexto.

Kabuto ya había absorbido la mitad del cuerpo de Sakura, solo su torso y su rostro seguían libres, seguía luchando hasta que empezó a reír a carcajadas. El hombre se detuvo en seco, mirándola extrañado– ¡¿Crees que es tan fácil atraparme? Ahora te voy a decir quién soy –su mirada se oscureció más viéndolo arrogante– No soy un humano cualquiera, soy la ultima de mi raza –conforme explicaba, el chakra negro se volvía más amenazador y el proceso de absorción se revertía. Sakura sacaba sus manos recargándose contra el cuerpo de Kabuto y disfrutando la expresión de incredulidad que adornaba su rostro– Soy un ryuujin Kabuto –declaro zafándose completamente e invirtiendo los papeles, ahora era él quien estaba siendo aprisionado por ataduras de madera.

- ¡Mentira! Esa raza solo es parte de una leyenda.

- Entonces se podría decir que soy una leyenda viviente –sonrió sangrientamente mientras se separaba del cuerpo de Kabuto y veía como el hombre se hundía en la ira y la desesperación.

- ¡No puedes matarme! Tu aldea no está de acuerdo con ese tipo de resoluciones –sonrió arrogante ante las ideas de Konoha de no matar a menos que fuera extremadamente necesario.

- ¿Y quien dijo que estoy aquí como representante de Konoha? ¿Acaso llevo la banda de la aldea? –respondió simulando buscar la banda roja que solía portar en la cabeza.

Kabuto abrió los ojos, impactado e inmediatamente cambio su semblante a uno lleno de rabia– Por muy fuerte que seas no podrás hacerme nada, eres una medic-nin y tu deber es preservar y proteger la vida, no importa si es enemigo.

- Ahora digamos que estoy más cómoda con el papel de asesina que de medic-nin.

- No, pero…

- Condena de muerte –como ya lo tenía completamente dominado, solo tenía que aplicar las sentencias finales– ¿Qué es lo que más odian las serpientes? –pregunto pensativa– Oh, sí, claro, el frio; primera sentencia, agujas de hielo –cientos de agujas se incrustaron en el cuerpo de Kabuto.

- No soy un shinobi cualquiera.

- Mmm, segunda sentencia, tormenta invernal –las extremidades de Kabuto comenzaron a congelarse lentamente, el peligris apretaba los dientes para contener el dolor que sentía, Sakura se acerco a él y se agacho quedando cara a cara– ¿Te duele Kabuto-san?

- Esto no es nada comparado con los entrenamientos que tenía con Orochimaru-sama.

- Eso mismo estaba pensando –se puso de pie y coloco un pie encima del brazo izquierdo de su víctima, recargando su brazo en su rodilla flexionada– ¿Qué se sentirá que te rompan un brazo congelado? Digo, porque al estar congelado tus nervios perdieron sensibilidad y… –dijo haciendo cada vez más presión hasta que lo rompió en pedazos.

Kabuto abrió los ojos, escandalizado y grito de dolor– ¡Maldita mocosa!

- Ups, lo siento, bueno la verdad no, porque es para que puedas sentir un poco de lo que sufrí cuando me dejaron sola en Konoha.

- Si Sasuke-kun –al pronunciar el nombre del moreno, Sakura le destrozo el brazo de una patada– ¡Agh! Si él escogió irse por su sed de venganza es problema de él.

- Pero si ustedes no lo hubieran buscado él no me hubiera dejado –grito furiosa– Ustedes tienen la culpa de que él haya cambiado.

Una sonora carcajada retumbo en la cueva, la pelirrosa miro molesta al hombre bajo sus pies– ¿Nosotros? Te equivocas, Sasuke-kun ya era así, Orochimaru-sama solo le ofreció la oportunidad de entrenarlo, eso fue todo.

- Orochimaru fue el comienzo de todo, de todo –Sakura se dio cuenta que algo se movía bajo la capa de Kabuto, sonrió arrogante y de una patada giro el cuerpo, encontrándose con una serpiente. La tomo por el cuello, justo debajo de la cabeza y la miro, ojos amarillos y morados se enfrentaba en una disputa de miradas, para luego soplarle y dejar el rostro del animal congelado– No importa lo que hagas, no vas a salir vivo de aquí, sucio animal rastrero; por si no te diste cuenta, hay una barrera alrededor de nosotros y solo yo puedo desactivarla.

- Eso quiere decir que si te mato puedo salir.

- Te equivocas, si no doy la orden, la barrera se quedara aquí para siempre.

- Es imposible, cuando un shinobi realiza una técnica siempre depende de su chakra.

- Como sabes, no soy una kunoichi cualquiera y por lo mismo no se aplican las misas reglas a mi –camino alrededor del cuerpo de Kabuto, que trataba de girarse para poder verla a la cara, pero fue en vano, Sakura piso el otro brazo impidiéndole la tarea al destrozarlo.

- ¡Demonios!, ¿acaso Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun saben que estas aquí?

- No, ya te dije que esto es personal, ellos no tienen nada que ver.

- Cuando se enteren estarán muy decepcionados de su linda compañerita.

- Puede ser –caminó en dirección a la otra pierna y la miro atentamente, suspiro tranquila y sonoramente– Pero no me importa –con sumo sadismo y una mirada diabólica termino por hacer pedazos la ultima extremidad de su presa.

- Porque no me matas de una vez.

- Está bien, como quieras, aunque yo quería divertirme un poco más –Kabuto pensó que ni siquiera Sasuke en sus peores momentos se había visto tan aterrador, la sonrisa de Sakura era mucho más sedienta de sangre. La situación empeoro cuando ella misma cortó su muñeca y dejo la sangre caerle en la cara– Kuchiyose no Jutsu –un agujero negro se abrió en el suelo.

- Princesa del infierno… Vesperina –murmuro Kabuto al ver la enorme espada salir del suelo.

- La conoces, maravilloso, ahora formaras parte de uno de sus tantos sacrificios –Sakura levanto la espada con una mano, y de un movimiento ágil y delicado lo decapito; pero no se sintió conforme con eso y le clavo la espada en el corazón. Miro el cuerpo a sus pies, aun seguía moviéndose– Malditos animales.

Se sentó en una roca cercana e inicio una fogata frente a ella, con el cuerpo de Kabuto como combustible. Estuvo ahí mirando como el cuerpo se consumía lentamente, tomo del suelo una gran roca y la altero hasta volverla una "vara" de piedra; con la que se ayudo a remover los restos de su víctima para asegurarse que todo se incinerara correctamente.

Suspiro aburrida, se levanto de su "cómodo" asiento y estaba por retirarse cuando sintió que sus piernas perdían toda la fuerza y caía de rodillas en el suelo. Se apoyo en la espada para no caer totalmente al suelo cuando otro malestar le surgió, un pequeño mareo, inhabilitándola para mantenerse consciente. Desde su perspectiva todo fue en cámara lenta, vio que el suelo se acercaba a su rostro lentamente y de repente lo vio a escasos centímetros de sus ojos; que se cerraron hasta dejarla en la oscuridad.

Sasuke se escabullo de la reunión "levantémosle el animo a Sasuke" que organizaron sus compañeros. Todo el trabajo, para ir a comprar algo que necesitaba urgentemente. Un pastel de tres leches con relleno de durazno y cubierto de merengue con ralladura de chocolate.

Llego a su casa y lo puso en la mesa de la cocina, iba a sacar un plato pero como no pensaba compartirlo con nadie, se decidió a buscar solamente una cuchara para empezar a saborear su exquisito postre.

- ¿No me invitas una rebanada… Sasuke? –escucho a sus espaldas.

La voz le crispo los nervios, provocando la activación instantánea del sharingan y mostrando inmediatamente un chidori en su mano– Madara, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –gruño girándose rápidamente y enfrentando al intruso, quien gracias a sus reflejos logro evitar el ataque.

- Tranquilo –dijo el mayor de los Uchiha reapareciendo en una silla del pequeño comedor con una cuchara en la mano– Solo vengo a hablar.

- Pues yo no quiero escuchar al asesino de mi familia.

- Vamos Sasuke, ya supéralo, eran un obstáculo para mi meta –hundió la cuchara en el pastel y le robo un trozo, lo comió y saboreo de una manera perturbadora y extremadamente insoportable.

- Eres un…

- Tch, tch, tch –lo callo moviendo el dedo de forma negativa– Déjame hablar, solo vine a hacerte una proposición.

- No.

- Pero si todavía no digo nada –se defendió dando otro bocado al pastel.

- No me interesa lo que tengas que decir, ahora largo.

- Bien, pero solo quería invitarte a regresar conmigo.

- ¡¿Que parte de no me interesa no entiendes? –grito formando una espada con su chidori y atacando sin éxito.

Madara se desvaneció en el aire– Solo piénsalo, te daré tiempo para que te decidas, dentro de un mes regresare por tu respuesta –se escucho la voz del hombre retumbando como un eco en la solitaria casa y desapareció totalmente sin dejar rastro alguno.

Sasuke se quedo furioso, descargando toda su ira en los muebles de la cocina. Todo eso le trajo un amargo sabor de boca y sintió un leve mareo que casi lo tira al suelo. Pero la gran cantidad de adrenalina en su cuerpo lo ayudo a mantenerse de pie. Vio el suelo y encontró su tan deseado postre destrozado ensuciando todo el lugar.

- Tch –suspiro cansado y se retiro a su habitación.

Casi arrastrando los pies y bostezando a cada paso, entro a su habitación y se tiro boca abajo en la mullida cama. Las últimas semanas era lo que hacia la mayor parte del tiempo, comer dulces y dormir; a menos que fuera sumamente necesario hacer otras cosas, se la pasaba en la cama y comiendo.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, ¿para qué había ido Madara a buscarlo? ¿Qué planeaba ahora que sus planes y último intento de venganza habían sido detenidos por Konoha y la alianza shinobi? Y lo que más le preocupaba, ¿debía decirle a Tsunade o a Kakashi? Lo mantendría en secreto, si decía que Madara lo había buscado seguramente sospecharían de él. Y ya tenía bastante al ver a la pelirrosa con el idiota del Hyuuga como para buscarse más preocupaciones y sobre todo más atención en su persona. Si, como sabían que era "soltero" no faltaban mujeres que lo buscaran y prácticamente se le tiraran a los pies. Pero él solo quería a una y ahora estaba decidido, no estaba dispuesto a cederla, ya Hiro la había tenido un tiempo, y ese tiempo se había acabado.

Abrazo su almohada y hundió su rostro en ella. Tenía hambre, mucha hambre, pero su cabeza le daba vueltas y no tenia las fuerzas para levantarse e ir a buscar algo de comer. Algo que fuera dulce y empalagoso, cosas que antes odiaba, pero que últimamente era lo único que comía.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* Continuara *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Seré breve, solo les mando saludines y besos a ustedes mis lindas seguidoras. ¿Qué se imaginan que está pasando? Empiezan las apuestas y las predicciones.

Gracias por sus RR's:

**Asukasoad  
**(si me encanta hacer historias con muchos problemas, pero este capítulo fue divertido no?)

**MaGy-Souh  
**(si es lo malo cuando no fuimos testigos de TODA la situación, por eso son los malos entendidos, mi favorita la sirenita, es mi #1)

**Tathuhime  
**(solo dale tiempo y tal vez Sakura cumpla tu deseo… matar a Risa, es una excelente idea *-*)

**sakura nita  
**(gracias, pero no soy tan buena, además todo se los debo a ustedes, sino tuviera comentarios como los tuyos ya lo hubiera dejado)

**shussun  
**(ejem, la inspiración llego de solo pensar en Sasuke-kun *¬*, gracias por avisarme, el "error" lo arregle en cuanto m lo dijiste, jijiji estaba muy concentrada en el lemmon q no m di cuenta =P)

**safaronox  
**(si pobre Saku pero como toda buena historia TODOS tienen su merecida… muerte o era final?)

**Hitorijime  
**(Si fue muy duro para ella, pensó que podía arreglar las cosas y todo se echo a perder por culpa d esa… resbalosa)

**sakura809  
**(si q muera, la quemaremos en leña verde, pero temo decirte… no va a haber mucho respiro, a partir del próximo capítulo todo puede pasar)

**Citrus-Gi  
**(gracias a mi m encanto hacerlo *¬* me refiero a escribirlo, no pienses mal, bueno solo un poquito)

**Aiko Amitie  
**(rarito? Bueno no, porq sino no estaría con Sakura, jajajaja, si entendí tu explicación, si es raro, pero ya lo veremos cuando muestre el cobre. Inspiración y muchas imágenes de Sasuke es lo q provoco el capitulo anterior)

**MariaPHO  
**(Bueno disfrutaste por 2 no? Digo no tuviste q esperar tanto para leer la conti y ahora tampoco)

**pandiux7  
**(y si no haces tú tarea t castigare d maneras q ni siquiera imaginas *-* Risa va a perder algo más q la cabeza! La vamos a hacer sufrir para q pague todo lo malo q ha hecho. Con mucho gusto t lo dedique porq eres una d mis seguidoras mas "viejas", digo, q ha leído mi trabajo por tanto tiempo)

**greece06  
**(buaaaa q envidia vacaciones u.u extraño la escuela solo por las vacaciones, pero como dice una amiga: "cuando tienes tiempo no tienes dinero para divertirte y cuando tienes dinero no tienes tiempo para gastarlo")

**Amy  
**(Cierto, su corazón se llenara de oscuridad! Entre la falta de comunicación y q Risa es una inoportuna ¬¬ todo se complica)

**Franchussss-chan  
**(holita, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar, espero q tu también. Orale! Q bueno q t gusto mi regreso, si sabia q debía continuarlo, pero no podía ser con el mismo porq ya estaba concluida esa parte d la historia y no cabía en ese fic por eso lo hice en 2 partes. Muchas gracias, yo disfruto mucho escribiendo, y mas tener comentarios como los tuyos, así se q d verdad no soy tan mala escribiendo como pienso.)

**ANNEA UCHIHA WEASLEY  
**(Tienes razón, no tienes perdón del Dios del LEMMON, oremos por él y démosle gracias por su divina inspiración *¬*, pero está bien, ahora también podrás checar q actualice incluso desde Faisbuk, es para lo único q lo uso, eso y jugar cityville. Jajajaja ya ves por no iniciar sesión, lo bueno es q tengo habilitados los comentarios anónimos, q sino, no t deja. Saludines y nos leemmons pronto)

**PERLA  
**(espero q esta actualizacion también t guste)

.

Por agregarla a sus listas:

**o.O Grace O.o**

**Azalyn**

**Nohaalivelovelaugh**

**ShikaTema Lover**

**Eiribet**

**mer1**

**whitexsun**

**akemi-chan98**

**Led K**

**Nacamova**

.

**· =P · =P · =P · =P · =P · =P · =P · =P · =P · =P · =P ·  
**_See The Sunlight  
We Ain't Stoppin'  
Keep On Dancing Till The World Ends  
If You Feel It Let It Happen  
Keep On Dancing Till The World Ends_

Soy supermegahiper fan de Britney Spears  
pero más fan soy de sus RR's y de sus  
muestras de cariño  
**· =P · =P · =P · =P · =P · =P · =P · =P · =P · =P · =P ·**

o


	12. Liberación

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
LA HISTORIA ® SAKURA_TRC  
SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, etc.**

***  
CONTINUACIÓN DE "MI REGRESO"  
***

**-=- QUÉDATE A MI LADO -=-**

**Capitulo 12 "LIBERACION"**

- ¿Por qué has observado tanto Sasuke estos últimos días, Kakashi-senpai? –pregunto Yamato extrañado por el comportamiento del peligris.

El hombre se veía muy pensativo y dudoso– Para terminar mi misión, primero tengo que evaluar el estado mental de Sasuke; no quiero ganármelo de enemigo.

- ¿Quieres decir que le informaras de la situación?

- Más que informarle es como pedirle ayuda y su consentimiento.

- Pero el tema no le concierne, esto es una orden de Tsunade-sama sobre… –pero fue interrumpido por su superior al hablar.

- Veo que tu energía regreso Sasuke –felicitó Kakashi al ver como el moreno entrenaba arduamente.

- Como le dije al dobe, fue solamente un malestar pasajero –pero la seriedad con que se manejaba Kakashi hizo que Sasuke se sintiera curioso– Pero no viniste a checar mi salud.

- Soy tu ex sensei, la persona que te vio como un hijo; ¿Qué no puedo solo pasar a ver como estas?

- Si tú lo dices –el Uchiha se encogió de hombros y siguió con su entrenamiento, aunque no se tragaba el cuento de que solo lo visitaba porque si, sabía que algo le preocupaba.

Kakashi se quedo un rato observando cómo entrenaba Sasuke, definitivamente ya no había mucho que enseñarle. Era un excelente shinobi, dominaba técnicas de fuego y rayo de una manera incomparable. Amplificaba su nivel de ataque y fuerza con su espada. Su velocidad era casi tan buena como la del Rayo Amarillo de Konoha. Además había regresado a ser el viejo Sasuke, aquel niño que aprendió a formar lazos con sus compañeros. Asunto que de verdad lo tenía preocupado, debía realizar una misión con la persona más importante para Sasuke, Sakura empezaba a salirse de control y tomar acciones contra ella era ganarse de enemigo al moreno. Estaba en un gran dilema.

- Debes levantarte.

- No quiero.

- Tienes trabajo en el hospital –recordó el hombre moviendo el cuerpo bajo las mantas.

- Lo sé, pero no tengo ganas de ir.

- Te van a reprender si no vas.

- No me importa.

- Tienes una obligación para con tus pacientes –al joven se le acababan las razones para sacar a la chica de la cama.

Un murmullo parecido al gruñido de un animal, seguido de las mantas lanzadas al suelo dieron como resultado que una malhumorada pelirrosa saliera de su "madriguera"– Deber… tener… trabajo… obligaciones… cuando voy a tener un día libre de todos.

- ¿Qué te sucede Sakura? Desde que regresaste de esa misión sola te has estado portando con muy mal carácter.

- No has pensado que no solo soy yo –argumento levantándose de la cama y desapareciendo por la puerta de la habitación.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto siguiéndola hasta el cuarto de baño, pero la puerta se cerró en las narices de Hiro sin recibir contestación alguna.

Sakura se introdujo en la regadera, recargándose en la pared se dejo deslizar hasta el suelo y abrazo sus piernas contra su pecho hundiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas.

Ya no lo soportaba, ya no soportaba la situación en la que estaba, se sentía abrumada, acorralada. Solo esperaba que el momento estuviera cerca. Lo deseaba en verdad, ahora más después de lo sucedido días atrás.

_La pelirrosa se encontraba de camino al hospital, sumida en sus pensamientos, aun así fue interrumpida. No era que detectara algún chakra, solo era su sexto sentido que le advertía que algo no estaba bien. Detuvo su andar, negó con la cabeza, no quería creer lo que le habían dicho._

_- ¿Qué sucede Kakashi? –pregunto al aire, estaba perdiendo la paciencia– ¡Sal con un demonio! Sé que estas siguiéndome desde que salí de casa –saco un kunai de debajo de la parte trasera de su falda._

_- Está bien, está bien, solo quería hablar contigo._

_- ¿Hablar? –Sakura grito más que furiosa– No juegues conmigo Kakashi, si quisieras hablar lo harías de frente y no andarías esperando a que me distrajera para acercarte a mí como si fuera una presa –el peligris dio un ligero respingo al oír la palabra– Eso es ¿verdad?_

_- No es lo que piensas._

_- ¡¿Cómo sabes lo que pienso?_

_- Tranquilízate Sakura –ordeno tajante el peligris._

_- No hasta que me digas porque me estas acechando._

_- Tengo una misión –suspiro pesadamente– De acuerdo a los reportes de las misiones de tu equipo, has usado más fuerza de la que deberías, es por eso…_

_- Es por eso que debes hacer algo –Sakura termino la frase por su ex sensei con tristeza en su voz._

_- Sí, tengo que anular el pacto que tienes con la espada._

_La pelirrosa apretó los puños con impotencia __y rabia__– No._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- No voy a permitirlo, no voy a dejar que me selles._

_- Sakura, no estoy hablando de ti, solo es la espada._

_- ¡Claro que sí! –los jades cambiaron a dos tonos, por dentro eran morados y por fuera eran delineados por el dorado característico de su raza– Puedo ver que estas nervioso, solo me dices que el problema es la espada, pero en realidad lo que quieres es sellar el resto de mi chakra… con ayuda de Yamato-taichou –miro amenazante hacia un árbol del cual salió el capitán ANBU– Los trucos del Shodaime Hashirama no servirán conmigo, yo no soy un bijuu._

_- Tu comportamiento no es el de siempre Sakura, debes entender que la espada está afectando tu juicio._

_- ¿Tú crees Yamato-taichou? Yo digo que siempre he sido así, solo que nunca lo he demostrado._

_- Tal vez no te conozca hace tanto tiempo como Kakashi-senpai, pero cuando estuvimos buscando a Sasuke me demostraste que eras una persona de buen corazón, no puedo creer que todo eso haya sido una mentira._

_- No importa si es una mentira o siempre hayas sido así Sakura, debemos hacerlo por su bien–advirtió Kakashi acercándose a la pelirrosa._

_La kunoichi agacho la cabeza– No creo que a tu esposa le guste la idea –el hombre se detuvo extrañado por el comentario– Por si no lo sabías hice una misión secreta para ella, así que si no quieres que Anko pierda su trabajo me dejaras ir –la sugerencia fue más una orden por parte de Sakura que mostraba una fría mirada llena de determinación– Y nadie sabrá nada._

_El capitán del antiguo equipo 7, se quedo petrificado por el modo de actuar de su ex alumna. Lo esperaría de Sasuke o incluso, antes, de Sai pero… ¿Sakura?_

_- ¿Qué vamos a hacer senpai? –pregunto preocupado el castaño._

_Como preguntaba Yamato, ¿qué iba a hacer? Debía pensarlo, aclarar las cosas con la futura madre de su hijo y reprenderla severamente si era cierto– Esto no ha terminado Sakura, y espero que hasta que esto se resuelva no hagas nada imprudente –dictamino y desapareció en una nube de humo llevándose a Yamato con él._

- ¿Cómo están pequeños diablillos? –el ojiazul levanto a los niños con cada uno de sus brazos.

- Se dice bien gracias Naruto-jichan –respondió por los pequeños Tenten dándole la bienvenida a Hinata y Naruto– Adoran a su tío.

- Quien conoce a Naruto lo ama –apunto la ojiperla riendo tiernamente al ver a su esposo jugar con los hijos de su primo.

- Pues entonces soy un caso raro –Neji llegaba junto con el resto de sus amigos shinobi.

- Somos –corrigió Kiba sonriendo divertido.

- ¡Oh vamos chicos no sean tan groseros! Naruto es un buen chico y todos nosotros lo queremos –Tenten defendía, al que consideraba, su cuñado, dándole un codazo en las costillas a su marido.

- ¿A qué hora van a llegar los festejados? –pregunto el rubio con uno de los pequeños colgando de su cuello.

- Shikamaru me dijo que él y Temari llevarían al pequeño a una revisión antes de venir para acá –aclaro el ojiperla.

- Bueno no importa, nosotros podemos seguir jugando en lo que llegan, ¿verdad niños?

- Hai –gritaron los pequeños mientras su alegre tío corría con ellos hacia el patio.

- Ven tú también Sai y trae a la pequeña –dijo refiriéndose a la hija de este e Ino– vamos a divertirnos.

La pequeña jalo a su papa de la mano– Si, si vamos, vamos.

- ¿Dónde dejaste a Ino?

Sai detuvo su "arrastre" y miro sonriente a Chouji que fue el que pregunto curioso– Es la doctora que va a revisar al pequeño sucesor Nara.

- ¿Saben si Sakura va a venir? –pregunto Tenten antes de que Neji fuera secuestrado por uno de sus hijos.

- A mi me dijo que si, y que tal vez venga con Hiro –grito antes de desaparecer por la puerta del patio.

Todos esperaron a que Neji no estuviera cerca para reír divertidos al ver cómo, uno de los mejores ANBU era dominado totalmente por sus hijos.

- ¿Quién es Hiro? –pregunto extrañado Kiba.

- Es nuestro primo –aclaro Hinata sentándose en un sillón para descansar sus hinchados pies.

- _¿Qué crees que va a pasar con ustedes?_

Era la pregunta que retumbaba en la cabeza de Sakura una y otra vez hasta que otra voz llamo su atención– Frentona te estoy hablando, ¿Qué no me escuchas?

- Es difícil no escucharte cerda –dijo la pelirrosa tratando de simular que la ignoraba apropósito.

- ¿A dónde llevas esa máquina? –pregunto Ino señalando con la cabeza una máquina para realizar ultrasonidos.

- Una paciente quiere checar los avances de su embarazo y me pidió que le hiciera una revisión completa.

- ¿La conozco? –los ojos azules y curiosos insistieron.

- Eso no es muy ético o profesional de tu parte Ino, sabes que no puedo hablar de mis pacientes.

- Pues tampoco fue muy profesional de tu parte salir de misión la semana que Temari estaba programada para tener a su bebe.

- Lo sé Ino, pero fue una emergencia y no sabes cuánto lamento no haber estado aquí cuando nació el pequeño.

- Espero que no vuelvas a desaparecer de esa manera –Ino la amenazo seriamente– Shikamaru estaba desesperado y muy preocupado porque no aparecías.

- Aquí hay excelentes doctores Ino, no había de que preocuparse sobre quien atendiera a Temari.

- No era solo Temari, Sakura, Tsunade-sama les había concedido vacaciones para estar listos y esperar la llegada del bebé, y Shikamaru sabía que tú estabas libre; al no encontrarte el temió muchas cosas.

Sakura no quiso contestar a eso, los presentimientos de Shikamaru no estaban muy equivocados– Sabes Ino, tengo mucho pacientes que atender, porque no te retiras y trabajas un poco.

- No te desharás de mi tan fácilmente frentona –grito antes de que la puerta se cerrara en sus narices y termino su oración desde el pasillo– Recuerda que hoy solo trabajaremos medio día, así que vendré por ti justo a las 12 para ir a la fiesta de Temari.

La pelirrosa suspiro cansada y cerró la puerta de su consultorio con llave.

En el territorio del clan Hyuuga se veía a dos jóvenes de cabellera negra descansando tranquilamente. Hiro y su hermano menor acaban de terminar su sesión matutina de entrenamiento.

- ¿Y cómo te ha ido con la preciosura de novia que te encontraste?

- No tan bien como había pensado.

- Entonces los rumores son ciertos –pregunto el menor.

- De que es explosiva y de mal carácter, si los rumores son ciertos, pero también es hermosa y excelente en la cama –comento haciendo señales obscenas con las manos.

- Si hermano, pero eres plato de segunda mesa, todo lo debió aprender del Uchiha.

- No me interesa de quien haya sido, solo me importa quedármela.

- Aun no entiendo tus razones.

- Sencillo hermanito –dijo alborotando el cabello del menor– Con una esposa como ella podre aspirar a un puesto en el consejo del clan.

- ¿Qué la hace tan especial?

- Esto debe permanecer como un secreto entre tú y yo –Hiro abrazo a su hermano y lo atrajo para susurrarle al oído– Sakura es la ultima ryuujin sobre la tierra.

El menor abrió la boca sorprendido– Eso es solo parte de una leyenda, los ryuujin no existen; además si existieran, dudo que ella sea uno de ellos.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- No digo que tu mujer sea débil, pero todos sabemos que solo forma parte del ANBU porque es una excelente medic-nin y porque es la alumna de Tsunade-sama, pero no ha hecho nada heroico como los integrantes de su antiguo equipo.

- En eso te equivocas, Sakura es tan fuerte como Naruto o el Uchiha, es más incluso considero que su cantidad de chakra es mayor a la del Kyuubi, solo que se encuentra sellada por precaución.

- ¿Y tenerla a tu lado como te ayudaría a entrar al consejo? Si dices que su verdadera identidad es secreta.

- Porque los líderes de los clanes saben que es ella, y eso incluye a Hiashi-sama.

- Entonces es como ganarte el premio mayor.

- Exactamente, ella es mi boleto para formar parte de la rama principal del clan Hyuuga e incluso tal vez llegar más alto –los ojos aperlados resplandecieron llenos de ambición.

- Ino, espera –la voz de Shikamaru la llamo a sus espaldas.

- Sucede algo malo –pregunto despreocupada– No se supone que ayudarías a Temari a vestir al bebé.

- Si, pero me dijo que fuera yo mismo por Sakura y que si era necesario la llevara arrastrando.

- Shikamaru… –el enigmático tono que uso la rubia alerto al chico haciéndolo detenerse, y ella unos pasos adelante– ¿Sakura… ha visitado a Temari y al bebé? –pregunto dudosa.

El castaño metió las manos en sus bolsillos y sin dejar de mirar al techo siguió su caminar– No.

- ¡Oh! Ya veo –comento desilusionada.

- Tú también lo has notado, ¿no? –la oji azul lo miro sin entender bien a lo que se refería– Que Sakura parece estar regresando a ser la misma que cuando volvió de la Aldea de la Estrella.

- Hn.

- Esto es problemático –escucharon un boom, como si algo hubiera explotado en los alrededores de la aldea y un ligero movimiento sacudió el edificio. Como una reacción instintiva, Shikamaru abrazo a Ino, protegiéndola.

El sonido de una explosión la hizo levantarse de un salto de la camilla, acomodo de un movimiento su ropa y rápidamente se asomo a la ventana– _Es dentro de la aldea _–fue lo que paso por su mente, estaba por salir por la ventana cuando una presencia en su consultorio la hizo detenerse.

- Es hora –fue lo que oyó decir al más extraño de los miembros sobrevivientes de Akatsuki.

- Zetsu.

- Debemos irnos –ordeno el hombre.

- Pero…

- Es él creando una distracción para que puedas irte –Sakura miro por la ventana, no era lo que esperaba pero asintió afirmativamente.

- ¡Sakura! –la detuvo por segunda vez un par de voces, pero esta vez eran Ino y Shikamaru que llegaban a su consultorio alarmados también por la conmoción.

- ¡Cuidado! –grito el Nara advirtiendo a Sakura de la presencia a sus espaldas del enemigo– Kage Mane no Jutsu.

Kakashi medía fuerzas contra Sasuke, ambos acordaron tener un poco de entretenimiento peleando como iguales.

Ambos sharingan tenían su nivel y sus diferentes habilidades activadas, obviamente Sasuke solo mostraba la primera fase de su kekkei genkai. Se estaban divirtiendo como hacía mucho no ocurría.

- Te agradezco que entrenes tan bien a uno de mis prospectos a heredero –felicito el dueño de una peculiar voz aplaudiendo desde la rama de un árbol.

- ¡Madara! –se sorprendieron los compañeros.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –gruño Kakashi parándose frente a Sasuke, en forma de defensa.

- Él sabe que hago aquí –contesto señalando con la cabeza al otro Uchiha, el peligris miro por encima de su hombro sin distraerse de la presencia enemiga.

- Te dije que no me interesaba tu propuesta, no entiendo porque regresaste –apoyo sus palmas en el suelo e hizo circular chakra por debajo de éste– Katon, Kanningu Daichi –el chakra sobrecalentó la zona y unas grandes llamas emergieron desde el suelo hacia su enemigo.

Lamentablemente Madara logro esquivar el ataque sin ningún problema.

- _¿Regresar? Eso quiere decir que ya se habían visto_ –el peligris apareció detrás del Uchiha mayor e intento atacarlo por sorpresa– Chidori, okami raiton –uniendo su Chidori, lo transformo en un lobo que busco inmediatamente a su objetivo para paralizarlo.

- Está bien, como quieras –contesto simplemente dejando pasar el ataque de Kakashi a través de él– No te rogare más, solo déjame advertirte que te tengo una sorpresita –Madara estaba por desaparecer cuando la mano de Susanoo lo detuvo.

- No me gustan las sorpresitas –Sasuke se veía realmente enojado, no le permitiría a su antecesor hacer nada que perjudicara su aldea.

Kakashi aprovecho el que su ex alumno estuviera reteniendo a Madara e intento golpearlo, nuevamente, con un Raikiri, pero fue inútil. En cuanto se acerco hasta el punto de alcanzarlo, el cuerpo de Madara fue atravesado por su técnica– Maldita técnica de teletransportación –se quejo el peligris.

Sasuke localizo rápidamente a Madara y sonrió arrogante, su pequeño encuentro con Kakashi había servido de algo. El moreno había plantado sellos explosivos que activaría con su chidori en caso de necesitarlos contra su ex sensei. Plan que sirvió para pelear contra el creador de su clan.Una gran explosión rodeo a Madara envolviendo a todos en una enorme nube de tierra y escombros.

- Vino de dentro de la aldea –señalo Sai abrazando a su pequeña y protegiéndola.

- Hay que llevarlos a un lugar seguro –Neji tomo a uno de los gemelos y Naruto al otro.

Dentro de la casa, Kiba abrazaba a Hinata y Lee a Tenten para evitar que salieran y se pusieran en peligro.

- Naruto –grito Hinata en cuanto su marido entro y Tenten hizo lo mismo recibiendo a su pequeño en brazos.

- Iremos a donde se escucho la explosión –apunto Chouji invitando con un movimiento de cabeza a los demás.

- Nosotros iremos al refugio del clan Hyuuga –planteo Hinata tomándose el vientre en forma de protección, Naruto inmediatamente la abrazo para confortarla.

- Hn –asintieron Chouji, Kiba, Lee y Shino.

- Espera Chouji –lo detuvo Neji– Tu ve al hospital, Ino y Shikamaru están ahí, te van a necesitar para cuidar a Temari.

- Sakura-chan también debe estar en el hospital –el rubio se veía sumamente agitado.

- ¡Sakura! –la detuvo por segunda vez una voz, pero esta vez eran Ino y Shikamaru que llegaban a su consultorio alarmados también por la conmoción.

- ¡Cuidado! –grito el Nara advirtiendo a Sakura de la presencia a sus espaldas del enemigo– Kage Mane no Jutsu –la técnica de las sombras logro atrapar a Zetsu, imposibilitando que se moviera.

- Shikamaru –hablo la pelirrosa para que la viera– Déjalo ir.

- ¿Qué? Es un enemigo.

- Por favor, no me obligues a lastimarte –la petición dejo atónitos a los compañeros del equipo Asuma

- Debemos irnos –anuncio Zetsu, Sakura lo miro desinteresada, camino lentamente hacia su escritorio y abrió un cajón.

- No voy a repetirlo Shikamaru –dijo sacando una caja y abriéndola, su contenido era perturbador, una decena de bisturís se acomodaban en sus manos, mostrándose amenazadoramente.

- Ino –llamo el castaño, la chica entendió inmediatamente y asintió arremetiendo contra su amiga.

La sombra que mantenía atado a Zetsu se dividió en dos, dirigiéndose contra la pelirrosa y atrapándola– Eso no funcionara conmigo –advirtió Sakura al unirse con la sombra.

- ¿Qué demonios? –pregunto la rubia desconcertada por el desaparición de su amiga.

- Encárgate de Zetsu, yo me ocupare de Sakura –ordeno Shikamaru retrayendo las sombras– ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estás? –murmuro poniendo toda su atención a la sombra bajo sus pies.

- Justo aquí –anuncio saliendo a espaldas de Shikamaru, doblándole el brazo hacia la espalda y aprisionándolo con un bisturí contra su cuello– Sera mejor que te detengas Ino, sino quieres que nada malo le pase a tu amigo.

La ojiazul se detuvo en seco, ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de hacer algo en contra del Akatsuki– ¿Qué te está pasando Sakura? ¿Por qué haces esto? –pregunto Ino confundida y a punto de llorar.

- Mis razones… no les importan, solo deben quedarse quietos hasta que salgamos de la aldea.

- ¿Y crees que vamos a dejarte ir solo así? –pregunto enojado Shikamaru.

- Tienen que, si no quieren que Madara siga destruyendo su hogar.

- ¿Madara? –Ino cada vez se sentía más aterrada– Pero él está muerto.

- No, no lo está –Sakura cerró sus ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir eran dorados. Sin hacer nada más, ato las manos de Shikamaru con hilos de chakra. Al terminar, pasó a un lado de Ino sin mirarla y se paro frente a Zetsu– Vete y dile a Madara que se vaya.

- Él te está esperando.

- No necesito escoltas, yo los encontrare fuera de la aldea –gruño entre dientes y le lanzo uno de los bisturíes que mantenía oculto rasgando la cara del shinobi planta.

Zetsu la miro sin reaccionar o decir algo, simplemente desapareció.

- ¡¿Qué vas a hacer Sakura? –grito el Nara– ¿Huir? Como lo hizo Sasuke o como lo hiciste hace años; simplemente huyendo, ¿así es como vive el equipo 7?

- Te equivocas Shikamaru, me voy para protegerme.

- ¿De qué hablas Sakura? –Ino intento acercarse pero la pelirrosa dio un paso atrás– Si tienes algún problema, si algo pone en riesgo tu vida, dínoslo, somos tus amigos, te protegeremos.

Ambos iris regresaron a su estado normal y desviaron su mirada con tristeza– Es de ustedes de quien debo protegerme –dijo con pesar y desapareció.

Naruto se notaba intranquilo, sentía que algo malo estaba sucediendo y no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro del refugio.

- ¿Qué sucede Naruto-kun?

- No lo sé, Hinata-chan… tengo que salir, necesito ver que está sucediendo.

- Si lo sé, por mi no te detengas, aquí estaré bien –deposito un cariñoso beso en la mejilla del rubio y le sonrió para asegurarle que estaría segura.

Tras devolverle el beso a su esposa, Naruto, salió del refugio y se dirigió a la zona de la explosión.

Corrió tan rápido como el modo sennin le permitió, al llegar se llevo una gran sorpresa.

Sasuke y Kakashi salían de una nube llena de escombros.

- ¿Están bien? –pregunto el rubio a sus amigos.

El peligris cubrió su Sharingan, estaba cansado de usarlo– Si.

- Maldición –gruño Sasuke al ver como el ojo de Madara se desvanecía dentro de la nube de tierra junto con Zetsu.

- ¡¿Madara? Pero… se supone que estaba muerto –grito furioso Naruto al ver en la dirección que su amigo veía.

Segundos después llegaron no solo sus amigos de generación, sino una decena de shinobi encargados de salvaguardar la seguridad de la aldea.

- Kakashi-san, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

El ojo gris visible, se paseo entre Sasuke y el capitán de la patrulla shinobi– Debemos ir a informar a Tsunade-sama que Madara sigue con vida –todos los presentes se quedaron estupefactos por el anuncio – Sasuke, Naruto, ustedes vienen conmigo.

En cuanto ambos jóvenes recibieron la orden asintieron sin replicar y siguieron a su capitán.

Minutos después entraban a la oficina de la rubia, donde el ambiente se notaba bastante tenso. La atención, extrañamente, se centro en los recién llegados. Shikamaru, Ino y Sai parecían saber algo de lo que sucedía.

- Tsunade-sama, temo informarle que el ataque perpetrado contra la aldea fue hecho por Madara.

Pero la noticia no pareció sorprender a la rubia– Demonios, no quería hacer esto pero… Shizune, por favor.

La morena al recibir el llamado caminó entre Sasuke y Naruto. Ambos jóvenes, sintieron un pinchazo del lado que paso la asistente de la Hokage.

- ¡Qué diablos! –se quejo Sasuke tomándose la zona afectada. Extrañado saco una aguja que tenía clavada en el brazo.

- Me siento un poco mareado –el rubio se tomo la cabeza y trastabillo un poco, abría y cerraba los ojos tratando de enfocar su visión. Sasuke hacia lo mismo.

- ¿Cree que con eso sea suficiente Hokage-sama? –pregunto preocupado Sai.

- Es la máxima dosis que se les puede aplicar, en cuanto haga efecto llévenlos…

Fue lo último que escucho Sasuke antes de perder la consciencia.

Un tanto alejado de Konoha, desde donde todavía podían verse los efectos del encuentro entre los portadores del Sharingan, Madara esperaba paciente la llegada de su nueva "aliada".

- Si vuelves a hacer algo tan estúpido te juro que te mato –escucho tras de sí el Uchiha.

- Esta bien, Sakura-chan, no volveremos a meternos a Konoha para que no te enojes –hablo como si fuera Tobi, situación que no sorprendió a la pelirrosa– Bien, pues vámonos ya, antes de que los ANBU salgan a buscarnos –decidió absorbiéndola sin advertirle.

Sakura se encontró en una dimensión distinta, oscura y con edificaciones muy abstractas– ¡Sácame de aquí Madara!

- No, no, no –escucho retumbar en el lugar que estaba desolado– Si Konoha rastrea tu chakra, nos encontrarían en minutos y la situación se pondría peor si Sasuke sabe que estás conmigo.

- Yo también puedo usar la tele transportación –reclamo con un tono bastante agresivo.

- Pero no sabes a donde vamos, así que te sería difícil llegar hasta ahí.

Punto para Madara, Sakura sabía perfectamente que él no confiaría tan fácilmente en ella, ¿pero y ella, confiaba en Madara?– Si tan solo no estuviera… –eran sus pensamientos cuando la misma sensación de absorción la saco de la dimensión.

- Aquí es, tu nuevo hogar –los jades pasearon a su alrededor, se encontraba en una cueva o alguna guarida bajo tierra, alumbrada por antorchas– Espero te guste porque permanecerás aquí la mayor parte del tiempo –la pelirrosa enarco una ceja– Mientras decides que hacer.

- Solo te advierto una cosa Madara, no voy a traicionar a Konoha, no voy a atacarla por ningún motivo –si Sakura hubiera logrado ver bajo la máscara del Uchiha, se habría dado cuenta de la sonrisa arrogante que adornaba su rostro.

- Estoy de acuerdo, aunque tendrás que hacer algunas cosas para mí…

- Si, se que en la vida nada es gratis –se dio media vuelta y con la mirada estudio bien el lugar.

- ¿Buscas el camino a tu habitación?

- Hn.

- Por aquí, por favor –le indico con la mano que lo siguiera.

Caminaron un poco más de cinco minutos, el lugar no era como los escondites de Orochimaru, este era menos complicado. En realidad solo era un pasillo que tenía cuatro bifurcaciones. Por lo que pudo ver, todos los pasajes tenían una puerta al final y uno se notaba más largo que los demás– _Tal vez sea la salida_.

- Aquí estamos, no es una suite de un lujoso hotel, pero creo que por el momento te servirá –el lugar era igual al resto, piso, techo y paredes de piedra, sin ventanas y alumbrado por antorchas. Definitivamente era una cueva– Si quieres bañarte, saliendo por el pasillo principal, a unos metros al noroeste encontraras una cascada, sé que no es a lo que estas acostumbrada pero la vida de un renegado es así –¿renegada? ¿ella? Si era como la considerarían de ahora en adelante– La cama no está hecha de piedra, por si era eso lo que te preguntabas.

- Gracias –dijo invitándolo a salir de "su habitación".

El hombre actuó como normalmente lo hacía, Tobi hizo una leve reverencia y salió del lugar sin decir más.

Sakura se sentó en la cama y luego se recostó en forma de ovillo, abrazando su abdomen y sobándolo ligeramente.

- Todo estará bien, lo hice para protegernos, pero te prometo que pronto encontrare otra solución.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* Continuara *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Esta vez me costó un trabajote terminar este capítulo, como no tienen idea, pero por fin lo pude hacer. ¿Qué tal la sorpresita? ¿Se esperaban de que Madara tuviera tratos con Sakura? Ahora ya saben quién era su "ángel guardián" ¿Por qué? Pues el próximo capítulo lo explicare… tal vez.

¿Por qué m tarde tanto? Es q me encuentro muy mal conmigo misma, en el trabajo que estoy me está costando mucho realizarlo, no tengo los conocimientos q necesito y m piden q entregue un proyecto al cual no le encuentro pies ni cabeza. Además, los q viven en México conocerán la tienda Liverpool, hace mas de 1 año metí solicitud de empleo y hasta ahora m llaman para hacer una entrevista d trabajo, ya pase a la 2da fase d selección y la verdad, me encantaría entrar ahí, pero también me sentiría mal de dejar el lugar en el que estoy. Pero alla ganaría mas y tendría mas posibilidades de crecimiento laboral. ¡Argh! Mi cabeza es un embrollo.

Asi q agarrándolas de terapeutas psicológicas y descargando todos mis pesares en ustedes, les mando besitos y saludos.

Gracias a sus RR's:

**Yelii Uchiha  
**(pues al parecer el pastel ya esta en el horno, solo hace falta esperar a que se termine de cocer)

**Amy  
**(bueno si, va a empezar una lucha por el bebe, pero aun no)

**Aiko Amitie  
**(adivinaste, Hiro tenía otras intenciones con Sakura, es q s salió con su domingo 7 ^o^)

**Adi-chan Hyuga  
**(si, lo tenia q hacer sufrir un poquito, no es justo q todos los síntomas los suframos las mujeres, todo esta saliendo como menos lo pensé, y s m esta haciendo difícil continuar, porq pienso miles d posibilidades y al final m tengo q decidir por una)

**ANNEA UCHIHA WEASLEY  
**(Siempre somos asi, si vemos q el chico q nos gusta se besa con otra cuando nos esta "diciendo" q nos quieren pues lo primero q pensamos es cortarles la cabeza a los dos, pero como es un tanto extremo mejor les damos celos, a poco no? Q sufra otro poquito Sasuke, bueno y lo q va a sufrir)

**Safaronox  
**(pues su plan era llevarse a Sakura, como la convenció? Eso lo conocerán en el próximo capitulo… tal vez)

**Citrus-Gi  
**(si, la verdad es q si están embarazados, pero aun no lo he revelado totalmente, asi m parece q esta bien no? Son d esos secretos a voces, jijiji)

**karumen-chan  
**(mmm, nunca m dejaste RR porq no recuerdo tu nombre… pero no importa, ahora q esta la continuación espero que la disfrutes tanto como su predecesora)

**Hitorijime  
**(si es divertido ser tan adicto al dulce, pero dicen q a las embarazadas se les antojan cosas q antes no comían y por eso se lo aplique a Sasuke, DESEO CUMPLIDO)

**Franchusss-chan  
**(ando un poquito preocupada y emocionada y tengo muchos sentimientos y pensamientos en mi corazoncito y cabecita, pero dentro de todo, estoy muy bien gracias y tu? Sasuke *¬* todas babeamos por él, bueno muchas, yo también lo cambiaria pero si no t dice ni un t quiero es difícil llevar una relación así. Gracias a ti por dejarme un lindo comentario)

**luxie-chan  
**(Me encanta hacer sufrir a Sasuke. Si, uno debe preocuparse por los animales, ellos siempre son víctimas inocentes. Pues al final Madara se quedo con ella, relativamente hablando.)

**Sunshine001  
**(Kami, al leer tus RR puedo sentir tu desesperación y t pido mil disculpas por tardarme tanto en actualizar pero mi cabecita y corazón son un embrollo)

**katze78  
**(yo tampoco soy buena dejando RR, menos ahora q ya casi no leo fics. Nah, ahora va a luchar pero para liberarla de Madara, bueno, por lo menos cuando se entere)

**asukasoad  
**(Dulces! Yo también quiero dulces! Y si se puede una escultura de chocolate de Sasuke *¬*. Yo quiero una vida como la de Sakura, matar, diversión pero a mi m gustaría con Sasuke, no con Hiro. Ya sabes porque Madara busco a Sasuke? Aunq su verdadero objetivo era la pelirrosita)

**GreeceSJL  
**(Es q no era muy difícil imaginarlo, si ambos comparten heridas, porq no habrían d compartir síntomas de embarazo, además tuvieron una noche muy especial y d eso pues tuvo q salir algo o mas bien dicho alguien va a salir, jijijiji Si fue una decisión difícil pero debía tratar d olvidarlo, aunq en ese entonces todavía no sabia q estaba embarazada, eso creara problemas?)

**Shusun  
**(Sasuke = inspiración (*¬*). Es divertido ver a Sasuke pasar por los síntomas del embarazo y mas seria verlo en el anime o el manga. Si es q no podía poner mas largo el otro capitulo, además q debía dejar algunas cosas pendientes para hilar la historia. Y tadan, ya nació el bebe de Shika y Tema, afortunadamente todo salió bien. Dudas, muchas preguntas y más intrigas t esperan en este capitulo, lo siento, amo ser tan enigmática a la hora d escribir, siempre debo dejarlo en suspenso, con las preguntas en la cabeza (?) para q se la quiebren imaginando)

**MariaPHO  
**(Algún día lograra disfrutar la paternidad?)

**Sunmy  
**(intenso, esa palabra no la había pensado, pero tienes razón esto esta cada vez mas intenso y lo q le falta)

**o**

Gracias por agregarla a sus listas:

**nadeshko-hime**

**Tsukiyama Natsuki**

.

**  
Esta vez no les pido RR's,  
sino sus mejores deseos  
para que pueda cambiar de trabajo.  
Aunque los RR´s siempre son bien recibidos  
**

o.O


	13. Razones, ¿Verdades o Mentiras?

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
LA HISTORIA ® SAKURA_TRC  
SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, etc.**

***  
CONTINUACIÓN DE "MI REGRESO"  
***

**-=- QUÉDATE A MI LADO -=-**

**Capitulo 13 "RAZONES, ¿VERDADES O MENTIRAS?"**

- ¿Dónde demonios se habrá metido Madara? –pregunto golpeando enojado la mesa Suigetsu– Ya buscamos incluso en la aldea de la lluvia y no encontramos nada.

- Cállate hombre, no ves que haces que se preocupe más –regaño Karin mirando hacia la ventana, donde Sasuke estaba parado con la mirada perdida, al igual que sus pensamientos.

Una enorme angustia invadía el corazón y alma de Sasuke, sabía que debía encontrar a Sakura rápido, su intuición le decía que algo no estaba bien.

_Se sentía mareado y con un agudo dolor de cabeza, se la tomo e intento incorporarse. Abrió los ojos y no tuvo problemas para ver, el lugar estaba ligeramente oscuro. Al analizarlo, se dio cuenta que estaba en una celda. Se acerco a la reja y sintió que su chakra era absorbido a gran velocidad._

_- Sasuke –la voz de Naruto sonó con un ligero eco._

_- ¿Dónde estamos?_

_- Encerrados en el cuartel ANBU._

_- ¿Cómo sabes?_

_- Una vez estuve aquí durante el interrogatorio de un prisionero._

_- Y podría saber qué demonios hacemos aquí._

_- Nosotros te vamos a contestar tus dudas –anuncio Suigetsu saliendo del oscuro pasillo con un gesto totalmente serio._

_- Me gustaría más que me lo explicaras afuera._

_- Es mejor que escuches esto donde estas –interpelo Juugo apareciendo junto con Karin._

_- Ayer, Madara no fue el único que entro a la aldea –dudo continuar con la explicación, sabía que el moreno reaccionaria mal._

_- Habla Karin –mando fríamente Sasuke._

_- Zetsu estuvo en el hospital –los integrantes del antiguo equipo 7 fruncieron el ceño al no entender las razones de la intrusión– Se llevo a… Sakura._

_- ¿Qué? –grito furioso Naruto– ¿Por qué no nos habían dicho nada? ¿Ya mandaron un escuadrón de rescate?_

_- Si, el típico equipo de rastreadores, solo que sin Karin –explico Suigetsu._

_Sasuke se quedo sin palabras, ¿Cómo había sucedido eso? ¿Por qué lo permitieron?– ¿Por qué no te enviaron?_

_- No sabemos –hablo tristemente Juugo._

_- Sáquenme de aquí –ordeno alejándose de los barrotes de la celda._

_Juugo asintió y se transformo, al acercarse sintió lo mismo que Sasuke, su chakra era absorbido; afortunadamente él tenía suficiente para resistir y hacer el trabajo. Y como era de esperarse, no era la única trampa, los barrotes de la celda estaban electrificados. Cuestión que el Uchiha se encargo de anular, absorbiendo la descarga y liberándola hacia el suelo. Creían que tenían todo bajo control, pero la típica explosión resultado de una invocación los hizo rodar los ojos._

_- ¿Y ahora qué? –pregunto harto Suigetsu._

_Al disiparse la nube se encontraron con tres perros enormes– ¡Juugo! Hazte cargo –grito Karin escondiéndose tras él._

_- Estoy un poco ocupado Karin –respondió tratando de arrancar la reja para dejar salir a Sasuke._

_- ¡Suigetsu! ¿Qué haces? –pregunto la pelirroja mirando a su novio blandir su espada– Debemos detenerlos, no matarlos._

_- ¡Quien te entiende mujer! –chasqueo la lengua el peliazulado y guardo su espada nuevamente– No soy muy bueno con esto pero… Suiton Daibakufu no jutsu –Suigetsu escupió una gran cantidad de agua y la ola formada arrastro a los perros lejos._

_- Un poco más –el gigante jalo con más fuerza y la electricidad aumento su nivel, Sasuke apenas si podía controlarla._

_- ¡Deténganse! Van a lastimarse –grito asustado Naruto, temía que algo malo le sucediera a sus amigos._

_Un esfuerzo más por parte de Juugo y la entrada de la celda cedió totalmente, sacada de su lugar desde los cimientos. Al soltarla y regresar a la normalidad, el gigante se volvió un niño en apariencia._

_- Vámonos –Sasuke apenas podía caminar, su chakra también había sido consumido en parte– No tardaran en darse cuenta._

_- Espera Sasuke –el rubio se notaba sumamente desesperado– Quiero ir con ustedes._

_El moreno miro al techo y luego a su amigo de la infancia– Esta vez no Naruto._

_- ¡¿Qué? Pero…_

_- Esto es personal –intervino Karin ayudando a Sasuke a sostenerse en pie._

_- Ella es mi amiga, eso lo hace personal para mí también._

_- Pero es Madara –Suigetsu entrego capas negras a Sasuke, Juugo y Karin, envolviéndose también en una._

_- ¿Qué diferencia hay?_

_- Se atrevió a llevarse algo muy preciado –terminó de decir Juugo, el ojiazul seguía sin comprender totalmente lo que le decían._

_- Este asunto solo le concierne a alguien que puede llevar una venganza a cabo, Naruto, tú no estás hecho para eso… Taka sí._

_- Además tú tienes familia que cuidar –consoló Karin para no hacer sentir peor al rubio._

_El antiguo equipo Taka, salió del área de confinamiento dejando al Uzumaki enojado consigo mismo. Sasuke tenía razón en muchos sentidos, la venganza no era de él._

…

- Bien, ya casi dominas todos los jutsus de fuego, ahora descansa, mañana sales a misión –ordeno el hombre dándole la espalda.

- No, para mí un "casi" no es suficiente –alego la chica jalando tanto aire como podía recargándose en sus rodillas flexionadas, se veía sumamente agitada– Todavía puedo continuar.

- Debes descansar, no pienso enseñarte más si no obedeces a lo que te ordeno –sentencio jalando a la pelirrosa por el brazo y obligándolo a regresar a la guarida.

- No eres mi padre Madara, ni nadie para darme ordenes –se zafo del agarre y camino por si sola hasta su habitación cerrando la puerta de un golpe– ¡Argh, todos son iguales!

Se tiro boca arriba en la cama, sobando su, ligeramente, abultado vientre, miraba al techo perdida.

_- Princesa del infierno… Vesperina –murmuro Kabuto al ver la enorme espada salir del suelo._

_- La conoces, maravilloso, ahora formaras parte de uno de sus tantos sacrificios –Sakura levanto la espada con una mano, y de un movimiento ágil y delicado lo decapito; pero no se sintió conforme con eso y le clavo la espada en el corazón. Miro el cuerpo a sus pies, aun seguía moviéndose– Malditos animales._

_Se sentó en una roca cercana e inicio una fogata frente a ella, con el cuerpo de Kabuto como combustible. Estuvo ahí mirando como el cuerpo se consumía lentamente, tomo del suelo una gran roca y la altero hasta volverla una "vara" de piedra; con la que se ayudo a remover los restos de su víctima para asegurarse que todo se incinerara correctamente._

_Suspiro aburrida, se levanto de su "cómodo" asiento y estaba por retirarse cuando sintió que sus piernas perdían toda la fuerza y caía de rodillas en el suelo. Se apoyo en la espada para no caer totalmente al suelo cuando otro malestar le surgió, un pequeño mareo, inhabilitándola para mantenerse consciente. Desde su perspectiva todo fue en cámara lenta, vio que el suelo se acercaba a su rostro lentamente y de repente lo vio a escasos centímetros de sus ojos; que se cerraron hasta dejarla en la oscuridad._

_Abrió lentamente sus ojos, poso su antebrazo sobre ellos y se golpeo mentalmente._

_- ¿Te sientes mejor?_

_La kunoichi rápidamente se sentó tomando como protección la manta que la cubría– ¡Madara! –intento levantarse pero un nuevo mareo hizo presa de ella._

_- Tranquila, en tu estado no debes ser tan descuidada._

_- ¿Cómo?_

_- Es obvia Sa-ku-ra-chan, estas embarazada y ese bebé que llevas dentro –dijo señalando el cuerpo de la pelirrosa– es un Uchiha, un Uchiha que me encargare de proteger._

_- No tienes porque hacerlo, no necesitamos de tu protección; además de quien debo cuidarme es de ti._

_- Oh, claro que la necesitaras y por mí no debes preocuparte jamás le haría daño a alguien que lleva sangre de mi clan –removió un poco la madera que se quemaba en la fogata para avivar el fuego– eso te incluye a ti._

_- ¿Necesitar de ti? Tu lo único que has llevado a mi aldea es muerte y destrucción, ¿Cómo podría fiarme de ti?_

_- Porque estás sola –comentario que sorprendió y entristeció a Sakura– Sabes que ese chico Hyuuga con el que estas no te ama y tu tampoco lo amas._

_- Aun así, tengo a mis amigos, personas que me quieren._

_- ¿Cuáles?_

_- Tsunade-shishou, Kakashi-sensei y…_

_- No lo creo –la chica frunció el ceño ante la oposición– ¿Sabes que Tsunade le dio una misión a Kakashi?_

_- ¿Y eso qué? Somos shinobi, casi a diario nos dan misiones y objetivos._

_- Pero esta misión es muy especial –Sakura enarco una ceja sin entender– Kakashi tiene que encargarse de un asunto un tanto incomodo para Konoha._

_- Deja de dar rodeos, ¿Qué clase de misión tiene Kakashi? –pregunto muy molesta._

_- Una misión de sellado, tu eres el objetivo del copy-nin._

_La pelirrosa se levanto, asustada, nerviosa, confundida– No puede ser, ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? Es mentira._

_- No, ¿quieres verlo por ti misma? –al pronunciar la invitación, Zetsu apareció a un lado de Madara._

_Shikamaru dando su reporte, Tsunade tomando la decisión y después, Kakashi siendo asignado para llevarla a cabo. Sellar la espada Princesa del Infierno que portaba, antes de que causara más daño que beneficio._

_Sakura no podía creerlo– Es una mentira, es un genjutsu lo que me estas mostrando, ellos solo están preocupados por mí –se levanto y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, como una bestia asustada dentro de una jaula._

_- Primero será la espada, pero y… ¿cuando nazca tu bebé? _

_- No entiendo porque habrían de hacerle algo._

_- Analicemos las cosas, será el hijo de un Uchiha, es muy probable que herede el Sharingan –argumentó contabilizando los hechos con los dedos de la mano– hijo de un traidor, hijo del ultimo ryuujin sobre la tierra, también es muy probable que herede una gran cantidad de chakra y ni se diga de las grandes habilidades de sus padres._

_- Ellos no le harían nada malo a mi bebé…_

_- Recuerda lo que le hicieron a Naruto –la pregunta asusto mucho a la pelirrosa– Además no cuentas con el apoyo de Sasuke._

_- Pero cuando él se entere…_

_Madara se paro atrás de ella y le susurro al oído– ¿Sasuke? Él nunca te considero digna de él ¿o me equivoco? Solo estaba contigo por placer, pero nunca te amo de verdad, y no te creía lo suficientemente digna para engendrar a su descendencia, sino, se hubiera casado inmediatamente contigo –tomo uno de los mechones rosas y lo olio llenando y deleitando su sentido del olfato con el fresco aroma del cabello de Sakura– Si yo estuviera en su lugar lo hubiera hecho._

…

Madara veía como Sakura, dormida, se removía nerviosa en su cama. Zetsu apareció tras de él y busco lo que miraba.

- No se para que la trajimos aquí, pudimos esperar hasta que el niño naciera y estuviera un poco grande.

- Para que conformarte con el polluelo, si puedes tener a la gallina de los huevos de oro –el Uchiha sonrió bajo su máscara.

- ¿Atacamos a los ANBU de Konoha y Sunagakure, solo por un capricho?

- Ella es más que un capricho, con el bebé que espera tendré un poderoso heredero, alguien que pueda seguir con mis planes en caso de que yo no recupere totalmente mis poderes. Además el ataque no solo fue por ella, debía saber dónde estaba la tabla y solo los ANBU podían decirmelo.

- Entiendo lo de la tabla, pero eso de recuperar tus poderes va a ser muy difícil.

- No, esa es otra de las razones por las cuales traje a Sakura –cerro cuidadosamente la puerta tras de sí y camino tranquilamente de regreso a la sala de reuniones– Ella tiene habilidades más allá de solo una kunoichi, es una medic-nin, estudiante de Tsunade y sumado al poder del ryuujin, puede ser capaz de cosas sorprendetes.

…

- Deberías pensar primero en tu familia Naruto.

- Sakura-chan y Sasuke también son mi familia –alego furioso el rubio– Si al clan Hyuuga no le gusta no es mi problema.

- Otousan, Naruto, por favor, dejen de discutir –intervino Hinata triste.

- Es que él debería quedarse aquí en la aldea, si Madara regresa nuestra fuerza no podrá detenerlo –protestó el patriarca del clan Hyuuga.

- Eso no va a pasar, no creo que este en las condiciones para realizar un ataque –intervino Shikaku habiendo analizado los hechos de la "visita"– sino ese día lo habría llevado a cabo.

- Ahora que tiene a Sakura bajo su control todo es posible –contradijo Hiashi.

- Es por eso que debo ir a buscarla.

- Tsunade-sama, hágalo entender, el consejo está de acuerdo conmigo –el grupo de ancianos y jefes de clanes asintieron, pero no todos, los Nara y Yamanaka no estaban de acuerdo– Naruto no puede salir de la aldea por ningún motivo.

- Pero también saben que debemos recuperar a Sakura a toda costa –Inoichi sentía una responsabilidad para con su hija, su mejor amiga estaba perdida– sin Sasuke, la única esperanza que nos queda es el equipo Kakashi.

- Eso es otro tema importante –intervino otro de los integrantes del consejo– Esta vez vamos a declarar inmediatamente a Sasuke como shinobi renegado.

El rubio golpeo contra la mesa lleno de furia y mostrando la mirada roja del kyuubi que tanto lo caracterizaba al estar enojado– No, eso jamás, Sasuke se fue para recuperar él mismo a Sakura-chan, él no tiene la paciencia para esperar un permiso de ustedes; y aunque a mí ya se me está acabando, les pido de todo corazón que me permitan ir a buscarlos. Sé que si encuentro a Sakura-chan y la traigo sana y salva, Sasuke regresara sin ningún problema. Por favor, es solo por esta vez, se que nunca he tomado las cosas con mucha calma, pero estamos hablando no solo de una amiga y compañera, sino de alguien que considero parte de mi familia –los ojos de Naruto dejaron de ser rojos para regresar a su típico azul e inundarse de lagrimas– Por favor.

Rato después de permitir al consejo deliberar sobre su petición, Naruto y Hinata regresaron a casa. Sus compañeros de generación estaban esperándolos con gran expectación por saber la respuesta del consejo.

…

- ¿A dónde vas? –pregunto Madara desde la entrada de la habitación.

- Por ahí.

- Bien, te había dicho que aquí serias libre de hacer lo que quisieras, pero me gustaría saber a dónde debo ir en caso de que algo te pase.

- Voy a saldar una cuenta pendiente que tengo en Kirigakure.

- ¿Es con esa chica sobrina de la Mizukage?

- Hn.

- ¿Me haces un favor? –pidió con voz de Tobi dando saltitos a su alrededor.

Sakura lo miro de reojo siguiendo sus infantiles movimientos y deteniéndolo de un golpe en la cara– Si dejas de comportarte así tal vez lo considere.

- Si prometes traerme una cosita –dijo mostrando sus dedos ejemplificando un pequeño tamaño– Te quitare uno de los sellos que Tsunade y Kakashi te pusieron –con eso se gano toda la atención de la pelirrosa.

- ¿Qué es?

- En la aldea de Kirigakure se encuentra bajo resguardo una antigua tabla con información muy valiosa.

- ¿Qué clase de información?

- La que podría rebelarte conocimiento de tus antepasados.

- ¿Cómo la encuentro?

- Fácil, está escondida en una cámara bajo la Torre Mizukage…

- ¿Pero? ¿Por qué no envías a Zetsu si ya sabes donde esta?

- Pero debes ser muy cautelosa al entrar, ya que solo la Mizukage puede hacerlo, cada vez que cambian de Kage, cambian la forma de abrir el acceso.

- Y esta vez es mediante el uso de jutsu tipo yoton, ¿o me equivoco?

- Eres muy inteligente Sakura-chan.

- Aun cuando pueda usar el agua y el fuego, nunca he practicado mezclarlos para hacer lava.

- No temas –posó sus manos sobre los hombros de la pelirrosa– yo se que eres una excelente kunoichi, ya descubrirás como hacerlo. Además, si sale algo mal puedes usar la tele transportación y regresar aquí.

- Remueve el sello –ordeno Sakura– Ahora.

- Cuando regreses con la tabla.

- Ahora o no traigo la tabla, tendrías que esperar hasta que tú puedas ir por ella o yo vuelva a tener ánimos de darme un paseo por Kirigakure.

- Esta bien, pero no vuelvas sin la tabla –respondió en un tono amenazador el Uchiha, tono al que ya estaba acostumbrada la ojijade y no temía más.

- Si, si, lo que tu digas anciano –movió la mano restándole importancia.

- Sígueme –pidió seriamente Madara.

Caminaron a una habitación que Sakura jamás había visitado. No tenía curiosidad de hacerlo. Estaba oscuro, un par de antorchas con fuego azul alumbraba escasamente el lugar, en cuyas paredes pudo distinguir sellos y símbolos pintados para realizar alguna clase de jutsu. Seguramente prohibido.

- Si haces algo contra mi te juro que te arrepentirás.

- ¿Cuántas veces vas a decirlo?

- Las que sean necesarias para que entiendas.

- Lo que tú digas, bien párate aquí de espaldas a mi –el Uchiha se paro en el centro de la habitación donde toda la simbología convergía– Tal vez sientas un poco de dolor –advirtió poniendo su mano derecha en la espalda de la pelirrosa y la otra sosteniéndola por el hombro. Murmuro algunas palabras que la chica no entendió.

De un segundo a otro, Sakura sintió como si la piel de su espalda fuera puesta contra el fuego y desgarrada por algo semejante a las garras de un animal– ¡Ah! –grito de dolor y cayó de rodillas al suelo abrazándose a sí misma, tratando de alcanzar la zona afectada.

- Te dijo que dolería –comento Madara poniéndose en cuclillas.

- No importa, ahora que la mitad de mi chakra ha sido liberado nada más importa –tomo sus cosas del suelo, desapareciendo en cuanto se puso una capa negra y nubes rojas.

Sakura apareció a kilómetros de la base de Akatsuki, se le veía bastante diferente. Su faz ya no estaba sonriente o amigable, sus ojos eran fríos e inexpresivos. Su vestimenta, también había cambiado. Llevaba unos pantalones iguales a los que usaban los miembros de Akatsuki originales, la típica capa negra y debajo de ella una playera también negra. Toda su ropa era mucho más holgada que la que solía usar. Estaba aumentando de peso y debía ocultarlo para cuidar la seguridad de su bebé. Pero sus ganas de salir a "divertirse" eran más fuertes.

Le tomaría uno, a lo más dos días llegar hasta Kirigakure, no le importaba, tenía antojo de hacer desquitar el odio que sentía– Risa, ahora sabrás quien es en verdad Haruno Sakura.

…

- ¡Sasuke! –grito Karin que corría en dirección al nombrado con mucha agitación– Tengo noticias.

- Habla.

- Espera Sasuke, que no ves que apenas puede respirar –la defendió Suigetsu invitándole algo de agua de la botella que siempre solía cargar.

- Gracias –dijo tomando un gran trago al envase y respirando un poco más tranquila– Unos niños del pueblo me dijeron que vieron a Sakura por aquí, hace un par de días.

- Hemos oído lo mismo en muchos lugares Karin, pero nada es consistente.

- Espera todavía no termino –levanto la voz contra Sasuke por primera vez, impresionando a todos– Me dijeron que uno de los niños se había lesionado y que una chica pelirrosa se detuvo para ayudarlo. Platicando con ella le preguntaron que a donde iba y ella les dijo que rumbo a Kirigakure. A visitar a una vieja amiga.

- Es un comportamiento muy extraño para Sakura-san, –comento sobresaltado Juugo– va a buscar revancha contra Risa.

- Pero aun más extraño es, si Madara la secuestro, como es que anda sola –la pregunta que realizo Suigetsu rondaba por la mente de Sasuke antes de que él la realizara.

- Si, además hay otra cosa –continuo Karin– Me dijeron que también un grupo de Konoha había pasado por aquí, eran cuatro; un chico rubio, un hombre con la mitad de la cara cubierta, un chico muy pálido y otro hombre de aspecto sospechoso.

- El equipo Kakashi –advirtió en un susurro el chico agua.

- Debemos apresurarnos –Sasuke emprendió el camino a toda velocidad hacia Kirigakure– _Demonios Sakura, ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?_

En cuanto salieron del área del pueblo, el Uchiha hizo una invocación para llegar lo antes posible a su destino. El equipo Taka uso una halcón para apresurar su viaje.

- Karin –le susurro Suigetsu al oído– ¿Tú crees que Sakura esté siendo manipulada con el Sharingan de Madara?

La pelirroja sin apartar la vista de Sasuke movió la cabeza en una negativa– Antes de descubrir lo que era, ella ya era experta en genjutsu –pero una duda nublo la mente de la chica– Aunque debemos considerar que el Sharingan de Madara es tan poderoso como para controlar al Kyuubi, no dudo que pueda con un ryuujin.

…

Shikamaru se llevo a Ino a un lugar apartado dentro del bosque de su clan.

- ¿De qué querías hablar Shikamaru?

- Tú sabes de que Ino, no trates de hacerte la olvidadiza conmigo –el castaño acaricio a uno de los venados que se acercaban a él– Debiste dejarme hablar con el consejo.

- No podía.

- ¿Por qué no? Ya hemos pasado por esto y la última vez hiciste lo mismo, solo lloraste desconsolada y la que tuvo que tomar la decisión fue ella.

- Lo siento, no soy tan fuerte como Sakura.

- Y es por eso que debemos decirles que no fue secuestrada, sino que se fue por voluntad propia –grito desesperado Shikamaru, se encontraba en un gran problema, uno que excedía su inteligencia debido a que involucraba también su corazón.

- No sabemos lo que está sucediendo, no sabemos si Madara tiene un genjutsu sobre Sakura, no sabemos si esa cosa –dijo despectivamente señalando una planta en el suelo– le hizo algo a ella para obligarla a irse.

- Entiende Ino –la tomo por lo hombros y la sacudió enérgicamente– No la obligaron, ella se fue, ella nos lo dijo; se fue para protegerse de nosotros.

- Por eso digo que Sakura está siendo controlada –grito Ino a punto del llanto– ella sabe que nadie en Konoha le haría daño.

Shikamaru retrocedió unos pasos hasta recargar su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol. Paso una mano por su cabeza, como si peinara su cabello– ¿Sabes lo que le sucedería a nuestro hogar si Madara tiene el control sobre ella?

Ino asintió desconsolada– Tendríamos que pelear contra alguien que tiene el poder de un bijuu.

- Además de que Sasuke y Naruto se rehusarían a entrar en esa batalla.

.com/?lang=japeng&word=yoton%20no%20jutsu

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* Continuara *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Un saludo rapidin por su apoyo y sus lindos mensajes, espero q este capítulo despeje las dudas sobre el porqué Sakura decidió irse con Madara.

Gracias por sus RR's:

**Aiko Amitie  
**(Perceptiva la niña, pues Sasuke opto por la segunda, matar a alguien, todos tienen lo q s merecen)

**MariaPHO  
**(Los dejaremos disfrutar d su baby? Te hare sufrir y no… t dire nada, jajaja. Gracias, si y es q m conviene más cambiar d trabajo. Todo sea para mejorar)

**Shussun  
**(si he oído ese rumor q explotan a la gente, pero yo no estaría en tienda sino en el corporativo. Puedo sentir tu emoción de leer, es sorprendente tener una seguidora q tiene tanta euforia al hacer un RR, me encanta)

**Eiribet  
**(Como lo pediste, puse divisiones d escena muy discretos, es q antes solía usarlos pero me dijeron q estaban mal empleados y q no debía ponerlos, así q deje d usarlos hace ya bastante tiempo. Espero q este pequeño cambio t ayude)

**greece06  
**(Si, tendremos descuentos para comprar ropita *w*, así q si quieres t invito a ir a comprar si s m hace entrar. Este capítulo será incluso más revelador q el otro)

**asukasoad  
**(problemas problemas y más problemas, Sakura se fue y si está embarazada! Bueno no era obvio, por eso no lo comprendiste totalmente, porq m quise dejarlo a la imaginación de todos. Y se fue a desquitar contra Risa, si lo q todos esperaban… muy pronto sucederá.)

**Franchusss-chan  
**(Holita, como 'tas? Gracias por toda su buena vibra q m mandaron pase a la 2da etapa de selección y ahora solo falta pasarla también. Esa pregunta nadie m la había hecho, Sasuke o Hiro?)

**MaGy-Souh  
**(si están embarazados pero alejados. Nadie debe tener una vida tranquila, sino sería muy aburrido no crees?)

**Brendarockstar  
**(gracias, tarde un poquito pero aquí 'ta)

**luxie-chan  
**(Arriesgare TODO para GANAR TODO, jajaja, si la verdad es q he pensado mucho las cosas y creo q m conviene mas alla, ofrecen muy buenas prestaciones. Gracias por tu apoyo. Si cuando m atoro en el trabajo y no sé cómo salir del hoyo continuo el fic)

**safaronox  
**(mas sorprendente porq s fue! Le hicieron coco-wash! Fue para protegerse a ella y al bebé)

**Citrus-Gi  
**(Gracias, si la verdad es para mejorar y ayudar mas $$$ en mi casa. Es q como le decía a safaronox, le hicieron coco-wash, o sea, le lavaron el coco diciéndole malas cosas d su aldea, y aunq no soy mama, imagino q una mujer solo quiere proteger a su bebé y si le dicen tantas cosas malas, pues Sakura se asusto)

**Anonimo (muy anónimo porq no dejaron su nombre… otra vez)  
**(Tan pronto como se pudo, q hizo Sasuke, salir corriendo por ella y mal si no lo hubiera hecho)

**Amy  
**(si, se dejo influenciar por el idiota d Madara, pues si m encantaría quedar en el nuevo trabajo, espero q la próxima semana a mas tardar la q sigue m resuelvan)

**katze78  
**(bueno, Hiro no siempre usa el byakugan y no creo q lo use cuando esta con Sakura, para q lo haría? Y ya viste q Madara si lo sabía. Sasuke ni idea d q ella está embarazada, pero tiene un presentimiento q l hace preocuparse más)

**amaizen  
**(Gracias, m haces ruborizar, a mi m encanta escribir, es un medio para relajarme y sirve para q mi imaginación no se atrofie con el trabajo solamente. Gracias, tambien t deseo suerte y pues como dices q todo sea para bien)

**Sunshine001  
**(Nunca digas q m desesperan, m encantan tus RR, he tenido varias niñas como tu q explotan al escribirme RR y eso m fascina, es por lo q m dan más ganas d continuar, amo esta clase de RR y a las lindas personitas q m los dejan. Con mucho gusto leeré tu fic y t dejare mis comentarios, veras q t sale muy bien y q tendrás muchas fans, yo en primer lugar. Solo avísame cuando lo pongas a veces no paso por FF mas q actualizar, ya no m da tiempo d leer, solo d escribir. Mucha suerte y espero q pongas tu primer fic)

**Perla  
**(Si continuación después d tres mil decadas)

**o**

Gracias por agregarla a sus listas:

**niniTA-neav**

**Maiisa**

**Vampiritacullen**

**Kariuchiha**

**Nora masen pattinson lutz**

**JessyDaiana**

**lien-san**

**o**

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Nuevamente les pido su buena vibra,  
la ultima vez resulto de maravilla.  
He pasado a la 2da etapa de reclutamiento  
LES MANDO BESOS Y MUCHO CARIÑO  
GRACIAS POR SU APOYO  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

***w***


	14. Fatídicos Encuentros

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
LA HISTORIA ® SAKURA_TRC  
SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, etc.**

***  
CONTINUACIÓN DE "MI REGRESO"  
***

**-=- QUÉDATE A MI LADO -=-**

**Capitulo 14 "FATIDICOS ENCUENTROS"**

- Mizukage-sama, un intruso paso la frontera de la aldea –informo un ANBU apareciendo tras la hermosa mujer de cabellos color fuego.

- Apostare el todo por el todo, manda al equipo de Risa a la zona –se levanto de su silla y miro por la ventana de la oficina– Quiero al intruso vivo para interrogarlo.

- Entendido, pero…

- ¿No confías en mi juicio?

- Jamás dudaría de sus decisiones Mizukage-sama –contesto el ANBU y tras una reverencia desapareció en un PUFF.

…

- Risa-sama –el ANBU mensajero llego hasta la zona donde la peli anaranjada pasaba un rato libre– Mizukage-sama tiene una misión para usted y su equipo.

- ¿Qué es?

- Un intruso en la frontera de la aldea.

- Bien, puedes retirarte yo me haré cargo.

- Mizukage-sama dijo explícitamente que el equipo completo se hiciera cargo del problema y –remarco sus siguientes palabras para asegurarse de que la chica las entendiera– ordeno que se capturara al intruso con vida para interrogarlo.

- Ok, entonces iremos como mi tía lo pidió.

El ANBU desapareció al darse cuenta que Kotori había escuchado todo. Eso le daba esperanza que Risa cumpliera las ordenes tal y como le fueron dichas.

- Es nuestra primera misión de alto rango desde que regresamos –expuso Kotori.

- Si, todas las demás solo han sido pequeñas pruebas, más parecían tareas de gennins –Risa sonreía arrogante tomando algunas cosas para la misión.

…

El equipo de Risa llego a la zona indicada, buscaban desde las sombras al intruso.

- Shinobi 1, no siento ningún chakra –informo Reito desde el comunicador.

- Shinobi 2, todo libre –aviso Mamoru.

- Shinobi 3 reporta tu posición –pregunto Risa al no recibir respuesta de la otra chica– ¡Kotorio, responde!

- Hola, Ri-sa-chan, sabes, un lindo pajarito me dijo que eres la capitana del equipo que intentara detener al intruso –una voz femenina se burlo al otro lado del comunicador– ¿Crees ser capaz de hacerlo?

- ¿Quién eres? –grito la ojiazul.

- Ven y averígualo –se escucho en un susurro para luego emitir un agudo ruido. El intruso había destruido el comunicador.

- ¡Demonios Kotori! –gruño Reito perdiendo el control y apresurándose en la búsqueda de su hermana gemela.

- Risa –le dio alcance Mamoru saltando de árbol en árbol– ¿Reconociste la voz?

- No, pero no me importa quien sea, le haré pagar por desafiarme.

- Espera –la detuvo el peliblanco– Sabes que debemos analizar la situación, si Kotori esta de rehén, no podemos ir solo así, debemos pedir ayuda.

- ¿Tienes miedo?

- No, pero esto es de lógica Risa, si capturaron a Kotori quiere decir que el objetivo no es alguien que debe ser subestimado.

- Pues ve tú por ayuda, yo pienso encargarme de esto sola.

- Risa –grito el chico tratando de detenerla, pero fue en vano, Risa ya había desaparecido– No puedo permitir que nada les pase, ¿Qué harías Kotori? –sonrió triste, él sabía la respuesta– Resistan, no tardare en regresar –murmuro al aire y desapareció.

…

- ¿Es todo lo que tienes pequeño pajarito? –pregunto la encapuchada sentada cómodamente en la rama de un árbol, haciendo girar, por la punta, un kunai sobre su dedo índice.

- Deja ir a mi hermana, maldita –ordeno el peliazulado casi sin aliento.

- Oh, miren que tierno, lucha por salvar a su hermanita –rió altanera la encapuchada– ¿Cómo puedes decir eso si ni siquiera has podido tocarme?

- Baja de ese árbol y veras de lo que soy capaz.

No termino su frase cuando la encapuchada aterrizaba frente a él, a escasos centímetros, cara a cara– ¿Decías?

- Suiton Teppoudama no jutsu –balas de agua salieron de la boca de Reito, impactando directo a la cara de la encapuchada.

La enemiga de Reito sacudía su capa negra y nubes rojas, estaba empapada– Bien, eso es muy básico pero has logrado darme una buena bañada.

- ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? –intento volver a atacarla pero la chica fue más rápida, colocándose a sus espaldas, le doblo el brazo manteniéndolo cautivo con un kunai directo en la carótida.

- Da gracias a kami que mis ganas de matar solo están enfocadas en una persona, tú no eres mi objetivo –tomo la barbilla del chico y le giro el rostro para que pudiera ver sus labios– Tu capitana, Risa es con quien vine a jugar –le susurro y de un golpe lo dejo inconsciente.

En ese momento llegaba Risa, al ver a Reito en el suelo pensó lo peor, su compañero había sido muerto a manos de un Akatsuki. Se enojo por no haber llegado antes– ¡Aléjate de él!

Al oír el grito la chica de la capa volteo y sonrió arrogante. Tomo el cuerpo de su víctima y lo arrojo tras ella– Si lo quieres, ven por él.

- Así lo haré –saco varios shurikens de su bolsillo y los lanzo contra la invasora.

- Esto es juego de niños –salto la pelinegra para evitar las armas pero en el aire se encontró con Risa, justo cara a cara, arremetiendo con un kunai que la encapuchada detuvo sin problema alguno.

- ¿Qué quiere Akatsuki con Kirigakure?

- No estoy aquí por tu aldea –hablo tranquilamente, la tranquilidad antes de la tormenta– He venido por ti, maldita zorra.

En menos de un segundo estaba frente a frente con la peli anaranjada, y debido a la gran velocidad que uso, la capucha cayo de su cabeza, mostrando su identidad.

- ¿Sakura? –pregunto impactada al ver el rostro de la Akatsuki y es que su aspecto no era el que Risa conocía. El cabello de Sakura era negro y sus ojos morados.

- ¿Jugamos Risa-chan? –una sonrisa diabólica adorno los labios de la pelinegra.

La kunoichi de Kirigakure dio un salto hacia atrás mostrando su kunai en modo defensivo y buscando en su bolso algo más para pelear. El miedo, al recordar su último encuentro con su rival la invadía. Sabía que Sakura era una kunoichi de temer, era una caja llena de misterios y sorpresas.

- Eres muy valiente, o muy tonta, al venir a buscarme a mi propio territorio.

- Para mí no existen territorios, ni limites.

- Eso veo, ahora que portas la capa de Akatsuki quiere decir que terminaste como lo que pensé que eras, basura.

- Ja, esos insultos no me afectan niña tonta.

- Entonces prefieres que te diga lo mucho que me divertí la noche que Sasuke-san y yo pasamos juntos.

- Sabes, eso si me fastidia –la oji morada corrió contra su rival.

- Bien, porque ya estoy lista para darte tu merecido, kunoichi de quinta –de su bolso saco una cuerda que extendió y convirtió en metal, como si fuera una lanza. Eso tomo desprevenida a Sakura que sin fijarse se clavo a ella misma.

Los labios de Risa formaron una victoriosa sonrisa. Los ojos morados se abrieron con estupor y luego, desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

- Creíste que iba a ser tan sencillo derrotarme Risa-chan –se escucho la voz mofándose de la chica desde lo alto de un árbol– si antes no pudiste, ahora menos –advirtió Sakura muy divertida aterrizando grácilmente– Mi chakra ha sido liberado y tengo el doble de cuando nos enfrentamos la última vez.

- Pues esto será más interesante, nada nos detiene –saco más kunai de su bolso y los fundió con la lanza en su mano.

- Tienes toda la razón, te acabare con mis propias manos.

Antes de que la pelinegra terminara su frase, Risa se abalanzo nuevamente contra ella blandiendo la lanza– Eres una habladora.

Sakura con maestría esquivaba los golpes lanzando uno que otro shuriken sin resultado alguno. De pronto, una variación en el chakra de su rival la hizo mirar ligeramente hacia atrás. Una enorme pared de hierro se levantaba a sus espaldas. La kunoichi renegada no pudo evitar quedar entre la lanza y la pared– Tch –se quejo.

- No eres tan buena después de todo –sonrió arrogante la ojinegra, a pesar de no encontrarse en la mejor situación para hacerlo– ¿Por qué te ríes? –pregunto rozando el cuello de Sakura con la lanza.

Un pequeño hilo de sangre corrió por el blanquecino cuello de la kunoichi, pero eso pareció no afectarle en nada– Nunca te confíes de tu enemigo –Risa se preparo para darle el último golpe ante las burlonas acciones de la Akatsuki.

- Vete al infierno donde perteneces –grito Risa tratando de clavar la lanza, pero Sakura, que estaba apoyada contra la pared con ambas manos, movió una mano y con ella transformo la sólida pared en un listón de hierro que moldeo para protegerse del ataque.

El choque de los metales provoco chispas que cayeron cerca de los ojos negros de Risa, que lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar su arma y proteger su rostro con sus brazos.

- Nunca pierdas de vista a tu enemigo –aconsejo de mala forma la pelinegra golpeando a la kunoichi de Kirigakure en el estomago seguido de un golpe en la quijada– Tampoco a tus seres queridos, puede llegar una perra y meterse en tu cama.

Risa apenas si podía respirar, tenía las costillas rotas, sangre corría por su boca y nariz. Había recibido el golpe más duro de su vida– _Es como si tuviera una mano de acero_.

- Vamos, todavía tengo ganas de jugar –dio un par de pasos acercándose a la peli anaranjada– ¡Te dije que quiero seguir jugando! –grito dándole una patada más en las costillas, quebrándole otro par.

Risa rodó un par de metros escupiendo más sangre– ¿Qué ganas con esto? Sasuke-san ya no siente nada por ti.

- Tal vez tengas razón, pero de todos modos quiero divertirme contigo y ya que te gusta tanto INTENTAR –remarco la palabra– torturarme psicológicamente, vamos a cambiar el juego –Sakura camino lentamente hacia Risa y la levanto con una sola mano tomándola por el cuello de la playera, forzando que sus miradas chocaran.

- No me digas que también tienes una habilidad ocular –dijo sarcástica la peli anaranjada.

- No la necesito –aclaro Sakura dándole un beso en la boca. Se quedo ahí un par de segundos mientras su victima aun no podía procesar lo que sucedía. Risa reacciono hasta que su trasero choco contra el suelo estrepitosamente.

- ¿Qué te sucede? –reclamó limpiándose torpemente la boca.

La pelinegra la imito limpiándose los labios con la manga de la capa negra– ¿Cómo te sientes Risa-chan?

- Asqueada por tu maldito contacto –escupió a los pies de Sakura, pero sintió un mareo y cayó inconsciente.

Risa sintió que solo había perdido el conocimiento unos segundos e inmediatamente se levanto. Lo más extraño fue que sus heridas habían desaparecido y Sakura ya no estaba ahí. Una melodía inundo sus oídos, la peli anaranjada busco el origen, pero parecía que el sonido se originaba sencillamente en el aire. Camino un poco y los alrededores cambiaban a cada paso que daba. Otro ruido se hizo audible, agua corriendo fue lo que escucho; caminó en esa dirección. Un pequeño río corría tranquilo en el lugar, se agacho y tomo con su mano un poco de agua; sintió que su mano se mojaba y el frió del agua era evidente. Pero algo extraño capto su atención, su reflejo no era el mismo. Se examino tocándose el rostro y verificando sus movimientos contra el reflejo del agua. Era una niña, una pequeña de tan solo seis o siete años, no más.

- ¿Jugamos? –escucho tras de sí, una pequeña de cabello rosado se acercaba a ella.

- ¡Aléjate! –grito asustada la niña de ojos negros y corrió tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas se lo permitieron.

Entre más corría, el entorno cambiaba más, un bosque crecía a pasos agigantados a su alrededor.

- Risa-chan –canturreo la vocecita de Sakura, pero no solo era un tono tierno y juguetón, también tenía implícito un tono de amenaza bastante aterrador. Risa sintió que la sangre se le helaba y se escondió tras un árbol tratando de protegerse– ¡Vamos a jugar! –dijo Sakura asomándose entre los árboles, buscando a su presa– ¿A que te gusta jugar Risa-chan? A mi me gusta jugar al cirujano –advirtió mostrando su mano envuelta en chakra verde– ¿O prefieres jugar a ser kunoichi? –pregunto sacando un shuriken de la bolsa de su falda.

- ¡No me asustas Sakura! –grito esperando a que la pelirrosa se distrajera– Esto es un genjutsu y puedo salir de él en cuanto yo quiera.

- ¿Por qué no lo has hecho?

- Quiero conocer tus límites, no puedes mantenerme aquí por mucho tiempo.

- Esto no es un genjutsu cualquiera –Sakura dio pequeños saltitos, jugando a mantener el equilibrio en un solo pie a la vez– El beso que te di –al recordar lo acontecido, Risa hizo una mueca de asco, mientras que la ojijade sonrió divertida– fue para darte un veneno que te dejara sumergida en esta ilusión por el tiempo que YO DESEE.

- Nada va a impedirme salir de aquí –tomo una rama del suelo y creyendo que podría convertir la madera en acero, ataco a su captora.

Ilusas esperanzas.

La rama se resquebrajo en pedazos antes de siquiera tocar la carita de Sakura, quien veía todo impasible– Es mi técnica, mi mundo, mi voluntad –a cada palabra, Sakura no solo crecía en edad, también en tamaño– Aquí pasa SOLO lo que YO QUIERO –tan grande como un árbol, la pelirrosa intento pisar a Risa, como si se tratara de una cucaracha.

Risa corría entre los árboles, pero estos iban desapareciendo uno a uno dejando el lugar desolado. Su único refugio, una pequeña cueva, a los pies de una montaña que apareció de la nada. No podía ver nada, todo estaba oscuro, pero se sentía fuera del alcance de la ojijade.

Vana seguridad.

El suelo comenzó a moverse, como si un terremoto se desencadenara desde las entrañas de la tierra. Se recargo en la pared y sintió que su mano se humedecía con algo. La sustancia estaba tibia y algo espesa– ¿Qué... demonios? –acerco su mano a su rostro para intentar ver y de repente una luz la ilumino de golpe, cegándola por unos segundos.

- Me alegra que hayas encontrado tu nuevo hogar, Risa-chan.

Una enorme Sakura la observaba desde arriba. Miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en un casa de muñecas, con las paredes escurriendo de sangre y muñecas tiradas por doquier, sin diferentes partes del cuerpo. Lo que empeoro su miedo, llevaba un vestido y el cabello amarrado en media cola de caballo, como las muñecas– ¡Déjame ir!

- ¿Por qué Risa-chan? ¿No te estás divirtiendo?

- Odio las muñecas.

- Pero a mí me encanta jugar con ellas –la pelirrosa metió la mano, Risa intento huir pero fue en vano. Sakura la sacó tomándola por el torso– ¿Qué vamos a hacerte? –dijo mirándola y tomándose el mentón pensativa.

- No te atrevas a tocarme o la Mizukage te va a destrozar viva.

- ¿Tu tía? Pero ni siquiera esta aquí, pero sabes... me has dado una excelente idea –una sádica sonrisa surco sus labios– Podemos invitarla.

- Jamás podrías atraparla, ella es un kage, tiene habilidades incomparables.

- Ni siquiera los kage pueden contra mí, yo tengo más poder que todos ellos JUNTOS.

Los negros se abrieron enormemente– ¡Eres un bijuu! –exclamo sorprendida.

- No, estás loca –expreso divertida– Soy una ryuujin y ahórrate los comentarios.

- Pero...

- ¿Qué parte de ahórrate los comentarios no entendiste? –Risa recibió el castigo por no haber obedecido las órdenes de su captora. Sakura apretó el agarre lastimando más el herido torso.

- ¡Ah! –gritó de dolor la oji negra– No eres más que una maldita mentirosa.

- No me interesa lo que digas –la pelirrosa tomo un brazo de "su juguete" y lo jalo, cada vez más fuerte.

- ¡Detente! –jalo más fuerte– ¡Detente! –suplico la kunoichi de Kirigakure, pero no fue escuchada.

Sakura de un último tirón desprendió el brazo desde el hombro, pero no hubo sangre, fue como si el cuerpo de Risa fuera simplemente el de una muñeca– Jajaja –la carcajada de la oji jade retumbo en el espacio infinito que rodeaba a las dos kunoichi– Esto es divertido, jamás imagine que podría hacerlo de verdad.

- Detente, por favor –lloro amargamente Risa e igual que la anterior vez, su suplica no fue escuchada. Una de sus piernas sufrió el mismo destino que su brazo.

La gigante pelirrosada soltó de golpe a su "pequeña muñeca"– Jugaremos otro día, así que no te vayas a ir –una sonrisa diabólica adorno sus labios– Como si pudieras –advirtió Sakura divertida.

…

- ¡Risa! –grito Mamoru llegando con dos equipos más de ANBU.

Pero la chica no respondió y tampoco abrió los ojos. Parecía estar sumida en un sueño profundo.

- Es inútil Mamoru –interrumpió Kotori con su hermano en hombros saliendo de atrás de los arbustos– Ella está atrapada en un genjutsu.

…

- ¿Qué sabemos de los escuadrones de apoyo?

- Nada aun Mizukage-sama.

- Yo que tu no hubiera mandado a esa buena para nada de tu sobrina –anuncio una chica sentada en la ventana de la oficina.

- ¡¿Qué demonios? –arguyo uno de los escoltas de la Kage.

- Tu –la pelinegra señalo al escolta– no te muevas –con un movimiento de su mano gruesas raíces salieron del suelo envolviendo a su víctima– Bien, ¿en que estábamos? Oh si, vengo a tomar prestada la tabla que tu aldea guarda.

- Eres una akatsuki.

- ¡Bravo! ¡Qué inteligente eres! Ahora dime donde está lo que vine a buscar.

La pelirroja sonrió arrogante, cosa que no le gusto nada a Sakura– El que hayas vencido a un escuadrón de mi aldea no significa que puedas derrotarme a mí.

- Eso veremos –dijo la intrusa y se tiro de espaldas a un lugar más cómodo para su enfrentamiento seguida por la Mizukage.

Sakura empezó una batalla más, pero esta era más reñida que la anterior. La pelea se llevaba a cabo en las calles de la pequeña aldea, aterrando a sus pobladores. Y extrañamente impidiendo que cualquier otro shinobi interviniera en el encuentro, provocando una gran desesperación en el corazón de los espectadores.

Lava y hielo, eran los elementos que se enfrentaban; igual que los corazones de sus usuarios. La Mizukage se veía muy excitada, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tenía un rival de ese nivel.

- ¿De que aldea eres? No llevas puesta ninguna banda, no se supone que incluso ustedes usan la banda de la aldea a la que traicionaron –pregunto la pelirroja escupiendo una marea de lava de su boca.

Sakura la neutralizo congelando la marea con tan solo un resoplido– No la necesito, no pertenezco a ninguna aldea, soy una kunoichi libre, además no fui yo la que los traiciono, sino ellos a mí.

- Eso es algo nuevo, incluso para un akatsuki.

- Pero eso ya no importa.

- Entonces ¿por qué atacas mi aldea?

- Simple, quiero algo que tú tienes y que me pertenece –aviso entre dientes, claramente molesta. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las piernas de Mei quedaron totalmente envueltas en raíces sumamente grandes y por si fuera poco, una gruesa capa de hielo comenzaba a devorarla.

- ¿Crees que el hielo va a detenerme? –sonrió arrogante la Mizukage, que de una sola exhalación derritió su prisión.

La pelinegra akatsuki solo se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al hecho de que su enemiga era bastante fuerte– Solo quería aprender un poco de mi rival, pero ya no importa, tengo lo que quiero y ahora puedo acabar con esta estúpida entretención.

- ¡ESTÚPIDA! ¡¿Me estas llamando estúpida? –una vena salto en la sien de Mei, eso obviamente la había alterado.

- Kami, eres tan vieja que no escuchas bien, me sorprende que Kirigakure tenga a alguien tan incapaz de protegerlos como tu.

- ¡Maldita perra! –la pelirroja perdió el control y ataco a su oponente con todo lo que tenía, pero ninguno de sus ataques logro alcanzarla; creando una situación desesperante para la hermosa mujer.

Una risita traviesa y divertida taladro el cerebro de Mei, distrayéndola por un segundo, distracción que le costó una patada directo a su espalda. Ataque que la llevo varios metros lejos del lugar original.

- Vamos Mei, esto es aburrido, pensé que serías más entretenida que tu sobrina –de un saltito otra pelinegra bajo del techo de una casa.

- Un clon… –la pelirroja se sorprendió de la fuerza mostrada por el clon, se levanto con mucho trabajo, tomándose las costillas que seguramente estaban rotas por el golpe.

- Pero veo que no eres la gran kunoichi que tanto aclamaron en la última guerra shinobi.

- ¿Estuviste ahí?

- Claro, de hecho más cerca de lo que podrías imaginar –caminó dando vueltas alrededor de la Mizukage, como si la oji morada fuera una cazadora rondando a su presa. Se agacho hasta estar a la altura de la mujer, Sakura le levanto la cara apoyando el kunai en el delicado mentón– ¿Cuánto más quieres vivir? –pregunto con un tono aterrador, pero Mei ni siquiera parpadeo y la miro con una gran ira reflejada en sus ojos.

- Mátame si quieres, pero lárgate de mi villa –ordeno entre dientes la pelirroja.

- Si es lo que deseas, por mi está bien, ya tengo lo que vine a buscar –acerco el filo del kunai a la carótida de la Mizukage y sonrió sádicamente, para luego cortar levemente la carne del cuello y dejar correr un hilillo de sangre– Nos vemos otro día Mizukage-sama.

Ambas akatsuki desaparecieron en medio de una nube de humo producto de una pequeña explosión. En cuanto las chicas desaparecieron el silencio desapareció y el ruido de un gran alboroto golpeo los oídos de la seductora mujer.

- ¡Mizukage-sama! –gritaron las personas al acercarse.

- ¡No se preocupen por mí, vayan tras ella! –bramó furiosa la pelirroja señalando el lugar donde había estado su atacante.

- Mei-sama… tenemos malas noticias –informo seriamente un ANBU.

…

- Ahora leamos el secreto tras mis antepasados –busco en la tabla pero no tenía ninguna escritura, solo encontró el tallado de un dragón– ¿Qué significa esto? –algo alerto sus sentidos– ¡Ay no! ¿Por qué justo ahora?

- ¡Baja ahora! Sabemos que estas ahí –exigió una voz muy conocida para Sakura.

Con un gruñido, la pelinegra, se resigno a bajar de su escondite.

Una chica vestida con una capa de akatsuki, ligeramente diferente a la que estaban todos acostumbrados y con una enorme espada a su espalda, cabello negro recogido en dos coletas y ojos morados, aterrizo grácilmente en el suelo.

- ¡Sakura…chan! –balbuceo incrédulo el chico.

- Tch, tch, tch –Sakura puso una mano en su cintura y con la otra, negó con su dedo índice– Esa niña tonta y frágil ya no existe más… Naruto.

- Sakura, explícanos, ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué te uniste a Akatsuki? –pregunto con un claro tono de desesperación el capitán de la misión.

- Tú lo sabes bien Kakashi –hablo arrastrando las palabras, la creciente ira al ver al peligris a la cara no pudo ser contenida por más tiempo– Eres un desgraciado.

De un movimiento se abalanzo contra Kakashi y tomándolo por el cuello del chaleco lo estampo contra el suelo, cayendo sobre él.

- ¡Sakura, detente! –grito desesperado Naruto corriendo hasta su ex compañera tratando de detenerla.

- A un lado Naruto –advirtió Yamato haciendo una serie de sellos que hicieron que unos postes de madera salieran del suelo alrededor de Kakashi y Sakura.

En cuanto la barrera de contención comenzó a cerrarse, los ojos, ahora, dorados de la kunoichi miraron asesinos a su ex capitán– Eso solo funciona con el jinchyuriki, yo soy un ryuujin Yamato-taichou.

La pelinegra movió una mano y los pilares se hicieron añicos, al mismo tiempo el capitán sustituto se vio envuelto por raíces, solo que estas no eran de madera, sino de metal.

- ¡Detente, por favor! –rogó desesperadamente el rubio, pero su entrañable amiga ni siquiera le dedico una mirada y lo encerró a él junto con Sai en un barrera.

- Sakura, permítenos ayudarte, somos tus amigos –grito Sai golpeando la barrera y sintiendo una descarga eléctrica que le quemo la mano.

- Ustedes TALVEZ sean mis amigos, pero Kakashi lo dejo de ser hace mucho.

- Era por tu bien, necesitamos sellar la espada –el peligris trato de defenderse pero sin lastimar a su ex alumna– ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Te está controlando!

- Nadie me controla, yo soy dueña de mis actos –tomo el mango de la espada y la saco de su funda.

Los ojos dorados miraban iracundos a su presa, pero Kakashi no se atrevía a moverse. Sabía perfectamente que un movimiento en falso acabaría con la vida de cualquiera de los dos. Sakura era muy poderosa, pero él tenía más experiencia. Era como estar entre la espada y la pared, literalmente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Sakura? –intervino Yamato para tratar de ganar un poco de tiempo.

La atención de la kunoichi fue atraída, pero no soltó ni la espada ni a Kakashi– ¿Y a ustedes que les importa?

- Sabes que estamos aquí por ti, solo por ti, porque nos importas, te queremos y esperamos que vuelvas con nosotros.

- ¿Volver? ¿Por qué volvería a esa aldea? Si lo único que quieren es lastimarnos.

- _¿Lastimarnos?_ –se pregunto mentalmente Kakashi al oír que la joven hablaba en plural.

- Eso no es cierto, Tsunade-sama y Kakashi-senpai solo quieren ayudarte.

- Cállate ya taichou, no importa lo que digan, jamás regresare a Konoha –levanto la espalda en alto, apuntando directamente al cuello del peligris.

- Vamos hazlo Sakura, me lo tengo bien merecido, nunca fui el maestro que debí para ti –el único ojo visible de Kakashi se notaba claramente arrepentido de su falta de atención para su única alumna– Eres fuerte, inteligente, experta en ilusiones y venenos, la mejor medic-nin y la última de tu raza, no entiendo porque te uniste a Akatsuki.

- Demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos Kakashi –movió enérgicamente el brazo hacia abajo, la muerte del ex sensei era inminente.

A milímetros de separar la cabeza del cuello de Kakashi, una mano detuvo el ataque. Las miradas, aterradas, cambiaron a sorprendidas.

- ¡Suéltame Madara! Debo acabar con esto ahora.

- Aun no es su tiempo, Konoha conocerá su castigo pronto; pero tiene que ser a manos de un ryuujin completo.

Sakura se detuvo para pensarlo bien, además que la curiosidad de saber a lo que se refería con ryuujin completo la convenció. La pelinegra coloco su arma nuevamente en su espalda y soltó a Kakashi. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los dos akatsuki se encontraban juntos a una distancia prudente de los shinobis de Konoha.

- ¡Sakura!

- Sasuke, que sorpresa –Madara saboreo el momento deL reencuentro. Los antiguos integrantes del equipo Kakashi se reunían, ahora con sus nuevos equipos.

El equipo Kakashi, Naruto, Sai y Yamato. El antiguo equipo Taka, Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo. Y el nuevo equipo akatsuki, Madara y Sakura. Sin duda alguna shinobis muy temibles.

- ¡Demonios! Esto no podría ser mejor –dijo con sarcasmo Suigetsu, para recibir un golpe por parte de Karin.

- No es el momento para tus tontos comentarios.

- Lo siento Karin, pero no pude evitarlo.

- Sakura, tienes que regresar, Madara solo atrae la muerte a donde va y tú lo sabes bien.

La joven ignoro los comentarios de su ex pareja– Vámonos –ordenó Sakura a su "capitán".

El fundador del clan Uchiha sonrió arrogante y victorioso– Sabes que solo estoy para cumplir tus deseos Sakura –la tomo por la cintura y ambos desaparecieron dentro de la técnica de transportación de Madara.

- ¡No! –grito desesperado Sasuke llegando milésimas de segundo tarde al lugar que dejaron Sakura y Madara– ¡Demonios!

- Sasuke –Kakashi atrajo la atención del moreno, pero este ni siquiera volteo a mirarlo– Regresemos a Konoha.

- No.

- Estas haciendo que tu situación empeore con cada día que estas fuera de la aldea.

- No regresare hasta que Sakura esté lejos de él.

- Juntos podemos traerla Sasuke, no seas tonto –regaño Naruto aun atrapado dentro de la barrera de Sakura.

- Ya te lo había dicho Naruto, esto no es asunto suyo, esto es personal.

- También lo es para mí…

- Lo es para todos Sasuke –reafirmo Sai con clara convicción en su voz.

- Todos estamos en esto, debemos trabajar juntos para recuperarla –Yamato luchaba por salir de sus ataduras metálicas.

Kakashi no podía levantarse, no se había dado cuenta pero Sakura si lo había lastimado. Con el golpe al someterlo, le había roto las costillas– Kami, sí que sabes hacer daño Sakura –al oír la queja Karin corrió al lado del ex sensei de Sasuke y comenzó a hacer los primeros auxilios– Gracias Karin.

- ¿No sería más fácil si lo hicieras a la antigua? –pregunto Suigetsu refiriéndose a las mordidas que solía ofrecer a sus compañeros cuando estaban heridos.

Pero la pelirroja rodo los ojos enojada– Así está bien Suigetsu, prefiero los métodos convencionales –intervino Kakashi para calmar a la chica.

- Vámonos Karin, no podemos perder tiempo.

- Pero Sasuke… –la mirada asesina de Sasuke aterro a la kunoichi– No es mucho pero con esto bastara para que regresen a Konoha.

- Gracias.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y marcho alejándose del lugar, desapareciendo en la lejanía.

- Por lo menos podía habernos ayudado a salir –se quejo cansado Yamato, a lo que todos sudaron al darse cuenta que solo Kakashi, medio herido, era el único libre.

- ¿Qué hace Konoha aquí? –un grupo ANBU de Kirigakure, junto con Reito y Mamoru aparecieron.

…

- Kakashi-san –pronuncio sensualmente Mei, se levanto de su escritorio y se acerco lentamente al equipo visitante– ¿Qué te trae a mis terrenos?

Kakashi y su equipo no pudieron pasar por alto el hecho que la pelirroja aun presentaba signos de una reciente pelea, una que había dejado estragos en la mujer.

- Mizukage-sama, como sabrás, Konoha fue atacado recientemente, Tsunade-sama cree que Madara quiere reestablecer Akatsuki.

- Si, leí el comunicado que envió Tsunade pero lo que me pregunto es… ¿Por qué ese maldito tiene tanto interés en su aldea?

Era obvio que Madara odiaba a Konoha, además de que Sasuke había regresado, traicionado al patriarca de su clan y había intentado matarlo. Y todo eso era de dominio público, que más razones quería la MIzukage. Kakashi podía leer claramente que la mujer sospechaba que había mucho más de fondo.

- Creo que la respuesta la conoce muy bien Mizukage-sama –respondió tratando de alejar la atención.

- Tal vez, pero también se que Konoha esta ocultando algo –escaneando al equipo frente a ella, se dio cuenta que no era el equipo de siempre– ¿No le hacen falta integrantes a su equipo, Kakashi?

…

- ¿Hacía donde Karin? –pregunto desesperado el Uchiha.

- Espera un momento Sasuke –la chica de gafas busco desesperadamente– Lo siento, su rastro se ha desvanecido –informó con pesar.

- ¡Maldita sea! –gruño Sasuke golpeando con un chidori un árbol, que terminó hecho pedazos.

- Yo puedo ayudarlos –un ANBU con mascara de Kirigakure apareció tras ellos.

Pero tan pronto hablo, la enorme espada de Suigetsu estaba justo en su garganta.

- ¿Quién pidió ayuda? –pregunto el chico acuático.

- Espera Suigetsu –Karin empujo la espada lejos del ANBU– Es Kotori, la amiga de Sakura.

El shinobi removió su mascara dejándoles ver que lo que decía Karin era verdad.

- Lo siento Kotori.

- No hay problema Suigetsu-san.

- No estamos aquí para convivir, debemos movernos y buscar el rastro.

Kotori conteniendo el temor, se atrevió a detener al Uchiha– Están buscando a Sakura-san –esa había sido más una afirmación que una pregunta.

- Habla.

- Se que la akatsuki que nos ataco era Sakura-san –hablo con tristeza la peliazulada– Ella estuvo aquí con una sola razón… una tabla, todo lo demás fue una distracción.

- ¿Una tabla? –pregunto Suigetsu confundido.

- No es una tabla cualquiera, es una tabla que Kirigakure ha guardado por generaciones.

- ¿Qué contiene? –como siempre, Sasuke iba directo al punto.

- No sé exactamente, pero lo que si sé, es que guarda secretos de una civilización antigua, previa a la cultura shinobi.

- Los ryuujin –murmuro especulando la kunoichi de Konoha.

- ¿Entonces eso es lo que es Sakura-san?

Sasuke mato con la mirada a Karin por abrir la boca– No, seguramente Madara la envió para robarlo, solo por eso.

- Eso puede ser la mitad de la verdad, pero se que Sakura-san no es un humano común y corriente, además la he visto cambiar su aspecto y no usa un Henge no Jutsu.

- ¿Vino aquí pelirrosa y cambio? –hablo por primera vez Juugo.

Kotori negó con la cabeza– Vino aquí con ese aspecto aterrador, aquella vez que tuvimos la misión el equipo Kakashi y el equipo de Risa –la ojinegra acariciaba sus manos sumamente nerviosa– La vi invocar una enorme espada y cambiar de color de cabello y ojos, además vi sus ojos brillar dorados.

- No viste nada, olvida lo que sucedió ese día –ordeno Sasuke agitando a Kotori por los hombros– Nadie debe saber de eso, si alguien se entera te juro que te mato.

El equipo Taka no intervino, pensaban igual que su capitán, además que la mirada de Sasuke lo decía todo, el sharingan giraba furiosamente.

- No tienes que ordenármelo, no he dicho nada y nunca lo haré – la kunoichi trato de zafarse aterrorizada– Suéltame o no sabrás lo que vine a decirte –pero la amenaza no afecto a Sasuke.

- Di lo que sea que sepas sino quieres que el te saque la información a la fuerza –aconsejo Karin.

- La tabla de la que te hable, no es la única, hay otra más.

La información calmo la ira de Sasuke, que soltó a Kotori bruscamente– ¿Sabes donde esta la otra?

- Si, en Sunagakure.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* Continuara *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Solo tengo que decirles, lamento el retraso, mil millones de disculpas.

Gracias por sus RR:

**Eiribet****  
****Tathuhime****  
****Hitorijime****  
****luxie-chan****  
****asukasoad****  
****Franchusss-chan****  
****MaGy-Souh****  
****perla de Uchiha****  
****shusun****  
****Aiko Amitie****  
****ANNEA UCHIHA WEASLEY****  
****MariaPHO****  
****amaizen****  
****Amy****  
****Natsumi No Chiharu****  
****astry****  
****vivs-chan****  
****Sunshine001****  
****Ruki-0408****  
**.

Gracias por agregarla a sus listas:

**erandYm-chan****  
****Violet-uchiha****  
****vicolove13****  
****Shira-san****  
****sakura nita****  
****Senbonzakura19****  
****chio-miau****  
****Sweet Anima****  
****bealex7****  
****SabakunoRidia****  
****Yukiko17****  
****sweetmaxi18****  
****alexiel21****  
****tiny lizard**  
**mikiuchiha10**  
.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-****  
****Aunque últimamente****  
****el tiempo libre ha disminuido,  
las ganas de escribir  
nunca han desaparecido.  
Solo les pido su paciencia y comprensión  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**xoxoxo**


	15. Muriendo Por Ti

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
LA HISTORIA ® SAKURA_TRC  
SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, etc.**

***  
CONTINUACIÓN DE "MI REGRESO"  
***

**-=- QUÉDATE A MI LADO -=-**

**Capitulo 15 "MURIENDO POR TI"**

- Antes de que se vayan, necesito un favor –pidió, extrañamente, amablemente la Mizukage.

Kakashi acepto y siguió a la pelirroja. Salieron de la torre de la Mizukage y por las calles podían ver una pequeña estela de destrucción. A su paso, todos reverenciaban y saludaban a la hermosa mujer. Tras su caminata, llegaron a un lugar que semejaba un hospital. Una doctora los recibió en la entrada y los condujo hasta una habitación muy bien resguardada. Entre los que cuidaban el lugar, estaba el equipo de Risa.

- No ha habido cambios en su condición –la doctora reviso el historial médico– Sus signos vitales están normales, sus heridas han sido tratadas, pero…

- ¿Pero que? –apresuro la respuesta Mei.

- Pero su actividad cerebral está demasiado –busco la palabra para decirlo– agitada.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí Kakashi-sensei? –pregunto en un susurro Naruto.

El peligris analizo la situación, no quería hacer conjeturas– No lo sé Naruto.

- Le traje aquí, Kakashi, porque quiero que ayude a mi sobrina.

- Lamento decirle, Mizukage-sama, que yo no soy medic-nin.

- No, pero tiene el Sharingan.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con la condición de Risa?

Kakashi trataba de entender lo que sucedía pero sin la información completa solo quería pensar que la Mizukage lo usaba como el último de sus recursos– Según lo que Kotori nos informo, la akatsuki que ataco Kirigakure puso a Risa en un profundo genjutsu.

- Mizukage-sama, es sencillo sacar a alguien de un genjutsu, solo debe…

- Si, lo sé, solo se debe introducir chakra para romper la técnica –la pelirroja se acerco a su sobrina y acaricio su cabello de una forma maternal– Pero jamás había visto un genjutsu tan poderoso, ninguno de mis shinobi ha podido romperlo.

- Y cree que con mi Sharingan podre sacarla.

- Si lo hace, ignorare el que Konoha haya traspasado los límites permitidos y haber expuesto a nuestras naciones a un conflicto innecesario.

El capitán del equipo de Konoha sopeso las ventajas y beneficios que aportaba la oferta– Lo intentare, aunque debes saber que nunca lo he hecho.

- Siempre hay una primera vez –acoto Sai animando a su capitán.

Destapó la mitad cubierta de su rostro dejando visible su ojo carmesí. Con cuidado, tomo la cabeza de Risa y abrió sus ojos, no sin antes pedir permiso a la doctora y a la Mizukage; quienes afirmaron con la cabeza. Respiro hondo e hizo que la mirada perdida de la chica se centrara en el Sharingan.

Tras unos breves momentos de espera, Kakashi coloco nuevamente la cabeza de la chica sobre la almohada y cubrió su ojo– Lo lamento, no logro entrar a su mente.

- Gracias Kakashi –Mei se sentó junto a su sobrina y siguió acariciando su rostro – Un equipo ANBU los acompañara hasta la frontera.

…

Suigetsu removió un poco la leña que mantenía vivo el fuego.

- Debemos encontrarla y rápido.

- Crees que no lo sé Suigetsu –contesto malhumorado Sasuke.

- Hay algo que no te he dicho –Suigetsu trago duro al notar la tensión en su capitán– Si Sakura sigue usando la espada del infierno, su alma será devorada por ella.

- ¿No podías habérmelo dicho antes? –grito furioso Sasuke levantándose y desenfundando su espada.

- ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Karin asustada por los gritos.

- ¡Eres un idiota Suigetsu! –Sasuke amenazaba con matar a su compañero de equipo.

- Sasuke, no –lo detuvo Juugo e hizo que soltara al peliazulado– Debes guardar tu ira para desquitarla con quien de verdad tiene la culpa de todo esto… Madara.

…

- Eso fue lo que paso Tsunade-sama, pero los detalles del ataque a Kirigakure no están claros –el peligris suspiro derrotado– En pocas palabras, no sabemos qué hacía Sakura ahí.

- Mei sospecha lo que sucede, pero eso me tiene sin cuidado –la rubia entrecruzo las manos y se recargo en ellas– Bien, retírense, necesito pensar en nuestro siguiente movimiento.

Kakashi esperó a que los demás salieran y percibir su presencia lo suficientemente lejos para que no escucharan. Acción que intrigo a la Quinta.

- Hogake no se si lo que le voy a decir es una mala o buena noticia.

- Dila y yo lo decidiré.

El peligris suspiro derrotado– Cuando Sakura estuvo reclamándome, ella habló en plural…

Tsunade no entendía a lo que se refería Kakashi o que trato de decir Sakura. Al ver la confusión en el rostro de la mujer, el capitán ANBU busco el valor dentro y prosiguió– Revise a Sakura con el sharingan y ella, ella esta –Kakashi no podía pronunciarlo, porque no quería pensar en el resultado.

- Con un demonio, habla Kakashi –grito desesperada la oji miel.

- Sakura esta embarazada.

La noticia golpeo fuertemente a Tsunade. Ella tampoco sabía como reaccionar. Después de unos momentos, pudo regresar del shock producido por la noticia– Debemos encontrarla, enviare un aviso urgente.

- Ese va a ser el problema, las mejores posibilidades que teníamos para encontrarla no están –busco la palabra adecuada– disponibles. Hinata tiene semanas de haber dado a luz al bebé de Naruto, Karin esta con Sasuke y pues solo nos queda Anko.

- ¿Porque las cosas tenían que dificultarse de este modo? –lo pensó rápidamente, tenía que hacerlo a como diera lugar– El Equipo ANBU de las sombras ya salió para investigar. También arme al equipo Kurenai y puse a Hanabi en lugar de Hinata. Chouji e Ino reunieron a los mejores alumnos de Karin y partieron hace una semana.

- El equipo Kakashi también irá.

- No podría evitarlo, ¿o si? –pregunto sarcástica, Kakashi sonrió arrogante.

- Claro que no.

- Kakashi –freno la salida del peligris por la ventana– Naruto puede ir o no, es su decisión, pero en cuanto estén listos quiero que salgan.

- Como ordene Tsunade-sama.

- Y evitemos que esta noticia se sepa, no queremos causar problemas.

Kakashi temía preguntar, pero la duda carcomía su corazón– ¿Usted de quien cree que sea el bebé?

- Solo espero que no sea de Madara.

- Antes de que vayas a reunirte con nuestro atolondrado alumno tienes que escuchar esto–Jiraiya estaba plantado frente a Kakashi en la ventana, sorprendiendo a ambos.

- ¡Jiraiya! –menciono entre dientes la rubia.

- Si, sé que estás molesta conmigo, pero desaparecí por una buena razón –se defendió inmediatamente el peliblanco– En cuanto supe que Sakura ataco Kirigakure me dedique a investigar y encontré algo muy interesante.

- Habla ya hombre –ordeno de mal humor Tsunade.

- Nuestra hermosa Mizukage –se aclaro la garganta al notar la mirada asesina de los ojos mieles que amenazaban con aniquilarlo– escondía algo muy valioso, una tabla de tiempos ancestrales que contiene secretos de los extintos ryuujin.

Inmediatamente Kakashi unió los cabos sueltos– Madara quiere esos secretos para usar a Sakura, eso fue lo que le dijo antes de desaparecer con ella –recordando las palabras exactas del fundador de los Uchiha las pronuncio– "Pero tiene que ser a manos de un ryuujin completo."

- La suerte está de nuestro lado –interrumpió el sannin– La tabla que obtuvo Sakura es solo la mitad.

- Dime que sabes dónde está la otra mitad –pidió esperanzada la rubia.

Una sonrisa coqueta adorno los labios de Jiraiya– Creo que nuestro joven Kazekage va a necesitar ayuda.

…

- ¿Qué haremos cuando la encontremos?

Karin rodó los ojos y se contuvo de darle un golpe en la cabeza a su hombre– Obvio, detenerla.

- Si pero… ¿podemos usar toda nuestra fuerza? –pregunta que había rondado la mente de todos, pero que nadie se había atrevido a formular en voz alta.

- Solo la fuerza necesaria para inmovilizarla un momento, yo me haré cargo del resto.

El equipo Taka trago duro. Conocían la fuerza de Sakura, la habían visto pelear y también era de su conocimiento que ella no se detendría por nada, ni nadie.

Pero Sasuke no solo tenía sus pensamientos enfocados en la pelirrosa. Él más bien pensaba en quien iba a descargar la ira que crecía en su interior. Y otra de las cosas que rondaban su mente, era el hecho de que Sakura hubiera caído en un genjutsu. El sabía, a la perfección y como se lo había dicho antes del examen chunnin, que ella era una experta en genjutsu y cómo deshacerlos.

Tantas cosas en que pensar provocaban que la cabeza le doliera y se sentía exhausto. Muy extraño en él. Aunque debía admitirlo, llevaban más de tres meses siguiéndole la pista a la chica. Sin contar que se había topado con el tonto de su amigo; según recordaba, su rubio compañero, estaba esperando a su primer hijo, un júbilo que lo hacía más sonriente y "estúpido" que de costumbre.

Suspiro, aunque no era la primera vez que sentía envidia de Naruto también pensaba que era un completo tonto. Naruto debería estar con Hinata, cuidando del recién nacido, disfrutando de esos escasos momentos de felicidad que la vida le daba.

Había llegado a una conclusión, definitivamente su amigo era un idiota. Un idiota afortunado.

Paró de golpe y se tomo la cabeza echándose el cabello hacia atrás.

- ¿Sucede algo Sasuke? –pregunto Karin emparejándose al moreno.

- Nada, solo estoy cansado.

Juugo y Suigetsu intercambiaron miradas de asombro, jamás habían oído decir algo parecido a Sasuke. Para él solo era seguir adelante, nada de descanso y mucho menos quejarse de estar cansado.

- ¿Eso significa que nos daremos por vencidos? –instigo Suigetsu para "subirle el ánimo" a su jefe.

Sasuke lo fulmino con el Sharingan– Jamás.

El peli azulado sonrió de lado, lo había logrado, había conseguido reavivar las ganas de seguir de Sasuke. Aunque no sabía si era una buena o mala señal.

…

- ¡La tabla me pertenece!

- Y pienso regresártela –hizo una pausa que incremento la ira de la pelirrosa– en cuanto tengas la otra mitad.

- Tú nunca dijiste que eran dos.

- Porque no estaba seguro de que conseguirías la de la Mizukage.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos, inquisitiva– No confías en mí.

- Claro que si.

Sonrió arrogante bajo la mascara, pero la pelirrosa podía leer sus pensamientos con tan solo mirar sus movimientos corporales. Y sabía que lo que decía era mentira.

- Pues no te daré la tabla hasta que me digas donde esta la otra.

- Bien, para probar que confió en ti –rodeo a Sakura por los hombros, reafirmando sus palabras– te diré que la segunda tabla esta en Sunagakure, bajo la protección de tu antiguo **amigo** –dijo, pronunciando con cierta picardía la palabra amigo.

De un manotazo se soltó de Madara y caminó rumbo a su habitación– Entonces iré por ella.

- ¿No quieres esperar? Esa panza esta demasiado grande, es más creo que ahora si ya se te nota.

- No es problema, además no necesito pelear directamente y dudo que Gaara sea un obstáculo.

- ¡Oh, claro! Tú y él –con sus manos jugo a imitar la "unión" de dos personas.

Sakura lo fulmino con la mirada y se retiro.

…

- Tsunade-sama dijo que era a tu consideración –Naruto miro a Hinata y al pequeño que tenía entre los brazos. Era una decisión difícil de hacer y Kakashi lo comprendía– Se que no es nada fácil, mírame, mi pequeña acaba de cumplir tres meses y apenas si he pasado tiempo con ella –se acerco a Hinata y acarició el pequeño rostro del bebé– Además Anko también quiere salir para buscar a Sakura, imagínate como me siento.

Naruto sonrió afligido– Supongo que es lo mismo que sentían mi mamá cuando mi papá salía de misión –con la mirada busco la aprobación de Hinata para salir.

- Naruto-kun, me gustaría decirte que te quedes, que te necesito a mi lado y que tu hijo necesita de ti –la pelinegra se mordió el labio, miro tiernamente a su esposo y luego a su hijo– Pero no puedo, se que Sasuke y Sakura te necesitan y que no importa lo que diga iras por ellos –los ojos azules se abrieron sorprendidos.

- Tienes razón –contesto Naruto sorprendiendo a su esposa, Hinata sonrió amargamente– Pero ahora tu y Minato son mi prioridad.

- Supongo que no vas a ir.

- Supones mal Kakashi-sensei –esta vez una gran sonrisa ilumino la cara de Naruto– Este es mi camino ninja y no me daré por vencido hasta traer a esos dos cabezotas de regreso a la aldea, sino ¿como podría ser el siguiente Hokage?

Kakashi y Hinata sonrieron complacidos de tener al viejo Naruto de regreso.

…

Sakura estaba preparándose para salir, con su avanzado estado, le era imposible andar sin comer; por lo que llenaba su mochila con algunos aperitivos. De repente sintió un fuerte "golpe" en el vientre y tuvo que sentarse en la cama.

- Kami eres más inquieto que tu padre –dijo acariciando tiernamente su ya, bastante, abultado vientre– Y como has crecido, de pensar que hace un mes que fuimos a Kirigakure casi ni te notabas.

- Es como si al encontrarte con el Uchiha hubieras desabotonado el pantalón y dejado brotar por completo tu barriga –bromeo su leal amigo, Akira.

La pelirrosa sonrió nostálgica– Si, tienes razón, pensé que iba a ser un bebé pequeño, pero ahora que lo veo.

- ¿No me digas que te esta dando miedo el parto?

- Jejeje –rió nerviosa la chica– He asistido a muchos bebés al nacer –se levanto de la cama con un poco de trabajo y siguió empacando sus "aperitivos"– Se a lo que me enfrento.

- Pero nunca lo habías vivido en carne propia.

- Si tan solo ellos –hablo despectivamente refiriéndose a su antigua aldea– No hubieran querido sellarme, si solo mis padres estuvieran vivos, si tan solo Sasuke no me hubiera traicionado.

Sakura rompió en llanto y busco consuelo en un abrazo de Akira. El enorme animal, solo pudo lamentar los hechos rodeándola con su cola y restregando su cara contra la de la futura madre.

…

- ¿Y cómo piensas interceptar a Sakura antes de que llegue a Suna? El desierto es enorme y no sabemos desde donde viene –pregunto escéptico Suigetsu.

- El que tu seas un inútil, no quiere decir que Juugo y yo lo seamos –informo burlona la pelirroja.

- Karin utilizo sus invocaciones para rastrear el chakra de Sakura y yo le pedí a los animales que en cuanto la vieran me lo notificaran –explico tranquilamente Juugo.

- ¿Karin tiene invocaciones? –la duda asalto al chico agua.

- Muy pocas personas saben de ellas –se mordió el dedo gordo e hizo la invocación– Kuchiyose no Jutsu –un animal grisáceo apareció ante ellos, de hocico puntiagudo, con largas y afiladas garras, lentes oscuros y una actitud altanera.

- Hola hermosa, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

- Hokuro-san –saludo cortésmente Karin al enorme animal, que resulto ser un topo– ¿Tienes algún informe del chakra que te indique?

El animal sonrió y se relamió los labios– ¡Oh, si claro, que cosa tan deliciosa! Hacía décadas que no percibía tan suculento manjar.

- ¿Entonces la encontraste?

- Me costo mucho trabajo, pero tras horas de búsqueda, logre dar con la joven dueña del chakra de los elementos.

- ¿Estaba sola? –pregunto Sasuke.

- Había dos personas más –el topo se acerco al Uchiha y lo olisqueo un poco– uno de ellos tenía un chakra parecido al tuyo y el otro era una extraña mezcla que no me gusto nada.

- Ahora que sabemos donde esta Sakura podemos detenerla dentro de la guarida de Madara.

- Lo siento hermosa –interrumpió la invocación– La chica salió de su madriguera y le perdí el rastro, al parecer un águila la recogió.

- Es mi turno –advirtió Juugo tomando el mando de la situación.

…

- Llegamos –anuncio Ryouta, sobrevolando el final del bosque.

Una pequeña versión de Akira se asomo a la orilla del ave– Claro que no, estamos apenas a comienzos del desierto, aun falta para la aldea de la arena.

- Es lo más lejos que puedo llegar pulgoso.

- Pues que cosa tan inútil eres, costal de ácaros –se defendió el lobo.

- ¿Qué es tanto alboroto? –pregunto Sakura despertando de su siesta y topándose con que, aun en el lomo de la gigante águila, Akira y Ryouta se gruñían y picoteaban el uno al otro– ¡Basta! –gritó paralizando a ambos de la impresión– ¿No pueden llevarse bien aunque sea por mi? Ryouta no puede adentrarse más en el desierto porque después del secuestro del Kazekage las defensas se reforzaron por el aire.

Ambos animales agacharon la cara apenados– Lo sentimos Sakura –se disculparon al unísono.

- Aquí esta bien, gracias Ryouta.

- Si, lo que digas –aparto la vista de la chica, era un águila bastante orgulloso y no le gustaba mostrarse afectuoso con la chica. Actitud que de cierto modo le recordaba mucho a Sasuke. Ryouta desapareció en un PUFF.

- Sakura –llamo su atención Akira– Esto no me gusta, estás demasiado… embarazada –sabía que si le decía "gorda" a la pelirrosa se ganaría un buen golpe, y ella no se contenía contra nadie, incluso Zetsu, por hacer ese mismo comentario había terminado, literalmente, partido en dos.

- No te preocupes Akira, no pienso pelear –una sonrisa arrogante adorno su rostro.

Acaricio la cabeza de su amigo y se encamino a la orilla del bosque, la frontera entre ella y su destino. Admiro la majestuosidad del desierto desde lo alto del risco donde Ryouta los había dejado. Dejo que el aire acariciara su rostro, eso le gustaba mucho y la tranquilizaba. Por debajo de la capa que escondía su secreto, acaricio su abultado vientre.

- ¡Esta vez no te me escaparas! –escucho el murmullo traído por el viento.

Giro su rostro ligeramente y se encontró con los ojos negros que anhelaba ver al despertar– Sasuke… ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –pregunto con ironía.

- Tu.

- Que lastima que no pueda quedarme a charlar, tengo algo que recuperar.

- No quiero pelear contigo –el tono de voz que usaba Sasuke le dejaba ver que no mentía.

Sakura rodo los ojos cansada– Pues no tendrás que hacerlo.

Tres masas salieron de diferentes lugares. Una de piedra, una de madera y otra más de la tierra. Cada una, lentamente, tomo el físico de Sakura.

- ¿Solo tres? –pregunto Suigetsu preparándose para la inminente batalla.

Pero en ese momento, de la espalda de Sakura, una forma humana se desprendió, literalmente, de ella.

- Con su permiso, me retiro, ellas serán suficiente para entretenerlos un rato.

- En tus sueños Sakura –Sasuke de un movimiento se abalanzó contra las dos chicas frente a él.

La otra Sakura, de un movimiento, saco la espada del infierno del suelo, al instante su aspecto cambio. Se paro tras la pelirrosa original y detuvo a Sasuke sin mucho trabajo– Creo que no entendiste, YO soy tu oponente –la ahora pelinegra, blandió la espada para atacar nuevamente a Sasuke, pero antes de que pudiera volver a atacar otra enorme espada se interpuso.

- Vamos capitán –alentó un sonriente Suigetsu deteniendo un ataque de otro de los clones– Nosotros nos haremos cargo.

Sasuke miro a sus subordinados y una imperceptible sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Asintió y siguió a su objetivo.

- Suigetsu, Juugo, tengan cuidado esos clones son más que eso, especialmente ese –advirtió Karin señalando al clon que portaba la espada.

- Siempre te admire Karin, al principio te odiaba, pero cuando comencé a conocerte comprendí porque Sasuke te eligió para formar parte de su equipo –la chica de gafas se sonrojo por las declaraciones– Eres buena para analizar al enemigo, eres inteligente y también puedes planear una estrategia para atacar, pero –la pausa tenso los nervios de Karin– no sirves para el combate.

Sin darse cuenta, Karin recibió un golpe por la espalda que la mando contra los arboles, dejándola inconsciente.

- ¡Karin! –grito desesperado Suigetsu.

- Menos uno –expreso "Sakura" despreocupada.

- Si fueras otra persona mataría a tu yo original, pero ahora solo podre desquitarme contigo –el peliazulado tomo fuertemente su espada y ataco al clon que golpeo a su novia. La ira dominaba sus actos, lamentablemente también cegaba sus habilidades.

- No es suficiente –detuvo la espada de Suigetsu con un sola mano, intervención que dejo boquiabierto al chico

- Sabes, siempre quise enfrentarme a ti –dijo la portadora de la espada.

- Yo también Sakura, yo también –sonrió arrogante Suigetsu.

Sin esperárselo, Suigetsu recibió una embestida con la espada del infierno, apenas pudo esquivar el golpe. Él blandió su enorme arma para dar inicio a su batalla, una batalla que deseaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón shinobi.

…

- ¡Detente Sakura! –exigió Sasuke exhalando una bola de fuego.

Akira y Sakura fueron envueltos por un tornado de fuego. En cuanto la llamarada se apago, Akira mostraba su verdadera forma, un enorme lobo dorado apareció resguardando a Sakura– Aléjate Uchiha –gruño Akira.

- Esto no es de tu incumbencia Akira –grito Sasuke amenazante realizando una segunda técnica de fuego.

- Tonto, estas técnicas no son nada comparadas con las mías –del mismo modo que Sasuke escupía una llamarada de fuego, Akira la enfrentaba con un fuego azul mucho más intenso que la técnica de Sasuke.

- _¿Fuego azul?_ –penso Sasuke esquivando la pata de Akira que trato de aplastarlo.

- ¿De quién crees que los Uchiha aprendieron el Amaterasu? Estas solo son las bases para hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué tenías que hacer un pacto con este animal? –le pregunto indirectamente a Sakura al ver que le sería bastante difícil acercarse a la chica.

- Sera mejor que retrocedas Sasuke –sugirió Sakura sentada en la cabeza de su invocación.

Sasuke movió la cabeza de un lado a otro – ¿Y crees que yo si me dare por vencido? Jamás –sonrió arrogante y mordió su pulgar al tiempo que tocaba el suelo con la mano– Kuchiyose no Jutsu.

Una enorme serpiente apareció tras una explosión. Sin recibir orden alguna, la serpiente ataco a Akira. En milésimas de segundo el lobo removió a Sakura de su cabeza con ayuda de su cola y la puso a salvo atrás de él.

- Ten cuidado con las mordidas, esas serpientes son más venenosas que cualquiera que hayas enfrentado.

- No tienes que decírmelo –ladro Akira.

Sakura veía la batalla, el campo de batalla le daba la ventaja a la serpiente, que fácilmente se movia sobre la arena, al contrario que Akira. Al ser un animal de bosque y montaña sus patas se hundían en la arena y alentaban sus movimientos.

La serpiente tiraba mordidas a las patas del lobo, este apenas lograba esquivar los ataques. Espero a que su atacante viperino estuviera a su alcance y con una bola de fuego la quemo hasta los huesos. Lamentablemente su atacante logro rozar su pata con uun colmillo y envenenarlo.

- ¡Akira! –grito Sakura corriendo a su lado.

La bestia redujo su tamaño – Estoy bien, solo fue un rasguño.

- Cállate –Sakura hizo que su mano se rodeara de chakra verde y con la mano libre formo una esfera de agua. Mezclando el agua y su chakra curativo extrajo el veneno – Regresa a la montaña y tomate esto –ordeno sacando una botellita de debajo de su capa.

- No voy a dejarte sola –refunfuño Akira.

- Claro que lo haras, es una orden.

- Sakura…

- Akira, por favor –rogo Sakura.

Sasuke se conmovió por la preocupación de la chica para su amigo. Eso le daba esperanza que Sakura no estuviera totalmente perdida en la oscuridad.

Akira accedió ante las suplicas de Sakura y desapareció del lugar. No sin antes amenazar al Uchiha con la mirada.

Sakura se incorporo y siguió su camino hacia Sunagakure; acto que Sasuke impidió interponiéndose en su paso.

- Tch, ¿Qué es lo que quieres Uchiha?

- Hablar contigo, preguntarte… ¿Qué demonios te pasa por la cabeza? ¿Es que en verdad estas siendo controlada mediante un genjutsu?

- Ja, ¿yo en un genjutsu? No Sasuke esto lo hago porque quiero hacerlo –Sakura lo enfrento con la mirada– Además, ¿qué te pasa a ti? ¡Esto no es de tu incumbencia! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

- Esto es algo estúpido, ¿no crees?, estamos estancados en la misma situación.

- ¿Y?

- Podemos hablar.

- ¿Sobre qué? –pregunto Sakura secamente.

- Si como dices haces esto por tu voluntad, ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto? ¿Y por qué demonios te fuiste de la aldea?

- Es que acaso estas ciego –grito la pelirrosa furiosa– Tu, tu eres la razón de todo. Tú me engañaste.

- ¿Yo? ¿Engañarte? Por kami Sakura, de verdad te volviste loca.

- Sí, claro, yo soy la loca, la celosa, la que no te entiende, la que se deja llevar por sus sentimientos, la que es débil…

- Basta, deja de quejarte de todo y dime ¿qué fue lo que te hice?

- Te lo he dicho veinte veces –Sakura perdía el control con cada minuto que pasaba– ¡Me engañaste con Risa!

- ¿Yo? yo nunca he estado con ella, ¿Qué no me conoces? Desde que regrese a la aldea solo he estado contigo.

Sakura bufo cansada– Tu lo dijiste, en la aldea ¿y qué hay de las misiones, eh? ¿Cuándo pasaste semanas en Kirigakure?

- No voy a negar que Risa… se me ofreció pero no paso NADA entre nosotros.

Sakura comenzó a dudar de lo que "sabía"– Entonces… lo que me dijo Risa.

- Sakura –Sasuke volvió a usar el tono de regaño cariñoso que usaba al principio que comenzaron a salir– ¿Qué pensaste al creerle? Si fueras la chica que conocí cuando éramos gennin ni siquiera la hubieras escuchado.

La convicción que usaba Sasuke hacía que Sakura empezara a creerle– Sasuke, yo lamento…

Pero Sakura se quedo a la mitad de la disculpa, sus ojos se quedaron vacíos y su cuerpo dejo de moverse. Era como si ella fuera una maquina que había dejado de funcionar.

- ¡Bravo! ¡Felicidades Sasuke! –Madara apareció tras Sakura, él apareció de la nada, como era su costumbre.

- Madara –gruño entre dientes Sasuke.

- Quien iba a creer que lograra creerte.

- ¿Tu que tienes que ver con todo esto? –pregunto el menor de los Uchiha más que furioso.

- Te voy a contar la historia de una joven que amaba tanto a un joven que no le importaba perdonar cualquier barbaridad que este hubiera cometido –mientras hablaba acariciaba el rostro de Sakura de una manera nada agradable para Sasuke– Esta hermosa joven, de grandes dotes, era una gran promesa para su aldea shinobi. Carácter fuerte, inmensurables conocimientos, inteligente y un gran corazón. Todo parecía ir bien, hasta que cierto joven regreso a su vida. Ella y mucha gente que amaba, habían sido víctimas de la ira y odio del joven; pero con el amor que le tenía y su inmenso corazón supo perdonarlo y darle una segunda oportunidad. Si, ella era tan generosa –Sasuke se preparo para atacar a Madara pero este abrazo a Sakura y la uso como escudo. Sakura permanecía inmóvil y sin conocimiento de lo que sucedía– Lamentablemente, el joven no supo corresponder los sentimientos de la joven y con el paso del tiempo, la gran coraza que protegía a la chica se fue debilitando. ¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando eso sucede, Sasuke?

- Déjala ir.

- Cuando el corazón de una chica se marchita y su mente empieza a tener dudas, es una presa fácil para que alguien más pueda usarla– desabotono la capa de Sakura e introdujo la mano, acariciando lascivamente el cuerpo de la chica; pero sin revelar el gran secreto que guardaba Sakura.

La acción enfureció a Sasuke– No te atrevas a tocarla –sin mediar su fuerza y su ira, Sasuke ataco directamente a Madara, con su espada y un chidori recorriéndola.

…

Ambos contrincantes trataban de mantener el ritmo de la pelea, a pesar del tiempo que llevaban luchando, uno se notaba claramente más herido y agotado.

- Eres bueno Suigetsu, pero te estás conteniendo.

- Claro que no.

- Vamos, era para que atacaras más y no te defendieras tanto, además te ves demasiado cansado.

A Suigetsu le corrió una gotita por la sien– _Tiene razón, este tipo de peleas me cansan más y considerando que estamos en el desierto_ –habiendo pensado la situación Suigetsu levanto su espada lo más alto que pudo y la tomo fuertemente.

- ¡Suigetsu! –grito furiosa Karin– ¡Ni se te ocurra lastimarla!

- Jejeje –rio nervioso el chico agua.

- Jamás lo pensé de ti Suigetsu, mira que verte manipulado por una mujer tan histérica como Karin –permitiéndole un respiro al espadachín Sakura siguió hablando como si estuviera conversando sentados a la mesa después de una comida entre amigos– Desde que te conocí supe que eras un gran shinobi, uno que no se toca el corazón, pero creo que ahora te has dejado manipular mucho por tu mujer, ella te ha… domesticado.

- Hoy estas muy… venenosa Sakura.

- La verdad, siempre he sido así, solo que ustedes nunca se dieron cuenta.

Karin y Suigetsu intercambiaron miradas confundidos– Claro que no, tú siempre has sido linda y cariñosa.

- Nah, no creas todo lo que digo… o lo que no digo.

- ¿Eso qué quiere decir? –pregunto desconcertado Suigetsu.

El clon de Sakura rodo los ojos y luego pareció desviar su atención de la pelea– ¡Oh, vaya! Esto se acabo –se lamento la kunoichi– Sakura me necesita.

- ¿Te necesita? –el desconcierto no le sentaba bien a Suigetsu– Espera ¿te refieres a que Sakura y la espada se fundieron?

- ¡Que descortés soy! –el clon de Sakura se golpeo la frente con la mano– Te presento a la nueva princesa del inferno…

- ¿Vesperina? –pregunto refiriéndose a que si Sakura ahora portaba el nombre de la espada.

- No –mostro el filo de la espada y el nombre de la pelirrosa grabado en el.

El clon y Suigetsu pronunciaron el grabado al unísono– SAKURA.

La espada desapareció en un torbellino de pétalos de cerezo negros. Pero los clones seguían ahí y ahora todo sería una pelea de ninjutsu y taijutsu. Técnicas, chakra y fuerza, determinarían al ganador.

…

Habiendo ignorado el hecho de que Sakura estaba en medio, el ataque de Sasuke fue detenido por una enorme espada.

- Creíste que no tendría un seguro por si las cosas salían mal –se burlo Madara riendo tras su "guardaespaldas".

- ¡Hazte a un lado Sakura!

- No puede oírte, AHORA SI está sumergida en una poderosa ilusión.

- Ella es experta en eso, fácilmente pude deshacer un genjutsu.

- Si, tienes razón, pero cuando el corazón es débil, la mente también lo es.

La gota que derramo el vaso. Sasuke se enfureció, si se podría más, y volvió a arremeter contra su antepasado– Ella no es débil –aunque el resultado fue el mismo. Sakura detuvo el ataque sin mucho esfuerzo.

- Eso no es lo que pensabas Sasuke –contradijo Madara– Siempre se lo hiciste ver. Ella demostraba sus sentimientos, cosa que tú nunca pudiste hacer a menos que fuera odio.

- ¡Demonios, Sakura! ¡Debes reaccionar, Madara solo te está usando!

- No soy el único que la usa, tu aldea solo la quiere como un arma, igual que al kyuubi.

- Tal vez, pero yo no pienso igual que ellos.

- Pero estas aquí para regresarla, para llevarla directo a la jaula dorada que le tiene preparada Konoha.

Sasuke no aguantaba las declaraciones de Madara y seguía tratando de atacarlo. Sus intentos por herirlo se veían frustrados por las habilidades de Sakura, que detenía cuanto ataque lanzaba. La desesperación hizo que Sasuke le diera una patada para alejarla y aunque Saura pudo detenerla, la fuerza que empleo el Uchiha menor la hizo retroceder unos metros. Momento que aprovecho para tratar de atravesar a Madara con su espada. Grave error. Sakura, en el intento de parar el ataque solo lograr desviarlo, provocando que la espada la hiriera a la altura del vientre.

Sakura dejo caer su espada y se tomo la zona afectada. Con gran desesperación reviso la zona del impacto, a pesar de estar bajo un genjutsu parecía estar muy alterada por el hecho. Tras una minuciosa revisión determino que solo fue un rasguño.

Sasuke no comprendía la actitud de la chica y eso lo desconcertaba demasiado.

- Lo ves Sakura, el no quiere al bebé, solo quiere matarlo –le susurro Madara al oído.

Los ojos de Sakura se reavivaron con una ira nunca antes vista por Sasuke, y una amargura que nunca pensó ver en los ojos jades que tanto ansiaba verse reflejado.

- ¿Por qué? –susurro Sakura– ¿Por qué nos odias tanto?

- Sakura yo no quise… lo siento…

- Maldita sea, solo tenías que dejarnos vivir en paz –grito Sakura quitándose la capa de Akatsuki y dejando su cuerpo al descubierto. Un top negro y una malla cubrían su abultado vientre.

- Sakura… estas… embarazada –afirmo atónito Sasuke.

Sakura ataco a Sasuke desesperadamente. El moreno solo detenía las embestidas de espada que daba la chica. No podía contraatacar, no quería hacerlo. Si la hería jamás se lo perdonaría.

La confusión que provoco la revelación hizo que Sasuke se encontrara indefenso.

En un movimiento erróneo, Sakura atravesó a Sasuke con su espada. El filo atravesó el cuerpo de Sasuke, desde el lado izquierdo del tronco hasta su espalda.

El moreno cayó de rodillas tomando la hoja de la espada del infierno. Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. No creía lo que veía y mucho menos que ella lo hubiera hecho. Inmediatamente soltó el mango de la espada y esta desapareció.

- ¡Sasuke! –Sakura atrapo el cuerpo del joven y lo recostó sobre sus piernas– Lo siento, es mi culpa.

De la boca de Sasuke escurría un hilillo de sangre– No, la culpa es mía –acaricio la mejilla de Sakura y limpio las lagrimas que escurría hasta caer en su propio rostro– No sabía todo el daño que te hacía…

- No hables, tengo que curarte –la mano temblorosa de Sakura se ilumino en chakra verde y la paseo por la herida de Sasuke.

- No desperdicies… –Sasuke tomo la mano de Sakura y la apretó fuertemente– tu chakra en mí.

- Oh, mírate Sasuke, eres tan tierno –Madara tomo del brazo a Sakura y la levanto de un jalón– Es hora de irnos Ryuu-chan.

- Suéltala Madara, no te atrevas a tocarla –exigió Sasuke tratando de incorporarse.

Sakura forcejeaba con Madara para soltarse. Su esfuerzo era en vano– ¡Deja de luchar! O quieres que Sasuke no sea el único en peligro de morir.

- Prefiero morir antes de regresar contigo.

- Si tanto lo deseas –saco un kunai de su capa y ataco a Sakura.

El segundo que transcurrió fue visto por todos los presentes en cámara lenta. El objetivo de Madara era el vientre de Sakura, pero Sasuke, con un enorme esfuerzo se interpuso y el kunai se clavo en su espalda.

- Al fin hice algo por ti –dijo Sasuke con su último aliento y acaricio el rostro de Sakura dejando la marca de su mano ensangrentada.

Los ojos negros de Sasuke se apagaron y su cuerpo cayo inerte en la arena.

- ¡Sasuke! –grito Sakura y una descarga eléctrica recorrió su brazo logrando que Madara la soltara.

Al notar que la respiración de Sasuke se había apagado, Sakura grito aun más fuerte y se tiro sobre su cuerpo.

El cuerpo de Sakura emitió una luz cegadora que ilumino todo a su alrededor.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* Continuara *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Hola amigas, tras un pequeño break de escribir la musa se apodero de mi por un sentimiento muy grande. Tanto la alegría como la tristeza me dan la inspiración, lamentablemente esta ocasión fue un hecho muy trágico. Como algunas de ustedes lo sabrán soy amante de los animales, tanto que tengo 4 lindos perritos, afortunadamente ellos se encuentran bien. La mala noticia fue que uno de mis vecinos, peluditos, uno muy querido por parte de mi perruchita familia fue atacado salvajemente por otro. En estos momentos no sé cómo se encuentra el pequeño, pero por lo que me contaron no tiene muchas probabilidades de sobrevivir al ataque. Muchas personas pensaran que es algo sin importancia, pero para mí es un evento muy trágico. No culpo tanto al animal, se que en su naturaleza esta el defender su territorio, al igual que en la nuestra, no todos los que nos rodean nos son agradables. Pero la culpa la tiene el dueño al dejar a su mascota suelta sabiendo que es un animal que pone en peligro otras inocentes vidas, no solo las de otras mascotas, sino también las de las personas que tenemos a nuestro cuidado esas pequeñas vidas. Lamento importunarlas con esto, pero son de las pocas amistades con las que cuento y con las que puedo desahogarme.

Gracias por su amable visita y paciencia:

**Strikis**

**Asukasoad**

**whisper by angel's**

**.c**

**MaGy-Souh**

**mariaPHO**

**Hitorijime**

**Shusun**

**greece06**

**luxie-chan**

**Eiribet**

**Amaizen**

**Franchusss-chan**

**.**

Gracias por agregarnos a sus listas:

**Itachi-niisan**

**Lomizore-uchiha**

**DuniXe**

**Zuuddy**

**.**

– **u.u – u-u – u.u – u-u – u.u – u-u – u-u – u.u –  
Las estrellas que brillan en el cielo  
son las almas de los que amamos y  
se nos han adelantado en el camino  
Por eso cuando extrañes a ese ser que  
dejo tu lado, mira hacia arriba y sabrás  
que en lo alto del cielo hay un par de  
ojitos tintineantes que te están cuidando  
– u.u – u-u – u.u – u-u – u.u – u-u – u-u – u.u –**

**(o)**


	16. Tu, Mi Razón

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"QUÉDATE A MI LADO" © SAKURA_TRC, 2011  
SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, etc.**

***  
CONTINUACIÓN DE "MI REGRESO"  
***

**-=- QUÉDATE A MI LADO -=-**

**Capitulo 16 "TU, MI RAZÓN"**

- Buenos días kaasan –saludo el pequeño Sasuke entrando a la cocina y echando un vistazo al desayuno que preparaba Mikoto.

- Buenos días Sasuke-chan –respondió la hermosa mujer depositando un cariñoso beso en la mejilla del pequeño.

- ¡Te levantaste temprano! Otouto.

- Niisan, ¿vamos a ir a entrenar? –pregunto emocionado el pequeño.

- Mmm –Itachi se hundió e sus pensamientos. Sasuke entristeció, por la forma en la que su hermano lo evadía decía que tenía una misión que cumplir– Esta vez… si, vamos.

- ¡Qué bien! ¿Oíste kaasan?

Mikoto sonrió enternecida y sirvió el desayuno a sus hijos. Sasuke e Itachi desayunaban mientras el pequeño le platicaba a su hermano lo mucho que había practicado para cuando entrara a la academia.

Al terminar el desayuno Mikoto los detuvo en la puerta– No olviden que esta noche es el festival, los quiero de regreso temprano para que puedan arreglarse.

Itachi ayudo a Sasuke en su entrenamiento. Entre juegos le enseñaba lo básico para volverse un buen shinobi. No fue hasta que el estomago del pequeño Sasuke gruño que decidieron regresar a casa.

Mikoto ya los esperaba con la comida y el baño listos.

- ¿Por qué tenemos que ir a ese tonto festival? –pregunto Sasuke mientras su hermano lo ayudaba a ponerse la yukata.

- Pues porque no siempre se trata de misiones y trabajo, también debemos divertirnos.

- Mejor lo aprovechamos y entrenamos –sugirió el menor emocionado.

Itachi soltó una risita divertida– Vamos Sasuke, ¿Qué no quieres jugar con tus amigos? ¿Conocer una linda niña?

Sasuke hizo una mueca de asco– ¿Linda niña? Las niñas solo son lloronas y escandalosas, no me gusta jugar con ellas.

- Algún día tu serás el llorón por que nadie te hace caso por ser tan arisco.

- No me importa, yo solo quiero ser un shinobi y seré mejor que tu.

- Si, seguramente lo serás –bufando divertido, Itachi le revolvió la cabeza a Sasuke.

El festival de Konoha estaba lleno de luces, color y gente. Las personas reían y jugaban en los puestos de feria que llenaban la plaza. Sasuke estaba fascinado viendo como Itachi jugaba tiro al blanco con kunais y al final su premio fue una máscara similar a las de los ANBU que le regalo a Sasuke. Los hermanos iban disfrutando de las atracciones, atrapar al pez dorado, atinar los aros en las botellas, tirar las latas con una pelota y muchos más juegos.

Un llanto entre la multitud llamo la atención de Itachi. Después de todo, el estaba siempre alerta. Una pequeña niña sollozaba tallándose los ojos mientras sostenía una manzana acaramelada.

Itachi se acerco a la pequeña y le acaricio la cabeza tiernamente– ¿Cómo te llamas?

La pequeña, una niña pelirrosa y ojos jade lo miro asustada – Sa…Sa…Sakura –sollozo.

- Mucho gusto, Sakura-chan, mi nombre es Itachi y él es Sasuke –se presento a sí mismo y a su hermano– ¿Por qué lloras?

- Me perdí, no encuentro a mis padres.

- ¡Oh! Sasuke y yo vamos a ayudarte a encontrarlos.

- Itachi –se quejo Sasuke jalando a su hermano de la yukata.

- Sasuke, ella es una niña indefensa y debemos ayudarla –Itachi acerco a su hermano a la pequeña y lo miro seriamente– Si quieres ser un shinobi debes aprender que proteger a los demás esta primero; y más importante si es una linda niña que necesita tu ayuda.

- Hn –asintió Sasuke, tomo la mano de la pequeña y luego la de su hermano– Entonces busquemos a sus padres.

Itachi se sintió orgulloso de su hermano. Ser servicial era uno de los deberes de un Uchiha y el primer paso para ser un shinobi.

…

- ¿Es aquí donde quieres morir… Naruto?

- No, este lugar será el lugar donde sabrás toda la verdad –hablo decidido el rubio.

- ¿Cuál verdad? ¿La verdad sobre mi clan? –pregunto mordaz Sasuke.

- Lo que te dijo Madara no es TODA la verdad –aseguro Itachi saliendo de las sombras, dejando sorprendido y sin palabras a Sasuke.

- Nii-san –tartamudeo el menor de los Uchiha– ¿Cómo? Yo… te mate.

- Kabuto uso la técnica de Orochimaru para revivirme, pero no vine aquí a hablar sobre mí, sino de ti.

- Lo único que debes saber es que voy a destruir Konoha por lo que te hizo y lo que le hizo a nuestro clan.

Itachi paso caminando por un lado de Naruto, haciéndolo retroceder y resguardarse detrás suyo– La culpa de todo la tiene Madara, Sasuke él manipulo a nuestro padre y a los jefes del clan para ponerlos en contra de la aldea.

- Esa no era razón para que te hicieran matar a nuestra familia –negó Sasuke desesperado.

- No Sasuke, como shinobi mi deber era proteger a mi aldea y… a ti.

Sasuke no pudo contener las lágrimas, intento limpiarlas, pero eran tantas– ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a ayudar a Naruto a defender la aldea y a hacerte entrar en razón.

- ¿Por qué? –grito Sasuke.

- Porque no quiero que destruyas lo que protegí para ti, un hogar, una familia –al oír la palabra familia a Sasuke se le presento la foto del equipo 7 en su cabeza.

- Pero me dejaste solo, ¿Qué no pensaste en lo mal que me sentiría?

- Fue por tu bien, era para que pudieras vivir una vida normal, sin odio y rodeado de gente que te quisiera por lo que eres –la imagen de Sakura llorando, rogándole que se quedara la noche que huyo con Orochimaru– no por la familia a la que pertenecías.

…

La batalla estaba en el punto más crítico. Madara tenía el poder del Juubi. El único rayo de esperanza para la alianza shinobi, era que estaba incompleto y que ellos aun tenían al Kyuubi y al Hachibi.

- Esto se siente bien teme, pelear nuevamente juntos.

- No te emociones dobe.

Naruto en la forma del kyuubi y Sasuke con el Mangekyo Sharingan en sus ojos, la batalla… ¿estaría pareja?

- ¿Qué esperas Sasuke no querías tu venganza? –pregunto Madara– ¿No deberías estar camino a Konoha?

- Después de hablar con Itachi mi perspectiva a cambiado, él me dijo que el culpable de todo eres tu –la ira en los ojos de Sasuke estaba totalmente enfocada en Madara– Manipulaste al clan para atacar Konoha, provocaste la muerte de MI familia.

Madara rio escandalosamente– Ese es el destino de los Uchiha, ser traicionados y morir por el odio.

- Ese no era el destino del clan, ese era TU destino –Susanoo comenzaba a formarse alrededor de Sasuke– Tu odiabas a Konoha por que no te eligió como su Kage, esa es una estupidez.

- No Sasuke, si Konoha hubiera tenido mi visión, las guerras no hubieran sido necesarias.

- ¿Y vivir siempre bajo tus deseos? –intervino Naruto molesto.

- Naruto-kun, tu deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, el odio solo lleva a la gente a pelear.

Naruto negó convencido– No, yo creo que el deseo por proteger a los seres queridos es lo que nos lleva a pelear –los ojos azules se cerraron entristecidos– El dolor de perder a la gente que amas es algo por lo que nadie quiere pasar, es por eso que mi objetivo es cambiar eso.

- No seas tan idealista, el mundo shinobi siempre estará sumergido en la sangre del ser querido de alguien más, es inevitable; los señores feudales, los mercenarios, los adinerados, ellos solo quieren poder y dinero –la mirada de Madara se levanto altiva y con sed de poder– Para detener el derramamiento de sangre es necesario que todos se unan bajo mi mandato, nadie más tendrá que morir.

- Tienes razón –Sasuke coincidió con su antepasado.

- ¿Sasuke? –Naruto no creía lo que oía.

- Lamentablemente así es el mundo, dinero, poder, guerras; pero aun por ahorrarme ese sufrimiento no pienso vivir bajo tu genjutsu.

- Nosotros queremos vivir NUESTRA vida y haremos lo que sea porque este mundo no tenga que sufrir más – Naruto termino la idea de Sasuke con una sonrisa.

Sasuke y Naruto intercambiaron miradas, después de un pequeño encontronazo ambos parecían estar conectados y saber lo que el otro pensaba.

Naruto extendió las manos formadas con el chakra del kyuubi. Mientras, Sasuke preparaba la forma completa de Susanoo y se alistaba para atacar.

Madara ataco a Naruto, pensó que sería mejor acabar primero con el más fuerte, ahora que aun podía usar al Juubi. La enorme estatua estaba casi destrozada por su anterior pelea con Naruto y Bee. ¿Qué sería mejor para terminar con el kyuubi que la unión del resto de los bijuus? Pero lo que nunca espero, fue que Sasuke y Naruto lo tenían todo preparado.

En cuanto Madara estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Naruto lo atrapo y Sasuke lo ataco por la espalda con un chidori.

El golpe fue directo. Sasuke pudo sentir como golpeaba el cuerpo de Madara y Naruto pudo escuchar el quejido de dolor.

El chico kyuubi soltó el cuerpo y Madara cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. Sasuke y Naruto también cayeron de sentón, apoyándose con las manos para sostener su cuerpo. Ambos chicos respiraban agotados. Naruto desfalleció de cansancio, él había empezado la batalla acabando con la mayoría de los clones de Zetsu, pasando con el juubi y un pequeño encuentro contra Sasuke. Era obvio que su fuerza estuviera en sus límites. Al igual que Naruto, la energía del Juubi se desvaneció y regreso a ser una estatua sin vida.

- Esto aun no se acaba –Madara intento ponerse de pie, pero le fue imposible.

- Si, ya se acabo, no tienes nada –Sasuke apenas podía permanecer consciente– El Juubi está fuera de combate, Kabuto te traiciono, no te quedan más "soldados", tus poderes jamás regresaron ni regresaran. No te queda nada.

- Siempre te tendré a ti.

Sasuke sonrió irónico– Jamás estuve de tu parte, yo solo quería una venganza que nació de una mentira, de tu propio odio –miro a Naruto y lo vio durmiendo profundamente– Pero eso ya no está en mi.

- ¿Es solo por Naruto? –pregunto Madara al recordar que Sasuke había sufrido un ligero cambio al ver a cierta kunoichi.

- No quiero volver a verte, si te atreves a regresar a Konoha o a buscarme… no tendré piedad de ti.

- ¿Por qué no me matas? ¿No habías jurado que acabarías con los responsables de la muerte de tu familia?

- Si, pero si eso implica que seré el ultimo del clan yo no…

- Madara –el último de los Zetsu, el original, apareció de la tierra.

- Retirémonos –ordeno el fundador de los Uchiha pasando su brazo por los hombros del hombre planta.

Pocos segundos después de que Madara y Zetsu desaparecieran, Sakura, Sai y Kakashi llegaron al lugar.

- ¡Sasuke…kun! –murmuro la pelirrosa suprimiendo el deseo de abrazarlo.

Sasuke parecía no oír nada, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos; fue cuando sintió la influencia de un chakra curativo cuando por fin reacciono. Tomo abruptamente la mano de la pelirrosa y la miro con el ceño fruncido. Sasuke estaba molesto, Sakura lo sabía. La chica agacho la mirada y desvió su rostro, afligida. Ella, ella, siempre era ella.

- Sasuke –la voz chillona de Karin rompió el momento incomodo.

La pelirroja llegaba "escoltada" por los otros dos miembros de Taka. Las lagrimas de Karin eran autenticas, aunque no estuviera presente en la batalla sabía lo que había pasado gracias a su habilidad.

Juugo estiro una mano para ayudar a Sasuke a levantarse. Sasuke simplemente la ignoro y se levanto con un poco de trabajo, aunque Sakura lo había curado no la había dejado terminar la labor.

Los ojos de Sasuke se pasearon por su alrededor. El nuevo equipo Kakashi estaba completo y por lo que podía ver, él ya no tenía lugar ahí.

Kakashi, como buen shinobi y sensei, pudo leer los pensamientos del Uchiha– Este siempre será tu equipo, no importa lo que haya sucedido, tú siempre pertenecerás al equipo 7.

Sin saber el porqué, o más bien sin quererlo reconocer, su último vistazo fue para Sakura; quien se mantenía agachada y llorando amargamente.

…

La oscuridad inundo sus pensamientos. Sintió el frio hasta los huesos. Todo estaba tan vacio y solitario.

De pronto una risita resonó en medio de la nada. En el mismo punto, pudo notar un pequeño punto de luz multicolor, era como las estrellas que miraba de niño.

- ...ke –oía una voz, pero era tan lejana que apenas si lograba entender lo que decía– …suke –otra vez la risa, aunque esta podía reconocerla perfectamente, era la risa de Sakura– Sasuke –si, la voz también era de ella, con ese tono alegre e infantil que tanto la caracterizaba– Sasuke-kun –lo llamaba invitándolo a seguirla.

…

Despertó cubriendo la mitad de su rostro con la mano. Su respiración era lenta y calmada. De pronto todo lo sucedido se presento de golpe en su cabeza.

Sakura, Madara, ella estando embarazada, él la había lastimado, Sakura atacándolo con su espada y al final, Madara intentando matar a Sakura y él interponiéndose.

Tenía que estar muerto, él lo sabía perfectamente. Sus heridas eran demasiado graves para que aun siguiera respirando. Porque estaba vivo, ¿no?

Giro levemente su rostro y pudo notar como el viento mecía la cortina. El sol empezaba a resguardarse para dar comienzo a la noche. Miro al otro lado y ahí estaba, durmiendo, ella dormía tan tranquilamente que el miedo que estuviera muerta lo asalto. Se levanto de un salto y de un paso llego hasta la otra cama.

La reviso recorriéndola con la mirada, pudo notar su respiración lenta y pausada. Si, estaba viva y a su lado, ya nunca más la perdería. Jamás.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Sasuke levanto la mirada y se topo con el semblante serio del Kazekage– Bien, ¿Cómo está Sakura?

- Los doctores me dicen que sus niveles de chakra están por los suelos, pero que no está en peligro. Fuera de eso, solo tenía una herida superficial en el área del torso.

Los ojos negros buscaron el área a la que se refería Gaara– El… –suspiro buscando el valor para continuar– el bebé, ¿cómo esta?

Gaara se aproximo a la cama de Sakura y paseo su mirada por el vientre de la chica– Se encuentra bien, la pelea no le afecto –los ojos aguamarinas se fijaron en Sasuke– ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- ¿Con que?

- Con todo, Konoha, Kirigakure –Sasuke miro a Gaara ligeramente disgustado, el pelirrojo le ahorro la pregunta– Sé lo que busca Sakura y sé que la Mizukage lo tenía.

- No me importa lo que buscaba o busca Sakura, de ahora en adelante solo pienso protegerla... de cualquiera, aunque sea Kirigakure, incluso de Konoha.

- ¿Y con respecto al bebé? –Gaara se notaba demasiado interesado, eso enfureció a Sasuke.

- YO me haré cargo de Sakura y SU bebé, y lo que pase con ellos no es de tu incumbencia.

- Claro que es de mi incumbencia –Gaara rodeo la cama de Sakura y enfrento a Sasuke– Porque Sakura también es una kunoichi de Sunagakure y un miembro importante en mi familia.

Sasuke, descartando el rango de Gaara, lo tomo por el cuello de su traje y lo atrajo muy cerca de su rostro– Sakura no le pertenece a nadie.

- Tampoco a ti –aclaro el pelirrojo retirando la mano de Sasuke de su ropa– Además que vida podrían tener con un shinobi renegado, ¿Cómo podrías protegerlos? Viajando y escondiéndose del resto de las aldeas ¿Qué clase de vida sería esa?

- No me importa lo que tenga que hacer, pero no dejare que se acerquen a ella, yo la voy a cuidar, la apoyare en todo lo que necesite y sobre todo daré mi vida por protegerla.

…

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –pregunto Suigetsu tomando un gran trago de agua.

- La pregunta es, ¿estará bien Sasuke? –contesto sencillamente Juugo– ¿Qué fue esa luz que vimos?

- Por supuesto que está bien –Karin se mordía la uña del dedo pulgar, se notaba nerviosa y preocupada– Esa luz provenía de Sakura, ella liberó su chakra masivamente; seguramente Sasuke sufrió heridas muy graves y eso la hizo reaccionar.

- ¿Cómo sabes tanto? –el chico agua se veía realmente sorprendido por los conocimientos de su novia.

- ¿Recuerdan la ocasión en que el equipo ANBU de Sai fue atacado? –Juugo y Suigetsu asintieron– Sakura fue la doctora de Sai, él estuvo al borde de la muerte y ella lo sano, POR COMPLETO –recalco las palabras.

- Sakura-san es… impresionante.

- Si, pero haberlo hecho la puso en peligro, eso desestabilizó su chakra y hace que Sakura no pueda mantener el control de sus habilidades.

- ¿Quieres decir que es como una bomba de tiempo? –acoto miedoso Suigetsu.

- Si y ahora que se unió con la espada creo que el riesgo es mayor.

Juugo se torno pensativo y preocupado– También me preocupa Sasuke, Sakura-san está embarazada y eso me alegra, pero no creo que Sasuke lo tome muy bien.

Suigetsu y Karin intercambiaron miradas, Juugo tenía razón; no sabían cuanto tiempo tenía la pelirrosa de embarazo, por lo cual les dejaba tres posibles padres, que ellos supieran. Sasuke, Hiro y Madara eran los que encabezaban la lista de sus pensamientos.

- No pensemos en pequeñeces –desestimó Karin para calmar el ambiente– Tenemos que idear como salir de aquí, no creo que Sasuke quiera estar cuando llegue Konoha.

…

Sasuke se perdió en sus pensamientos mirando a Sakura, ella dormía tan profundamente que no noto cuando el moreno se sentó a su lado en la cama. Acariciaba su rostro amorosamente y pensaba en lo que había soñado durante su inconsciencia.

- Ahora que lo pienso, tú has sido una gran molestia en mi vida –dijo acomodando la larga cabellera de Sakura tras su cara– Sin darme cuenta fuiste la razón de muchas de mis decisiones y ahora no se qué debo hacer.

…

Justo antes del amanecer, el equipo Taka logro colarse en el hospital donde Sasuke y Sakura eran tratados.

- Sasuke –murmuro bajito Suigetsu abriendo la puerta lentamente y revisando su interior.

Sasuke se encontraba de pie frente a la ventana, acomodándose la ropa– ¿Por qué tardaron?

Suigetsu entro seguido de Karin y Juugo, el trió llevaba un poco de equipaje, se notaba que estaban listos para una discreta y silenciosa retirada, como le había nombrado Karin.

- Toma, es tu equipaje –dijo Suigetsu lanzándole su espada a Sasukem, el Uchiha sonrió complacido– Ahora que estamos listos, nos vamos.

Sasuke asintió y acercándose a la cama de Sakura, la levanto en brazos.

- Espera Sasuke, aun debes estar cansado, será mejor que yo lleve a Sakura-san –se ofreció cortésmente Juugo.

El moreno negó afablemente– No Juugo, de ahora en adelante yo me hare cargo de todo lo que respecta a Sakura.

Juugo sonrió tiernamente, su capitán si que estaba cambiando y era un cambio que debían agradecerle a la pelirrosa. El grandulón entendió y simplemente se coloco tras Sasuke, indicándole que lo seguiría de cerca por lo que necesitara.

Habían logrado escabullirse de Sunagakure sin que se dieran cuenta, aunque era obvio que pronto Gaara los mandaría seguir en cuento fuera a la habitación y no los encontrara. Su plan consistía en llegar al país del Campo de Arroz, caminarían en línea recta, para acortar el tiempo y hacer un viaje lo menos largo que se pudiera, aunque eso implicara atravesar Konoha.

Estaban por llegar a la frontera entre el país del Viento y del Fuego, todo parecía ir demasiado bien para ser verdad.

- Sasuke, cuidado –advirtió Karin desde atrás.

Sasuke logro esquivar el kunai que iba dirigido a él– ¡Qué demonios!

- Estamos rodeados –Karin localizaba todos los chakras que podía– Son diez, no espera… quince, ¡por kami! Son veinte.

- ¿Y porque no nos advertiste antes? –reclamo Sasuke enojado.

- Lo siento, desde que Sakura exploto mi habilidad sensorial está hecha un desastre.

Suigetsu se coloco al frente de Sasuke vigilando todo a su alrededor, Juugo libero su sello y se coloco en un costado y Karin saco varios kunais y se alisto a defenderse y atacar. La formación mantenía a Sasuke y Sakura en el centro sin permitir ninguna entrada.

- Entréganos a la chica –ordeno un shinobi enmascarado con el símbolo de Kirigakure.

- Lo sentimos pero si están buscando ese tipo de diversión aquí no la encontraran, esta es una chica decente –señalo Suigetsu refiriéndose a Karin con la mirada.

Aunque la forma de desviar el tema no le pareció muy divertido a la pelirroja– ¡Cállate Suigetsu!

- Ella no –el shinobi señalo con la cabeza a Sasuke– Ella.

- ¿Y porque habría de entregártela? –pregunto irónico Sasuke.

- Es un miembro de Akatsuki y Kirigakure le ha puesto precio a su cabeza.

- Ella no es a quien buscan –dijo Juugo con tono calmado.

- Mis informes me dicen que la última vez fue vista en esta misma frontera.

- ¿Cómo es la chica que buscan? –pregunto audazmente Karin acomodándose los anteojos.

- No necesitamos darles explicaciones –interrumpió otro de los ANBU y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ataco al equipo Taka.

Suigetsu apenas tuvo tiempo de detener al ANBU, su enorme espada se interpuso entre el kunai del shinobi de kirigakure y Sasuke– No deberías jugar con cuchillos… alguien podría traer uno más grande.

- Tch –se quejo el shinobi y retrocedió.

El capitán ANBU se coloco al frente de su equipo– No queremos un problema con Konoha, solo deben entregarnos a la chica.

- No estamos con Konoha –declaro Sasuke para evitar que la aldea se viera involucrada– Somos shinobi leales a nosotros mismos.

- Bien, si es así, me ahorras el regaño de la Mizukage –con un movimiento de mano, la orden de atacar y recuperar a la kunoichi se dio.

- Hora de la diversión –anuncio Suigetsu levantando su espada en lo alto.

- Karin, cuida de Sasuke y Sakura-san –Juugo miro por encima de su hombro a su capitán– Es nuestro turno de defenderlos.

Las palabras de Juugo golpearon a Sasuke profundamente, él solo los había usado y ahora ellos lo protegían. Tenían el mismo deseo que Sakura cuando lucho contra los shinobi del sonido, el mismo que mostro al pelear contra Kido. El mismo deseo que ella le había hecho nacer en su marchito corazón.

Karin no se quedo con los brazos cruzados, mantenía la mayor parte de los ataques con kunai a raya, no iba a permitir que nadie se acercara a Sasuke y Sakura.

Los esfuerzos combinados mantenían ocupados a los ANBU, pero no lo suficiente. Karin fue la primera en caer herida. Sasuke se encontraba en un aprieto, se acerco a la pelirroja– Debes irte –le ordeno.

- Nunca –se quejo un poco del dolor pero se hinco en una rodilla– Eso nos lo enseñaron Kakashi y su equipo, una escoria es aquella que no cumple su deber, pero más escoria aquel que deja a sus compañeros.

Sasuke se daba cuenta de lo grandes que eran sus compañeros y agradecía que Kakashi les hubiera enseñado eso a ellos y al equipo Taka. No había valorado lo suficiente a su sensei, aunque ahora era demasiado tarde. Juugo y Suigetsu estaban siendo diezmados, la fuerza del enemigo era demasiada.

Todo estaba perdido, Juugo estaba siendo amarrado con sogas de chakra. Suigetsu era detenido con una barrera que retenía cualquier cosa acuosa. Karin era detenida por la fuerza siendo amenazada con un kunai en el cuello.

La mayor parte del equipo ANBU de Kirigakure se abalanzo contra la joven pareja.

Sasuke no podía huir, no podía dejarlos atrás; miro tiernamente a Sakura que aun permanecía dormida en sus brazos. Haría uso de su último recurso. Levanto la mirada con el Mangekyo Sharingan adornando sus ojos– Susanoo.

- ¡Huye Sasuke! –grito Suigetsu desesperado.

Al oír el nombre de Sasuke, Sakura abrió los ojos, su mirada estaba perdida, pero su subconsciente sabia que estaban en peligro y se aferro al pecho del moreno buscando su protección. El chakra de la pelirrosa estallo nuevamente descontrolado y todos los elementos que la ryuujin manejaba se activaron. Un enorme torbellino de fuego, agua, aire, tierra, incluso hielo, envolvió a la joven pareja.

- ¿Qué es esto? –el capitán ANBU no podía entender lo que sucedía.

- ¿Esto es el Susanoo? –pregunto desconcertado el shinobi de Kirigakure.

- No… no lo sé –contesto el capitán– Pero ataquen con todo lo que tengan, debemos detenerlos antes de que nos maten.

Al instante, unas manos de arena detuvieron a todos los ANBU.

- Suficiente –se escucho la voz autoritaria de Gaara– ¿Qué hace Kirigakure en los territorios de Suna? –los hermanos Sabaku No hacían acto de presencia junto con tres equipos más.

- Kazekage-sama –murmuro el capitán– Estamos en una misión para detener a la kunoichi dentro de ese jutsu desconocido.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó seriamente Kankuro.

- Ella ataco nuestra aldea, dejo a una kunoichi en malas condiciones y robó algo muy valioso de la Mizukage.

- No entiendo cómo, la kunoichi que han atacado es una medic-nin y ha estado en mi aldea desde hace un par de meses.

Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo miraban incrédulos al pelirrojo, ¿estaba mintiendo para proteger a Sakura?

- Si es así, entonces no les importara que la veamos para constatar su identidad.

- Claro –aunque Gaara no sabía cómo iba a hacerlo, el torbellino era demasiado poderoso, y aun así haría el intento de detenerlo con arena.

Formando un par de manos trato de abrir una entrada al torbellino o incluso de detenerlo. Lamentablemente sus esfuerzos se vieron arruinados, el chakra de Sakura tomo control de la arena fortificando su barrera.

…

Sasuke no podía ver nada hacia fuera de su fortaleza. Estos últimos días había estado viviendo en un constante deja vu, lleno de recuerdos y pensamientos olvidados. Se agacho e hinco en una rodilla, recargo a la pelirrosa sobre su pierna flexionada y la pego a su pecho lo más que pudo.

- Sakura, Sakura –la llamo dulcemente– Debes despertar, estás poniendo en peligro a nuestros amigos –acaricio el rostro de la chica con extrema delicadeza para tratar de que el contacto la despertara– Gaara, Juugo, Suigetsu, incluso Karin están preocupados por ti, sino detienes tus poderes algo muy malo va a suceder –la pelirrosa movió una mano apretando el agarre a la ropa de Sasuke, sus palabras estaban siendo escuchadas– Ya no debes temer, yo estoy aquí y no me iré, te protegeré, a ti y a tu bebé, aunque no sea mi hijo y si tú me lo permites, te prometo ser un padre ejemplar, lo amare tanto como tú lo ames, lo cuidare como si fuera mío.

Todo dejo de girar, los elementos solo flotaban estáticos a su alrededor– Sa…Sa…Sasuke… Sasuke-kun –murmuro Sakura recuperando la consciencia.

- Bienvenida Sakura –le susurro al oído y sin poder contener el deseo la beso en la boca dulce y apasionadamente.

Aunque fue tomada por sorpresa, Sakura correspondió el beso abrazándose fuertemente al cuello de Sasuke.

El caos quedo atrás y la barrera que protegía a Sakura y Sasuke se derrumbo dejándolos al descubierto. Sasuke se levanto aun con Sakura en brazos, protegiéndola de cualquier ataque con su espada envuelta en un chidori.

- Tranquilízate Sasuke –Gaara se acerco tratando de calmar la ira del moreno– Ellos solo quieren ver a Sakura.

- Nadie va a acercarse a ella.

- Queremos verla, si ella no es quien ataco Kirigakure podrán irse.

- Es ella, no hay duda, esa chica vino hasta Sunagakure a robar la otra parte de la tabla –hablo enojado el ANBU.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? –pregunto Karin siendo ayudada por Suigetsu.

- La chica que ataco Kirigakure tiene el cabello negro y ojos mora… –la descripción se vio interrumpida cuando Gaara removió la capucha de Sakura y dejo ver su rostro.

Una cara de total aflicción y un poco de miedo, fue lo que vieron los shinobi de Kirigakure. Cabellera rosa y ojos jades eran lo que escondía la capucha. Aun sin creer lo que veía, el capitán intento acercarse– Esto podría ser resultado de un Henge no Jutsu –afirmo acercando la mano al rostro de la chica, pero fue detenido por una mano extraña.

- Un rostro tan hermoso no puede ser producto de semejante técnica –informó un peligris portador de la banda de Konoha.

En menos de un segundo más de una docena de shinobi de Konoha rodeaban el lugar. Todos miraban atónitos la escena. Kiba, Shino, Hanabi, Asuma-sensei, Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Naruto, Sai, Yamato-taichou y unos cuantos chuunin más de Konoha estaban ahí.

- Kakashi… –murmuro sorprendido y aliviado Sasuke.

- ¿No habías dicho que no estabas con Konoha?

- Es que Sasuke se tomo unas vacaciones para venir a recoger a su mujer a Sunagakure, con semejante avanzado estado de embarazo no es prudente dejar que viaje sola, sería muy imprudente de nuestra parte –sonrió orgulloso Kakashi señalando el enorme vientre de la pelirrosa.

- ¿Quién es ella que necesita una escolta tan reforzada? –pregunto mirando a todos los shinobi y kunoichi que habían llegado.

Naruto saltó a un lado del ANBU y se recargo confianzudamente en su hombro– Sakura-chan es como una hija para la Hokage, una hermana para mí –recalco imponiendo su alto estatus de shinobi reconocido– Y por si fuera poco, madre del primogénito de Uchiha Sasuke –enalteció sin siquiera saber si eso era cierto.

Sasuke miraba todo incrédulo de lo que sucedía, estaba siendo salvado por sus… amigos, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió que Sakura aflojaba el agarre de su ropa y se resguardaba en su pecho buscando nuevamente su calor y quedando nuevamente dormida.

Karin e Ino se acercaron a la pareja y revisaron a Sakura para asegurarse que estuviera bien.

- Debemos regresar a Konoha –advirtió Ino a Kakashi.

- Ya oyeron a la doctora –comunicó Kakashi a todos– Si nos permiten tenemos una embarazada que trasladar.

- Esto no se quedará así Kakashi, sabrán de la Mizukage muy pronto –advirtió el capitán ANBU antes de desaparecer.

Kakashi suspiro aliviado– Bien, ese problema se lo dejaremos a Tsunade-sama, ahora…

- Gracias por la ayuda –dijo Sasuke cortante y se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? –se interpuso un muy molesto Naruto– ¿Crees que te voy a dejar ir con Sakura-chan embarazada, tu equipo malherido y Kirigakure siguiendo tus pasos? Debes estar totalmente loco.

- Hazte a un lado dobe, Sakura no quiere regresar a Konoha.

- Si, tal vez eso sea cierto –intervino Kakashi– Pero ella no está en condiciones de viajar, lo mejor será volver a la aldea y hablar cuando todo se haya calmado.

Kakashi tenía razón, ahora él no tenía la fuerza "militar" para proteger a Sakura– Está bien, pero en cuanto ella lo diga nos iremos y nada ni nadie lo impedirán.

- ¡Qué bien, el equipo Kakashi está junto de nuevo, ttebayo!

- Sasuke –llamo Gaara al moreno – Dale esto a Sakura, le pertenece.

Los ojos negros se posaron en un trozo de madera con un dragón grabado– Hn –asintió y se aclaro la garganta– Gracias… Gaara.

…

Desde la lejanía Madara observaba la escena, Gaara y Kankuro se despedían y regresaban a su aldea; y el enorme equipo de Konoha escoltaba a Sakura y Sasuke de regreso a su hogar.

- No importa que no tenga la tabla, al final tendrás que regresar conmigo Ryuu-chan, si no quieres que tu aldea sufra las consecuencias –murmuro el fundador del clan Uchiha.

- Tienes que regresar, tus heridas aun no han sanado –regaño Zetsu a su jefe y lo obligo a retirarse… por el momento.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* Continuara *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! No podrán quejarse ahora me tarde mucho menos que la última vez. ¿Qué tal el capitulo? Bueno? Valió la pena? Esto se acerca a su fin y cada vez las cosas se ponen más feas para Sasuke, ¿Qué hará cuando despierte Sakura?

Cambiando el tema, les agradezco a todas ustedes sus pensamientos por el perrito del q les platique la ultima vez, lamentablemente el pequeño no sobrevivió y ahora se encuentra en un lugar mejor. El perro responsable fue sacrificado para evitar cualquier otro ataque y el dueño se responsabilizo por todos los daños. Demasiado tarde pienso yo, nada puede compensar el tiempo y el amor que les tenemos a nuestros angelitos peludos.

Pero dejemos la tristeza de lado, si soy algo bipolar, un momento triste y al otro alegre. Estoy muy contenta porque me moría de ganas de llegar a este capítulo, que si se fijan bien gira totalmente con respecto a Sasuke, sus pensamientos, sentimientos, su pasado, que sin haberse dado cuenta estaba entrelazado con Sakura.

Gracias por sus RR:

**Hitorijime**

**Asukasoad**

**Sunshine001**

**Franchusss-chan**

**Strikis**

**chio-miau**

**vicolove13**

**Citrus-Gi**

**Safaronox**

**Shusun x 2  
**(tu sabes porque, jajaja, no Madara no tiene las tablas)

**Maaiiiraa  
**(un tiempo m paso q FF no guardaba los RR de algunas personitas, aunque no es mi culpa, lo siento)

**greece06  
**(adivina! Me refiero del ser que adivina, eres una adivina o mejor dicho tú si sabes hilar los viejos eventos ¬¬)

**amaizen**

**luxie-chan**

**misaki-chan**

**meli-haruno-chan**

.

Gracias por agregarla a sus listas:

**bealex7**

**Tsuki-no-Haruka**

**MaryMoonlight**

**hikari-chan2.0**

.

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\  
Si, soy bipolar, ¿y qué?, ¿tienen algún problema?  
Jajaja, la tristeza y la alegría son mi inspiración  
y no quiero cambiar,  
no, no quiero, así soy feliz.  
Buaaa, aunque me duela admitirlo pero tengo  
que ser mejor persona,  
sino las cosas se pondrán feas.  
Soy una escritora loca, loca por divertirme y buscar  
que ustedes se diviertan conmigo  
\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/**

**o.o Te amo Akira o.o**

**o**


	17. Realidades y Confesiones

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"Mi regreso" y "Quédate a mi lado" © SAKURA_TRC, 2011  
SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, etc.**

***  
CONTINUACIÓN DE "MI REGRESO"  
***

**-=- QUÉDATE A MI LADO -=-**

**Capitulo 17 "REALIDADES Y CONFESIONES"**

La noche cayó y el equipo de recuperación decidió tomar un descanso. Sería difícil continuar considerando que todos habían estado en misión buscando a la pelirrosa y al final habían tenido que acudir hasta Suna para encontrarla.

Asuma y Kakashi se despegaron del resto del grupo y se dedicaron a hacer guardia. Aunque sus ex alumnos, todos fueran jounin, para ellos seguía estando muy presente su deber de cuidarlos y protegerlos.

Los primeros en caer exhaustos y dormir fueron los jóvenes aprendices de Karin, ellos habían formado equipo con Chouji, Ino y Asuma. Los tres experimentados shinobi habían exigido mucho de ellos y era realmente justo que los dejaran descansar. Todos merecían un respiro y la tranquilidad de la noche para recuperar energías. Las parejas que se habían reencontrado buscaron el cobijo y la privacidad algo apartados del resto del grupo.

El fuego de la fogata, encendida por Sasuke, danzaba iluminando los rostros serios que se juntaban a su alrededor.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? Me dijo Karin que peleaste contra Madara y… Sakura-chan.

- Deberías preocuparte por ti, usuratonkachi.

Naruto sonrió, de verdad extrañaba los insultos de Sasuke– Ya te extrañaba, Sai no sabe insultar muy bien que digamos.

El comentario saco una pequeña sonrisa en Sasuke, que desvió su cara y se topo con el rostro de Sakura– Ahora entiendo lo mucho que sufrieron.

- ¿Qué? –pregunto Naruto al no entenderle.

Sasuke suspiro– Cuando tú y Sakura me estuvieron buscando, tratando de hacerme entrar en razón y yo fui tan estúpido, el odio no me dejaba ver más allá de mi propia oscuridad.

- Ella fue la que sufrió más, yo buscaba a mi hermano, pero ella… ella quería salvar tu alma y al dueño de su corazón.

- Lo ha logrado, después de haberlo partido en dos… literalmente.

Naruto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente– ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Sakura me mato con su espada.

- Eso no es posible, ella te ama por encima de todo.

- Yo creo que ya no –Sasuke acaricio la mejilla de Sakura con el dorso de su mano– Ahora tiene alguien mucho más importante para amar –dijo desviando su mirada hacia el abultado vientre.

…

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más les tomara llegar?

- Calma Tsunade o te dará un infarto, ya no estás tan joven para preocuparte tanto –bromeo Jiraiya para relajar a la rubia, pero solo se gano un golpe que lo dejo inconsciente.

Un discreto PUFF y una nube dejaron ver que un ANBU llegaba a la oficina en ese mismo instante– Hokage-sama, ya están aquí.

En cuanto escucharon la noticia, Tsunade y Jiraiya salieron por la ventana, cosa nada usual en la rubia, pero que debido a la urgencia que tenía la ventana fue su más cercana y rápida opción.

…

Kakashi suspiro aliviado, por fin estaban en la seguridad de la aldea– Todos pueden ir a casa y los reportes pueden esperar hasta mañana –sonrió a todos a su alrededor– Gracias por su ayuda.

- Fue un placer –contestaron los más jóvenes y se retiraron.

El resto del grupo no se deshizo tan fácilmente– Los acompañare al hospital –se ofreció Ino inmediatamente no sin antes haber obtenido la aprobación de Sai.

- ¿Nos puedes mantener al tanto Ino? –pregunto Tenten preocupada.

- Si, yo les avisare de su condición vayan a casa –les dio un pequeño empujón animándolos a irse– Tu también debes ir a casa y ver que la niña este bien.

- Preciosa, no creo que tus padres no sepan cuidar a una niña pequeña.

- Lo sé, pero estaría más tranquila si tu estas con ella.

- ¿Y yo qué? ¿No crees que yo también estoy preocupado por Sakura?

Sin esperar a que la discusión entre Ino y Sai terminara, Sasuke se dedico a llevar a Sakura al hospital; a él no le importaba nada más que la salud de la joven en sus él iba el equipo Taka y el resto del antiguo equipo 7.

- Sasuke déjame ayudarte –se ofreció su ex sensei.

- Hnn –negó con la cabeza– Yo puedo solo.

- ¡Argh! ¿Cuándo entenderás que no necesitas cargar con todo tu solo? –rebatió Naruto colocándose al frente.

Pero su "magnifico" discurso se vio interrumpido por un empujón que lo saco de la escena– ¿Cómo esta? –interrumpió Tsunade.

- Según los doctores de Suna está estable –Karin tomo la palabra para informar lo que había escuchado en la aldea de la arena– solo tiene los niveles de chakra bajos, pero supongo que para ahora ya estará casi recuperada.

- Bien, llevémosla al hospital y realicemos una revisión completa –ordeno la Hokage.

- Tsk, ¿A dónde cree que íbamos?

- Cierra la boca Uchiha, no estoy nada contenta con tu salida sin permiso de la aldea.

- Baa-chan, no seas tan gruñona, Sasuke trajo a Sakura-chan de regreso sin nuestra ayuda –Naruto intercedió por su amigo tratando de calmar las cosas.

- No es excusa Naruto –Sasuke, volviendo a ignorar la situación que se desarrollaba a su paso, continuo con su camino al hospital– Espera Uchiha, ¿A dónde vas? –grito Tsunade al notar que el moreno los dejaba atrás.

- Al hospital –respondió Suigetsu caminando hacia atrás– Los vemos ahí… cuando terminen de discutir si hicimos o no algo mal.

…

Tras la llegada, inesperada, del grupo al hospital todo se centro en el chequeo médico de Sakura. Le prepararon un cuarto especialmente para ella; Ino, Shizune y Tsunade serían las encargadas directas del cuidado de Sakura.

- Empecemos con el examen –ordenó Tsunade, pero ni Shizune ni Ino se movieron– ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó malhumorada.

- Tsunade-sama… –llamó su atención Shizune, la Hokage volteo a verla y se encontró con una presencia extra en el cuarto.

- Uchiha… tienes que salir.

- No, no perderé de vista a Sakura.

- Créeme, sino estuviera preparada para una situación como esta, no sería la Hokage.

- Me importa muy poco para lo que esté preparada, yo no pienso dejar a Sakura ni un segundo sola… se lo prometí –la declaración dejo atónitas a las tres mujeres, Sasuke no era el tipo de hombre que se atreviera a admitir algo así.

- Puedes quedarte –fue lo único que pudo decir Tsunade y se preparo para iniciar.

…

- Es hora de que el equipo Kakashi vaya a descansar –dijo el peligris levantándose de la silla en la sala de espera.

Ninguno de los presentes se rehusó a retirarse, llevaban días sin ver a sus familias y el cansancio empezaba a invadirlos. La tensión había sido mucha.

- Nos vemos mañana Kakashi-sensei –se despidió Naruto arrastrando los pies de cansancio– Salúdame a Anko y dale un beso a tu hija, con lo que ha pasado estos días creo que voy a pedir unas vacaciones.

- Vaya que nos las merecemos –afirmo Sai tirándose en una de las sillas.

- ¿No vas a casa Sai?

- Prefiero esperar a Ino y regresar juntos.

Kakashi le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y se despidió levantando la mano.

…

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente asustando a Tsunade y Shizune ligeramente.

- ¡¿Qué crees que haces? –pregunto la rubia molesta.

- Acabo de llegar de misión y me dijeron que Sakura había regresado –declaro el joven tratando de recuperar el aliento.

- Hiro, no tenías que llegar de ese modo –Tsunade reclamó entregando unos papeles a Shizune, quien aprovecho para escaparse del lugar al ver la tormenta que se avecinaba.

- ¿Cómo quería que reaccionara? Estaba muy preocupado por ella –dijo con fingido sentimiento.

- No tenías porque –interrumpió una voz ronca al otro lado de la habitación.

Hiro dirigió su mirada al origen de esa tan peculiar voz– Uchiha –pronunció entre dientes– ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

- Eso mismo te preguntaría yo.

- Yo tengo todo el derecho de estar aquí, Sakura es mi novia –ataco Hiro.

- Era –recalco Sasuke– Hasta donde sé, no saliste a buscarla y mucho menos fuiste TÚ él que la trajo de regreso.

El Hyuuga gruño molesto– Claro que salí, solo que yo espere a recibir órdenes.

- Si Sakura fuera TAN importante como dices hubieras salido inmediatamente.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste tú? –interrumpió Tsunade molesta.

- No me importa lo que piensen –escupió Sasuke enojado– Si no fuera por mí ni Sakura, ni su bebé estarían aquí.

Hiro abrió los ojos sorprendido– ¿Be...bebé?

- Si Hiro, Sakura está embarazada –afirmo la Hokage.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene? –pregunto incrédulo Hiro abriéndose paso hasta un costado de la cama de Sakura– _Me gane la lotería, una novia Ryuujin y esperando a mi primogénito_ –sonrió internamente victorioso el Hyuuga.

- Por los estudios que hemos podido realizarle tiene entre veintiséis y veintisiete semanas –Tsunade acarició la mano de la pelirrosa– Lamentablemente no hay mucho más que podamos hacer, Sakura creó una barrera de protección alrededor de su vientre, con mucho trabajo pudimos medir al feto.

- Eso quiere decir que cuando Sakura huyó... ya estaba embarazada –Hiro comenzó a hacer cuentas mentalmente.

- No tengo más que decirles, así que debemos salir y dejarla descansar –Tsunade invitó a ambos varones a salir siendo ignorada por Sasuke– Dije que debemos irnos... Uchiha.

- Y como se lo había dicho antes, no pienso dejarla sola ni por un segundo.

- Si él se queda, yo también, soy responsable... de ambos.

Tsunade sintió que la cabeza le punzaba amenazándola con un dolor inminente de cabeza– Hiro, a tu casa –el joven iba a protestar– Ahora.

A regañadientes, Hiro, salió de la habitación, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada asesina a Sasuke, quien ni se inmuto ante la clara declaración de guerra del Hyuuga.

…

- ¡Ya regresé! –anunció Naruto al entrar a su tan añorado hogar.

Hinata asomó la cabeza desde la cocina– ¡Naruto-kun! –la joven no pudo contener las lágrimas de felicidad y corrió para atrapar en un abrazo a su esposo, llenándolo de besos y caricias– ¡Qué bueno que estés de regreso! Minato-chan y yo te extrañamos mucho.

- Yo también los extrañe mucho Hinata-chan.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Encontraron a Sakura?

Naruto sonrió enormemente, abrazó efusivamente a Hinata y la llevó a la habitación de su hijo– No solo encontramos a Sakura-chan, también Sasuke regresó con nosotros –al entrar a la habitación, sus ojos brillaron emocionados al ver la imagen de su pequeño hijo– Y no solo eso –con mucho cuidado levanto al bebé de la cuna y lo meció entre sus brazos– Sakura-chan está embarazada.

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida– ¿Embarazada? ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene? ¿De quién es el bebé?

- No lo sé –Naruto jugaba con la manita de su hijo que había atrapado su dedo– En estos momentos Tsunade-baachan está revisándola –el pequeño Minato empezó a moverse, era como si al oír la voz de su papá la reconociera al instante– Shuuu–susurró arrullando al pequeño para que volviera a dormir.

- ¿Y cómo está Sasuke?

- Confundido en unas cosas, decidido en otras y tontamente enamorado –concluyó con una gran sonrisa que contagió a Hinata.

…

Tsunade entró a la habitación y se quedó sorprendida por la escena ante sus ojos. Sakura estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama y Sasuke a su lado, abrazándola por los hombros.

- Sakura, ¿Cuándo despertaste?

La pelirrosa sin levantar la mirada contestó– No tiene mucho Tsunade-sama, pero aún estoy algo cansada, quiero dormir otro rato –Sasuke la ayudo a recostarse y la cubrió con las mantas regalándole una pequeña sonrisa, Sakura le contestó también con una sonrisa y tras un bostezo, cerró sus ojos y se acomodó para seguir durmiendo.

- ¿Podemos hablar? –le pregunto la rubia a Sasuke invitándolo a salir de la habitación.

- Hn –asintió Sasuke y siguió a la rubia dejando la puerta entreabierta se recargo en el marco de ésta.

- ¿Qué sucede Sasuke?

El moreno suspiro y sin perder de vista a Sakura le contó lo que había pasado.

_Sasuke descansaba los ojos, meditando los últimos días, habían pasado tantas cosas y él había cambiado tanto que ni siquiera podía creerlo._

_- Mmm –era la pelirrosa quejándose tras su despertar. _

_- Sakura... –dijo sorprendido acercándose a la cama. _

_- Sasuke-kun –Sakura murmuro su nombre, cuanto había anhelado oírlo nuevamente. La ojijade hizo un intento por levantarse, pero Sasuke la detuvo. _

_- No te levantes, aun no estás bien._

_- ¿Dónde estamos? –pregunto con los ojos cerrados tomándose la cabeza, se sentía mareada y confundida._

_- En Konoha, el equipo Kakashi y nuestros amigos nos trajeron de Sunagakure._

_Sakura se sintió mucho más confundida, ¿Cuándo Sasuke llamaba a alguien amigo además de Naruto?– ¿Mi bebé?_

_- Él está bien, pero Tsunade dijo que debes remover la barrera que lo protege para revisar que el crecimiento sea el adecuado –explicó tranquilamente Sasuke, otro aspecto desconocido para Sakura._

_- Supongo que es mi turno de pedir disculpas._

_- Sakura..._

_- No me interrumpas Sasuke, por favor –la pelirrosa apretó las sabanas bajo sus manos– ¿Podrías darme un poco de agua?_

_- Hn –accedió y le alcanzó un vaso con agua, le dio la mano y la ayudo a sentarse en la cama. Sakura no se sentía cómoda y bajó los pies de la cama, tomó el vaso y comenzó a girarlo en sus manos. Permanecieron así por unos minutos, Sakura sentada en la cama y Sasuke frente a ella sentado en la orilla de la ventana._

_- Cuando me di cuenta que estaba embarazada no sabía qué hacer, al principio me asuste –tomo una bocanada de aire y siguió hablando– No sabía cómo reaccionarias, tenía miedo, además pensé que entre tú y... Risa había algo. Mi mente era un caos._

_- ¿Tenías miedo... de mí? –pregunto Sasuke asustado de lo que la pelirrosa dijera._

_- Si –contesto apenada._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Tenía miedo de que no quisieras al bebé –los orbes negros de Sasuke se abrieron enormemente– Este bebé –Sakura acarició su vientre y sonrió tiernamente– es tuyo... Sasuke-kun._

_El moreno sintió que caía en un gran abismo, toda le daba vueltas y de pronto todo tuvo sentido. Sasuke dejo escapar una sonora risotada, Sakura levantó la mirada pensando que el Uchiha se había vuelto loco por la impresión recibida– Sabes, creo que ya lo sabía –los jades lo miraron aun más desconcertados si se podía– Hace un par de meses tuve unos malestares muy extraños, comía dulces, pasteles y todas las mañanas me levantaba mareado y con unas nauseas que me sentía a morir –Sakura rió bajito tapándose la boca con la mano– No es gracioso, sufrí demasiado._

_Ambos suspiraron al unísono– ¿Crees que puedas perdonarme? –pregunto Sakura temerosa._

_Sasuke se levanto y con movimientos delicados se sentó a un lado de Sakura en la cama– No tengo nada que perdonarte Sakura, yo debía cuidarte, protegerte, no darte miedo –con el dorso de su mano acarició tiernamente la mejilla de Sakura retirado las lagrimas que comenzaban a correr por su rostro– Sakura... lo lamento tanto, ahora ya no tienes nada que temer, yo los protegeré aun si me cuesta la vida._

_- No Sasuke-kun –dijo en un gritillo Sakura abrazándose del cuello de Sasuke y hundiendo la cara en su pecho– no digas eso, por favor, no quiero perderte, ni a ti, ni a nuestro hijo._

_- Jamás nos perderás Sakura, te juro que de ahora en adelante nunca me separaré de ustedes –sin temor a demostrar sus sentimientos, Sasuke abrazó fuertemente a Sakura. Estaba ahí, entre sus brazos, nuevamente la tenía a su lado y esta vez no la dejaría ir aunque la muerte se interpusiera._

Tsunade no se notaba muy sorprendida, ella tenía el presentimiento de que el padre del bebé de Sakura era el Uchiha. Su joven aprendiz amaba demasiado a Sasuke y aunque hubiera estado con otros hombres, ella tenía un deseo enorme por tener un bebé del amor de su vida. El niño, joven y hombre que siempre había amado era Sasuke, el era el amor de su vida.

- Dejaremos que Sakura descanse y en un par de días tendrán la audiencia con el consejo.

- Hn –asintió resignado Sasuke. Sakura y él habían cometido graves delitos contra Konoha y las demás naciones, era obvio que debían recibir un castigo.

…

- Uchiha Sasuke, saliste de la aldea desobedeciendo órdenes de Hokage-sama, mentiste sobre la muerte de Uchiha Madara y reuniste nuevamente al equipo Taka –enlisto uno de los jefes del consejo– ¿Cómo te declaras?

- Culpable –contesto sin remordimientos ni arrepentimientos Sasuke.

Tsunade negó con la cabeza– Debemos tomar en cuenta que Sasuke lo hizo para traer de regreso a Sakura, quien fue secuestrada y controlada por Madara.

Sakura agachó el rostro, Tsunade sabía que ella se había marchado por cuenta propia y no porque Madara se la llevara a la fuerza. Su maestra la estaba encubriendo a pesar de las consecuencias que esto pudiera tener.

- Si, pero eso no lo justifica por habernos mentido con respecto a la muerte de Madara, él es un enemigo muy poderoso y no podemos estar tranquilos hasta que este verdaderamente muerto.

- Sasuke y yo pensamos que lo habíamos matado ese día, no pueden culparlo porque Madara escapara –defendió enojado Naruto– Y si lo culpan a él, también yo soy responsable.

- Esta vez no escapará del castigo que se merece, ni aunque tú lo defiendas Naruto –arguyó otro de los jefes del consejo– Jefes del consejo, es mi proposición que Uchiha Sasuke sea condenado a muerte.

- ¡Que! ¡No! –grito Sakura desesperada.

- ¡Eso es demasiado! –apuntó Tsunade molesta.

- El castigo es de acuerdo a los crímenes cometidos, que en su caso son traición.

Sakura se levanto de su asiento limpiándose las lágrimas y portando un rostro serio hablo– En ese caso, yo también debo ser condenada a muerte –todos exclamaron sorprendidos por la declaración, los murmullos no cesaban– Yo no fui llevada a la fuerza, yo acepte irme con Madara con plena consciencia de lo que hacía.

- ¡Cállate Sakura! –Sasuke la tomo por los hombros y la miro a los ojos– Ellos no sabían eso, no tenías porque haberlo dicho.

- No puedo permitir que tu cargues con toda la culpa Sasuke-kun –sus ojos se llenaban nuevamente de lagrimas al ver la desesperación en la mirada de Sasuke.

- Sabiendo esta información debemos tomar una decisión y creo que la sentencia para Haruno Sakura también sea la muerte.

Tsunade golpeo la mesa, partiéndola a la mitad– ¿Es que acaso vamos a ir matando a todos? No puedo permitir que lo hagan, por lo menos deberíamos darles la oportunidad de explicarse.

- Hokage-sama, creo que todo es demasiado obvio aquí, Haruno y Uchiha ya no tienen algún respeto a su persona y su título, por lo que creo que es mejor terminar el problema de raíz.

- Entonces deberá matar a una generación completa –advirtió pausadamente Shikamaru.

-¿Qué quiere decir Nara-san?

- Creo entender porque Sakura se fue de la aldea –miro a su amiga seriamente– A nuestra generación le enseñaron a repudiar a Uzumaki Naruto, ¿Por qué? Por el simple hecho que él es el jinchuuriki del kyuubi, un demonio que destruyo nuestra aldea y mató a cientos de personas. ¿Qué creen que podría esperar Sakura para su hijo? Es el hijo de una ryuujin y de un Uchiha, es incuestionable que el pequeño tenga grandes poderes y habilidades. Sakura ya vio el sufrimiento por el que pasó Naruto y ella misma lo vivió hace tres años cuando Tsunade-sama selló parte de su poder. ¿Y porque pasa todo esto? Porque tememos de seres tan poderosos como los bijuu y los ryuujin.

- Lo ha dicho bien Nara-sama –intervino otro hombre del consejo– Debemos ser precavidos, seres tan poderosos como ellos pueden destruirnos…

- ¿Destruirlos? –grito exasperada Karin– Si ellos quisieran destruirlos ya lo hubieran hecho. ¿Es que no entienden? Sakura no es un ser que haya nacido para matar o destruir, ella es un ser que la naturaleza proveyó con un poder tan hermoso como es el don de la curación, la sanación y la vida –la pelirroja sacó una prenda de un sello que mantenía oculto bajo la manga de su ropa– ¿Ven esto? –pregunto mostrándoselo a todos los presentes– Esto lo llevaba puesto Sasuke el día que peleo contra Madara en la frontera de Sunagakure –la prenda era la parte superior de las ropas de Sasuke, el color azul parecía negro, estaba bañada en sangre y casi destrozada, apenas si se lograba distinguir que era, más bien parecía un trapo totalmente rasgado– Este fue el resultado de su pelea, por un momento yo deje de sentir el chakra de Sasuke, él murió en ese lugar.

- No puede ser… –tartamudeo sorprendida Tsunade.

- Sakura lo trajo de la muerte –declaró Karin sin dudarlo.

Sasuke miró a Sakura sorprendido. Tenía pleno conocimiento de sus habilidades como ninja medico, pero… ¿traer a alguien de la muerte? Eso era imposible. Aunque debía admitirlo, ahora que pensaba mejor las cosas, estaba seguro de haber estado al borde de la muerte, pero nunca de haber cruzado esa delgada línea.

- Eso es imposible…

- Claro que no –alegó Ino– Sakura salvó en una ocasión a Sai, él estuvo a punto de morir, si Sakura salvó a uno de sus mejores y más queridos amigos –miro a su amiga con una sonrisa de agradecimiento– no dudaría que es capaz de haber traído de la muerte al hombre que ama.

- Si encuentran culpable a Sakura por haber tratado de proteger a su bebé, a Sasuke por haber ido a buscarla desobedeciendo órdenes y al equipo Taka por huir con su capitán, entonces Konoha no es el lugar maravilloso que siempre creí que era –Karin estaba dejando salir todo lo que su corazón rechazaba del comportamiento del consejo– Y si Sasuke y Sakura decidieran huir, yo nuevamente los apoyaría y los protegería para que pudieran alejarse de todo el odio y temor que puedo ver en sus rostros. Mi cabeza no entiende y mi corazón no quiere aceptarlo, yo jamás podría odiar a dos personas que sencillamente se aman y lo único que quieren es estar juntos para criar libremente a su hijo, sin sellos ni restricciones.

Karin había dejado impactados a todos con sus declaraciones, Suigetsu se sentía muy orgulloso de ella– Esa es mi chica –le comento al ANBU a su lado.

Sasuke podía darse cuenta que Karin no solo era una leal kunoichi y compañera, sino una muy entrañable amiga.

- ¿Crees que hablando apasionadamente vas a justificar lo que hicieron? –contraatacó uno de los jefes del consejo.

- Para mí es suficiente –interrumpió Inoichi– Ellos tienen razón, como podemos juzgarlos si nosotros mismos les enseñamos a temer y odiar sin razón alguna.

- Sakura solo quería alejar a su bebé de los infortunios de esta aldea y Sasuke y su equipo querían protegerla –agrego Shikaku siguiendo el ejemplo de su hijo– ¿Cómo pueden culparlos si solo buscan lo mejor para su hijo?

- Quién esté de acuerdo con una sentencia mínima levante la mano –pidió Tsunade alzando su mano izquierda y buscando el apoyo con la mirada en los demás jefes del consejo. Como era de esperarse los clanes principales apoyaron la moción de la Hokage– Si me permiten, yo propongo que permanezcan un mínimo de seis meses en arresto domiciliario, bajo la custodia de un escuadrón ANBU.

- Esta aldea algún día va a caer en un golpe de estado si la Hokage sigue poniendo castigos tan leves –murmuro uno de los jefes del consejo.

- ¿Alguna objeción? –Tsunade pregunto con ojos amenazadores.

- Ninguna –balbuceo el hombre.

…

- Bien, Sakura puedes regresar a tu departamento, no podrás salir sin escolta, irás a revisión al hospital y seré yo la que haga los exámenes médicos –explicó la Hokage– Sasuke, permanecerás en los territorios de tu clan e igualmente estarás siendo vigilado las 24 horas del día, no saldrás de misión hasta que YO lo considere oportuno.

- Si Tsunade-sama –contesto tímidamente Sakura sin dejar de mirar el suelo de la oficina de la Hokage.

Pero, extrañamente, Sasuke no se quedó callado– Tengo una propuesta que hacerle –Tsunade enarcó una ceja y miro expectante al Uchiha– ¿No sería más fácil tenernos en un mismo lugar para vigilarnos?

- Mmm, tienes razón Uchiha, es un buen punto. ¿Qué propones?

- Sakura puede quedarse en el territorio Uchiha, además si ella permanece aquí, yo no tengo razón para irme.

- A menos que se te ocurra llevártela.

Sasuke sonrió de lado ante lo acertado del comentario– Por el momento no hay lugar más seguro para ella que Konoha –dijo mirando a la pelirrosa y su abultado vientre– Así que no tiene nada que temer, nos quedaremos aquí... mientras ella no corra peligro en su propio hogar.

Tsunade frunció el ceño molesta– ¿Qué opinas Sakura?

- Por mi está bien.

- Entonces así será, el arresto domiciliario se llevará a cabo en el territorio Uchiha, en la casa principal –declaró Tsunade firmando un pergamino y entregándolo al ANBU presente– La sentencia es aplicable inmediatamente.

…

Sasuke abrió la puerta principal de la casa y dejó pasar a Sakura, puso la maleta en el suelo y suspiro aliviado– Bien, puedes quedarte en la habitación que gustes.

Sakura no sabía si preocuparse o temer por la amabilidad y tranquilidad que Sasuke mostraba– Gracias, Sasuke…kun, yo... –el moreno sonrió, la chica le asemejaba a un gatito asustado.

- Sakura no tienes nada que agradecer...

- Déjame hablar –la pelirrosa levantó la voz sorprendiendo al Uchiha– He cometido muchos errores, te mentí al ocultarte mi embarazo, me dejé influenciar por Madara y de lo que más me arrepiento es que fui una tonta al creer lo que Risa me dijo, pero... –Sakura se sonrojó al instante– estaba celosa –por fin logró sacar esa espina que estaba clavada en su corazón.

- Tonta –dijo Sasuke negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Uh?

El moreno tomó la mano de Sakura y la guió hasta el sofá, la ayudo a sentarse y él se acomodo a su lado– Yo tengo mucho más cosas por las que pedirte perdón, he sido un estúpido por no darte tu lugar y por alejarte, pero debes tenerme un poco más de paciencia –sorprendiendo a la oji jade, la abrazó contra su pecho y acarició su cabella consoladoramente– aun me cuesta un poco de trabajo expresar mis sentimientos con palabras y decirlos cara a cara. Crecí solo, sin nadie que me enseñara a expresarme y solo el odio alimentaba mi alma...

- Tú no tienes la culpa Sasuke-kun –murmuro Sakura buscando las orbes negras sin separarse de su protección– y aunque no sé muchas cosas de ti, me conformo con estar así, entre tus brazos.

- Solo dame un poco más de tiempo y te contaré todo lo que quieras –aclaro Sasuke acariciando gentilmente el brazo de la chica.

- Sasuke-kun... ¿esto en donde nos deja?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Cuando termine el arresto y... nazca el bebé...

- ¿Qué no es obvio Sakura? Viviremos juntos, no igual que antes porque tenemos un escuadrón ANBU vigilándonos en todo momento, pero eso lo solucionaremos con el tiempo –si, definitivamente las hormonas la habían vuelto loca... ¿o acaso habían tenido efecto también sobre Sasuke?– y sobre todo, debemos arreglar una habitación para NUESTRO hijo y hablando de eso –se separo un poco de Sakura, sin soltarla y pudo darse cuenta de la confusión en sus ojos– Extrañaba ver lo expresivo de tus ojos, el brillo de tu alegría, la oscuridad de tu pasión –hablo rozando sus labios contra los de la pelirrosa mientras la recostaba lentamente en el sofá.

- Yo también te extrañe Sasuke-kun –Sakura dio el último paso y se aventuro a descargar todos los sentimientos guardados en ese beso, amor, pasión, desesperación, miedo y deseo. Deseo que fue interrumpido por una patada en su vientre.

- ¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto Sasuke apartándose un poco de la, muy, pero muy embarazada chica.

- Creo que tu hijo esta celoso –la pelirrosa acariciaba su vientre ligeramente adolorida por el golpe– De tal palo, tal astilla –comento divertida viendo la cara desconcertada de Sasuke– Dame tu mano –pidió tomando la mano sin esperar una respuesta afirmativa– ¿Sientes?

Sasuke sintió leves golpecitos de dentro del vientre de Sakura– ¿Te duele?

- Un poco, pero eso me indica que está creciendo sano y sin ningún problema.

- ¿Y... sabes qué es?

- Si, un humano –bromeó Sakura provocando que Sasuke rodara los ojos.

- Me refiero a que si es niño o niña.

Sakura sonrió de lado, divirtiéndose de lo nervioso que se mostraba Sasuke al "admitir" su curiosidad.

…

- Aquí está –Sakura le mostro un pequeño frasco a la Hokage con un líquido blanco en su interior.

Tsunade la miró con una ceja enarcada estudiando el frasquito desde su lugar– ¿Qué es esto?

- El antídoto para... Risa –Sasuke, que estaba presente sonrió imperceptiblemente por la cara de disgusto de Sakura al pronunciar el nombre de la kunoichi de Kirigakure.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte... qué fue lo que le hiciste? Mei me contacto desesperadamente por ayuda, incluso le pidió a Kakashi que usara el Sharingan para saber que le había ocurrido.

Sakura jugó nerviosamente con sus dedos– Yo... este...

- Sa-ku-ra –sentenció con poca paciencia Tsunade.

- Fue porque esa mujer –gruño entre dientes la pelirrosa arrancando otra pequeña sonrisa a Sasuke– me sacó de mis cabales y cuando la volví a ver...

- Al grano.

- Fue una técnica que me enseño Madara –respondió desviando la vista hacia la ventana de la oficina. Sasuke y Tsunade no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ¡Dímelo! –grito fuertemente la Hokage.

- La envenene dejándola en un profundo sueño y eso potenció la durabilidad y eficacia del genjutsu al que la sometí.

- No hay excusa para lo que hiciste Sakura –Tsunade se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar alrededor de su oficina con las manos a su espalda– No solo usaste un jutsu prohibido, sino que creaste un veneno que ni siquiera Shizune o yo hemos podido resolver.

Sakura suspiro derrotada– No importa lo que hice, ellos no saben que fui yo –tratando de buscar una salida al problema se defendió levantando la voz– Además me estoy disculpando por lo que hice entregando el antídoto –puso el frasquito de golpe en el escritorio y se levanto precipitadamente. Un malestar le asalto de golpe haciéndola sentarse nuevamente tomándose el vientre– ¡Duele! ¡Duele! –Sasuke y Tsunade se asustaron al ver la cara de dolor en la chica.

- ¿Qué pasa Sakura? –en un parpadeo el Uchiha estaba a su lado.

- Me duele.

- ¿Dónde? –pregunto Tsunade acercando su mano envuelta en chakra verde al vientre de Sakura.

…

Sakura fue trasladada al hospital tras el agudo dolor en el vientre.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunto Shizune acercando el aparato para hacer las ecografías y untando un poco de gel en el vientre de Sakura.

- Mejor.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le paso? –Sasuke no podía esconder su preocupación.

- El bebé quiso adelantar su llegada –explico Tsunade leyendo los análisis de Sakura.

Sasuke y Sakura intercambiaron miradas cargadas de preocupación.

- Les presento al nuevo integrante de la familia Uchiha-Haruno –dijo Shizune con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. En la pequeña pantalla del ultrasonido se mostraba la figura de un pequeño ser humano, apenas distinguible– Felicidades Sasuke, en once semanas vas a ser padre de un saludable varón.

Por primera vez, Sasuke sonrió abiertamente y muy emocionado, no le importo quien estuviera presente, sencillamente abrazó y besó con todo el amor que sentía a Sakura, ella le había dado el mejor regalo de todos, le devolvió la vida y una razón para ser feliz... a su lado.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* Continuara *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Les voy a decir que... chacachachan leche con pan, este fic está MUY, PERO MUY CERCA DE SU FIN y como un pequeño tributo a su hermosa atención les tengo una noticia, tengo pensados 3 fic's más. 2 ya están casi terminados y son:

**AMOR DE LEYENDA**

y

**COMPETENCIA POR UN CORAZÓN**

Como es obvio, SasuSaku, porque moriré escribiendo para esta pareja. Y el que está en proceso y apenas en sus inicios:

**CIRCO DE TRES PISTAS**

Y como un pequeño agradecimiento quiero poner a su consideración con cual quieren que continúe, si lo sé, no les doy más que los nombres, pero quiero que sea una sorpresa su contenido, obvio que tengo más bajo mi mente empolvada, tengo otro one shot en proceso y otro fic corto, pero estos dos aun no están completamente estructurados solo están en los pensamientos. Así dejando de marearlas más les dejo a su consideración con cual quieren que continúe al final de este fic. El mismo día q publique el último capítulo d este fic, pondré el primer capítulo del que hayan elegido. Okas?

**Y POR ULTIMO, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A MI ONEE-CHAN, QUE HOY 23 DE SEPTIEMBRE ES EL DÍA Q MI MADRE LA TRAJO AL MUNDO Y AUNQUE NO SEAMOS UÑA Y MUGRE, SE Q MUY EN EL FONDO ME QUIERE Y LA QUIERO MUCHO. NO IMPORTA QUE NO LEA ESTO, ELLA CREE Q ES PERDIDA D TIEMPO, PERO NO M IMPORTA.**

Gracias por su paciencia y por sus lindos RR's:

**Hitorijime**

**safaronox**

**Maaiiiraa**

**tiny lizard**

**ANNEA UCHIHA WEASLEY**

**amaizen**

**shusun**

**asukasoad**

**MISAKI-CHAN**

**Strikis **

**Franchusss-chan**

**Ruki-0408**

**meli-haruno-chan**

**SaMa Uchiha**

**Maryale Uchiha**

**.**

Gracias por estar atentas a mis actualizaciones:

**Misaki Lollipop**

**.**

***-*–*-*– *-*– *-*– *-*– *-*– *-*– *-*– *-*  
La paciencia es una virtud  
Una virtud que tiene que cultivar  
Sobre todo conmigo  
Jajaja  
Lo siento, es que últimamente y en el  
Futuro van a tener que tenerme mucha,  
pero mucha paciencia  
*-*–*-*– *-*– *-*– *-*– *-*– *-*– *-*– *-***

o.o


	18. Nunca Más Estaremos Solos

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"Mi regreso" y "Quédate a mi lado" © SAKURA_TRC, 2011**

***  
CONTINUACIÓN DE "MI REGRESO"  
***

**-=- QUÉDATE A MI LADO -=- **

**Capítulo 18 "NUNCA MAS ESTAREMOS SOLOS"**

- ¿Cómo lo tomó Hiro? –preguntó Ino curiosa.

Sakura sonrió nerviosa– Sasuke le dejó muy en claro que ni se le ocurriera acercarse a mí.

- Conocemos a los Hyuuga –señalo Tenten siendo toda una experta en el tema– No creo que se haya quedado de brazos cruzados.

…

_Hiro fue a visitar la casa de detención de Sakura, la idea de que se estuviera quedando bajo el mismo techo que Sasuke no le parecía para nada correcto; y es que el Hyuuga no sabía lo que había pasado en el juicio de los dos shinobi._

_- Vengo a ver a Sakura –informó pasando a la casa sin esperar a que Sasuke le cediera el paso._

_El Uchiha prefirió ahorrarse los problemas, además le había quitado el problema de tener que ir a buscarlo para dejar las cosas en claro– Ella está dormida._

_- No hay problema, la esperaré hasta que despierte –Hiro se tomó la confianza para acomodarse en el sofá ignorando al dueño de la casa que visitaba._

_- Va a tardar un rato, acaba de comer y se sentía un poco mareada._

_- Ya te dije que no me importa, hoy tengo el día libre._

_- Sabes que, no estoy de humor para tener a un Hyuuga en mi casa y especialmente a ti –advirtió Sasuke parándose amenazante frente a Hiro._

_El Hyuuga se atrevió a mofarse de Sasuke estando en sus territorios– Tengo muy bien entendido que estas bajo arresto y advertido de que si te portas mal serás ejecutado._

_- ¿Alguien sabe que viniste?_

_- No, pero también sé que eres vigilado las 24 horas del día por un escuadrón ANBU._

_- Tch –chasqueo la lengua Sasuke al darse cuenta que no sería tan fácil acabar con el gusano frente a él– Me has ahorrado el gastar mi energía para ir a buscarte._

_- ¿Tienes que hablar algo conmigo? Que yo sepa tú y yo no tenemos ningún asunto que discutir._

_- Claro que sí, ese asunto –Sasuke remarcó la palabra para dejar las cosas muy en claro– Tiene cabello rosa, está arriba durmiendo y, por sobre todo, está embarazada._

_Hiro se levanto con el ceño fruncido y encaro al ojinegro– Déjame decirte una cosa, ese bebé es mío, ese niño será el próximo heredero del clan Hyuuga._

_Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que Hiro planeaba y sintió su sangre hervir, no pudo aguantar más el odio que sentía por el Hyuuga y lo tomó por el cuello arrastrándolo hasta topar con la pared. En un parpadeo el equipo ANBU lo tenía rodeado, listos para atacar, pero con la precaución de no verlo a los ojos, ya que Sasuke tenía el Sharingan activado._

_- Solo estabas con ella para usarla –gruño Sasuke– Eres un maldito bastardo._

_- No somos muy diferentes –Hiro sonrió arrogante tratando de disfrazar el terror que sentía al ver directamente los ojos carmesí de un Uchiha– Tu la tenías solo para disfrutar de su cuerpo._

_- Sasuke-san, por favor suéltelo._

_Pero Sasuke ignoró la orden del capitán del equipo ANBU– Yo siempre he estado con Sakura porque ella me importa._

_- Si claro lo que tú digas._

_Sasuke no resistió más las burlas de Hiro en su propia cara– Querías que el clan Hyuuga te reconociera por estar con Sakura, tu sabes lo que es ella, ¿no?_

_- Sakura no es un shinobi cualquiera –el Hyuuga acerco su rostro al de Sasuke y le susurro al oído– Soy el afortunado padre de un hijo mitad Hyuuga, mitad Ryuujin._

_- Ni siquiera sueñes con acercarte a ella –advirtió cambiando el simple Sharingan por el Mangekyo, los ANBU sacaron sus armas para atacar._

_- Buenas tardes –se oyó la voz alegre de Naruto interrumpiéndolo la posible masacre– ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó inocentemente al ver que todos estaban listos para pelear._

_- Naruto –murmuro aliviado el ANBU._

_Al oír el tono del shinobi, Naruto comprendió que algo malo estaba sucediendo. Camino tranquilamente y atravesó la sala hasta estar junto a Sasuke y poder ver de soslayo los ojos del Uchiha– No debes hacerlo enojar Hiro, Sasuke no es una persona... ¿Cómo decirlo?... –el rubio puso un mano sobre el brazo de Sasuke para tratar de calmarlo– Paciente._

_- Yo tampoco soy muy paciente Naruto y a pesar de saber el alcance de sus habilidades, no diría que terminaría ileso al enfrentarse a mí._

_- ¿Sabes que creo Hiro? –el nombrado lo miro cansado– Creo que te portas muy valiente porque sabes que el equipo ANBU está aquí._

_- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?_

_- Que si tantas ganas tenías de confrontar a Sasuke por estar tanto tiempo con Sakura-chan, lo hubieras podido hacer mientras estaban en el hospital –la perspicacia de Naruto dejó asombrado a Sasuke que poco a poco iba soltando el agarre– Pero sabías que estando libre era una gran amenaza y eso es porque le tienes miedo– el Mangekyo desapareció dejando ver solo las orbes negras del Uchiha._

_- Yo no le temo._

_- ¡Oh, claro que si le temes! Porque Sasuke ha matado a muchos shinobi que te sobrepasan en poder, incluso yo debo tener cuidado cuando entrenamos juntos –el rubio sonrió enormemente a su mejor amigo, a su hermano– No te imaginas lo que puede hacer el teme hasta que lo ves pelear en un campo de guerra._

_Los ANBU se dieron cuenta que Naruto tenía todo bajo control y decidieron desaparecer para dejarle el trabajo al rubio. No sin dejar de estar pendientes de la situación._

_- No importa que incluso tú me amenaces Naruto, no voy a alejarme de Sakura, porque ella lleva a mi hijo en su vientre._

_Sasuke sonrió arrogante y soltó por completo a Hiro– Como en todo, en eso también estas mal, estúpido, el bebé que espera Sakura no nacerá con el Byakugan en sus ojos, sino con el Sharingan– con plena confianza y seguridad, el moreno le dio la espalda al intruso– Ese niño es un Uchiha, yo soy su padre._

_- No puede ser, Tsunade dijo..._

_- Sakura lo confirmó esa tarde, me dijo que el bebé que espera es mío –Hiro estaba totalmente abatido por la noticia y trato de atacar a Sasuke siendo detenido por Naruto._

_- Ni siquiera lo intentes Hiro, serás uno de los primos de Hinata, pero si atacas a Sasuke no tendré piedad de ti. Tal vez él no pueda hacer nada, pero yo estoy en total libertad de defenderlo._

_- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué hay tanto ruido? –Sakura bajaba por las escaleras, tallándose los ojos y aun adormilada._

_Sasuke inmediatamente la intercepto al final de los escalones– Sigue durmiendo aquí no pasa nada._

_- ¿Naruto? ¿Hiro? –preguntó despertando totalmente– ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué Naruto esta inmovilizando a Hiro?_

_- Sakura-chan, Hiro y yo estábamos hablando y..._

_- ¡Sakura! ¡Dímelo! ¿Es cierto que ese bebé que esperas es de ese maldito Uchiha?_

_La pelirrosa se sobresaltó por el cuestionamiento y no sabía cómo decirle la verdad a Hiro. Lo había engañado y usado, admitía que había sido muy mala persona al jugar con sus sentimientos– Si Hiro, lo siento, debí decírtelo en cuanto lo supe._

_- Eres una..._

_Sasuke y Naruto lo fulminaron con la mirada, Mangekyo Sharingan y los ojos rojos del Kyuubi detuvieron la nociva lengua. Al darse cuenta que no ganaría nada y arriesgaba todo, Hiro se dispuso a marcharse de una muerte segura. Pero Sasuke se interpuso en su camino._

_- No pienses en ella, no le dirijas la palabra, ni siquiera la mires en la calle y ni se te ocurra acercártele –dejando muy en claro las consecuencias– Porque te mato._

…

- Entonces lo amenazó –dedujo Temari.

- De muerte –y completó Hinata.

- Si que estas muy bien informada –Tenten se notaba bastante sorprendida por el lado "tan informativo" de su cuñada.

Hinata rió divertida– Naruto llego a casa de Sasuke por casualidad y muy a tiempo para detenerlo y evitar que Sakura limpiara la sangre de Hiro de las paredes.

El quinteto de kunoichi reía por la anécdota y es que resultaba muy cómico imaginarse la situación. Seguramente Sasuke se moría de ganas por sacarle los ojos al Hyuuga y comérselos en la cena, mientras Naruto lo detenía con toda su fuerza.

Las jóvenes mujeres siguieron su camino haciendo sus compras, de repente Sakura se detuvo en seco y miró hacia atrás, algo le molestaba.

- ¿Se te olvido algo Sakura? –pregunto desconcertada Ino.

- No, solo creí sentir una presencia, pero creo que me equivoque –contesto restándole importancia.

…

- Sasuke – hablo Naruto mientras arrullaba a su pequeño.

- ¿Hn?

- ¿Has pensado el nombre para tu bebé?

Sasuke entrenaba en el patio de su casa con los shuriken y se detuvo al escuchar la pregunta, lanzó las últimas armas que tenía y se sentó junto al rubio. De reojo miró a Minato en los brazos de su padre y volvió su vista al cielo– Tengo dos semanas de haber recibido la noticia y la verdad, aun no puedo creer como pasó.

- Es muy sencillo, mira cuando un hombre y una mujer tienen…

- Usuratonkachi –gruño entre dientes Sasuke– No te golpeo porque si tiras a tu hijo no quiero que Hinata me eche la culpa.

- ¿Le tienes miedo a Hinata-chan? –el rubio sonrió de lado.

- Hmpf–un bufido divertido provino de Sasuke al escuchar la pregunta– No es a Hinata a quien le temó, ¿has visto a Sakura enojada y embarazada? –recalcó la última palabra.

Naruto sintió que una descarga de electricidad recorría su espina dorsal– No puede ser peor -expresó incrédulo.

- ¿Alguna vez le negaste un antojo a Hinata durante su embarazo?

- Si – un miedo indescriptible asomó en los ojos azules de Naruto al recordar la noche en que Hinata quería un poco de helado de pistache con cubierta de chocolate y él, habiendo regresado de una misión estaba cansado y le dijo que esperará hasta la mañana siguiente. Jamás debió haber dicho algo así. La oji perla se puso tan molesta que le reclamo su estado y que si no fuera por su culpa ella no estaría tan gorda y que no tendría que comer como si fuera el último día de su vida. Naruto trago duro.

Sasuke sonrió de lado al ver el miedo en los ojos de su amigo– Eso que estás imaginando no es nada en comparación de lo que te puede hacer una medic-nin, alumna de Tsunade y ex Akatsuki.

- Te compadezco teme, pero si Sakura-chan se enoja es porque seguramente tú tienes la culpa.

- La última vez que se enojo fue porque su café no tenía la suficiente azúcar –Sasuke sudó frio al recordar lo que acababa de suceder esa misma mañana.

- Regresando al tema –dijo Naruto al sentir como el Minato se movía ligeramente– ¿Sakura-chan y tu han discutido el nombre?

- No, aun no –dijo levantándose y mirando seriamente a sus alrededores.

- ¿Qué sucede Sasuke?

Sasuke escaneo el lugar, pero fue interrumpido por el llanto de Minato– No es nada, vayamos adentro, no creo que tanto sol le haga bien a tu hijo.

- Ya empiezas a pensar como padre, eso es buena señal –Naruto le dio una palmada en la espalda y entro a la casa; Sasuke se quedó mirando el lugar, como si estuviera buscando algo que no podía ver.

…

- Es hora de ir por nuestro premio –advirtió Madara y desapareció de su guarida.

…

- ¿Cómo te fue con Naruto? –pregunto Sakura sentándose junto a Sasuke en el sofá.

- Igual que siempre.

- ¿Aprendiste algo al cuidar a Minato-chan?

Sasuke suspiro– Que un bebé es ruidoso, huele feo y que cuando no está durmiendo está llorando.

Sakura rió divertida mientras se acomodaba bajo el brazo de Sasuke– Así deben ser los bebés, aunque no creo que una de sus características sea oler feo.

- Pues Naruto no es muy hábil con los cambios de pañal y el bebé, definitivamente, apestaba.

- ¿Crees que tú serás mejor que Naruto?

- Soy mejor que él en muchos aspectos, ¿Por qué no sería mejor que él siendo papá?

- Si tú lo dices... –pero fue interrumpida por la alarma de la aldea advirtiendo de una amenaza. Ambos sintieron un chakra muy conocido.

Los ANBU que los custodiaban aparecieron– Debemos llevarlos al refugio.

- No, vayamos con la Hokage –acotó Sasuke.

- Saben que cuando hay amenaza todos los civiles deben ser llevados al refugio.

- Esto no es una amenaza cualquiera, Madara es el que está atacando la aldea.

El capitán del equipo ANBU pensó en las palabras de Sasuke– Está bien, iremos a la Torre de la Hokage.

…

- Lo mejor es mandar a Naruto, nadie más podría detener a Madara más que él con ayuda del Kyuubi –aconsejó Shikamaru.

- Yo opino que mandemos un equipo de apoyo por si las cosas no salen tan bien –sugirió Shikaku.

- Además no olviden que la última vez él y Sasuke estuvieron a punto de derrotarlo, tal vez no lo lograron porque ambos estaban agotados –Kakashi daba su opinión– Y aunque me gustaría hacerle frente yo mismo, se perfectamente que no soy un oponente que este a su nivel.

- Pero como dices, esta vez estamos en perfectas condiciones ¿o no Naruto? –Sasuke y Sakura llegaban a la oficina de la Hokage escoltados por los ANBU.

Tsunade se levanto de golpe y muy enojada– ¿Que hacen aquí?

- Hokage-sama, ellos consideraron que Sakura-san estaría más segura aquí.

La rubia pensó lo que dijeron– Tienen razón, ustedes vayan como refuerzo a la barrera.

- Hai –respondieron los ANBU y desaparecieron en un PUFF.

- ¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer? –Sasuke pregunto directamente a la rubia, que logro ver una determinación nunca antes vista en los ojos de Sasuke.

- No podemos atacar simplemente con ustedes dos, no sabemos qué tan fuerte es Madara.

- Yo sí –interrumpió Sakura– Él aun no se recupera de su enfrentamiento con Sasuke y Naruto de la guerra, una vez me pidió que lo curará y...

- ¿Lo hiciste Sakura? –cuestionó alterado Sasuke.

- Si, pero sus heridas eran profundas y el chakra del Kyuubi y el de Susanoo están demasiado arraigados y aunque se pudiera pensar que eso dañaría su cuerpo no es así y no entiendo el porqué. Es como sí...

- Madara hubiera dominado el chakra de ambos –concluyó Shikamaru.

- No es eso –Sasuke no se notaba muy convencido de la explicación– Debió haber hecho algo con el chakra, no es tan sencillo dominar el chakra del kyuubi, tal vez el de Susanou si, pero solo personas como los jinchuuriki que estuvieron bajo un arduo entrenamiento pueden hacerlo.

Naruto asintió ante las palabras de Sasuke– Pero si no dominó el chakra del kyuubi que hizo con él.

- Tal vez haya una forma –Tsunade meditó un poco las cosas– Hay un jutsu prohibido que logra encapsular el chakra, Madara debió dominarlo y lo está usando para evitar que el chakra invasivo lo mate.

- Bien, pues hagamos el trabajo y acabemos con él –Naruto se notaba muy animado por empezar la batalla.

Tsunade suspiro derrotada– Naruto, Sasuke, háganse cargo del primer ataque, no permitan que Madara llegue a la aldea o este día será el último de Konoha.

- Baa-chan no seas tan pesimista, verás que yo podré darle fin a esta amenaza.

- ¿Tu solo? –pregunto Sasuke con una ceja enarcada.

- Hn –afirmo con una gran sonrisa Naruto.

- Usuratonkachi, ¿quien dijo que irías solo? Además él que va a acabar con Madara soy yo, tu solo vas para observar como pelea un verdadero shinobi.

- Sigue soñando teme, yo seré quien acabe con él, me la debe después de haber dado tantos problemas al mundo entero.

El Sharingan de Sasuke se activo sin previo aviso– Él me debe más a mí que a cualquiera.

Naruto rió nervioso– ¿Sabes? Aun no me acostumbro a esa mirada.

- Bien, dejemos de hablar y terminemos esto lo más pronto posible, antes de que siquiera pase la barrera.

Sasuke y Naruto asintieron firmemente– Déjalo en nuestras manos Tsunade-baachan –dijo Naruto y saltó por la ventana.

- Sasuke-kun –la mano de la pelirrosa lo detuvo– Tienen que regresar, los dos.

- No importa lo que pase, te jure que jamás te dejaría y eso haré; y ahora te prometo que me aseguraré de traer a Naruto de vuelta, con vida– con mucha ternura acarició el rostro de Sakura– Cuídate y no hagas ninguna tontería, recuerda que ahora no solo eres tu –advirtió acariciando el abultado vientre de la pelirrosa.

- Hn, permaneceré aquí.

Sasuke abrazo a Sakura y le susurro al oído– Si algo pasara y Madara llega a la aldea, deberás huir y refugiarte con Akira en el bosque de la muerte.

- Nunca huiría y eso lo sabes.

- Solo promételo en caso de que algo malo suceda.

Sakura entristeció, no se había separado de Sasuke y no quería hacerlo– Lo prometo –en cuanto Sasuke oyó la promesa le dio un tierno beso en los labios y desapareció en un PUFF.

- Preparen los refuerzos, no permitan que la barrera caiga y por sobre todo no dejen que Madara sobreviva –ordenó Tsunade.

…

- ¿Creíste que podrías dejarme atrás?

- Nunca, solo necesitaba tiempo para prepararme –avisó Naruto cubriéndose con el chakra del Kyuubi.

- ¡Bravo! ¡Impresionante! –aplaudió sarcástico Madara– Un miembro del clan Uchiha y uno perteneciente al legado Senjuu, ¡creen que van a poder derrotarme trabajando en equipo!

Sasuke apretó los puños y sus ojos cambiaron de negros a rojo carmesí– Esta vez no te dejaré huir.

- ¿Piensas matarme... Sasuke? Crees poder derramar, nuevamente –recalco la palabra con tono despectivo– la sangre de tu familia, tu propia sangre.

- Tú y Sasuke no tienen ninguna relación, él no es como tú –confrontó Naruto molesto por la implicación de la relación entre el asesino y su amigo.

- Naruto-kun, por favor, ya hablamos de esto –Madara camino tranquilamente con los brazos a su espalda– Los Uchiha nacimos para odiar, para derramar sangre; somos seres superiores con la capacidad suficiente para aplastarte a ti y a cualquiera que se interponga en nuestro camino.

Con esta declaración de guerra, Madara atacó a Naruto y a Sasuke, a cada uno con diferentes técnicas. Lo que les había dicho Sakura parecía no ser del todo cierto, Madara no mostraba ningún debilitamiento y eso no era una buena señal. Sobre todo cuando tú presa puede eludir tus ataques saltando en el espacio.

- No importa lo que digas Madara, yo no tengo ninguna intención de ayudarte.

- Si no lo haces tú Sasuke, hay alguien más que puede hacerlo… –soltó Madara con sorna en su voz.

…

- Deberías descansar Sakura –sugirió Shizune, la pelirrosa miraba insistentemente a la distancia donde sentía los tres poderosos chakras.

- Estoy bien Shizune, solo quiero que esto acabe pronto.

- ¿Y tener una embarazada preocupada en que puede ayudar? –interrumpió la Hokage– Si quieres recibir a Sasuke y Naruto cuando hayan vencido a ese maldito de Madara lo mejor es que te recuestes un rato.

- Tsunade-sama… –las orbes mieles la fulminaron antes de que pudiera continuar discutiendo– Si, tiene razón debo descansar.

Sakura se dio media vuelta y estaba por sentarse en un sofá de la oficina de Tsunade cuando desapareció en un PUFF.

- ¡Sakura! –grito Tsunade al ver que su alumna había desaparecido.

- Tsunade-sama, ¿eso… eso fue una invocación? –tartamudeo la asistente bastante confundida.

- Eso temo Shizune –contesto la rubia apretando los puños fuertemente– Envía tres escuadrones ANBU, que localicen a Sakura inmediatamente.

…

- ¿Ya lograste formar un nuevo equipo Madara? ¿Es que acaso hay alguien tan estúpido para seguir tus ideales? –pregunto sarcastico Naruto.

- Tal vez a tu amiga no le guste el término que usaste para referirte a ella –el fundador del clan Uchiha golpeo el suelo con la mano– Kuchiyose no Jutsu –en medio de la explosión originada por la invocación una melena rosa se hizo visible y una chica totalmente consternada apareció.

- ¡¿Sakura?

- ¡Sakura-chan!

- Sasuke… Naruto… ¿Qué hago aquí?

Una mano se recargo en su hombro estremeciéndola– Estas aquí porque yo te invoque, Sa-ku-ra.

- Pero eso es imposible –tartamudeo la pelirrosa.

- No para mí –dijo pasando el brazo por los hombros de Sakura.

- ¡Aléjate de ella Madara! –grito Sasuke lleno de rabia y mostrando el Mangekyo Sharingan en sus ojos.

A pesar de la advertencia, Madara usó el cuerpo de Sakura como escudo ante las amenazas del par de shinobi.

- Veamos como pelean los mejores amigos de Konoha –dijo en burla Madara colocando una mano en la espalda de Sakura, al instante el dragón de chakra dorado emano de la espalda de la kunoichi, tornándose negro emano. Sus orbes jade se nublaron reflejando una mirada vacía.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura-chan?

- Estás por ver la pelea más asombrosa de todos los tiempos Naruto, Uchiha vs Uchiha y jinchuuriki vs ryuujin.

Sakura dio un paso al frente– Doton, Doryuudan –y creó un Dragón de tierra que atacó al rubio arrastrándolo lejos.

- ¡Naruto! –grito preocupado Sasuke y antes de que pudiera ir en su auxilio Madara se interpuso en su camino.

- Yo soy tu oponente Sasuke –dijo y sin aviso alguno lo envolvió en una llamarada.

Sasuke logró escapar justo a tiempo– Esta vez no te dejaré ir Madara.

- Ni yo Sasuke, ahora tengo un sucesor mucho más prometedor que tú.

- Nunca permitiré que te acerques a mi hijo o a Sakura, no otra vez.

- Pero si ella fue la que me lo permitió Sasuke, tú la alejaste de ti y yo simplemente le hice ver las posibles consecuencias de quedarse en Konoha –entre la pelea de Madara y Sasuke, el fundador de los Uchiha revelaba su táctica– Hace años pude sentir el despertar de este gran poder, un poder capaz de controlar todos los chakras, porque ella es el ultimo descendiente de los ryuujin, los originarios del ninjutsu.

- ¿Sabías de Sakura?

- Si, pero mis heridas me imposibilitaron durante un tiempo y es por eso que me tarde un poco en encontrarla –esquivando la espada de Sasuke y permitiendo que esta solo lo atravesara Madara continuo su "charla"– Y no sabes cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando me tope con la pequeña pelirrosa que te hizo cambiar de opinión de destruir Konoha, o si claro, Naruto también tuvo peso en tu decisión pero ella, ella fue la que te hizo recordar lo que es la esperanza de una vida, la posibilidad de… amar… ¿Pero que es una esperanza cuando es falsa? Tú no puedes amar, tú solo estas hecho para odiar y matar.

Sasuke enfureció por lo dicho por Madara– Ya no soy más ese Uchiha, lo que me has hecho a mí y a mi familia me hizo abrir los ojos, de ahora en adelante yo protegeré a los que me han protegido y enseñado que no importa tu pasado sino lo que piensas hacer con tu futuro y mi futuro son Sakura y mi hijo –con esto último Sasuke hizo correr la electricidad por su espada incrementando su fuerza y su poder.

- Eres muy divertido, casi tanto como las pesadillas que implante en la cabecita de tu novia –Madara buscaba sacar más de sus casillas a Sasuke.

Sasuke no dejaba de impresionarse con las frívolas declaraciones– Por tu culpa ella no podía descansar, la torturaste incluso dormida.

- Una chica insegura es fácil de explotar, solo tienes que saber buscar sus debilidades y actuar en el momento indicado.

Sasuke frunció el ceño– ¿Tenias todo planeado?

- Cuando removí el sello que Kakashi y Tsunade pusieron en Sakura aproveché para asegurarme de que no perdería mi inversión.

- ¿Eso es Sakura para ti? ¿Una inversión?

- Claro, tener una mujer ryuujin es como ganarse la gallina de los huevos de oro.

Sasuke grito furioso– ¡Eres un bastardo Madara!

…

- Sakura-chan, por favor debes detenerte –suplico Naruto esquivando otro de los ataques de tierra de la pelirrosa, pero ella parecía no escuchar nada– _Poco__puedo__hacer__contra__los__ataques__de__tierra,__Sakura-chan__conoce__mis__desventajas__demasiado__bien_.

- Doton, Tsuchi Suru –la tierra bajo los pies de Naruto se agito y algunas rocas salieron disparadas en su dirección que lo golpearon súbitamente. Lo que más temía Naruto, Sakura realizaba los jutsu sin siquiera hacer los sellos con las manos y eso no le daba tiempo para contrarrestar el ataque.

- ¡Naruto! –Sasuke le llamo llegando a su lado y ayudándolo a levantarse.

- Sasuke… ¿y Madara?

- No puedo enfrentarme a él, se escondió cambiando de dimensión.

- Pues eso nos dará un poco de tiempo mientras me ayudas aquí –Sasuke miro a su alrededor podía darse cuenta que Naruto la había tenido difícil, su chakra era de viento y contra el de tierra no era nada fuerte, pero el de él sí– ¿Qué podemos hacer?

- Sakura está bajo un genjutsu, debemos inyectar algo de nuestro chakra en ella para poder sacar su mente del control de Madara.

- Ese no es el problema, el problema es acercarnos lo suficiente para hacerlo.

Sasuke sonrió arrogante– Tal vez yo no pueda, pero tú sí, deberas usar el chakra del kyuubi y alcanzarla.

- Eso podría ser peligroso, si ella atacará podría herirse ella misma.

- Lo sé, pero confió plenamente en ti Naruto, se que serás lo suficientemente hábil para recuperar a Sakura sin hacerle un rasguño.

Naruto sonrió complacido por los cumplidos de Sasuke, era la primera vez que lo hacía y lo que más lo alegro fue que le dijera que confiaba en él– Entonces hagámoslo.

- Solo una cosa –Sasuke lo detuvo en cuanto lo vio totalmente decidido– Si la lastimas… considérate muerto, usuratonkachi –la voz helada de Sasuke borró todo rastro de confianza en el rubio que sonrió nervioso.

- Esto de verdad es conmovedor –se burlo Madara tras el par de amigos– Uniendo fuerzas para ayudar a su queridísima amiga, esto quiero verlo; quiero ver como un ser tan preciado por ambos acaba con sus funestas vidas.

Naruto y Sasuke intercambiaron miradas– Hagámoslo –ordeno Sasuke sintiendo que la vida se le podría ir en ese intento.

Naruto se rodeo del chakra del kyuubi y Sakura en respuesta dejó salir parte del chakra del dragón– Nunca te haría daño Sakura-chan, porque fuiste mi primer amor y ahora eres mi hermana.

En un segundo, que para Naruto y Sasuke fue eterno, el rubio extendió varias manos de chakra que lucharon contra las diferentes técnicas que hacía Sakura. Fuego, tierra, agua, hielo, incluso lava se interponían en la línea defensiva contra Naruto. Era una apuesta que tendría una única oportunidad.

- _Debes__dejar__que__te__alcance_ –se decía mentalmente Sakura, aunque estaba siendo manipulada por Madara, seguía siendo consciente de sus actos– _No__solo__es__el__poder__salir__de__esta__ilusión,__sino__el__amor__que__ambos__te__tienen__y__el__deseo__de__protegerte_.

En un parpadeo las técnicas de Sakura dejaron de interponerse y la mano de chakra de Naruto logro envolverla. Al abrir los ojos, se mostraron sus brillantes jades llenos de vida.

- Sakura –susurro Sasuke al ver que su plan había funcionado.

- ¡No! –grito Madara intentando tomar nuevamente a la pelirrosa como rehén, pero la enorme mano de Naruto tomó a Sakura llevándola al alcance de Sasuke.

- ¿Estás bien? –pregunto Sasuke en cuanto la tuvo entre sus brazos, removiendo el cabello de su rostro y buscando una afirmación.

- Si –murmuro apenada Sakura– Lo siento.

- ¿Por qué pides perdón?

- Por dejarme controlar tan tontamente por él.

Naruto los interrumpió protegiéndolos con sus enormes manos– Lamento interrumpirlos, pero dejemos las muestras de amor para otra ocasión.

- No se sientan tan cómodos, pronto recuperaré a mi heredero… y a su madre –declaro seguro Madara lanzando otro ataque contra el antiguo equipo 7.

- Debemos planear algo –pidió Naruto– Incluso Madara tiene un punto débil, si pudiéramos repetirlo de nuestra última pelea con él.

- ¡Dejen de hablar y peleen! –demando Madara que no espero a que se prepararan, sencillamente atacó al trío.

- Rasengan Shuriken –Naruto lanzó su ataque pero lo único que pudo lograr fue que Madara desistiera por un momento al desmaterializarse.

- Tengo una idea –Sakura mordió su pulgar– Kuchiyose no jutsu –su invocación principal apareció ante ellos– Akira.

- _¿Qué__sucede__Sakura?_

- _Debemos__hacer__la__barrera_.

- Dime que no piensas usar nuevamente esa técnica.

Sakura se acerco a su amigo y acaricio tiernamente su rostro ante la preocupación que mostraba el lobo dorado– No, eso no sucederá; pero debemos derrotar a Madara y solo conteniéndolo en un lugar del que no pueda salir y no pueda desmaterializarse.

- _Pero__tu__barrera__solo__podrá__evitar__que__salte__de__dimensión_.

- Naruto y yo podemos hacernos cargo de lo demás –aviso Sasuke. Akira y Sakura voltearon a ver a Sasuke desconcertados– ¿Qué?

- ¿Oíste lo que dijimos?

- Si, ¿qué tiene de raro?

- _Que__Sakura__y__yo__nos__comunicamos__telepáticamente_ –contesto Akira molesto por la falta de privacidad– _No__entiendo__cómo__puedes__escucharnos_.

- No tenemos tiempo para discutir eso, primero deshagámonos de Madara, ¿quieren? –pregunto Sasuke perdiendo la paciencia.

Sakura se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a la interrupción de Sasuke, que se alejo para ayudar a Naruto.

- Akira –le llamo Sakura para recobrar su atención, esperarían el momento exacto.

Naruto y Sasuke peleaban con Madara.

- Naruto, debes atraparlo cuando él se materialice para atacarme.

- Lo que tu digas –el rubio se hizo hacia atrás y miro atentamente la pelea aguardando a que Madara intentara atacar a Sasuke.

Las cosas eran difíciles, Naruto no lograba atapar a Madara y él lograba herir a Sasuke en algunos de sus ataques. Solo fue hasta que Madara tomo a Sasuke por el cuello para matarlo que tuvieron una oportunidad.

- ¿Qué se siente estar tan cerca de la muerte Sasuke?

- Eso debería preguntártelo yo –sonrió arrogante Sasuke al ver que Naruto había podido alcanzar a Madara.

- Barrera de los Elementos, Variación de Esfera –pronunciaron Sakura y Akira al unísono.

- ¿Qué es esto? –pregunto Madara divertido dejando libre a Sasuke– ¿Creen que pueden detenerme aquí?

- Esta es una barrera especial desarrollada por mí con ayuda de un lobo dorado, eso quiere decir…

- Que no escaparás a menos de que Sakura desactive la barrera –terminó de explicar Sasuke.

Madara se rio a carcajadas de ellos– Tan solo debo... –dijo intentando hacer un salto de teletransportacion fuera de la barrera, pero su intento fue en vano.

Una sonrisa de victoria se formo en los labios de los jóvenes de Konoha.

- ¿Qué dices si empezamos la verdadera batalla? –le sugirió Naruto a Sasuke, quien asintió inmediatamente.

- Mantente alejada –advirtió Sasuke a Sakura.

- Hn –y antes de que iniciaran la batalla Sakura les grito– Cuídense.

Ambos le sonrieron desde lejos.

- _Sakura__…_

- _¿Qué__sucede__Akira?_

- _¿Hasta__cuándo__debo__mantener__la__barrera?_ –pregunto el lobo dorado con miedo a la respuesta.

A diferencia de Sakura que estaba totalmente segura– Yo la removeré… cuando hayamos derrotado a Madara.

- _¿De__lo__contrario__…__?_

- De lo contrario la barrera deberá desaparecer con Madara y el último sobreviviente dentro.

La pelea era difícil, Madara lograba evadir los ataques desmaterializándose y golpeando rápidamente a sus rivales sin darles tiempo para defenderse.

…

El tiempo dentro de la barrera corría de manera diferente que afuera, para Akira que esperaba rodeado de varios equipos ANBU de Konoha y algunos amigos del equipo 7 solo habían transcurrido un par de minutos; pero en el interior ya eran horas.

- ¡Esta espera me está matando! –expresó Lee desesperado.

- Akira –llamo Kiba, pero el lobo solo lo miro de reojo– ¿Qué demonios está pasando allá dentro? –pero no hubo respuesta.

- No obtendrás nada de él, al parecer solo Sakura es digna de escuchar su voz –advirtió Neji.

- Debemos confiar en que Naruto y los demás puedan hacerlo –animó Sai confiado.

…

- ¿Cansado Sasuke? –pregunto irónico Madara.

El Uchiha menor tenía la respiración agitada y las heridas que mostraba eran incontables.

- Debes descansar un poco Sasuke, yo me hare cargo de esto.

- Naruto… si juntos no hemos podido menos lo harás tu solo –Sasuke cayó de rodillas y al instante desapareció Susanoo.

- Aun les faltan siglos para alcanzar mi nivel –dijo y sin más atacó a Sasuke y Naruto, afortunadamente un escudo de chakra se interpuso en el ataque– Vaya, pensé que no intervendrías en esta pelea.

- Cuando se trata de mis amigos no importa lo que suceda, siempre los protegeré –Sakura tenía las manos formando el último sello con el que activo el escudo de chakra.

- Veamos que puedes hacer para protegerte… Sakura –Madara no lo pensó dos veces y corrió contra la pelirrosa– Solo debo tocarte una vez más y estarás nuevamente bajo mi control.

- ¡No te atrevas Madara! –gritaron Sasuke y Naruto, que con un enorme esfuerzo protegieron a Sakura con el chakra del kyuubi y la mano de Susanoo que volvió a desaparecer en cuanto Madara detuvo su ataque.

- Ya no tienes chakra Sasuke, ni siquiera puedes mantener la forma básica de Susanoo, será mejor que te des por vencido y me dejes llevar a tu mujer y a tu hijo conmigo, te prometo que lo criare como si fuera mío y a ella la cuidaré muy bien –Madara sonrió perversamente.

Sasuke apenas si podía mantenerse en pie, comenzaba a nublársele la vista y se sentía mareado– _¡Demonios!__¿No__hay__nada__que__podamos__hacer?_

- No te olvides de mi Madara, aunque Sasuke ya no pueda pelear aun estoy yo –advirtió decidido Naruto que estaba mucho menos lesionado y aun tenía energía de sobra para pelear.

- Oh, claro que no me olvido de ti Naruto-kun, pero en cuanto Sasuke no pueda moverse no podrás pelear tu solo contra mí y proteger a tus amigos al mismo tiempo.

- Me subestimas, sabes que puedo crear clones para pelear contra ti y protegerlos.

- Y yo no me quedaré viendo como lastimas a mis seres queridos –decía Sakura mientras le daba la mano a Sasuke para ayudarlo a levantarse.

- Sabes, esta pelea ya me está hartando, tal vez no fue la mejor idea venir nosotros dos –pero Sasuke miró a Sakura y se corrigió– tres solos; pero debo admitir que gracias a todo lo que has hecho me ayudaste a darme cuenta que no estoy solo y nunca lo estuve, siempre hubo gente a mi alrededor que se preocupaba por mí.

- ¡No empieces con sentimentalismos que no te van!

- ¿Qué pasa Madara, tienes miedo de que Sasuke encuentre su verdadera fuerza? –lo interrumpió Naruto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Yo miedo? Por favor. Además, no se ha que fuerza te refieres, conozco a Sasuke desde que era un niño y se perfectamente que ha llegado a su límite.

- Te equivocas –corrigió Sakura– Mientras estemos juntos nosotros no tenemos límites –miró dulcemente a Sasuke y tomó su mano entrelazando sus dedos. Sakura se vio rodeada de chakra dorado que empezó a correr por el brazo de Sasuke envolviendo su cuerpo totalmente. El Uchiha se recuperó de sus heridas y su fuerza y chakra regresó en su totalidad.

Sasuke sonrió arrogante y sin soltar la mano de Sakura activó el Mangekyo Sharingan y a Susanoo al mismo tiempo. Pero había algo diferente en el demonio, no solo sostenía la espada larga Sakenagi también portaba a la princesa del infierno, no más llamada Vesperina, sino Sakura.

- A esto yo le llamo una pareja perfecta –bromeo Naruto y formo sus clones– Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

Los clones de Naruto manejando el chakra del kyuubi comenzaron a atacar a Madara sin tregua alguna, el fundador de los Uchiha apenas si podía evadir los múltiples golpes con que era atacado; aunque su habilidad de desmaterializarse mantenía el daño recibido en bajos niveles.

Sakura formo un sello con su mano libre– Técnica de las Marionetas, Hilos Rojos del Destino –pronunció e hilos rojos hechos de chakra salieron del cuerpo de la pelirrosa y del cuerpo de Madara, uniéndose a la mitad del camino.

- ¿Otro intento desesperado? –pregunto Madara viendo los hilos que salían de su cuerpo.

- Es una técnica que aprendí en Suna, me permite controlar tus habilidades; no eres el único que aprovecho la oportunidad para dejar un pequeño obsequio.

- ¿Cuándo?

Sakura sonrió de lado– Cuando me pediste que curara tus heridas. Naruto atrápalo. Sasuke prepárate.

- No podrás mantenerlo mucho tiempo, este tipo de jutsu requieren mucho chakra y concentración.

- Solo necesitamos unos cuantos segundos –Sasuke movió a Susanoo y ayudo a Naruto.

En cuanto tuvieron acorralado a Madara, Naruto lo estrujo con manos hechas del chakra del kyuubi y las dos espadas de Susanoo se levantaron en alto.

- Jamás lograran matarme, soy inmortal.

- No, ya no más, cuando Sakenagi te atraviese te sellara por completo.

- Y la princesa del infierno devorará todo tu chakra.

En un segundo ambas espadas lo atravesaron, Madara sentía como la "vida" se le escapaba. Era inconcebible que tres jóvenes mediocres shinobi, según él, pudieran acabar con todas sus ambiciones, con sus planes y con su existencia.

- Nos veremos en el infierno –fueron las últimas palabras de Madara antes de desaparecer siendo devorado por ambas espadas.

- Por fin… se acabo –murmuró Sakura.

- Gracias a ti Sakura-chan.

- No Naruto, gracias a nuestro trabajo en equipo –lo corrigió la kunoichi.

- Volvamos a casa –sugirió Sasuke.

- Hn –asintió Sakura– Akira, remueve tu lado de la barrera.

- _Temía__que__no__lo__pidieras,__todos__aquí__están__muy__ansiosos__de__saber__de__ustedes__y__ya__me__tienen__harto_.

- Esta bien Akira, hazlo ahora –ordeno con una risa Sakura.

…

Justo delante del grupo de Konoha, un destello los deslumbró y por un segundo no pudieron ver. Al abrir sus ojos se toparon con una agradable sorpresa, el antiguo equipo 7 estaba de regreso sano y salvo.

- ¿Acabaron con él? –pregunto tranquilamente Shikamaru.

Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto intercambiaron miradas y una sonrisa de total felicidad.

- ¿Eso responde tu pregunta? –dijo Neji satisfecho de la "respuesta".

- Una cosa más –advirtió Sakura– Tienen que buscar a Zetsu, no debe estar muy lejos, ve con ellos Naruto necesitaran tu poder y también tu Akira, serás de ayuda para controlarlo en una barrera.

- _Hn_.

- ¿Y ustedes? –pregunto preocupado Naruto.

- Estaremos bien –contesto Sasuke– Ve y haz lo que mejor sabes hacer.

- ¿Ser un héroe?

- Yo más bien diría un completo idiota, pero también eso.

- ¡Sasuke! –lo regaño Sakura– Ve futuro Hokage, trabaja por llegar a tu sueño.

- Bien, regresen a la aldea nosotros nos haremos cargo –ordenó alegre Naruto– Tienes que descansar, Tsuande-baachan debe estar muy preocupada.

- Si, lo sé.

En cuanto Shikamaru planeo la estrategia se armaron los grupos encabezados cada uno por un clon de Naruto.

- Vamos –Sasuke sorpresivamente levanto a Sakura en brazos.

- Puedo caminar –se quejó Sakura.

- Has gastado mucho chakra y…

- ¿Y?

- Y no quiero que algo malo te pase a ti o a mi hijo.

- Está bien –se resignó Sakura pero un agudo dolor la aquejo– Espera Sasuke.

Sasuke preocupado se detuvo– ¿Qué sucede…? –y antes de terminar de formular su pregunta sintió que sus brazos eran humedecidos.

- Creo que se me rompió la fuente.

- Eso es…

- Si, que tu hijo está por nacer –respondió Sakura aguantando el dolor que a cada momento se hacía más fuerte.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* Continuara *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ya no la hago más de tos y les dejé este capítulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado y para publicarlo más rápido solo agradeceré sus hermosos RR's.

**Strikis**

**Hitorijime**

**Asukasoad**

**Safaronox**

**Maaiiiraa**

**tiny lizard**

**amaizen**

**MISAKI-CHAN**

**Citrus-Gi**

**Franchusss-chan**

**Misa Hatake**

**Maryale Uchiha**

**Shusun**

**meli-haruno-chan**

.

**daany-sama**

**Ikeuchi Mina**

**Shira-san**

**Anicherry**

**NanyMoonlight**

**CaintlinJeanne**

**tania-sasusaku02**

**kuro neko 666 SUIT anbu**

.

***w* *-* *u* *w* *-* *u* *w* *-* *u* *w* *-* *u*  
Listas para Halloween?  
Pues yo ya empecé los preparativos  
Adorne el pasillo de mi edificio  
Compre algunas cosillas para ponerme  
y sobre todo estoy haciendo planes  
para salir con la malvada bruja del oeste y….  
también tengo una sorpresita para USTEDES  
*w* *-* *u* *w* *-* *u* *w* *-* *u* *w* *-* *u***

**o.O  
**


	19. El Momento Más Esperado

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"Mi regreso" y "Quédate a mi lado" © SAKURA_TRC, 2011**

***  
CONTINUACIÓN DE "MI REGRESO"  
***

**-=- QUÉDATE A MI LADO -=-**

**Capitulo 19 "EL MOMENTO MÁS ESPERADO"**

- Vamos –Sasuke sorpresivamente levantó a Sakura en brazos.

- Puedo caminar –se quejó Sakura.

- Has gastado mucho chakra y…

- ¿Y?

- Y no quiero que algo malo te pase a ti o a mi hijo.

- Está bien –se resignó Sakura pero un agudo dolor la aquejo– Espera Sasuke.

Sasuke preocupado se detuvo– ¿Qué sucede…? –y antes de terminar de formular su pregunta sintió que sus brazos eran humedecidos.

- Creo que se me rompió la fuente.

- Eso es…

- Si, que tu hijo está por nacer –respondió Sakura aguantando el dolor que a cada momento se hacía más fuerte.

- Debemos regresar a la aldea –sugirió Sasuke preocupado al ver como Sakura se encogía abrazando su vientre.

- Bájame.

- Insisto en llevarte al hospital, Tsunade sabe qué hacer.

- No hay tiempo, tienes que ayudarme –pidió la kunoichi.

- ¿Qué? Sakura, creo que el dolor te afecto la cabeza, tu eres la medico no yo, yo soy un shinobi.

La pelirrosa enrojeció no solo de dolor sino de ira– No me importa que seas el hokage o un maldito feudal, tienes que ayudarme, además esto es tú culpa.

- Yo no fui el que te invoco –Sasuke la acomodo en el suelo recargándola en un árbol.

- No pero tú pusiste este bebé dentro de mí.

- Pues yo no lo diría así, porque no fue exactamente un bebé –la excusa de Sasuke fue interrumpida por una bola de fuego que pasó rozando su mejilla– ¿Qué te pasa Sakura? Definitivamente te has vuelto loca.

- Si no quieres que tu hijo sea el último de tu clan será mejor que te calles y me ayudes… ¡argh! –se quejó Sakura doblándose del dolor.

- Está bien, dime que tengo que hacer.

- El conducto se dilatara, yo pujare para que el bebé salga, tú… tú deberás tomar la cabeza y… ¡argh!

- ¿Qué fue eso?

- Una contracción, entre menos tiempo transcurra entre cada una, el bebé estará más cerca de nacer.

Sasuke podía entender de jutsus, tácticas de guerra, incluso de cómo hacer un bebé, pero traer a uno al mundo era algo para lo que no estaba preparado– ¿Te duele mucho?

- Si.

No pasó mucho tiempo y las contracciones de Sakura eran cada vez más frecuentes– Prepárate, voy a empezar a pujar y el bebé saldrá.

- Está bien, aunque debo confesarte que no confío mucho en mis habilidades con respecto a estos temas…

- Pero yo confío en ti Sasuke-kun, sé que podrás hacerlo –le confesó Sakura con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Sasuke se olvidó de toda duda ante la seguridad que mostraba la pelirrosa– Hn.

- ¡Argh! –se quejaba Sakura de los intensos dolores que la recorrían por completo.

Sakura hacía repeticiones de diferentes ritmos de respiraciones y luego pujaba para dar a luz a su pequeño. Sasuke se quitó el haori y lo puso bajo Sakura para recibir a su bebé, esperaba impaciente por que la agonía de la pelirrosa terminara. Sabía que los partos eran difíciles, había escuchado cuando ella le platicaba de sus pacientes, pero presenciarlo era muy diferente.

- Veo la cabeza –avisó Sasuke– Sigue… pujando.

- Es fácil decirlo… –Sakura ya no hablaba sino gritaba para hacer más soportable el dolor.

- Otro poco más Sakura, ya casi puedo ver toda su cabeza.

- En cuanto la tengas, deberás sacarlo de un solo jalón pero con delicadeza –remarcó la última palabra.

- _¿Delicadeza?_ –se preguntó Sasuke internamente, ¿Qué acaso Sakura no lo conocía? Él era un bruto cuando se trataba de cosas _delicadas_– La veo, veo hasta su cuello.

- Hazlo ahora Sasuke.

- Hn –afirmó fervientemente, tomó la pequeña cabeza y respiro hondo para prepararse. De pronto el miedo de hacer algo malo lo asaltó y dudó por unos segundos, pero la imagen de Sakura cargando a su pequeño lo llenó de valor. Volvió a tomar la cabecita y de un movimiento rápido y delicado sacó al pequeño tras el último pujido de su mujer– Lo tengo –avisó arropando al bebé con su haori y entregándoselo a la madre.

Sakura lo revisó con una enorme sonrisa y lágrimas en sus ojos– Es hermoso.

- Como su madre –dijo Sasuke depositando un tierno beso en la cabeza de Sakura.

- Yo creo que se parece a ti.

- Ahora viene lo más fácil, cortar el cordón umbilical.

- ¿Qué? –gritó Sasuke asustado y nervioso.

- Ya lo sacaste, ahora debes cortar el cordón umbilical –ordenó Sakura con una enorme sonrisa al ver la cara de pánico– Hazlo Sasuke-kun, es el último paso.

- Pero Sakura, eso es… brutal, ¿Cómo voy a cortar una parte de ti y del bebé?

Sakura entrecerró los ojos asesinamente– Como si no hubieras cortado ya algo o a alguien, además no nos dolerá. Hazlo.

- Está bien –Sasuke sacó un kunai y con extrema delicadeza hizo lo que Sakura le explicaba– ¿Ahora si podemos volver a la aldea? Tsunade debe revisarte a ti y al bebé.

- Hn, lo ves Ryuuji tu papá puede ser valiente de vez en cuando.

- ¿Ya lo nombraste? ¿No quedamos que discutiríamos el nombre?

- ¿No te gusta?

Sasuke lo pensó un poco, no sonaba mal y el nombre tenía fuerza "hombre dragón" – Uchiha Ryuuji –sonrió orgulloso, como un padre lo haría.

Sasuke mordió su pulgar e invoco a un halcón, con extremo cuidado y precaución subió con Sakura en sus brazos y ordenó al ave montar el vuelo de regreso a Konoha, su hogar. Cuando la entrada de la aldea estaba a la vista Sasuke respiro aliviado.

- Cásate conmigo –preguntó repentinamente el Uchiha.

- ¡¿Qué?

- Cásate conmigo Sakura.

- Esto es…

- Sé que siempre ha sido tu sueño, aunque ya lo cumpliste con –una espina se clavó en su pecho al recordar el hecho– Takeshi, sé que desde que eras niñas has soñado con que tú y yo nos casemos. Así que Haruno Sakura, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Sakura tenía los ojos como platos y boquiabierta, la propuesta de Sasuke la había dejado sin habla– Yo… yo… no sé qué decir.

Sasuke empezaba a impacientarse y a sentirse estúpido ante las dudas de Sakura– Solo di que sí, vivimos juntos, tenemos un bebé, solo falta casarnos. Además quiero que nuestro hijo crezca en un hogar… normal.

- ¿Normal? ¿Existen hogares anormales?

- Tú sabes a lo que me refiero Sakura.

Sakura sonrió divertida– Si lo entiendo Sasuke-kun y solo quería hacerte sufrir un poquito, por supuesto que me casaré contigo –respondió plantando un cariñoso beso en los labios de Sasuke.

…

Habían pasado tres meses desde lo del problema con Madara y el nacimiento del bebé de Sasuke y Sakura. La aldea estaba todo menos tranquila, un evento muy importante estaba por ocurrir. Temari e Ino estaban sumamente entusiasmadas, mostraban sus mejores habilidades… preparar una boda.

- ¿Te gusta este Sakura? –preguntó Ino mostrándole un vestido de color crema de tirantes, ceñido al busto y la falda ligeramente pegada.

- Ino… no voy a entrar en eso, míralo –dijo tomando la prenda para revisarla– Aun no he recuperado mi figura totalmente.

- Eso va a tardar un tiempo –observó Temari– Considerando que parecías una pelota de playa cuando estabas embarazada.

El chiste causó risa en todas las kunoichi menos en Sakura– Pues por lo menos no subí tantos kilos como tú… comprenderás Temari.

Las jóvenes estallaron en carcajadas ante el contraataque de la pelirrosa.

- ¿Y qué tal se porta Ryuu-chan con Sasuke? –preguntó Hinata para cambiar el tema del sobrepeso por embarazo.

- Digamos que Sasuke-kun está teniendo la misión más difícil de su vida.

…

- Tu madre dijo que debías dormir en cuanto terminaras el biberón… –Sasuke le hablaba a su pequeño quien estaba demasiado despierto, según él– Pero parece que la leche hizo el efecto contrario.

El hijo de Sakura y Sasuke jugueteaba divertido con el biberón que su padre intentaba quitarle, pero que no se atrevía por miedo a hacerlo llorar.

- Uno de los shinobi más temidos del mundo ninja y no puede contra un pequeño bebé, de verdad es tan enternecedor –interrumpió Kakashi dando unos aplausos por el espectáculo.

- Mira Ryuuji pero si ha llegado tu abuelo –dijo Sasuke con sorna remarcando la palabra– Él podrá hacerse cargo de ti mientras yo…

El peligris negó con la cabeza nada contento por el apelativo– Ni pienses en huir Sasuke, Sakura me dijo que estabas aquí solo con su hijo y me pidió de favor que viniera a checar que Ryuuji estuviera bien.

Sasuke rodo los ojos– ¿Cree que no puedo cuidar de NUESTRO hijo?

- Tal vez ella piensa que no eres muy cuidadoso –Kakashi jugó un poco con la manita del bebé y echó un rápido vistazo– ¿Le has cambiado el pañal?

- Si.

- ¿Biberón?

- Si.

- ¿Sacado el aire?

- Mmm –Sasuke lo pensó un poco y se golpeó mentalmente.

- Lo sabía –se quejó Kakashi estirando los brazos– Dámelo.

- Es mi hijo Kakashi, creo que se cómo hacerlo.

El peligris sonrió de lado al ver como su ex alumno no sabía ni siquiera cómo acomodar al bebé– Permíteme, primero colocas algo en tu hombro, luego acomodas al bebé y das ligeras palmaditas en su espalda hasta que… –hizo los pasos señalados y tras un par de golpecitos Ryuuji sacó el aire– Listo, ¿ves? Es fácil.

Sasuke murmuraba cosas inentendibles, se veía molesto y… humillado– Si ya no tienes nada que hacer puedes irte.

Kakashi volvió a sonreír bajo su máscara – Aun no termino, también vine a preguntarte si ya tienes tus cosas listas para la boda.

- La boda la están organizando Sakura y sus amigas.

- Tú también debes cooperar, no seas tan huraño Sasuke, debes ayudarla con algunas cosas como el banquete y el pastel.

- Le dije que escogiera todo lo que ella quisiera, que no escatimara en gastos.

- Eso es bueno, pero entiende que una boda es la unión de dos personas que se aman y por lo mismo ambos deben hacer los arreglos juntos.

- Sakura es mejor para esas cuestiones, ella es sociable, alegre, le gusta ir de compras, hablar con la gente, pasar tiempo con sus amigas y…

- Compartir las decisiones de su boda con la persona con quien se va a casar –dijo Kakashi dando en el clavo– Piénsalo bien Sasuke, aunque Sakura se vea muy contenta y no te lo diga, tal vez ella no quiera… molestarte.

…

Sakura llegó de hacer las compras poco antes de la hora de la comida– ¿Cómo están los dos maravillosos hombres de mi vida?

Sasuke estaba sentado en el sillón, hundido en sus pensamientos y Ryuuji dormido al lado de su padre en su portabebé– ¿Cómo te fue?

- Bien, estuve viendo algunos vestidos para mí, otros para las damas de honor, fui a ver a Tsunade-sama y me dijo que a partir de esta mañana removió a nuestros vigilantes –pronunció sentándose sobre las piernas de Sasuke y besándole el cuello lenta y provocativamente.

- Eso suena muy bien –señaló Sasuke acariciando la espalda de Sakura por debajo de la camiseta y desabrochando el sostén con un solo movimiento– Tal vez podamos aprovechar el tiempo mientras Ryuuji está durmiendo y…

- Es la mejor idea que has tenido en mucho tiempo Sasuke-kun –pronunció sensualmente mordisqueando el lóbulo del moreno– Aunque según recuerdo, tener público nunca te ha detenido.

- ¿Hubieras preferido esperar? –preguntó Sasuke repartiendo besos entre los senos de la pelirrosa haciéndola reír por la consulta– Además tú te veías bastante ansiosa.

- No, no podía esperar, tú me debías mis antojos del embarazo y te los estaba cobrando con intereses –ahora fue Sasuke el que sonrió por la excusa de su mujer.

- Si lo que dices es verdad y hacemos los cálculos aun te debo mucho –asintió quitándole la camiseta junto con el sostén y jugando con sus senos, mordisqueándolos y degustándolos un poco.

- Demasiado diría yo.

Sakura se aferraba con una mano al negro cabello, atrayendo más a Sasuke a su cuerpo y con la otra acariciaba su espalda deleitándose con sus bien formados músculos. No sabía porque, pero esas caricias las disfrutaba más que las que había recibido antes. Las manos de Sasuke se abrían paso bajando el cierre de la falda, mientras Sakura mordisqueaba el cuello del moreno haciéndolo gruñir por el deleite de sentir a la pelirrosa tan ardiente. Sasuke ante la petición con la mirada de la chica se quitó la camiseta y la lanzó lejos donde no le estorbara. Sakura se levantó y de manera juguetona bajó la falda con el resto de su ropa interior lentamente, moviendo las caderas de un lado a otro hasta dejarla caer a sus pies.

- Debería cuidar más de Ryuuji si estas son mis recompensas.

- ¿Solo lo harías por eso? –preguntó Sakura desabrochando el pantalón de Sasuke.

- Mmm –emitió pensativo el moreno.

- ¡Que malo eres Sasuke-kun!

- Y eso te encanta Sakura –dijo tomándola por cintura y cargándola para recostarla en el sofá– Y a mí me encantas tú.

Sasuke repartió besos desde la boca, bajando por el cuello y llegando hasta su vientre, echando de vez en vez un vistazo al rostro jadeante de la mujer. Sakura gemía por lo bajo el nombre de su amante, aferrándose a sus cabellos azabaches, sentía que ese hombre podía robarle la vida en suspiros y placer. Sasuke volvió a subir y atrapó los enrojecidos labios de Sakura, degustando todo su interior con ímpetu. La oji jade sonrió de lado al sentir el duro miembro rozar contra su pierna.

- Aprovechemos antes de que Ryuuji despierte –sugirió Sakura mirando de reojo el portabebé donde por fortuna aun dormía su hijo.

- Hn.

De un ágil movimiento, se puso encima de Sasuke acomodándose para hacer todo el trabajo ella sola. Se sentó sobre las masculinas caderas y lentamente se auto penetró. Sakura gemía disfrutando de cada centímetro que avanzaba, pero Sasuke no aguanto el suplicio y levantó las caderas introduciéndose de golpe. Sakura se movía de arriba abajo recargándose en el pecho de Sasuke para poder mantener el equilibrio. Sasuke quería un poco más, tomó uno de los pechos, acariciándolos y estrujándolos erizando el rosado pezón.

- Si sigues haciendo eso –balbuceó Sakura entre gemidos– Te vas a dar una pequeña sorpresa.

- Solo estoy ayudándote un poco para que Ryuuji pueda alimentarse bien.

- Entonces quieres robarle el almuerzo a tu hijo.

- Eso ni pensarlo.

Sasuke se sentó en el sofá con movimientos delicados para que Sakura no callera, la atrajo rodeándola completamente por la cintura, los suaves y tibios pechos femeninos le arrancaron un gruñido que fue acallado por un apasionado beso de la chica. Entrelazaron sus manos, recargaron sus frentes y mirándose fijamente, con un amor más grande que el infinito, llegaron juntos al éxtasis de su unión.

Sasuke se dejó caer de espaldas, exhausto, en el sofá jalando a Sakura con él y envolviéndola en un abrazo protector. Ambos estaban fatigados, el sueño amenazaba hacer presa de ellos, sus ojos se cerraban mientras se acariciaban delicadamente, arrullándose con sus respiraciones.

Todo parecía estar perfecto hasta que Ryuuji despertó pidiendo a gritos comer.

- Te toca Sasuke-kun –murmuro Sakura acomodándose sobre el musculoso pecho.

- Si yo pudiera amamantarlo sería algo extraño ¿no crees? –la observación causó una risa en la pelirrosa y una sonrisa de lado en Sasuke, el había ganado la "pelea".

- Buen punto –Sakura se levantó y sacó a su bebé repartiendo besos por su cara– Shhh –hizo un leve silbido tratando de calmarlo, arrullándolo hasta que se lo entregó a su padre– Cuídalo un momento.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Vestirme –dijo en un tono de "¿no es obvio?".

Sasuke arrulló a Ryuuji sin perder de vista a Sakura– ¿No crees que sería mejor que mamá te diera de comer así como esta?

- ¡Sasuke-kun! –reclamó alarmada la pelirrosa– Eso es algo… pervertido.

- Creo que tanto tiempo con Kakashi ha sido perjudicial –dijo Sasuke sonriendo de lado.

Sakura tomó a Ryuuji de los brazos de Sasuke y con una mano le arrojo su ropa interior a la cara– Tu también deberías vestirte, no queremos que Ryuu-chan sepa de cosas antes de tiempo.

- Tarde o temprano sabrá que las mujeres son la peor molestia que hay en la vida.

- ¡Cállate! O si no está molestia –remarco la palabra para asegurarse que Sasuke entendiera que se refería a ella misma– no te dará más molestias –dijo haciendo una referencia de doble sentido– como la que te acaba de dar.

- ¿Quién crees que sufriría más Ryuuji? ¿Tu padre o tu madre ninfómana? –dijo burlón ganándose un codazo en las costillas– Auch.

…

- Hola Ryuu-chan, ¿Cómo has estado? –Tsunade arrebató delicadamente al bebé de los brazos de su madre– ¿Tu madre te ha dado bien de comer? ¿Tu padre te ha cuidado?

Sakura sonrió nerviosa y Sasuke bufó harto, todas estas reacciones como resultado del comportamiento sobreprotector de la mujer– Tsunade-sama… creo que para ser padres primerizos lo hemos hecho bien, ¿no?

- Eso lo decidiré yo –sentenció la rubia colocando al bebé en una mesa para oscultarlo.

- ¿No podemos cambiar de doctor a alguno menos… psicótico? –Sasuke le preguntó al oído a Sakura.

- Oí eso Uchiha –dijo Tsunade fulminando al moreno con la mirada y colocándose el estetoscopio para revisar el corazón y los pulmones del pequeño paciente– Corazón fuerte y pulmones totalmente funcionales, peso idóneo, buena respuesta a los estímulos…

Sasuke y Sakura escuchaban atentamente las evaluaciones de Tsunade, cruzando los dedos para que todo estuviera bien.

- ¿Y? –preguntó ansiosa la pelirrosa por el "veredicto final".

Tsunade se quitó el estetoscopio y lo acomodo alrededor de su cuello, levantó a Ryuuji de la camilla de oscultación y lo arrulló un poco– Para ser un bebé prematuro, Ryuuji está en perfectas condiciones.

Los padres respiraron aliviados– Ves, no tenías nada de qué preocuparte –dijo Sasuke simulando despreocupación.

- Si claro, como si ésta mañana no hubieras estado hecho un manojo de nervios Sasuke-kun.

- Anoche casi no dormiste Sakura, sentí claramente que te levantabas cada 20 minutos a checar a Ryuuji.

- Ayer no quisiste salir de la casa porque no querías que se enfriara.

- Checaste sus pulmones cinco veces por lo menos.

La vena en la frente de Tsunade palpitaba exageradamente– ¡Basta! Los dos ya cállense, o acaso quieren que los golpee hasta cerrarles la boca.

Sakura se encogió de miedo ante el grito amenazador, conocía a su maestra y sabía de lo que era capaz– Lo sentimos Tsunade-shishou.

Sasuke solo rodó los ojos, a él ya no le causaban miedo las amenazas de la rubia.

- El ser padres primerizos les traerá muchas dudas y van a querer sobreproteger a su hijo cuidándolo de cualquier peligro o enfermedad –expuso Tsunade arrullando al bebé que empezaba a quedarse dormido– Pero deben tomar las cosas con más calma, no pueden encerrarlo en una burbuja para que nada le pase, habrá momentos en los que será inevitable que se enferme o sufra pequeños accidentes al crecer. Así son los niños, aprenden cometiendo errores y no solo ellos, sino también los adultos –miró perspicazmente a Sakura y Sasuke– ustedes lo saben perfectamente. Durante la vida nos herimos y herimos a otros, no solo físicamente sino también sentimentalmente, pero eso hace que la vida no sea aburrida y nos ayuda a crecer día a día. Y día a día, ustedes deberán mostrarle a Ryuuji un camino, donde más adelante, él pueda tomar sus propias decisiones y que sepa diferenciar el mal del bien. Aun son jóvenes y espero que no sea el único bebé Uchiha-Haruno que tengan, pero decidan lo que decidan háganlo juntos, hablando las cosas y no guardando secretos. La gente se entiende hablando de lo que piensa y siente. Ámense el uno al otro, pero primero ámense a ustedes mismos para que puedan enseñarle a Ryuuji lo que es el amor de una familia.

Las palabras de Tsunade conmovieron a Sakura hasta las lágrimas, esos detalles eran los que hacían que Sakura amara a Tsunade como a una madre. Sasuke también se sintió enternecido, obviamente que no a los extremos de Sakura, pero sentía que la rubia empezaba a formar parte de sus seres más cercanos y confiables.

- Gracias Tsunade-sama –dijo Sakura entre el llanto.

- Eres un pequeño muy afortunado Ryuuji, tienes a dos de los mejores padres en el mundo –ya con el bebé dormido entre sus brazos Tsunade seguía arrullándolo– Estoy segura que ellos te amarán mucho y te enseñaran a ser un gran hombre.

- Será un gran shinobi –aseguró orgulloso Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado.

…

Sakura y Sasuke acudían a cada compromiso para la revisión de los preparativos para la boda. Checaban los alimentos que se darían, las bebidas que se servirían, que a petición de Tsunade debía haber mucho, pero mucho sake. Sasuke no estaba de acuerdo que la Hokage y Jiraiya se emborracharan y causaran un alboroto, los conocía y sabía que cada vez que bebían algo malo sucedía. Y no se diga del impertinente de su maestro, que al probar el alcohol hablaba insensateces o ponía en vergüenza a sus antiguos alumnos recordando hechos "graciosos" de sus tiempos de gennin.

También discutían donde se iba a llevar a cabo la unión, en el centro de la aldea o en los territorios Uchiha. Sakura quería compartir con sus amigos y familias, y con algunos de sus pacientes más queridos; por lo que ella prefería hacerlo en un lugar más espacioso. Pero Sasuke prefería algo más privado, solo gente extremadamente cercana, según sus propias palabras; y era por eso que deseaba que fuera en su territorio, un lugar donde él se sintiera más cómodo.

Otro de los dilemas por los que pasaban era escoger al padrino de Sasuke. Estaba entre Naruto, que no paraba de decirle que él lo había buscado por cielo, mar y tierra para hacerlo regresar a su hogar y que si no fuera por él, Sakura y él no estarían juntos y que nunca se rindió ante la idea de que Sasuke era una mala persona, ni cuando sus amigos decidieron acabar con el problema, refiriéndose al mismo Sasuke. Y el otro candidato, Kakashi, el solo se limitaba a sonreírle por debajo de su máscara, su insistencia era más sutil, pero igualmente o peor aún, más insoportable.

Ahora Sakura afrontaba su propio problema, igual que Sasuke, tenía que decidir entre su mejor amiga Ino, que no paraba de decirle que ella había estado a su lado desde que eran niñas; que aunque tenían esa feroz rivalidad por el amor de Sasuke, ellas nunca dejaron de ser amigas; que el día del examen chuunin, sino fuera por el equipo Asuma, ella no estaría haciendo los preparativos de su boda sosteniendo al primogénito del amor de su vida. Y otra de las personas más importantes de su vida, que literalmente luchaba por ser la madrina, la mujer que quería ocupar el lugar a su lado derecho, viéndola orgullosamente. Tsunade quería ser la segunda mujer más importante de la celebración y quería formar parte del primer plano siendo la madrina de Sakura.

Que si serían flores blancas o rosas, que si el pastel alcanzaría para todos los invitados, que si las mesas serían redondas o rectangulares, sería por la mañana o por la tarde-noche, que si Sakura usaría vestido blanco o perla, que si Sasuke se casaría con su típico haori o sería de gala.

Las diferencias en las propuestas eran demasiado opuestas, Sasuke y Sakura creían que las cosas se estaban saliendo de control y más considerando que sentían que no eran ellos los que habían tomado las decisiones.

- Estoy muerta –dijo Sakura tirándose en el sofá sin gota de energía, seguida de Sasuke que se recostó en sus piernas con Ryuuji sobre su pecho.

- Preparar una boda es más difícil que iniciar una guerra –arguyó el moreno acariciando la espalda de su bebé.

El comentario hizo reír a Sakura, con esto confirmaba que Sasuke solo tenía dos cosas en mente, ser el mejor shinobi y sexo, con ella claro está– Sasuke-kun…

- Hn.

- Todo esto de la boda… ¿estás contento?

Sasuke no entendía exactamente a lo que la pelirrosa se refería– ¿Qué sucede Sakura?

- Es que, no lo sé, siento que todo esto es demasiado… molesto –ahora el que rió fue Sasuke, no había esperado oír algo así viniendo de Sakura.

- No importa que ya se hayan enviado las invitaciones y que la boda sea la próxima semana, cancelemos todo y hagamos algo sencillo, como lo que yo había dicho.

- No es solo si es sencillo o grande, creo que no me siento cómoda con tanta atención sobre nosotros.

- ¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres? Porque, Sakura, tu sabes que yo solo quiero que tú seas feliz.

- Esa es una de las cosas en las que no puedo dejar de pensar, yo no quiero ser la única que se divierta –acarició la mejilla de Sasuke y sonrió tiernamente– También quiero que tú disfrutes, ese día va a ser muy importante. Tú, yo, Ryuuji, esto lo cambiara todo. Nuestra familia será… formalmente reconocida y…

- Deja de dar rodeos Sakura, dime que tienes en mente.

La pregunta provocó una sonrisa de medio lado en los labios de la pelirrosa. Sasuke conocía ese gesto, Sakura tenía algo malévolo en mente.

…

- Su vestido ya está listo para la boda, el traje de Jiraiya-sama está en camino a su casa y tiene un mensaje de Sakura-chan, me pidió que se lo entregara personalmente y que me retirara antes de que usted lo abriera –Tsunade miró extrañada a su asistente extendiendo la mano para alcanzar el sobre– Órdenes expresas de ella.

- Gracias Shizune, puedes retirarte –los ojos mieles estudiaron atentamente el pequeño envoltorio de papel. Estaba segura que era una carta de Sakura diciéndole que ella sería la madrina. Con rapidez abrió el sobre y una pequeña explosión roció un polvo directo en la cara de Tsunade. No pudo ni ponerse de pie para pedir ayuda, se desplomó sobre su escritorio inconsciente.

Una sombra negra se arrastro desde la ventana para cerciorarse de que la mitad de su plan estaba en marcha.

…

Kakashi estaba en los cuarteles ANBU, tanta paz solo le daba más trabajo. Armar los equipos nuevos, decidir como balancear las habilidades de los gennins no era tarea fácil y mucho menos cuando tu hija te esta "exigiendo" atención.

- Hitomi, papá tiene que trabajar, ¿podrías dejar de gritar por un ratito? –preguntó suplicante Kakashi.

- Baaa –balbuceo la pequeña gateando alrededor de su padre sin prestarle el mínimo de atención. Kakashi se sentía totalmente ignorado.

- ¿Cómo puedo enseñar a otro equipo de gennin, si ni mi hija me hace caso?

- Tan solo has cuidado de ella por medio día y ya estas lloriqueando.

Kakashi levantó el rostro lleno de lágrima– Anko, Hitomi no me hace caso… soy un desastre como padre.

- Las cosas no son tan malas, verás que cuando crezca un poco serás su más grande héroe, su mundo, te amara y adorara por ser simplemente tú –explicó la capitana ANBU levantando a la pequeña del suelo. Los ánimos de Kakashi estaban levantándose, sentía que su ego se inflaba y de repente– Cuando llegue a la adolescencia es cuando vas a sufrir de verdad, los chicos te robaran su atención y cuando menos lo esperes serás abuelo –una nube gris tormentosa se instaló sobre la cabeza de Kakashi, nublando su alegría– Sasuke me pidió que te entregara esto, dijo que era muy importante, pero que debes leerlo en privado y no comentar su contenido con nadie.

- Seguramente me dice que yo seré su padrino de bodas.

- Bien, pues Hitomi y yo te dejamos para que leas tu carta –Anko tomó la mano de Hitomi y la sacudió en forma de despedida– Dile adiós a papi y dile que nunca dejaras de amarlo sin importar que tengas novio.

- Nos vemos mis dos mujeres hermosas, en cuanto lea la carta terminaré la formación de equipos y regresaré a casa –le dio un beso a cada una de las "mujeres" de su familia y cerró la puerta tras su salida.

Kakashi sonrió ampliamente bajo su máscara, abrió el sobre y un polvo blanco explotó en su cara dejándolo profundamente dormido.

Del papel dentro del sobre un sello invoco a una persona al interior de la oficina. La otra mitad del plan estaba lista; solo faltaba el objetivo principal.

…

Tsunade despertó mareada, con los ojos cubiertos, la boca tapada y amarrada con hilos de chakra. Se movió frenéticamente hasta que golpeo con algo más, lo tocó un poco para verificar que era; un cuerpo, alguien más estaba ahí con ella.

- Si jura no golpearme le quitare la venda de los ojos –ofreció una voz que resultaba extrañamente conocida– Asienta si acepta Tsunade-sama.

La rubia asintió al reconocer la voz, en cuanto pudo abrir los ojos, una tenue luz reveló a su captora– Maguba –mascullo furiosa.

- Va a matarnos –dijo temerosa la pelirrosa.

- No lo creo –negó divertido el ojinegro viendo altivamente a la Hokage– Y menos cuando le digamos para que los trajimos.

- _¿Los trajimos?_ –se preguntó Tsunade viendo a su lado a Kakashi en las mismas condiciones que ella, solo que el mucho menos rabioso.

- Antes de que la desate e intente matarnos, déjeme explicarle –Sakura no sabía por dónde empezar, tartamudeaba y jugueteaba con sus manos nerviosamente.

- Sakura ha estado muy preocupada con lo de la boda y yo he sufrido de jaquecas por todos los preparativos, ésta boda se ha vuelto problemática, imposible y odiosa –Sasuke se notaba todo menos nervioso, hasta incluso se podía ver que estaba disfrutándolo– Por lo que hemos decidido hacer unos pequeños cambios.

…

Por fin el gran día llegó y la fiesta terminó siendo una verbena popular con casi la mitad de la aldea atendiendo.

Naruto estaba muy emocionado, Kakashi le había dicho que Sasuke ya tenía decidido quien sería su padrino y en la ceremonia se los haría saber justo antes de que Sakura apareciera. Lo mismo le dijo Tsunade a Ino, aunque la Hokage ya quería cortarle la cabeza porque la tenía harta, ahora entendía porque Sakura moría por cortarle la lengua.

Todo estaba listo, la comida era más que suficiente, la bebida podría incendiar el mundo entero y la decoración estaba balanceada entre la elegancia y la alegría. La expectación crecía a niveles exorbitantes ante la espera de los novios, nadie los había visto desde el día anterior. Las madrinas estaban acomodadas con sus lindos vestidos color morados pastel, zapatillas de tacón bajo y hermosos ramilletes con lirios blancos. Ino, Hinata, Temari y Tenten esperaban impacientes por ver a su amiga cumpliendo su más grande sueño. Los padrinos ataviados con elegantes ropas, con un pequeñísimo lirio adornando el bolsillo en su pecho. Naruto, Sai y Yamato completaban el cuadro. Ellas se veían hermosas y ellos muy apuestos.

La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar, Tsunade, tomada del brazo de Kakashi, aparecieron al final de una larga alfombra de pétalos rosas. Los invitados se levantaron para darles la bienvenida, la emoción creció, suponían que después de ellos aparecerían los novios. Naruto se resignó, asumió que Sasuke había escogido a Kakashi como padrino, después de todo fue como un padre para ellos. Ino también abandonó la idea de que ella sería la elegida, además la rubia había hecho florecer a la pequeña Sakura.

Tsunade y Kakashi se pararon frente a todos los invitados, entre los padrinos y madrinas, respiraron hondo y la Hokage tomó la palabra.

- Primero que otra cosa, quiero agradecer su asistencia a esta magnífica boda, se que todos están muy entusiasmados por ver a la pareja comprometida, pero debemos anunciar que la ceremonia se cancela.

- ¿Qué…? –gritó fuera de sí Naruto– Voy a matar a ese maldito teme si se atrevió a dejar a Sakura-chan plantada.

Kakashi puso una mano sobre su hombro deteniendo "discretamente" la creciente furia – Sasuke y Sakura dejaron un mensaje para ustedes, se disculpan por no poder estar aquí pero les mandan mucho amor esperando que puedan entender –dijo cediéndole la palabra a Tsunade.

Tsunade extendió un pergamino y comenzó a leer– Amigos y personas que nos honran con su presencia, les agradezco que nos acompañen en este día tan especial para nosotros. Como muchos de ustedes saben, hemos pasado por malas experiencias, hemos gozado de dichas muy grandes como el nacimiento de nuestro hijo y saben que nuestro amor ha pasado por pruebas extremadamente difíciles. Afortunadamente logramos vencer cada obstáculo que se interpuso en nuestro camino, hemos crecido personal y profesionalmente gracias a todas las personas y amigos que nos rodean y que nos han demostrado su cariño incondicionalmente. Desde los profundo de nuestros corazones les agradecemos que nos apoyaran y nos guiaran para poder llevar a cabo esta maravillosa celebración. Pero, tomamos la decisión de casarnos en una ceremonia muy privada y personal, estos últimos meses hemos estado muy presionados y no creemos que podamos disfrutar de tanta atención en un solo día. Es por esto que les pedimos una enorme disculpa por hacerlo de esta manera, les enviamos nuestro más sincero cariño y respeto esperando que puedan entender nuestra decisión. Los ama la recién formada familia Uchiha; Sasuke, Sakura y Ryuuji. Gracias.

El silencio inundo el lugar cuando Tsunade dejó de leer la carta, todos estaban impactados por lo que había sucedido. Tsunade y Kakashi intercambiaron miradas esperando alguna reacción.

- Estimables amigos, aunque la ceremonia no se vaya a llevar a cabo, la fiesta sí –interrumpió el silencio Kakashi– De parte de Sasuke y Sakura, los invito a pasar a disfrutar del banquete que dejaron preparado para nosotros.

- ¡Voy a matarlo! –murmuró Naruto por lo bajo.

- Naruto –lo llamó su ex sensei.

- Kakashi-sensei…

- Debes entender porque lo hicieron, han pasado por muchas cosas y no han podido pasar tiempo a solas, hay mucho que asimilar. Primero se reencuentran, Sasuke descubre que Sakura estuvo casada, que no es una kunoichi normal, empieza a conocer nuevos sentimientos, le costó mucho trabajo aprender a demostrarlos; tanto que Sakura huyó de la aldea, su embarazo, la pelea con Madara –tantas cosas empezaron a marear a Naruto.

- Pero…

Hinata abrazó al rubio rodeándolo por la cintura– Ellos van a estar bien Naruto-kun, ya los trajiste a ambos de regreso y no van a irse nunca más; este es su hogar y nosotros somos su familia.

- Tienes razón Hinata, debemos darles tiempo para ellos mismos.

- Los hijos crecen tan rápido –lloriqueo Kakashi al notar la madurez de la generación de Naruto.

- Vamos sensei, le invito una botella de sake –dijo Naruto golpeando la espalda del peligris y abrazando a Hinata por los hombros arrastrándola a la fiesta.

…

_- Antes de que la desate e intente matarnos, déjeme explicarle –Sakura no sabía por dónde empezar, tartamudeaba y jugueteaba con sus manos nerviosamente._

_- Sakura ha estado muy preocupada con lo de la boda y yo he sufrido de jaquecas por todos los preparativos, ésta boda se ha vuelto problemática, imposible y odiosa –Sasuke se notaba todo menos nervioso, hasta incluso se podía ver que estaba disfrutándolo– Por lo que hemos decidido hacer unos pequeños cambios._

_Sakura se preparó y de un tirón les quitó la cinta de la boca a sus dos maestros._

_- ¡¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo Sakura? ¡¿Es idea del Uchiha verdad? –vociferó Tsunade._

_- Aunque le sorprenda el crédito es totalmente de Sakura –avisó Sasuke._

_- Porque no nos calmamos y hablamos como gente adulta –Kakashi se notaba bastante tranquilo y despreocupado, confiaba plenamente en sus ex alumnos y sabía que nada malo sucedería. O por lo menos eso era lo que creía._

_- La boda nos tiene locos –dijo exasperada la pelirrosa– Son demasiadas cosas y gente que nos presiona y nos dice que hacer y estamos hartos, solo queremos casarnos ¿es mucho pedir?_

_- A lo que Sakura se refiere es que haremos una mini ceremonia, nosotros, ustedes y Ryuuji, aquí y ahora._

_- Pero y todo lo que se preparó –preguntó la rubia un poco más tranquila– Los invitados, el banquete, los regalos…_

_- Eso no importa, ustedes podrán disfrutar de todo aunque nosotros no estemos –explicó Sasuke restándole importancia a las cosas._

_Kakashi asintió comprendiendo lo que los jóvenes decían, estaban demasiado abrumados con la situación y querían un poco de tranquilidad– Si esa es su decisión, yo los apoyo._

_- ¡Kakashi!_

_- Tsunade-sama, es su boda, es su día, ellos quieren disfrutar y eso no se los podemos negar._

_La Hokage suspiró derrotada– Bien, si eso es lo que quieren, hagámoslo._

_- Gracias Tsunade-shishou, sabía que lo entendería –Sakura abrazó efusivamente a su maestra y le regalo una enorme sonrisa._

_- Ahora dime, ¿en dónde estamos? –examinó la rubia el lugar a su alrededor, estaba oscuro, frío y húmedo._

_- Es la cueva del clan de Akira, ellos ofrecieron la montaña para que podamos realizar la boda de manera pacífica y poder relajarnos._

_- ¿Quién oficiara la boda? –cuestionó Kakashi mientras Sasuke lo desataba._

_Sakura intercambio miradas con su futuro esposo y respondió con una sonrisa de lado– Ustedes, quien mejor para ser testigos de nuestra unión y darnos la bendición, que las personas que nos guiaron para crecer y ser mejores. Esas dos grandes personas que tanto queremos y respetamos, nuestros maestros._

_Kakashi y Tsunade estaban profundamente conmovidos de que pensaran así de ellos._

_- ¿Cuándo empezamos? –dijo Kakashi emocionado._

_El clan de lobos dorados se reunió. Tsunade fue escoltada al altar sagrado de los lobos del brazo de Sasuke. Por la mente de la rubia pasaban muchas cosas y una de ellas era el aspecto de su "caballero"– Malditos Uchiha, siempre tan egocéntricos y arrogantes, pero igual endemoniadamente hermosos._

_- Jamás le hare daño –el comentario de Sasuke interrumpió los pensamientos de la rubia– Usted sabe que ahora ella y mi hijo son mi vida._

_- Eso espero… Sasuke –era la primera vez que le hablaba por su nombre– porque como ya lo sabes, te mataría si la haces derramar UNA lágrima._

_Sasuke sonrió de lado– Entiendo Tsunade-sama –dijo y la dejó frente a la escultura colocándose a su lado._

_Momentos después apareció Sakura, del brazo de Kakashi, ambos con una ligera sonrisa de complicidad. Era como ver a un orgulloso padre acompañando a su hermosa hija. Caminaron lentamente por el pasillo que formaban los lobos dorados. Aunque Sakura estaba vestida de manera sencilla, con un vestido ligero en tono rosa pastel, pero para Sasuke era la mujer más hermosa de todo el mundo, la mujer que le había devuelto más que la vida._

_Kakashi llegó hasta el "altar", miró a Sakura– Te lo mereces todo, la felicidad y el amor, sé que Sasuke te lo puede dar y si no lo hace… solo necesitas decírmelo._

_Sasuke extendió la mano pidiendo la de Sakura, pero Kakashi parecía reticente con entregársela– Ka-ka-shi –gruñó el moreno._

_- Cuídala mucho, porque sino…_

_- Si, Tsunade ya me lo advirtió, ahora, puedes entregarme a mi novia –cuestionó Sasuke mirando asesinamente a su maestro._

_- Te quiero mucho, eres como una hija para mí –Kakashi depositó un beso en la frente de la pelirrosa y entregó su mano a Sasuke– Son como mis hijos, los quiero mucho a ambos y espero que sean sumamente felices._

_- Gracias Kakashi-sensei –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla tiernamente._

_- Estamos aquí reunidos para unir a estas dos personas, Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura, ellos dos se aman más que cualquier persona que conozca y sé que el futuro les tiene preparado algo maravilloso, un futuro lleno de pequeños bebés, hermosos niños que darán vida a la aldea…_

_- Tsunade-sama –tosió Kakashi para interrumpirla._

_- Bien, yo solo quiero animarlos, no quiero que Ryuuji sea hijo único._

_- Y no lo será –murmuró pervertidamente Sasuke– Se lo aseguro._

_- ¡Sasuke-kun!_

_- Continuemos –sugirió Kakashi._

_- ¿Uchiha Sasuke, juras amar y respetar a Haruno Sakura en la salud y la enfermedad, en lo prospero y en lo adverso hasta que la muerte los separe?_

_- Si, lo juro –respondió Sasuke tomando las manos de Sakura y envolviéndolas con las suyas._

_- ¿Haruno Sakura, juras amar y respetar a Uchiha Sasuke en la salud y la enfermedad, en lo prospero y en lo adverso hasta que la muerte los separe?_

_- Lo juro._

_- Por el poder que me inquiere ser la Quinta Hokage de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja y como no hay nadie que se oponga, yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia._

_Sasuke tomó la cara de Sakura y la besó profunda y ansiosamente. Lentamente se soltaron abriendo los ojos a su nueva vida._

_- Ahora hay tres Uchiha en la aldea, felicidades –acotó Kakashi arrancando una risa a todos._

_- ¿Dónde está Ryuuji? –Tsunade preguntó buscándolo con la mirada al bebé. Akira lo tenía recostado entre sus patas en una cómodo portabebé dándole calor y cuidándolo como si fuera un cachorro de su manada– Ven aquí Ryuu-chan._

_- ¿Qué van a hacer ahora?_

_- Quedarnos aquí, esperar a que las cosas pasen y regresar en… –pronunció Sakura buscando la aprobación de su Hokage._

_- Una semana, tienen una semana a partir de mañana para regresar a la aldea –concedió la rubia jugando un poco con Ryuuji– Tómenlo como mi regalo de bodas._

_Kakashi rodeo a Sakura y Sasuke por los hombros– Disfruten su tiempo libre, que al regresar estarán con trabajo comunitario para compensar su salida de la aldea._

_- ¡¿Qué? –gritó Sakura._

_- Es broma –aseguró Sasuke al ver la sonrisa que trataba de ocultar Kakashi._

_- Si, es broma, disfruten su tiempo juntos y déjennos el problema de la boda a nosotros._

…

La fiesta estaba más que animada, nadie extrañaba a los novios, solo querían celebrar.

- Manejo de todos los tipos de chakra, habilidades letales, inteligencia y la posibilidad de heredar el Sharingan o la habilidad de resucitar sin usar un jutsu prohibido –Tsunade dio un trago a su sake– La sangre de un Ryuujin y la de un Uchiha, juntas, en un nuevo ser.

- Algo sumamente temible –expresó Jiraiya.

Tsunade corrigió al peliblanco– No, yo diría el mejor shinobi sobre la faz de la tierra.

- El bebé de Sakura y Sasuke es muy prometedor y no solo él, la siguiente generación es algo que el mundo jamás ha visto –dijo Jiraiya mirando a las parejas a su alrededor– Las mejores mentes, los clanes más poderosos y las voluntades de pelear por un mundo sin guerras se ha unido justo bajo nuestras narices.

- Somos afortunados de estar vivos para ver semejante suceso, ¿no Jiraiya?

- Si Tsunade, muy afortunados.

…

- ¿Cómo crees que se lo hayan tomado? –preguntó Sasuke recibiendo a Sakura con un tierno abrazo y recostándola junto a él. La pelirrosa sonrió divertida, después de todo, la idea había sido suya.

- Supongo que el abundante sake y el enorme festín que preparamos los va a consolar durante un buen rato –Sakura acaricio la espalda de Ryuuji que permanecía profundamente dormido sobre el pecho de su padre.

Sakura se encontraba indecisa con la boda, no era el hecho de unir su vida con la de Sasuke por el resto de sus días; no, no era eso; más bien temía a la boda. Todos estaban tan expectantes, esperaban tanto presenciar que Sasuke se casara, querían oír su juramento de amor, ver la cara de Sakura cuando caminara al altar, ansiaban ver el vestido que portaría. Sobretodo querían conocer al pequeño Ryuuji, al bebé que comenzaba la restauración del clan Uchiha.

La presión de la sociedad y sus amigos, sumada a los preparativos habían destrozado los nervios de Sakura y puesto a prueba la paciencia de Sasuke, que había llegado a niveles inauditos. A la pelirrosa le extrañaba que su _prometido_ no le hubiera cortado la cabeza a todos y cada uno de los asistentes para preparar la boda.

Era por eso, que Sakura lo había hecho, habían huido para casarse, llevándose a los elegidos para ser sus padrinos y testigos. Solo querían casarse, solo querían jurarse amor para la eternidad sin ninguna presión o espectáculo. Ellos querían estar juntos, con su bebé, por un día serían solo ellos tres.

Estaban tranquilos y se sentían en paz, nada arruinaría la felicidad que sentían en esos momentos, disfrutando del atardecer, acostados en una hamaca los tres juntos, viendo lo hermoso de las montañas.

- Sakura…

- Hn.

- Nunca te vayas, quédate a mi lado, para siempre –pronunció Sasuke desde lo profundo de su corazón, impresionando a Sakura. La pelirrosa se giró para mirar a los ojos negros y profundos que tanto amaba y escuchó lo que tanto había estado esperando– Te amo, te amo Uchiha Sakura y no pienso alejarme de ti nunca más.

Sakura estaba sin palabras, realmente sin palabras por primera vez en su vida– Yo también te amo Uchiha Sasuke y estaré contigo hasta que el infierno se congele.

Sasuke sonrió al ver que Sakura se acomodaba para besarlo, esta vez no era apasionada más bien tierna y amorosamente, lleno de los sentimientos que demostraban lo feliz que estaban. Juntos por fin, con un pequeño ser al que cuidar y dar el amor que se merecía. No podía pedir más.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* FIN *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Fiu, por fin llegamos al fin (valga la redundancia), este último capítulo me tomó más tiempo del que había pensado, sé que el viaje no fue el idóneo, hubo muchos baches y retrasos, pero no quería arruinar la historia presionando y apresurando las entregas. Y es que la mayor parte de los fics los tengo previamente escritos o por lo menos tengo un script que seguir, pero en esta iba escribiendo al aire, no podía escribir nada en papel porque no me sentía cómoda, las ideas venían más rápido de lo que podía escribir a mano y en la compu me resultaba mucho más fácil vagabundear de un párrafo a otro sin revolverme o perder el hilo de las situaciones.

Espero que haya sido de su total agrado, ahora si me siento a gusto con este final, ya siento que pude cerrar por completo la historia sin cambiar la dirección o el tema central. Me siento feliz y completa, deseo que ustedes también y que no queden dudas de nada, si las tienen, las puedo contestar sin ningún problema.

Gracias por su paciencia y por sus lindos RR's:

**meli-haruno-chan  
Strikis  
tiny lizard  
Maaiiiraa  
Franchusss-chan  
shusun  
vicolove13  
Hitorijime  
Citrus-Gi  
GreeceSJL  
amaizen  
asukasoad  
Maryale Uchiha  
MISAKI-CHAN  
Sunshine001  
Dharia McLahan  
1L B 1  
Senbonzakura19**

Gracias por agregarla a sus listas:

**Cherryland  
GAASAITALEX234  
pioji**

**.**

((( ^_^ )))

**Noche de Halloween  
**Para hacer amigos, Sakura la recién llegada, organiza junto con Naruto una pequeña reunión en una vieja casona abandonada, las cosas se salen de control cuando eventos inexplicables irrumpen en la fiesta y Sakura y Sasuke caen al sótano. AU. Two Shot

**Pizzeria 2x1  
**Sasuke se mete en problemas y tiene que conseguir un empleo, entra a trabajar en una pizzeria sin saber que conocera a una linda pelirrosa. ¿Existe el amor a primera vista aunque no hayas visto el rostro del repartidor? AU. One Shot

**Por algo pasan las cosas  
**Un día terrible para ella, un día fabuloso para él y un día inolvidable para ambos. Dicen que por algo pasan las cosas, a veces cuando una situación parece terrible, puede traer algo bueno a tu vida, puede mejorarla o simplemente hacerla maravillosa. One Shot

**S ª l ѵ ª μ e  
**Todos podemos ser niños malos, una niña de sociedad que llena el vacío de la pérdida de sus padres viviendo una doble vida, Sakura jamás imagino que fuera tan excitante, divertido y demasiado peligroso, guardara su secreto celosamente ¿incluso de Sasuke?

**Transporte Público  
**Viajar todos los días en el tren no suele ser una experiencia muy divertida, por lo menos no para Sasuke. Pero habrá una serie de eventos que lo harán más... entretenido. Una chica en apuros y una personalidad totalmente desconocida. One Shot.

**Un Despertar de Locos  
**Sakura despierta de un modo muy poco común, todo es un caos y ella no tiene idea de lo que pasa. Lo que está viviendo parece una pesadilla vuelta realidad. AU

**Way Back Into Love  
**Un concurso para escoger una nueva canción para el grupo rock-pop más famosos del momento, un chico decepcionado del amor y una chica con el corazón roto, juntos compondrán no solo una canción sino el Camino de Regreso al Amor AU SasuSaku

((( ^_^ )))

MIL GRACIAS  
XOXO  
Sakura_trc


End file.
